


Só tinha que ser com você

by QuintisForever



Category: Gleigner
Genre: F/M
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-05
Updated: 2019-03-14
Packaged: 2019-11-12 14:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 19
Words: 73,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18012533
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QuintisForever/pseuds/QuintisForever





	1. Chapter 1

"Como você pôde fazer isso comigo?" Gleici estava incrédula, queria dizer tanta coisa. Tinha planejado que quando o seu noivo chegasse à sua casa para jantar, como eles haviam combinado no dia anterior, ela ia xingar, gritar, bater nele. Porém, agora que ele estava diante dela, só conseguiu mostrar a ele as fotos que sua amiga tirou dele beijando outra mulher em uma festa, em Manaus, e entrando em um carro com ela.

"Gleici, ela não significa nada para mim. Você sabe que eu estava passando um momento complicado com a morte da minha madrinha e essa viagem que eu tive que fazer a trabalho foi longa, eu estava carente, eu sai uma noite e aconteceu!" Carlos tentava se justificar, mas quanto mais ele falava, mais Gleici sentia nojo. "Me perdoa, eu amo você. Nós vamos construir uma vida juntos. Nosso casamento vai ser lindo, meu amor!"

"Não me chama de meu amor! Você quebrou o que é mais valioso em uma relação: a confiança. Eu pude ficar um mês esperando por você, sem me relacionar com mais ninguém, mas pra você foi impossível?! Se não fosse pela Iasmine ir a Manaus fotografar pra campanha, eu nunca ia ficar sabendo. Ia casar com você e ser uma idiota!" Pela primeira vez desde que Carlos chegou, Gleici conseguiu força para gritar.

"Não fala isso. Eu prometo que eu nunca mais vou trair você! Nós temos uma história, um casamento que já está todo planejado. Os meus pais e a sua mãe estão sonhando com esse dia!" Carlos estava certo, a mãe de Gleici tinha o sonho de ver a filha subindo no altar e estava contando os dias para a cerimônia.

não sabia o que fazer, estava muito decepcionada com Carlos, mas só faltavam seis meses para o casamento e já estava quase tudo pago. Além disso, não parava de pensar na sua mãe.

Decidiu então , mandar seu noivo embora e o avisou que precisava de um tempo para pensar no que ia fazer. Assim que ele foi embora, a estudante de psicologia começou a chorar. Sentia muito raiva e não se conformava.

No dia seguinte, Gleici decidiu que não ia mais chorar, que não ia deixar ninguém notar que ela estava mal e foi trabalhar como se nada tivesse acontecido. Se tinha uma coisa que ela odiava é que sentissem pena dela. Em um primeiro momento, as pessoas a descreviam como uma moça tímida , quieta e frágil. Mas a medida que iam a conhecendo melhor, percebiam que ela era uma mulher forte, de personalidade e que não aceitava injustiças.

Exatamente por ser assim é que estava tão difícil para ela perdoar Carlos. Sempre tinha visto nele a possibilidade de ter uma família como seus amigos tinham. Gleici era filha do meio e morava com a mãe,D. Vanuzia, a irmã, Gleiciely e o irmão, Agleuson. Seu pai faleceu há 5 anos, mas ela nunca havia sido próxima dele. A única coisa que sabia era que foi viciado em drogas e por isso sua mãe havia se separado dele.

D. Vanuzia era uma mulher batalhadora que após o divórcio,teve que sustentar os três filhos sozinha e trabalhava de empregada doméstica até aos finais de semana. Gleici tinha muito orgulho da sua mãe , mas não podia negar que sentia falta de ter pais que fossem ao parquinho com ela, que sentasse na mesa junto para comer e que fossem nas reuniões da escola. Sabia que a mãe dela, se pudesse faltar ao trabalho, iria, mas que essa não era uma possibilidade.

Quando conheceu Carlos, achou que pudesse ter tudo isso com ele, foi a primeira vez que ela se apaixonou. Ele era militar e ela gostava dele ter um emprego estável. Um noivo concursado se encaixava no plano e na segurança que ela sempre quis. Pensando nisso, ela estava fazendo faculdade de psicologia e também pretendia prestar um concurso. Iam ser a família perfeita, sem os contratempos que a mãe dela teve que enfrentar. Para garantir isso, ela estava até disposta a

reprimir algo que ela sempre sonhou, mas não contou a ninguém: ser atriz. Ela considerava loucura uma menina, que mora na periferia do Acre, sonhar com uma coisa dessas. Então, escondia esse desejo e seguia atrás de concretizar o seu plano de ter segurança na vida. Estava tudo indo muito bem, até a descoberta da traição de Carlos.

Três dias após confrontá-lo, Gleici estava conversando com as únicas pessoas que sabiam do ocorrido, suas amigas Iasmine, Thayla e Emily. Elas comentaram que ia ter uma rave, no dia seguinte, na cidade e que tinham curiosidade de ir.

"Acho que você devia ir com a gente, Gleici! Vai ser bom pra você se distrair e não é todo dia que tem um evento desses aqui em Rio Branco, né?!" Iasmine sempre gostou muito de festas e queria muito que a sua amiga se divertisse um pouco. Ela era ex miss e sempre fazia campanhas publicitárias, inclusive em outras cidades do norte. Foi por isso que estava em uma festa em Manaus e teve o infortúnio de ver Carlos beijando outra mulher. Na hora, ficou na dúvida se deveria tirar uma foto e mostrar a Gleici, mas acabou decidindo por fazer porque não ia aguentar ver a sua amiga ser enganada.

Diferente de Iasmine, Thayla gostava de festas, mas não estava animada para uma rave. " Não sei se é uma boa a gente ir. Nesse lugar só vai ter maconha e outras drogas mais pesadas. Vocês tão ligadas, né?"

"Ué, você não disse outro dia que em Rio branco não tinha nada de diferente? Dê uma chance a algo novo. Vai ver tem até um maconheiro bem gatão pra Gleici! " Iasmine falou rindo.

"Bem capaz que eu vou me interessar por alguém em uma rave! Mas você tem razão, eu preciso me distrair e é bom fazer coisas diferentes. " Gleici precisava sair um pouco de casa e estava tendo uma semana tão doida que achou que esse era o melhor momento mesmo para ir em uma festa dessas.

Toda essa história com a Gleici e o Carlos, fez a Emily questionar várias coisas sobre o amor e relacionamentos. Sempre foi a mais romântica das quatros e lia muito livros de romance. O que estava lendo no momento a fez ter uma ideia e decidiu jogar na roda. "Gleici, eu acho que foi bom isso que aconteceu porque vai te dar a possibilidade de ter outra experiência sem ser a que você teve com o Carlos. Mesmo que você acabe decidindo que vale a pena perdoá-lo, vai ser bom ter outra experiência, entende?" Ela olhou pra amiga com um olhar sugestivo, mas esta não parecia ter compreendido.

" Outra experiência?! Eu não quero namorar outra pessoa agora! Além disso, só faltam seis meses para o casamento, a minha mãe tá sonhando com esse dia, eu não sei o que fazer!"

Com essa resposta da Gleici, Iasmine percebeu que ela estava boiando no que a Emily estava falando e resolveu ser direta. " Pelo amor de Deus, amiga! A Emily tá falando que você precisa ter uma experiência sexual com outro cara sem ser o Carlos! E ela tem toda razão, ninguém merece casar só tendo transado na vida com o noivo! Talvez ele nem seja bom e você nem sabe!"

"Meu deus! Vocês acham que eu vou transar com um cara em uma rave?! Nem se eu usar todas as drogas daquele lugar isso vai acontecer! Do que você tá rindo, Thayla?! Não vem me dizer que você também concorda com essas loucas?"

"Mana , pensa bem! Eu sei que você quer perdoar o Carlos, porque cismou que tem que seguir o tal plano que vai te dar segurança, porém, sei que a sua personalidade não tá deixando você esquecer a traição. Então, talvez você possa dar o troco nele!" Thayla sabia que essa não era a melhor solução, mas se tinha a chance da Gleici voltar para o Carlos, que pelo menos ela se divertisse um pouco antes.

Gleici pensou e ponderou a ideia. Achou que era loucura, mas resolveu que ia sim transar com

algum cara que conhecesse na rave. A verdade era que sempre tinha sido mais na dela, e tinha vontade de , pelo menos, um dia, chutar o balde e fazer uma loucura bem grande. Além disso, tinha curiosidade de saber como ia ser o sexo com outro homem que não fosse o Carlos.

"Ok, vocês venceram! Amanhã a noite eu tenho uma missão!"


	2. Chapter 2

Quando as quatro amigas chegaram na rave, Gleici estava nervosa e quase desistindo da ideia.

"Acho que não vou encontrar ninguém interessante aqui." Após andar pelo local, estava quase certa que não tinha ninguém ali que ia chamar a sua atenção.  
Iasmine olhou solidária para a amiga e falou que ela deveria ter calma pois haviam chegado há pouco tempo. Entretanto, após 3 horas na rave e todas as três amigas ficando com algum cara e só ela sozinha, Gleici decidiu que ia embora e mandou uma mensagem para as amigas avisando.

Depois, foi andando em direção a saída, estava tão sem paciência que nem estava prestando atenção ao seu redor. De repente, ela esbarrou em um homem que parecia estar bem louco e ele ficou realmente irritado com ela, começou a xingá-la e ela estava tão estressada que pegou o copo de bebida que ele segurava e jogou na cara dele, ele olhou pra ela com tanta raiva e ela pensou ter visto a morte de perto.

Quando ela estava preparada para o pior, um cara que parecia ter uns 30 e poucos anos, de barba e todo tatuado interferiu na discussão e puxou ela pra longe.

" Você tá louca?! Olha o seu tamanho e o daquele cara!" O homem tatuado falou olhando assustado pra ela.

"Eu estava lidando muito bem com a situação! E não me chama de louca! " Ela não ia deixar um desconhecido chamar ela assim. "Olha só, homem nenhum tem o direito de chamar uma mulher de louca!"

"Ei, calma! Eu só fiquei com medo dele machucar você! Não precisa pirar comigo não!" "Você fez de novo!"

"O que?"

"Me chamou de louca! Só achou outra forma de dizer!"

Ele começou a rir e admitiu que ela tinha razão. Gleici reparou que ele era muito bonito, olhava pra ela de um jeito que a deixava desconcertada e as tatuagens davam um charme a mais. Ela nunca tinha ficado com um cara desse estilo, ele era bem diferentão, de um jeito legal. E era bem gatão. Então, ela pensou "Será ele meu gatão maconheiro?!" Ela tava tão entretida nos seus pensamentos que o homem teve que falar um pouco mais alto pra chamar a sua atenção.

" Ei, essa viagem é das boas, hein?!" "Oi?!" Gleici perguntou.

"Deixa pra lá. Vamos fazer as devidas apresentações. Qual é o seu nome?" "Gleici. Na verdade, é Gleiciane, mas eu prefiro Gleici. E o seu? 

"Wagner."

"Walter?"

"Wagner!"

"Tá, desculpa, Wagner. A música tá alta, não tinha ouvido direito. Não precisa ficar bravo." Gleici falou rindo, não conseguiu conter o riso porque ele falou de um jeito bravo fofo.

Wagner reparou que a acreana tinha um sorriso lindo e que a boca dela também era linda. Parecia até um convite...

"Wagner? Agora é você que tá viajando! Você ficou chateado?"

"Não, claro que não! Eu só tava reparando que você tem um sorrido e uma boca linda."

Gleici ficou surpresa, não imaginava que ele fosse falar isso. E o mais estranho é que ela deveria se sentir ofendida, ele era um desconhecido, mas parecia tão sincero, que ela ficou sem reação.

"Você é de Rio Branco mesmo?" Wagner perguntou tímido.

" Sou. Você não é, né? Percebi que você tem um sotaque diferente." "Não, eu sou de Curitiba.Tô aqui pra fazer um trabalho voluntário."

"Que trabalho voluntário você veio fazer aqui?" Gleici estava curiosa pra saber mais sobre ele.

"É um trabalho que eu já fiz em Curitiba e em várias outras cidades. Porém, ainda não posso comentar com ninguém o que é. Vou ficar te devendo essa informação." A estudante de psicologia aflorou nesse momento e ela pensou em fazer mais perguntas para desvendar o mistério, porém pensou bem e achou que seria melhor não saber mesmo. Se ele ia ser o cara que ela ia ficar hoje a noite, quanto menos informação eles tivessem um do outro, melhor.

"Tudo bem. Mas fique sabendo que eu também não vou te dar informações sobre mim." Gleici falou com um tom desafiador.

Wagner olhou pra ela e sentiu que tinha alguma coisa de diferente nela. Gleici era linda demais, mas ia além disso. Ela tinha uma luz e falava de um jeito que o encantava. Mas ela parecia tão nova e isso o estava polindo de chegar como ele realmente queria nela.

"Você acha que eu sou muito velho?" Ele perguntou em voz alta e estava quase se arrependendo, quando ela respondeu.

"Quantos anos você tem?" Gleici ficou perplexa com a pergunta. Queria saber por que ele estava perguntando isso. Pensou na possibilidade dele estar interessado nela e isso a fez sentir um frio na barriga que há muito tempo não sentia.

"35". Ele respondeu ansioso pra saber o que ela achava.

"Não, não acho não. Acho, na verdade, uma idade ótima." Ela não via problema na idade, ficou até curiosa pra saber como seria se relacionar com um homem mais velho.

"E você, tem quantos anos?" Wagner estava rezando pra que ela fosse maior de idade.

" 23 anos." Gleici reparou que ele ficou aliviado. " Pensou que eu fosse menor de idade? Não se preocupa, eu tenho idade o suficiente pra você chegar em mim." Ela precisou de toda a coragem do mundo pra falar isso, mas como percebeu que ele estava um pouco travado devido a questão da idade, resolveu tomar a iniciativa.

Wagner ficou surpreso, não imaginava que ela fosse falar isso. Porém, essa atitude o fez gostar ainda mais daquela menina e resolveu chamá-la para comer pastel na praça.

Gleici ficou um pouco decepcionada, pensou que depois de ter dado em cima dele de uma forma

tão direta, que ele ia ,no mínimo, beijá-la. Porém, decidiu aceitar e ver no que isso ia dar.

Quando chegaram na praça, logo sentiram o cheiro do pastel e estava muito bom. Gleici começou a pensar que até que foi uma boa ideia ter ido até ali. Após comprarem o lanche, sentaram no banco da praça e começaram a comer. Após alguns minutos, um morador de rua foi até eles e pediu dinheiro pra comprar um pastel. Wagner após dar dinheiro a ele, comentou que estava preocupado com o rumo da política do país, que houve uma melhora nas condição de vida das camadas mais pobres com o governo Lula, mas que agora a miséria estava crescendo novamente.

Gleici não podia acreditar no que acabou de ouvir. Ficou tão chocada que engasgou com o suco. "Você tá bem?" Wagner perguntou preocupado.  
Ela não podia acreditar que aquele homem além de gato, também compartilhava das mesmas convicções políticas que ela.

"Eu tô bem. Eu só engasguei. Ei, você tem razão, sobre o que disse da política brasileira. O governo atual não está preocupado com políticas públicas que visem as minorias." Após esse comentário, Gleici e Wagner se engajaram em uma conversa sobre política e ficaram ainda mais encantados um com o outro.

"Sabe o que eu acabei de perceber?" Wagner perguntou a acreana. 

"O que?"

"Que não sabemos muito um sobre o outro, mas sabemos que temos as mesmas visões políticas. O que é muito importante. Porque né, vai que você fosse uma eleitora do Bolsonaro?!" Wagner falou rindo.

Gleici brincou fazendo uma cara de nojo e depois disse "Bem capaz, que eu ia votar nele! Mas você tá certo, foi legal saber mais sobre o seu posicionamento político. Tive uma ideia! Me conta algo interessante sobre você, que eu conto algo interessante também sobre mim!"

Wagner gostou da ideia, estava sedento pra saber mais sobre ela. "Tá! Putz, não sei o que falar... Ah, já sei! Eu faço tatuagens e curto muito viajar, tô sempre vivendo em cidades diferentes usando hospedagem solidária, sabe? E eu também sei desenhar, poderia ,inclusive, te desenhar! "

"Sério?! Então faz! " Gleici ficou muito curiosa pra ver a arte do Wagner.

"Agora? Não tem caneta, papel aqui." Foi, então, que ele lembrou que estavam perto do hostel que estava hospedado." A não ser que a gente vá até o hostel que eu tô, que é aqui perto, e eu faço o seu desenho." Wagner sabia que estava brincando com a sorte, usou o pretexto pra chamá-la pra um lugar em que iam ficar mais íntimos e estava torcendo pra ela aceitar.

Gleici ficou apreensiva quando ele sugeriu isso. Ela esperou a noite inteira por esse convite e agora que ele fez, estava nervosa. Mas não ia dar pra trás, aceitou e eles foram andando em direção ao hostel.

Quando chegaram lá, Wagner fez o desenho e ficou lindo. Gleici agradeceu e disse que ele era muito talentoso. Wagner deu aquele sorriso tímido dele e isso só fez a acreana pensar "Ai, meu coração!". O tatuador olhou pra carinha que a estudante de psicologia estava fazendo e a vontade de beijá-la estava ficando impossível de resistir.

Gleici viu nos olhos do Wagner que ele queria tanto quanto ela. O problema é que os dois eram tímidos e se um não tomasse uma grande atitude agora, nada ia acontecer. Então, ela se aproximou dele e o beijou. Ele correspondeu com tanta força que eles , que estavam sentados na borda da cama, acabaram deitando e quando perceberam ele estava em cima dela.

Ele olhou pedindo permissão pra ir além e Gleici respondeu o beijando. Wagner deu atenção para cada parte do seu corpo e ao entrar dentro dela, Gleici se sentiu nas nuvens, completamente plena.

Após o sexo, a acreana ficou observando Wagner dormir, as tatuagens dele eram tão bonitas, ela lembrou dos caminhos que a boca dele percorreu pelo corpo dela, da língua dele passando pelos seios dela. E aí, a luz do dia atingiu o seu rosto e a fez lembrar que essa não era a vida real e que ela precisava voltar para casa. Se vestiu e escreveu um bilhete falando que aquela tinha sido a melhor noite da vida dela e foi embora.

Gleici queria ter deixado o seu telefone, mas sabia que não devia. Pelo que ele contou, ia ficar em Rio Branco por um tempo determinado e cada hora morava em uma cidade diferente, ele tinha uma vida que era o oposto da dela. Ela buscava segurança e ele liberdade. Nunca que iam dar certo. Ao chegar em casa, a acreana se deitou na cama, abraçando o desenho que Wagner havia feito dela, e sentiu uma mistura de felicidade e tristeza.


	3. Chapter 3

Após a rave de sexta-feira, Gleici resolveu passar o fim de semana em casa. Tentou colocar a matéria em dia e fazer alguns relatórios do trabalho que estavam atrasados. Queria se manter ocupada para não lembrar do Wagner. Porém, no domingo, Thayla foi visitá-la e fez questão que ela contasse o que estava acontecendo.

"Você tá estranha. Não tá respondendo as mensagens do grupo, se trancou dentro de casa e tá, realmente, lendo todos os textos que os professores pediram. E como eu te conheço bem, sei que você tá reprimindo algo que está te incomodando muito. "

"Para de me analisar, Thayla! Eu sou sua amiga da faculdade, não sua paciente!" Gleici sabia que a sua amiga estava certa, mas não queria admitir.

estava decidida a arrancar a verdade de Gleici e não ia desistir. " Você sempre faz isso. Toda vez que tem algo que você não sabe como lidar, você ignora, foge. Finge que não existe! Mas eu sou sua amiga e tô sentindo que você precisa desabafar, você tá com uma cara péssima! Não vou embora enquanto você não contar o que está acontecendo!"

Gleici percebeu que a amiga estava irredutível e resolveu contar tudo que havia acontecido com o Wagner.

"Você realmente transou com um cara na rave?! Eu pensei que você tinha vindo pra casa!" Thayla estava surpresa e não fez questão de esconder isso.

"Eu não transei com ele na rave, foi no hostel que ele está hospedado. E Foi completamente diferente do que a gente e as outras meninas havíamos pensado. Teve significado. Na verdade, teve muito significado. Eu e ele, a gente conversou tanto, nos demos tão bem, parecia que eu já o conhecia há muito tempo." Os olhos da Gleici brilhavam falando do Wagner. Thayla percebeu e ficou curiosa pra saber mais detalhes.

" E como ele é? É gato? E o mais importante, como foi na hora h?"

Gleici riu e lembrou do seu tatuado. "Ele é um gatão! Tem barba e é todo tatuado. E é uma pessoa linda também. Eu nunca conheci ninguém como ele, sabia? E pra satisfazer a sua curiosidade,sim...o sexo com ele foi incrível! Queria de novo e de novo..." A acreana suspirou ao acabar de falar.

"Ué e por que não faz de novo? Aproveita, boba! " Thayla estava feliz pela amiga ter encontrado um cara legal.

"Pra quê?! Ele tá aqui por pouco tempo, pode ir embora a qualquer momento. Se em uma noite eu já me apeguei, imagina se a gente fica mais vezes?! Não quero sofrer mais do que já sofri nos últimos dias. Ele não é um cara que parece gostar de estabilidade e isso é o principal para mim. Preciso dar uma vida confortável para minha mãe e meus irmãos. De qualquer forma, eu já tenho um compromisso, né." Gleici estava conformada.

Thayla percebeu que a amiga estava completamente perdida e que ia se agarrar ao noivado com Carlos porque , apesar da traição, era uma segurança que ela tinha. "Então, você vai perdoar mesmo o Carlos?"

Gleici fez que sim com a cabeça e respondeu " Eu estou com ele há três anos, faltam seis meses para o casamento. Fizemos planos, nossas famílias fizeram planos. É difícil perdoar uma traição, mas as pessoas erram e ele parece arrependido. Não para de me mandar mensagens e me ligar.

Pouco antes de você chegar, eu atendi uma ligação dele e ele me avisou que está viajando a trabalho, mas que quando voltar, quer muito me ver, que está com saudades. Me mandou até um buquê de flores." Thayla entendia que não era fácil acabar com um relacionamento de anos e que, de fato, Carlos podia ter se arrependido e, neste caso, o noivado podia mesmo ser salvo.

Sendo estudante de psicologia, Thayla sabia que romances perfeitos só existiam em livros e que as pessoas erram. O problema com o romance da sua amiga, era que Gleici parecia confusa em relação aos seus sentimentos por Carlos e isso, na opinião de Thayla, era ainda mais grave que a traição de Carlos e , da própria amiga, já que o envolvimento desta com o homem tatuado também poderia ser considerado uma traição. Entretanto, Gleici parecia estar ignorando toda a complexidade da situação e Thayla entendeu que talvez a amiga precisasse de tempo. Foram muitos acontecimentos marcantes para poucos dias. Decidiu, então, fazer a única coisa que podia no momento: abraçou Gleici.

Após a visita da amiga, Gleici se recompôs e prometeu a si mesmo que ia tomar rédea da sua vida. Ela era uma mulher forte, tinha tomado uma decisão e precisava esquecer de vez o Wagner. Este, aliás, provavelmente já estava fazendo as malas para ir embora. Decidiu que não ia mais pensar nele e que só ia focar no trabalho e, tentar de verdade, recuperar o seu noivado. Se percebesse que Carlos, estava mesmo arrependido , se ela visse verdade nele, eles poderiam recomeçar.

No dia seguinte, Gleici foi para a faculdade de manhã e depois foi trabalhar. Quando chegou lá, sua chefe, Andreia, avisou que teriam uma reunião e que tinha uma pessoa para apresentar para a equipe. Emily , que trabalhava com Gleici, falou que ouviu pelos corredores que um homem bem gato se reuniu com a Andrea pela manhã e achava que a tal pessoa era ele.

A estudante de psicologia estava tão desanimada que nem ficou interessada na fofoca. Quando Emily ia perguntar por que Gleici estava tão pra baixo, elas foram chamadas para a reunião. Entraram na sala e aguardaram, junto com os outros funcionários, a pessoa que Andreia queria apresentar. A acreana estava de cabeça baixa , mexendo no celular, quando de repente escutou alguém falando "Boa tarde" . Na hora, ela reconheceu. Era a voz de um certo tatuado que ela conheceu muito bem na noite de sexta-feira.


	4. Chapter 4

Quando Gleici levantou a cabeça, seus olhos se encontraram com os de Wagner e permaneceram naquela intensidade até Andrea começar a falar.

"Boa tarde, gente! Esse é o Wagner, ele é artista visual e usa a arte dele em trabalhos voluntários, já realizados em várias cidades. Ele está há um mês aqui em Rio Branco e o nosso prefeito, ao visitar uma comunidade, se deparou com o trabalho dele e decidiu contratá-lo para trabalhar com a gente. Afinal de contas, somos a Secretaria da Juventude e estamos sempre buscando projetos que viabilizem que os nossos jovens tenham contato com tudo que possa desenvolvê-los, inclusive a arte. Wagner, estamos muito felizes de recebê-lo aqui."

O artista visual ainda estava se recuperando da surpresa de ver a mulher que era a razão da insônia que ele teve durante todo o final de semana, quando ouviu o seu nome e precisou se alinhar rapidamente para complementar a apresentação da Andrea.

"Eu também estou muito feliz de poder trabalhar com vocês. Eu amo arte, é o que eu escolhi fazer para viver e me sinto realizado todos os dias da minha vida por trabalhar com isso. Arte pra mim é uma forma de expor o seu interior, a sua alma e também, de reflexão, de lutar contra injustiças. Quando eu consigo levar o meu trabalho para jovens de periferia , eu vejo o quanto eles são talentosos e querem transformar o nosso país. Eu me sinto privilegiado de estar com eles e aprendo muito com cada um deles. E tenho certeza que também vou aprender muito com vocês da Secretaria da Juventude. Não vejo a hora de começarmos a trabalhar juntos!"

Gleici ouviu o discurso do Wagner encantada. Ele acreditava nas mesmas coisas que ela, ele sabia da importância que a juventude tinha para tornar o Brasil um país com mais equidade, mais justo. A acreana teve seus pensamentos interrompidos quando Andrea comunicou que Wagner ia trabalhar junto com o departamento de projetos sociais. Gleici ao ouvir isso, quase caiu da cadeira. Esse era exatamente o departamento que ela e a Emily coordenavam.

No final da reunião, Andrea chamou as duas meninas e pediu que elas combinassem os próximos passos com o Wagner e deixou os três sozinhos na sala.

sentiu que tinha alguma coisa errada, Gleici e Wagner pareciam desconfortáveis e estavam calados. Era muito estranho sua amiga estar tão quieta, ela tinha o dom da fala e sempre iniciava as reuniões. Quando o celular do Wagner tocou e ele foi atender no corredor, Emily usou a oportunidade para perguntar a Gleici o que estava ocorrendo.

"Amiga, vocês dois estão se comportando muito estranho. O que está acontecendo? Vocês já se conhecem ?"

" A gente, é que..." Gleici sabia que ia ter que contar a Emily sobre o Wagner, não estava conseguindo disfarçar e seria bom ter alguém que soubesse de tudo ali no trabalho. " Lembra que a gente tinha combinado que eu ia ficar com um cara na rave?"

"Lembro." Emily já estava imaginando onde isso ia chegar.

"Então, eu fiquei com o Wagner." Gleici percebeu que o olhar da Emily estava questionando o que ela estava realmente querendo dizer com a palavra ficar . " Nós fomos para o hostel que ele está hospedado e eu transei com ele."

Emily abriu a boca em choque e colocou a mão na frente. " Gleici! E agora ele vai trabalhar diretamente com a gente, você vai ter que vê-lo todo dia!"

"Obrigada, Emily, por constatar o que eu já constatei há minutos atrás e está me fazendo surtar!" Gleici estava desesperada, como ela ia conseguir ver o Wagner todos os dias e ignorar o que ele a fazia sentir e pior, como ela ia contar a ele que era noiva. Ela estava com muito medo dele odiá-la por isso.

Quando Wagner voltou para a sala, Emily falou que havia se lembrado que tinha um relatório para entregar no departamento que ficava no prédio ao lado e que não ia poder participar da reunião.

Gleici sabia que ela tinha inventado essa história só pra deixá-la sozinha com o artista visual. Ao ficarem sozinhos, Wagner decidiu falar algo que ele havia reparado já há alguns minutos.

"Então você foi embora sem se despedir porque é noiva?" Ele não falou a acusando ou com raiva, era mais para um tom decepcionado.

Gleici viu que ele estava olhando para a sua mão e percebeu que ele havia reparado na aliança. Estava com vontade de chorar e sair correndo , mas sabia que ele merecia uma explicação.

"Eu sou noiva, mas naquela noite eu estava dando um tempo no meu noivado.Na verdade, eu ainda tô."

"Tempo no noivado usando aliança?" Wagner perguntou desconfiado.

"É que eu não quero que ninguém me pergunte porque estou sem aliança, não quero ter que contar que fui enganada. Três dias antes da rave eu descobri que o meu noivo havia me traído e eu decidi dar um tempo no noivado porque eu não sabia o que fazer. Eu estava muito chateada, então as minhas amigas me convenceram que seria bom me distrair e eu aceitei ir na rave. E lá eu conheci você."

Wagner não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Ele estava se sentindo usado." E você me usou para dar um troco no seu noivo?"

Gleici queria morrer quando viu o jeito que o Wagner estava olhando para ela. "Não! No começo, antes de te conhecer, eu tinha mesmo combinado com as minhas amigas que eu ia dar o troco nele. Mas quando eu te conheci, eu nem lembrava mais que era noiva. Eu gostei de você, de conversar com você, de ficar com você! Ô, Wagner! Olha pra mim! Olha nos meus olhos! " A acreana percebeu que ele estava desviando o olhar e ela precisava que ele acreditasse nela e que soubesse o quanto aquela noite significou na sua vida.

"O que eu senti naquele noite foi algo sensacional! Parecia que a gente já se conhecia há anos. Eu não sei nem explicar!"

"Você tem um jeito esquisito de demonstrar que gostou. Foi embora sem nem se despedir!" Na manhã de sábado, o artista visual acordou com um sorriso no rosto que logo sumiu após ele perceber que Gleici havia ido embora sem nem deixar o número do celular. Pensou que alguma coisa pudesse ter acontecido, mas se passaram dois dias e ela não o procurou no hostel. Ele entendeu que nunca mais ia vê-la, mas agora ela estava ali diante dele. Linda, exatamente como ele lembrava, porém noiva.

Gleici se arrependia de ter ido embora, mas não podia voltar no tempo. O que ela tinha poder de mudar era o presente, ela sabia que estava sentindo algo pelo Wagner e estava disposta a tentar entender melhor o que era isso. Queria que ele a perdoasse para perguntar quanto tempo ele ia ficar em Rio Branco, ela estava torcendo que ele dissesse para sempre e eles pudessem descobrir juntos o que estava acontecendo entre eles.

"Eu não queria ter ido embora! Eu pensei em você durante todo o final de semana! E eu acho que você vir trabalhar aqui não é mera coincidência, é um sinal, tem um propósito!" Assim que Carlos voltasse de viagem, ela ia encontrar com ele e terminar tudo.

Quando Wagner ia responder, seu celular tocou novamente e ele atendeu falando que estava ocupado e que depois retornava a ligação. Em seguida, contou para Gleici quem era no telefone.

" Desculpa. Era a minha namorada."

Gleici pensou ter entendido errado ou ter ficado maluca. " Sua o que?!"

"Minha namorada." Wagner olhou pra acreana surpreso. "O que foi? Você pode ter um noivo e eu não posso ter uma namorada?"

"Há alguns minutos atrás você estava me julgando por ter traído o meu noivo! Porém, você estava traindo a sua namorada!" Gleici estava indignada, queria gritar de tanta raiva.

"Eu não te julguei e não traí ninguém! Eu e a Joana temos um relacionamento aberto há 1 ano! Eu posso ficar com quem eu quero e ela fica com quem ela quer!" Wagner não tinha um relacionamento monogâmico há dois anos, quando terminou com uma mulher que ele amava demais. Ele havia passado por uma experiência muito ruim com ela , que o tinha machucado muito. Após esse episódio, ele tinha decidido que nunca mais ia amar alguém e ter uma relação que fosse monogâmica.

"Isso me parece estranho, não acredito que funcione." Gleici já tinha ouvido falar sobre relacionamento aberto, mas isso era muito moderno pra ela. Não ia nunca aceitar uma coisa dessas.

"E o que funciona é uma relação exclusiva e ter traição?" Wagner a questionou.

"Wagner, tecnicamente eu fui traída, mas não traí. Eu estava dando um tempo no meu noivado." Gleici tentou mais uma vez se justificar.

"Gleici, eu não tô te julgando. Nem poderia fazer isso. Eu já traí e já fui traído. O fato é que isso sempre acontece nas relações. É impossível para o ser humano se fixar com uma única pessoa a vida inteira ou a um único lugar. A gente precisa de liberdade." Wagner falou para a acreana uma teoria que ele havia criado para tentar amenizar a dor que ele sentiu no passado.

"Eu não acredito nisso. Eu acho sim que quando assumimos um compromisso com uma pessoa devemos ser fiel a ela. O meu noivo quebrou a confiança e nosso relacionamento desandou. Porém, se eu o perdoasse seria para construir um relacionamento em que houvesse fidelidade. Não aceitaria outra traição de jeito nenhum. Somos humanos e podemos errar, mas não persistir no erro." Gleici não era uma pessoa careta, mas em se tratando de relacionamento amoroso , ela era sim defensora de uma relação somente entre duas pessoas.

"Você não ama o seu noivo." Wagner falou essa constatação com toda a certeza do mundo. "Se amasse, não estaria falando da traição desse jeito. Percebo que você ficou chateada, mas não demonstra muito sofrimento ao falar disso. Se você tivesse sido traída por alguém que você amasse de verdade, entenderia o que eu digo."

" Eu e meu noivo gostamos muito um do outro." Gleici não queria dar o braço a torcer. No fundo, ela sabia que o seu noivado não era baseado em amor, mas eles construíram uma parceria e ela sempre havia sido fiel a Carlos. " Mas e você, que relação foi essa que você teve que te deixou assim?" 

A estudante de psicologia soube desde o primeiro momento que o artista visual era alguém que buscava ser livre , mas também viu nele uma pessoa doce, carinhosa, que lutava por um mundo melhor e que pareceu ser muito sozinho. Ela, no fundo, também sempre se sentiu solitária. E naquela noite que eles ficaram, parecia que as suas solidões haviam se reconhecido.

Porém, Wagner agora estava demonstrando ser alguém que queria distância de sentimentos. Gleici queria saber o que aconteceu para ele criar essa defesa.

"Eu acho que a gente deveria remarcar essa reunião para outro dia. Eu tenho um compromisso para daqui a 30 minutos e preciso ir. " Wagner não estava aguentando olhar para Gleici, era como se ela estivesse lendo ele por inteiro. Ele estava com medo, tinha sentindo coisas por ela que há muito tempo não sentia. Mas considerou que foi bom ela ser noiva porque o lembrou do motivo dele não acreditar em relacionamentos monogâmicos.

Gleici observou Wagner pegando a sua pasta e saindo pela porta. No começo da conversa, ela tinha realmente acreditado que eles poderiam ficar juntos. Mas agora, ela percebeu que o fato dela querer segurança e o Wagner buscar liberdade, era mais verdadeiro do que nunca.

Após Wagner sair, Emily entrou na sala e perguntou se Gleici estava bem. A acreana mentiu falando que sim e disse que o artista visual ia agendar um novo dia para a reunião. Emily assentiu com a cabeça e contou a amiga que Andrea comentou que Wagner ia ficar em Rio Branco por 6 meses.

Gleici estava abismada com a sua falta de sorte. Aquele homem ia a assombrar exatamente o tempo que faltava para o seu casamento. Porém, a estudante de psicologia tinha certeza que eles iam ser colegas de trabalho e nada além disso. Ela só tinha que arrumar um jeito de enterrar todos esses sentimentos loucos que ela estava sentindo por ele.


	5. Chapter 5

No dia seguinte, Gleici estava na faculdade quando Andrea enviou uma mensagem falando que havia gostado muito do plano de ação que o Wagner enviou para ela por e-mail. Ao ler isso, a estudante de psicologia ficou confusa, já que pelo que ela lembrava o combinado era o artista visual marcar uma nova reunião para que eles fizessem o plano de ação juntos. Afim de esclarecer essa situação, assim que a aula acabou, Gleici ligou para Andrea.

" Oi Andrea, Tudo bem?"

"Oi, querida. Estou tão animada, o plano ficou ótimo! Não vejo a hora de colocarmos em prática." Andrea levava muito a sério o trabalho de diretora da Secretaria da Juventude e acreditava que esta tinha o potencial para crescer muito e ser prioridade para o governo. Devido a isso, estava eufórica com esse novo projeto e não estava escondendo a animação enquanto falava.

Gleici pensou bem como ia responder, não queria que a sua chefe desconfiasse que ela não estava sabendo sobre o conteúdo do plano. "Então, sobre isso... Andrea, o Wagner enviou o plano completo, já com todas as propostas?"

"Sim, ele já enviou completo. Inclusive, me disse que já vai hoje mesmo na comunidade da Andorinha para conhecer. Você vai com ele , certo?" Ao ouviu o que a diretora estava falando, Gleici respirou fundo e contou até dez. Ela não podia acreditar que o Wagner tinha feito um plano de ação sem consultá-la e estava planejando ir a uma comunidade, que ela já tinha um trabalho em andamento, sozinho.

"Eu vou, eu vou encontrar com ele agora." A acreana não ia deixar o artista visual ir sem ela. Esse era um trabalho que precisava da sua supervisão e ele não tinha o direito de ignorá-la. Assim, logo após se despedir de Andrea, Gleici ligou para Emily e contou tudo a ela. A amiga ficou surpresa e concordou que a estudante de psicologia deveria ir.

"Pois é! Você vai também, não é?" Gleici não queria ficar nenhum minuto sozinha com Wagner, queria a Emily perto pra evitar que ela matasse ele de tanta raiva que estava sentindo. Também passou por sua cabeça que a amiga seria útil pra evitar que ela caísse em tentação em relação a outros desejos, mas logo reprimiu esse pensamento.

"Amiga, eu não vou poder ir. O único dia que eu vou a tarde é segunda-feira, os demais dias eu coordeno os projetos da manhã e você os da tarde. Você sabe disso." Emily estudava a tarde, de terça a sexta, assim ela e Gleici só trabalhavam juntas as segundas.

"Eu sei, mas talvez você pudesse faltar aula hoje. Um dia só não tem problema." Gleici falou quase implorando. Porém, não adiantou, Emily estava irredutível. "Gleici, não dá. Eu tenho uma aula super importante hoje. Eu sei que você está apreensiva de ficar sozinha com o Wagner, mas lamento informar que você vai ter que se acostumar, já que ele vai ficar aqui por 6 meses. Agora eu preciso desligar, vou almoçar. Beijos e boa sorte!"

Gleici sabia que sua amiga estava certa. Ela ia ter que encontrar um jeito de lidar com o Wagner. Outra coisa que a conversa com Emily a fez lembrar foi de almoçar, então ela foi até o refeitório da faculdade e enquanto almoçava ensaiou na sua cabeça várias formas de confrontar o artista visual. Entretanto, não adiantou muito. Após o almoço, a estudante foi até o hostel para encontrar com o Wagner, mas ao chegar na frente do local, esqueceu tudo que tinha ensaiado. Decidiu, então, ir na fé mesmo e pediu para o recepcionista chamá-lo.

O artista visual foi até a recepção com uma cara de quem não estava entendo o que a acreana estava fazendo ali. " Aconteceu alguma coisa? A Andrea pediu que você viesse aqui?"

"Sim, aconteceu! Aconteceu que você elaborou um plano de ação sem mim!" Gleici estava muito irritada, e esse olhar dele só fazia tudo ficar pior. Ela não sabia nem explicar, mas o olhar do curitibano fazia ela perder a noção e embaralhava todas as suas ideias.

"Eu achei que podia adiantar o trabalho, então fiz sozinho." A verdade é que Wagner estava morrendo de medo de ficar sozinho com Gleici, ele não conseguia parar de pensar nela e sabia que isso não era certo.

A estudante se posicionou na frente dele e falou bem firme " Pois pensou errado. Eu coordeno o departamento de projetos sociais, então tudo que você fizer, tem que passar por mim. Nós temos que decidir as coisas juntos! A Andrea me falou que você vai hoje na comunidade da Andorinha. Eu conheço bem o lugar, realizo grupos reflexivos com os jovens e eles confiam em mim. Eles só vão confiar em você também, se eu demonstrar a eles que é seguro. Então, Wagner, você precisa muito de mim, não se esqueça disso da próxima vez que tentar me excluir!" Quando acabou o seu sermão, Gleici respirou bem fundo e ficou nervosa. Estava com medo de ter sido dura demais com o artista visual.

Wagner, por sua vez, estava surpreso e abismado com a força que aquela menina tinha. Ele havia conhecido o lado doce e também o de atitude da Gleici, mas essa versão durona era novidade. O artista visual tinha achado ela brava bem intimidadora, porém também bastante sexy. Além de linda, ela estava muito sexy. Ele permaneceu perdido nos seus pensamentos até Gleici falar.

"Wagner, eu só quero que a gente consiga trabalhar civilizadamente. Fomos fingir que nada aconteceu entre a gente e focar no projeto. Você tem uma cópia dele? Quero ler antes irmos na comunidade." A acreana vestiu uma máscara 'frozen', mas por dentro estava queimando. O artista visual não falava nada e isso a estava deixando maluca.

"Eu vou pegar no meu quarto. A prefeitura me concedeu um carro para o período em que eu estiver prestando o serviço para eles, então você pode ir lendo enquanto eu dirijo." Wagner ainda estava estarrecido com tudo que a acreana falou, então resolveu ser bem sucinto.

Durante o trajeto, Gleici foi lendo o projeto e se encantando. Estava muito bom, o artista visual tinha pensado em muitos detalhes e se empenhado bastante. Quando chegaram na comunidade, a estudante percebeu que Wagner estava nervoso.

"Tá tudo bem, Wagner?"

"Tô, é só... Eu tô pensando no que você falou. Eles não me conhecem, será que eu vou conseguir conquistar a confiança deles? E se eles não gostarem de mim?" O curitibano foi tão sincero e honesto mostrando o seu medo, que Gleici sentiu vontade de abraçá-lo, mas se conteve.

"Eu li todo o seu plano de ação e está incrível. Você tem ótimas intenções aqui e ao eles verem a sua verdade, vão te aceitar. Eles serão um pouco desconfiados no começo porque da onde eles vem, é preciso ser assim. Estão cercados de violência e não tem quem os protejam, precisam se defender sozinhos. Porém, eles são muito fiéis aos seus e uma vez que a confiança esteja estabelecida, vão te escutar e se empenhar ."

Wagner percebeu que Gleici sentia uma familiaridade com os jovens daquela comunidade, isso o fez questionar sobre as dificuldades que ela já tinha tido que enfrentar. Sentiu vontade de saber mais sobre a história dela, mas sabia que agora não era o momento.

"Ok! E eu tenho uma acreana que vai fazer uma super ponte pra mim, não é?!" O artista visual tentou brincar com Gleici, mas a estudante ainda estava chateada pela atitude dele e permaneceu séria.

"Então, vamos até a escola. É lá que acontecem os grupos reflexivos e onde eu sempre encontro a líder comunitária." A acreana fez um sinal para que Wagner a seguisse.

Quando chegaram na escola, Gleici apresentou o curitibano para a diretora, Silvia, e para a líder comunitária, Kátia que , por acaso, já estava lá porque queria conversar com um aluno.

A acreana ficou curiosa e perguntou do que se tratava.

"O Felipe aprontou de novo. Ele está indo nos bailes funks da comunidade rival e arrumando briga lá. Se ele continuar assim , vai ter um fim trágico." A líder comunitária se importava com os jovens da comunidade, mas também era realista. Ela já havia visto os traficantes matarem jovens por pequenas coisas.

Gleici sabia quem era Felipe, ele era um adolescente de 15 anos que participava dos grupos reflexivos. Foi bem difícil convencê-lo a frequentar as reuniões, mas ela não desistiu até ele aceitar. Ela ficou muito feliz com essa vitória e também surpresa ao ver como o jovem tinha várias opiniões políticas interessantes.

"Eu sei quem ele é. Eu queria tanto conseguir conversar mais com ele, mas ele não gosta de se abrir." A estudante queria o ajudar de alguma forma porque entendia que a sua revolta era uma defesa e via muito potencial nele, mas o menino era muito fechado e assim que as reuniões chegavam ao fim, ele ia embora. Gleici nunca conseguia conversar sobre a vida pessoal dele. 

Kátia olhou solidária para a estudante. " Querida, você já fez tanto por vários jovens daqui. Não dá pra salvar todos." Após essa fala sem esperança, Wagner percebendo o olhar triste da Gleici , resolveu mudar o rumo da conversa.

"É... eu estou muito feliz de estar aqui na comunidade da Andorinha e, junto com a Secretaria da Juventude, realizei um plano de ação que visa usar a arte como forma de desenvolver o potencial esses jovens. Uma das propostas é redescobrir o espaço escolar. Transformar esses muros cinzas, em muros que tenham desenhos feitos pelos próprios estudantes. Para que haja uma ressignificação desse ambiente e assim seja criada uma identificação entre escola e alunos."

"Bom , pra mim, qualquer coisa que mantenha esses jovens ocupados está bom." Silvia era uma diretora que queria o bem dos alunos, mas estava cansada dos problemas de infra estrutura, da falta de verba e do abandono escolar.

O artista visual entendia tudo isso, já havia feito trabalho voluntário em várias cidades e sabia bem como funcionava a vida em uma comunidade. Porém, por ser apenas algo voluntário, sempre esbarrou em muitos limites. Agora, entretanto, era contratado da prefeitura e isso ia permitir que ele tivesse mais poder e ele estava determinado a fazer um trabalho exemplar.

"Hoje mesmo os adolescentes estão indo para uma excursão. É para uma fazenda que fica a 40 minutos daqui. Tem um lago, animais, como tartarugas que eles podem alimentar. É tradição da escola, já fazemos esse passeio há 20 anos,graças a bondade do dono da fazenda. Eu adoro, isso aqui fica um sossego!" Silvia falou, principalmente a última parte, com brilho nos olhos.

Wagner , na hora, teve uma ideia. " Eu e a Gleici podemos ir nessa excursão?" A acreana olhou assustada para o artista visual.

Ele percebeu e decidiu defender a sua ideia. "Vai ser legal, vai me ajudar a conhecê-los melhor e a criar um vínculo antes de colocarmos em prática o plano de ação."

Gleici ponderou e percebeu que fazia sentido, ia mesmo ser uma boa oportunidade de integração. " Acho que pode ser uma boa mesmo. Silvia, tudo bem por você?"

"Claro! Vou avisar as professoras responsáveis. Ah! O único problema é que não tem espaço no ônibus, vocês estão de carro?"

"Se esse é o único problema, então tá tudo certo. Estamos de carro!" Wagner estava super empolgado, sentia que era a chance dele conhecer os jovens.

A estudante de psicologia percebeu que o artista visual estava bem animado, parecia um menino que acabara de ganhar a sua primeira bicicleta. Ela achou isso tão bonitinho e riu, a 'frozen' que ainda restava dentro dela se desfez e ela também se deixou ficar empolgada com a excursão.


	6. Chapter 6

O trajeto até a fazenda foi feito em completo silêncio. Gleici não estava mais chateada com Wagner, porém ela não sabia como agir perto dele.Quando ela tomou coragem e puxou assunto perguntando se o artista visual estava animado, ele olhou rápido para ela e respondeu com um simples "sim, muito". Depois voltou a olhar concentrado para a estrada. Percebendo que ele não estava afim de conversar, a estudante de psicologia decidiu prestar atenção na música que estava tocando e torcer para chegar logo.

Quando chegaram na fazenda, algo chamou a atenção de Gleici. Felipe estava discutindo com um colega da escola e de repente o empurrou. Preocupada com a situação, a acreana foi até os meninos.

"Ei, o que está acontecendo aqui?! Podem parar com isso!" Gleici não estava entendo esse comportamento de Felipe. Ele sempre foi fechado, mas nunca violento. Porém, depois de saber pela líder comunitária que ele arrumou confusão na comunidade rival e agora o presenciar brigar, a acreana tinha certeza que algo estava acontecendo com o menino e ela não ia descansar enquanto não descobrir o que era.

Os professores também se aproximaram e um deles afastou os meninos e levaram os dois para dentro da fazenda para conversar. Felipe olhou para Gleici e a acreana na hora percebeu o pedido de ajuda, mas não podia fazer nada naquele momento. Entretanto, decidiu que ia conversar com Felipe depois.

Wagner, observando a situação, percebeu que assim que Gleici chamou a atenção dos meninos, eles pararam de brigar e um deles escondeu rapidamente dinheiro no bolso. O artista visual ficou intrigado, queria saber se o motivo da briga tinha sido esse dinheiro.

"Que foi? No que você está pensando?" A acreana notou que o curitibano estava com uma cara pensativa e estava curiosa.

Wagner não queria acusar ninguém injustamente, então preferiu não contar nada a Gleici por enquanto.

"Esses meninos que estavam brigando, você os conhece? Fazem parte do grupo reflexivo?"

"Só o Felipe. O outro, acho que se chama Daniel, mas é do último ano. Esses são ainda mais difíceis de conseguir convencer para ir ao grupo." A estudante de psicologia pretendia formar reuniões com os jovens do último ano do ensino médio também, porém sabia que se fosse bem sucedida com as demais séries, seria mais fácil convencê-los a se juntar, por isso, por enquanto não estava preocupada com a falta de adesão do terceiro ano.

"O Felipe é o que a líder comunitária falou quando estávamos na escola?" Wagner lembrou que kátia havia comentado que o menino havia se metido em encrenca.

"Sim, é ele mesmo! Ele é o de cabelo cacheado." Gleici respondeu ao artista visual.

Isso chamou bem a atenção de Wagner, porque o menino de cabelo cacheado foi quem escondeu o dinheiro. Agora mais do que nunca ele tinha que descobrir o que o Felipe estava aprontando.

"Você tá preocupada com ele, não é?" O curitibano notou que a acreana estava apreensiva.

Gleici não parava de olhar para fazenda, queria que os meninos saíssem logo pra poder conversar com o Felipe. " Tô. Tô muito preocupada. Não consigo entender esse comportamento. Mas quando ele sair de lá, vou falar com ele. Enquanto isso, vamos conversar com os outros jovens?

Quero apresentar você a eles!"

Wagner percebeu a empolgação na fala da acreana e sentiu o seu coração bater mais forte ao ver o seu sorriso. Não resistiu ao momento e teve que brincar com ela. " Vejo que não está mais tão séria, não está mais me ignorando."

"Te ignorando?" Gleici perguntou intrigada.

"É, mais cedo quando eu falei que você ia fazer a ponte entre mim e os meninos, você me ignorou, ficou toda séria. No carro, eu até queria conversar com você, mas fiquei com receio de falar além do que você me perguntasse e levar um fora." Wagner ficou com um pouco de medo da estudante de psicologia não voltar a conversar normalmente com ele.

"Eu estava chateada porque você fez o plano de ação sem mim, mas já passou." Ao escutar isso o artista visual sorriu e agora foi a vez da acreana se derreter. Ela sabia que era perigoso ficar muito tempo sozinha com ele, não confiava em si mesma, então o chamou para irem andando em direção onde os jovens estavam.

"Boa tarde! E aí como vocês estão?" Gleici perguntou aos adolescentes.

"Gleici! Que bom que você veio!!" Carol, uma das alunas, gritou assim que viu a acreana.

Os outros alunos também foram cumprimentar Gleici e Wagner ficou encantando com o quanto que aqueles jovens gostavam da estudante de psicologia.

"Também estou muito feliz de estar aqui! Ei, eu quero apresentar alguém pra vocês! Esse é o Wagner, ele vai trabalhar comigo na comunidade. Nós vamos desenvolver vários trabalhos ligados a arte, vai ser bem legal!" Gleici explicou resumidamente como seria para os jovens e vez sinal para o artista visual falar.

Porém, antes dele se pronunciar, um dos alunos perguntou.

"As suas tatuagens são muito iradas! Doeu muito fazer essa no pescoço?"

"Sim, não vou mentir, doeu bastante! Mas tô vendo que você também tem tatuagens! Essa do seu braço é bem legal, tem algum significado?" Wagner decidiu usar o assunto tatuagens para tentar se aproximar. O menino respondeu que fez para a mãe e o artista visual contou que também tinha uma tatoo para a sua mãe, em seguida os jovens se reuniram ao redor dele e começaram a conversar sobre as tatuagens que cada um tinha e sobre as que desejavam fazer.

Gleici ficou feliz ao ver o curitibano se enturmando, ela sentia que eles podiam fazer um trabalho bem interessante com aqueles jovens.

Após um tempo, os adolescentes foram chamados para conhecer os animais. Alimentaram os porcos, as tartarugas, peixes, tiraram leite da vaca.

"Você não vai tirar o leite?" Wagner perguntou a Gleici.

"Bem capaz! Eu não! Tô bem só observando! Já você parece que gostou da vaca, né? Não sai daqui!" A acreana percebeu que o artista visual ficou pouco tempo com os outros animais, porém desde que chegou ao local onde a vaca estava, ele não queria mais sair de lá.

"É que... quando eu era criança eu queria ter uma vaca de estimação. E, até hoje, se eu tivesse dinheiro pra ter um sítio, eu compraria uma."

Gleici começou a rir, nunca tinha visto alguém querer ter uma vaca de estimação. " Você é mesmo estranho! As pessoas normais querem cachorro, gato, mas você... quer uma vaca! Pelo amor de Deus, Wagner!" Ela não conseguia parar de rir.

"Nossa! Como você é querida, Gleici, zoando com os sonhos dos outros! Cada um sonha com o que quer. Vai me dizer que você não tem nenhum sonho esquisito?" O curitibano ficou um pouco ofendido com a risada da acreana.

"Eu não! " Gleici falou ainda rindo.

"Todo mundo tem! Ou pelo menos, um sonho que você nunca compartilhou com ninguém, com medo de acharem que você endoidou? " Wagner percebeu que ao ouviu a sua pergunta, a acreana parou de rir e ficou pensativa.

"Não, não tenho. Olha, vai ter passeio de canoa, vamos!" A pergunta do artista visual fez Gleici lembrar do sonho que ela tinha de ser atriz, ela não tinha coragem de contar para ninguém. Ela percebeu que Wagner estava com um olhar indagador para ela e ao ver que tinha adolescentes passeando de canoa, resolveu usar como pretexto para mudar de assunto.

"A sua sorte é que eu amo passeio de canoa. Sou canoeiro nato! Mas não pensa que eu não percebi como você ficou pensativa com a parada do sonho." Wagner ficou curioso, mas não queria forçá-la a contar nada que ela não quisesse.

Gleici ficou surpresa com essa informação. " Você é canoeiro?"

"Sim, eu faço viagens de canoa lá em Curitiba. Vem , vamos lá canoar juntos!" O artista visual pegou na mão de Gleici e a puxou até a beirada do lago.

Assim que a mão do curitibano tocou na sua, a acreana sentiu um choque. Não imaginava que ele fosse fazer isso. Entretanto, adorou o gesto e sorriu feito uma boba, se sentia uma adolescente de novo.

Os dois ficaram na beira do lago conversando com alguns adolescentes esperando uma canoa ficar vaga. Eram cinco e todas estavam ocupadas. Após um tempo, uma canoa estava vaga e Gleici chamou Carol para ir com ela e o Wagner.

"Eu queria, mas vou esperar o Paulinho pra ir com ele. Quero aproveitar o crush na canoa! Você devia fazer o mesmo, Gleici!" Carol falou rindo para a estudante de psicologia.

"Para com isso , Carol! O Wagner não é meu crush! É meu colega de trabalho!" A acreana estava indignada com a insinuação da adolescente.

"Sério?!" A aluna perguntou com um tom irônico e continuou falando " Do jeito que vocês se olham parece muito mais do que colegas! Além disso, ele é um gato!"

"Carol!" A estudante de psicologia não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. "Mas gleici, você é gata, ele é gato, iam formar um lindo casal!" A aluna insistiu.

A acreana ia responder a jovem quando Wagner se aproximou e perguntou se elas iam.

"A Gleici vai, eu vou esperar o Paulinho para ir com ele!" Carol piscou para Gleici e se afastou.

A acreana pensou em desistir do passeio de canoa, mas ela queria muito fazer, então decidiu ir só com o artista visual mesmo.

Quando eles estavam no meio do lago, em uma parte mais afastada, Wagner percebendo que Gleici estava desconfortável, resolveu confrontá-la.

"Eu não mordo, você sabe disso, né?"

A acreana na hora lembrou da noite em que eles transaram e recordou que ele mordia sim. Essa lembrança a fez ficar irritada com ela mesma porque sabia que a fala dele não tinha sido no sentido sexual.

Após fazer a pergunta e notar a forma como Gleici reagiu, ele percebeu que a acreana tinha lembrado da primeira vez deles , então sorriu e falou.

"Eu sei muito bem o que você tá lembrando!"

"Eu não sei do que você está falando." A estudante de psicologia virou o rosto para tentar disfarçar.

O artista visual se aproximou dela, colocou a mão no seu queixo e virou o rosto de Gleici para que ela olhasse para ele. Em seguida se aproximou ainda mais e quando estava bem perto da boca dela, desviou e falou no ouvido dela.

"Eu também tô lembrando."

Gleici sentiu todo o seu corpo arder por dentro. E não sabe o que teria acontecido se não tivessem escutado gritos.

Alguns adolescentes estavam pulando na água e gritando. A acreana não sabia se agradecia ou matava um deles. Ela sabia que deveria escolher a primeira opção, eles a salvaram de sucumbir a tentação. Ela tinha era que agradecer muito aqueles adolescentes.

Wagner não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo com ele. Tinha prometido a si mesmo que ia manter controle perto da Gleici, mas no primeiro dia deles trabalhando juntos, ele já teve uma vontade imensa de beijá-la. Sabia que ia precisar ficar mais atento e se controlar muito.

Gleici sentiu que o clima tinha ficado estranho e decidiu puxar um assunto. "Então você faz viagem de canoa? Como é isso?"

O artista visual ficou perplexo com a capacidade da acreana agir como se nada tivesse acontecido. "Sabe, você dava pra ser atriz."  


"Por que você tá falando isso?" Gleici perguntou surpresa. " Porque você finge muito bem."

fez, então, algo que a surpreendeu. Ela contou a Wagner o que ela nunca havia contado para ninguém.

"Eu quero ser atriz."

"Sério?!" O artista visual ficou intrigado com a revelação.

"Você acha loucura, né?" Gleici já estava se arrependendo de ter contado quando o curitibano respondeu.

"Não, claro que não! Eu acho que você pode ser o que você quiser! " Wagner falou olhando bem nos olhos da acreana.

"Não é tão simples assim. Quem dera se só bastasse querer. Aqui em Rio Branco não tem quase nenhuma peça de teatro e eu preciso de uma profissão em que eu tenha segurança. Eu ajudo a sustentar a minha família."

Wagner queria falar algo positivo, mas sabia que ela estava certa. " Eu queria ter uma solução para te dar, mas não consigo pensar em nada. Mas as vezes, vai aparecer algo que te ajude a conquistar esse sonho."

"O que?" Gleici olhou para ele com esperança.

"Não sei." Wagner falou e percebeu o olhar triste de Gleici. Porém, ele teve uma ideia que poderia animá-la. " Ei, sabe o que a gente podia incluir no plano de ação?"

Gleici balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal de não.

"No plano tem uma feira de artes, a gente pode colocar como uma das atividades dela a apresentação de uma peça. Você já fez aula de teatro? Pode ensaiar os adolescentes!"

A acreana adorou a ideia. "Sim, eu fiz teatro na escola, posso ensaiar com eles sim! Nossa, Wagner, vai ser muito legal! Tomara que os adolescentes gostem da proposta!"

"Eles vão amar, tenho certeza! E eu sei que você quer atuar, mas só de ensaiá-los você vai estar um pouquinho em contato com o seu sonho."

Gleici olhou para Wagner e falou "Eu amei a ideia, de verdade. Eu amo tanto atuar, que só de transmitir o que eu aprendi a outras pessoas já vai me fazer feliz."

Após conversarem mais sobre como seria a feira de artes, Gleici e Wagner terminaram o passeio de canoa e voltaram para a fazenda. Quando chegaram lá , uma professora foi conversar com a Gleici e Wagner aproveitou para ir ao banheiro. Quando estava voltando para onde a acreana estava, ele viu Felipe sentado encostado em uma árvore e resolveu ir conversar com ele.

"Ei, tudo bem? Eu sou o Wagner." 

Felipe olhou para o artista visual e falou.

"Ah, você é o cara da tatuagem no pescoço? 

Wagner riu. " Então você já ouviu falar de mim?"

"O pessoal tá comentando que você vai fazer trabalhos ligados a arte com a gente, que vamos pintar o muro da escola. "

"E o que você achou da ideia?" O artista visual estava curioso para saber a opinião do menino. Ele deu de ombros.

Wagner ficou um pouco decepcionado com a resposta, porém não desistiu. "Dê uma chance,vai ser legal."

"É uma promessa?" Felipe indagou.

"Pode-se dizer que sim" Wagner respondeu.

"Eu não acredito em promessas." O adolescente falou sério.

O curitibano estava cada vez mais intrigado com o menino."Talvez esse seu mau humor tenha a ver com a briga que você teve assim que chegou na fazenda?"

"Eu não quero falar sobre isso." Felipe foi falou de modo ríspido.

Wagner percebeu que Gleici estava certa quando disse que o adolescente era fechado e decidiu ser direto com ele.

"Sabe, eu vi que você escondeu dinheiro no bolso assim que ouviu a Gleici chamando a sua atenção pela briga."

O jovem arregalou os olhos e tentou levantar. O artista visual percebeu e falou.

"Eu tenho certeza que a briga está ligada a esse dinheiro e se você não me contar, eu vou ter que falar sobre isso com a líder comunitária. Eu sei que ela falou com você hoje mais cedo na escola."

Felipe percebeu que Wagner estava falando sério.

"Como eu posso confiar que se eu te contar , você não vai explanar pra geral?"

" Você vai ter que confiar em mim." O artista visual respondeu.

"Não tenho escolha, né?! A briga foi por causa do dinheiro mesmo." Felipe contou.

Wagner estava determinado a descobrir com detalhes o que estava acontecendo. "Isso eu já sei. Mas por que o outro menino estava te dando dinheiro?"

"É que... é que eu estou com um problema pessoal e por isso estou tendo que vender umas paradas." O adolescente falou olhando para o chão.

"Drogas?" O curitibano agora estava realmente preocupado.

"Não...celular."  


"Celular roubado?"

"Sim, mas eu não roubei! Uma galera me passa para eu vender. Uma porcentagem é minha. Por isso que eu briguei com o Daniel. Eu vendi para ele e ele me garantiu que ia trazer todo o dinheiro hoje, mas só me deu metade.Os caras não aceitam desculpa, eu vou ter que pagar com o meu dinheiro!"

Wagner não sabia o que fazer. Estava óbvio que Felipe estava com um problema pessoal bem grande, porém isso não justificava vender celular roubado.

"Felipe, mesmo não tendo sido você que tenha roubado os celulares, é muito errado vendê-los. Você precisa sair desse esquema o quanto antes."

Felipe balançou a cabeça e disse "Você não entende, eu não posso!"

"Ei, calma! Eu já entendi que você está com um problema pessoal grave. Me conta o que é, quem sabe eu não posso te ajudar?"

Felipe não pareceu gostar dessa ideia e ficou bem agitado.

"Eu não posso contar! Eu nem sei se posso confiar em você, eu nem te conheço!"

Wagner percebeu que a única pessoa que poderia descobrir o que Felipe estava passando era a Gleici. O artista visual notou que os professores já estavam chamando os adolescentes para o ônibus para irem embora.

"Tá tudo bem. Fica calmo. Pode ir para o ônibus, eu não vou contar nada para a líder comunitária, por enquanto." Wagner acreditava que contar para Kátia só ia piorar a situação.

Felipe , então, assentiu com a cabeça e foi para o ônibus. Em seguida, Gleici foi até o curitibano e perguntou.

"Vi que você estava conversando com o Felipe e não quis interromper. Parecia ser sério, você descobriu algo sobre a briga?"

"Sim, vamos embora que eu te conto tudo no carro." Wagner disse.

Quando eles estavam no carro, o artista visual falou tudo que descobriu. A acreana ficou espantada.

" Isso é muito sério! Eu sabia que alguma coisa estava errada! A gente tem que fazer alguma coisa pra ajudá-lo."

"Eu sei. Eu também tô muito preocupado com essa situação. Mas agora a gente precisa é que ele conte que problema pessoal é esse que ele tem. E eu acho que você tem mais chances de conseguir tirar a verdade dele do que eu."

"Sim, eu vou conversar com ele e não vou desistir até ele me contar tudo!" Gleici estava falando quando de repente eles escutaram uma trovoada e começou a chover muito.

Após 20 minutos, a chuva parou, mas o pneu do carro furou e Wagner teve que ir trocá-lo. Gleici saiu do veículo para perguntar se ele precisava de ajuda, e um carro passando bem rápido jogou lama em cima dela. Sua blusa ficou muito suja e molhada.

"Não acredito nisso!" A acreana gritou com raiva.

"Ei, calma! Eu tenho uma toalha no carro, você pode se limpar com ela. E também tenho um casaco, tira a blusa e coloca ele." Wagner queria rir da situação, mas se conteve.

entrou no carro e tirou a blusa, nesse instante o artista visual abriu a porta do veículo e seu olhar foi direto para os seios dela.

A acreana percebeu. " Wagner..."

O curitibano continuava com o olhar fixado.

"Wagner!" Gleici gritou bem alto.

"Desculpa! É que é impossível não olhar, seus seios são maravilhosos." O artista visual tinha reparado e ficado encantado com os seios da acreana desde que eles transaram após a rave.

Gleici ficou morrendo de vergonha e pediu que Wagner olhasse para o lado enquanto ela vestia o casaco.

O curitibano riu e falou " Ahh, por favor, Gleici! Você está de sutiã, eu já te vi sem nada! E a vista era linda!"

A acreana pegou o casaco no banco de trás e vestiu correndo falando "Você é muito engraçadinho, Wagner! Muito!"

O artista visual continuou rindo, mas parou quando olhou a cara de desaprovação de Gleici. "Ok, parei! " Como Wagner não queria que a estudante de psicologia ficasse chateada com ele, decidiu parar e o resto do trajeto se resumiu a eles voltarem a conversar sobre Felipe.

Os dias seguintes foram calmos, Gleici e Wagner se reuniram na Secretaria da Juventude para alinhar o plano de ação que ia ser posto em prática na próxima semana. Eles estavam se entendendo bem, flertando de vez em quando, mas nunca indo longe demais.

Sábado, Gleici estava em casa se arrumando para o aniversário da Andrea. Estava animada porque suas amigas iam estar lá e o Wagner também. Ela gostava muito de conversar com ele, o artista visual sabia ouvir. Eles tinham bons debates sobre o plano de ação e também estavam decidindo como agir em relação a questão do Felipe.

A acreana interrompeu os seus pensamentos para escolher a roupa que ia vestir. Acabou escolhendo um vestido preto com decote, se olhou no espelho e viu que seus seios estavam bem em evidência. Não estava vulgar, estava sensual na medida certa. Gleici lembrou do comentário que Wagner fez sobre os seus seios e riu sozinha mordendo a boca. Ela nunca iria admitir, mas no fundo sabia que estava se vestindo para ele.

Em seguida, ela fez um coque com franjinha no cabelo e quando estava passando batom vermelho sua mãe bateu na porta do quarto.

"Pode entrar, mãe!"

D. Vanuzia abriu a porta e avisou a filha.

"Gleici, o Carlos está na sala. Ele quer falar com você."


	7. Chapter 7

Gleici ficou atônita e não tinha ideia do que fazer. Sua mãe notando que havia algo errado perguntou.

"Filha, o que está acontecendo? Você e o Carlos brigaram? Já faz um tempo que eu não o vejo."

"Não aconteceu nada, mãe. Eu te avisei que o Carlos estava viajando a trabalho." Gleici tentou falar em um tom convincente.

D.Vanuzia olhou desconfiada.

"Eu sei, mas durante esse tempo eu não vi você falando dele e agora, quando eu falei que ele estava na sala, sua reação foi de espanto, eu pensei que fosse ficar feliz."

"Eu estou feliz. É só que eu fiquei surpresa, não sabia que ele já tinha voltado de viagem. Acho que ele quis me surpreender. Fala para ele entrar. " A acreana não queria falar com Carlos agora, porém se mandasse ele embora, sua mãe ia ficar mais desconfiada do que já estava.

"Vou falar. Gleici, ele é um homem bom e gosta muito de você. Qualquer briga que vocês tiveram, vão superar. Casais se desentendem mesmo, mas tudo se acerta no final. "

A estudante de psicologia queria contar para sua mãe sobre a traição de Carlos, mas não queria decepcioná-la, então decidiu guardar segredo. Imagina o choque da D.Vanuzia se a filha resolvesse cancelar o casamento faltando apenas 6 meses. Mas por outro lado, casar e ser infeliz era um medo de Gleici. As angústias da acreana foram silenciadas quando Carlos bateu na porta e , em seguida, entrou no quarto.

"Nossa, você está linda!"

Gleici não ficou animada com o elogio do noivo e decidiu iniciar logo a conversa. "Carlos, por que você não avisou que vinha? "

"Eu fiquei com medo de você se recusar me ver. E eu precisava te pedir perdão mais uma vez. Eu quero que a gente volte a ser como antes."

"Não tem como ser como antes. Muitas coisas aconteceram. Nós não somos mais as mesmas pessoas." Os últimos acontecimentos na vida de Gleici tinham a feito questionar tantas coisas que ela já não sabia o que ela realmente queria da vida.

"Como assim? Eu sei muito bem quem você é. Você é perfeita, doce, meiga, tenho certeza que vai ser uma ótima esposa e mãe." Carlos acreditava que Gleici podia se encaixar no papel de esposa ideal. Para ele, ela tinha umas ideias políticas exageradas e levava muito a sério o trabalho na Secretaria da Juventude. Porém, ele a achava muito bonita e admirava a sua história. Carlos se arrependia de tê-la traído e estava com receio de perder a chance de ter a família perfeita que ele sempre quis ter com a sua noiva.

A acreana ouviu o noivo falar dela e por um momento pensou que ele estava descrevendo qualquer pessoa, menos a ela.

"Eu não sou perfeita. As vezes eu acho que você tem uma imagem idealizada de mim."

"Gleici, você nunca erra. Você vai ser um exemplo para os nossos filhos. É assim que eu te vejo." Carlos queria garantir a noiva que sabia o quanto o casamento deles ainda estava firme.

"Carlos, eu transei com outro homem." Gleici não aguentava mais o noivo a colocando em um pedestal e resolveu contar a verdade.

"Do que você está falando?" O militar não podia crer no que estava ouvindo.

"Eu conheci uma pessoa enquanto você estava viajando e aconteceu." A estudante de psicologia não sabia como justificar uma coisa dessas, além disso não se sentia culpada o suficiente para criar desculpas.

Carlos ficou em choque, nunca poderia imaginar que Gleici fosse capaz disso.

"Eu não sei nem o que falar! Como você conseguiu fazer uma coisa dessas?! Você não pensou em mim em nenhum instante?'"

"Olha quem fala! E você, pensou em mim quando me traiu?!" A acreana não ia deixar ele falar assim com ela, ele a traiu primeiro , toda essa confusão que estava acontecendo dentro dela era culpa dele. Se não fosse pela traição do noivo, ela nunca teria conhecido o Wagner.

Carlos pensou no que Gleici tinha acabado de dizer e reconheceu que ele errou primeiro. Pensou bem e decidiu que deveria perdoá-la.

"Você tem razão. Se eu não tivesse vacilado nada disso teria acontecido. Vamos esquecer o passado e recomeçar. Esse homem que você...que você" Carlos tinha até dificuldade de falar sobre o ocorrido, mas ainda acreditava que Gleici pudesse ser a esposa que ele sonhava e resolveu continuar. " que você conheceu. Foi algo de uma noite só, certo?"

A acreana sabia bem a resposta para essa pergunta, sabia que tinha sido muito além de sexo e que sentia alguma coisa que nem ela sabia explicar quando estava perto do artista visual, mas não podia admitir isso para Carlos. Então, mentiu.

"Sim, foi só algo de uma noite. "

"Então, tá tudo certo. Vamos recomeçar e focar no nosso casamento. Vamos esquecer tudo o que aconteceu."

Gleici percebeu que Carlos estava realmente disposto a superar , mas não sabia se ela conseguiria. Todavia, decidiu que ia tentar , pois só faltavam poucos meses para o casamento e eles tinham uma história. Além disso, ela não podia jogar tudo para os ares pelo Wagner, um homem que nem em relacionamentos acreditava.

"Tudo bem, vamos tentar recomeçar". A estudante de psicologia falou com um tom contido.

"Sim! Vai dar tudo certo, nós nos amamos e isso que importa." Carlos disse animado e se inclinou para beijar a noiva.

Gleici desviou e avisou que não seria tão fácil assim.

"Vamos aos poucos. Não dá pra ser como antes logo de cara, vamos devagar. Amanhã a gente pode sair para almoçar."

Carlos notou uma certa frieza e que ela não iria ceder as investidas dele por um tempo. Porém, resolveu seguir as regras dela, estava confiante que o seu noivado seria salvo.

"Podemos! De qualquer forma, agora vamos juntos na festa da Andrea."

"Como?!" Gleici já tinha tido muitas emoções para um dia só, não estava preparada para estar no mesmo ambiente que Carlos e o Wagner.

"Eu liguei hoje de manhã para a Andrea desejando feliz aniversário a ela e avisei que tinha chegado de viagem , mas você ainda não sabia. Ela me convidou para ir a festa e eu falei que iria."

A acreana queria matar o noivo nesse momento. Não tinha como ele não ir, sua chefe ia achar muito estranho ele não aparecer depois de convidá-lo.

"Tudo bem. Então vamos logo, já estamos atrasados!"

"Espera, eu trouxe um presente para você que eu acho que vai combinar bem com a sua roupa" Carlos tirou do bolso uma caixa e abriu. Era um par de brincos.

Gleici achou o presente muito bonito e colocou os brincos. Tinha consciência de que aquele presente não ia ajudar a concertar os seus problemas, mas seria pior se ela não aceitasse. Se eles iam tentar recomeçar, ela precisava se esforçar.

Após meia hora, a estudante de psicologia e o noivo chegaram no apartamento de Andrea. Gleici estava muito nervosa, mas ignorou o motivo, respirou fundo e entrou na festa.

Sua chefe que estava conversando bem íntima com o prefeito, pediu licença a ele e foi recebê-los com um sorriso no rosto.

"Meus amores. Por que demoraram tanto?! Entrem e aproveitem!"

Gleici agradeceu e entregou o presente que havia comprado para ela. De repente, avistou Emily, Iasmine, Thayla e Maiko conversando com Wagner.

"Ótimo, até com o Maiko ele já se enturmou." Gleici pensou ironicamente.

Para piorar, o seu grupo de amigos percebeu a sua presença e a de Carlos e fizeram sinal para que se aproximassem.

A acreana sentiu que estava andando em direção ao corredor da morte.

"Oi, amiga! Você demorou!" Iasmine cumprimentou Gleici empolgada e depois de uma forma bem desanimada falou com Carlos " Oi, Carlos."

Wagner sentiu o seu mundo parar quando ouviu o nome do homem que estava com Gleici. Ele sabia que o noivo dela se chamava Carlos e ficou espantado ao vê-lo ali. O curitibano esperava encontrar com a estudante de psicologia e o noivo algum dia, mas agora que o momento chegou, ele estava triste.

Após todo mundo se cumprimentar. Carlos ficou esperando Gleici apresentá-lo ao homem que estava na roda e ele nunca havia visto antes. Porém, como a sua noiva não se manifestou, ele mesmo fez as honras.

"Prazer, eu sou o Carlos, noivo da Gleici."

"Wagner, prazer." O artista visual respondeu secamente.

"Você é novo aqui em Rio Branco? Pergunto porque alguém do seu tipo seria difícil não ter percebido antes."

"Alguém do meu tipo?" Wagner não gostou do modo como Carlos estava olhando para ele, era como se o estivesse julgando.

"Sim, todo tatuado. Você entende, não é?" Carlos falou em tom de brincadeira.

"Sim, entendo bem o que você está querendo dizer." O curitibano conhecia muito bem o olhar de julgamento das pessoas.

Gleici percebeu que o clima estava tenso e decidiu se intrometer.

"Carlos, o seu amigo João está com a esposa sentado no sofá. Vamos lá falar com eles."

A acreana evitou olhar para Wagner durante todo o episódio, porém sentiu o olhar dele nela e precisava sair de perto dele.

O artista visual viu a estudante de psicologia e o noivo andando em direção ao sofá e quando Carlos colocou a mão na cintura de Gleici, Wagner que antes estava triste, sentiu inveja. Desejou ser ele quem estivesse tocando a acreana e não aquele babaca. Só de olhar os dois juntos, o curitibano sentiu vontade de vomitar e , concluiu que o melhor remédio para isso era pegar um drink.

Maiko , Thayla, Iasmine e Emily encontraram com Gleici durante a semana e sabiam que ela e o artista visual estavam flertando um com o outro e que a chegada de Carlos ia complicar ainda mais as coisas. Decidiram, então, que Maiko ia conversar com Wagner e as meninas com a estudante de psicologia.

Maiko foi atrás do curitibano e puxou o assunto.

"Sabe, eu almocei essa semana com as meninas e a Gleici me contou sobre você."

Quando Wagner chegou na festa, as únicas pessoas que ele conhecia eram as que trabalhavam na Secretaria da Juventude. Os cumprimentou e decidiu ficar conversando com a Emily. A verdade era que ele poderia ter escolhido qualquer funcionário da secretaria para conversar, mas a escolheu porque sabia que ela era amiga da Gleici e que a estudante de psicologia quando chegasse iria, provavelmente, em direção a amiga.

Enquanto estava trocando uma ideia com Emily, Iasmine, Thayla e Maiko chegaram e ele foi apresentado a todos. Ele gostou bastante deles, apesar de serem mais novos eram, assim como a Gleici, bem maduros e tinham um papo interessante. Inclusive, ele havia simpatizado muito com o Maiko, então se sentiu confortável para falar sobre o assunto com ele.

"E o que ela falou?"

"Ela contou tudo o que aconteceu e , pelo que ela falou sobre a convivência de vocês, me pareceu que as coisas estão mal resolvidas." Assim que escutou sobre o que tinha ocorrido entre Wagner e a Gleici, Maiko havia ficado preocupado com a amiga. Sabia que ela tinha um casamento marcado e tinha medo dela se machucar por ter sentimentos por um homem que era adepto a relacionamento aberto. Porém, após conversar com o artista visual, o acreano gostou dele, percebeu que ele era um cara legal.

"Acho que as coisas estão muito bem resolvidas para ela. " Wagner não conseguiu esconder o ciúme em sua voz.

"Parece que tem alguém com ciúmes." Chamou a atenção de Maiko alguém que é a favor de relacionamento aberto estar demonstrando ciúmes.

"Eu não tenho nada com a Gleici. Eu só estou surpreso dela ter um noivo tão babaca." O artista

visual era muito observador e sentiu algo de estranho em relação a Carlos.

"Você só conversou com ele por alguns minutos!" Maiko nunca tinha conseguido se aproximar muito de Carlos, mas não desgostava dele.

Wagner decidiu defender sua opinião, mas não tinha bons argumentos para isso. "Eu não sei o que é. Eu só não fui com a cara dele."

"Talvez por ele estar com a mão na cintura da Gleici." O acreano estudava engenharia ambiental e não psicologia como a sua amiga, mas não era preciso ser nenhum Freud pra notar que Wagner estava bem incomodado com a intimidade da Gleici e do noivo.

"Eu vou pegar bebida no barzinho que montaram na varanda. Me dá licença." O artista visual nem gostava muito de beber, mas dada as circunstâncias, ele ia abrir uma exceção.

Maiko decidiu ir com Wagner e iniciar uma conversar sobre outro assunto. Ele queria conhecer mais sobre o curitibano.

Do outro lado da sala, Iasmine, Thayla e Emily foram até Gleici e a chamaram para conversar. A estudante de psicologia foi com elas até o corredor e Thayla falou.

"Gleici do céu! Que clima tenso que ficou entre o Carlos e o Wagner! E o Carlos nem sabe que você transou com o tatuado!"

"Ele sabe. Não que foi com o Wagner, mas ele sabe que eu transei com outro homem." A acreana contou para as amigas.

Iasmine ficou surpresa com a revelação. " Você contou a ele? Por que você fez isso?!"

"Vocês sabem que eu sou uma pessoa honesta e leal, não ia consegui recomeçar de verdade o noivado guardando um segredo desses." Gleici explicou.

Emily percebeu que a amiga não parecia animada com essa história de recomeçar. "Mas você tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Porque , sei lá, você tá com uma cara péssima. E tem o Wagner..."

"O que tem ele?! Quando a gente almoçou juntas essa semana eu contei pra vocês tudo o que ele me disse. Ele não acredita em relacionamentos. Ele não quer nada sério comigo. O Carlos pelo menos pareceu arrependido e só o fato dele ter reconhecido que não tinha o direito de ficar chateado, demonstrou que ele gosta de mim."

"Ele te traiu! Era o mínimo que ele tinha que fazer!" Por ter visto o Carlos beijar outra mulher , Iasmine não conseguia mais simpatizar com o militar.

"Eu sei! Eu sei que ele errou e por isso que eu já o avisei que nós vamos com calma. Ele tentou me beijar e eu desviei. Vamos recomeçar só saindo para comer e conversar, nada além disso." Gleici estava confiante de que com calma tudo ia voltar ao normal.

Thayla ao ouvir isso tentou controlar a estudante de psicologia que havia dentro dela, mas não teve sucesso e falou.

"Você desviou do beijo do Carlos porque ainda está magoada com ele ou porque ele não era o Wagner?"

Gleici olhou com raiva para Thayla.

"Já falei para você parar de querer me analisar! Não tem nada a ver isso!"

"Ok, não tá mais aqui quem falou!" Thayla sabia que a amiga não queria assumir o que estava sentindo e deixou pra lá.

Gleici precisava tomar um ar , então saiu de perto das suas amigas e foi até a varanda.

Ao entrar na varanda, a acreana foi até a sacada, soltou os cabelos e respirou fundo sentindo o vento.

Wagner que estava no canto, esperando Maiko voltar do banheiro, foi até ela com um milhão de questionamentos na cabeça. Mas ao vê-la ali com toda a sua beleza, só conseguiu a elogiar.

"Como você pode ser tão linda?"

Diferente do vazio que ela sentiu ao Carlos a chamar de linda quando eles ainda estavam na casa dela, Gleici sentiu seu corpo tremer com o elogio do Wagner.

"Você também não é nada mal." A acreana não conseguiu se segurar, ele estava mesmo gato. O artista visual sorriu e afastou os cabelos que estavam voando em cima do rosto da estudante.

"Esse vestido me faz pensar em coisas que eu não deveria." O curitibano sabia que estava brincando com fogo, mas agora que começou seria difícil parar.

Gleici queria responder que havia se vestido para ele, mas ao mesmo tempo não queria dar esse gostinho ao artista visual. Para sua sorte, Maiko apareceu e interrompeu os dois.

"E então, Wagner, vamos nos despedir da Andrea e ir para o barzinho?" O acreano tinha convidado o artista visual para ir a um bar com ele , o seu namorado e mais alguns amigos.

"Vamos!" O curitibano , em seguida, se despediu de Gleici e foi embora.

A estudante de psicologia ficou mais uns minutos na festa, e depois Carlos a deixou em casa.

No dia seguinte, como combinado, Gleici foi almoçar com o noivo. Eles passaram a maior parte do tempo conversando sobre a sua viagem a trabalho, o militar sempre falou mais de si do que escutou a acreana falar sobre ela. Gleici não se importava muito com isso porque ela gostava de ouvir o que as pessoas tinham para contar. Porém, as vezes sentia falta de dividir com alguém a sua rotina

Na segunda-feira, Gleici estava nervosa porque iria encontrar Wagner de novo, mas pelo menos seria na comunidade e eles estariam rodeados de gente. Além disso, ela estava preocupada com Felipe e hoje ia conversar com ele.

Quando a acreana chegou na Comunidade da Andorinha, o curitibano já estava lá conversando com a diretora da escola. A estudante de psicologia cumprimentou os dois e , em seguida, ela e o artista visual foram conversar com os alunos, que estavam no horário do recreio.

"Boa tarde! Como vocês estão? Hoje nós vamos dar início ao plano de ação que eu e o Wagner comentamos com vocês na excursão da fazenda. Lembram?"

"Claro! A gente não vê a hora de pintar os muros dessa escola! Tudo cinza assim parece que a gente tá em uma prisão!" Carol estava animada para transformar a escola onde estudava.

"Já eu espero que essa arte tire a gente da aula de física!" Paulinho, por sua vez, contou o motivo de estar animado e todos riram da sua honestidade.

"Sinto informar, mas vamos pintar sempre depois das aulas. Mas confiem em mim, vai ser divertido!" Wagner disse.

Alguns alunos , que estavam com a mesma esperança que Paulinho ficaram decepcionados, outros continuaram animados e ansiosos para a pintura começar.

Quando o sinal bateu, os adolescentes voltaram para as salas. Porém , Gleici colocou a mão no ombro de Felipe e o chamou para conversar e eles foram para uma sala de aula vazia.

"E aí, como você tá?" A acreana perguntou.

"De boa." Felipe, como sempre, economizou palavras para responder. 

Gleici não desistiu. "Está mais calmo? Na excursão, você estava ..digamos assim...atordoado." Gleici não desistiu.

" Não. Eu tava de boa."

A acreana gostaria que ele usasse pelo menos outra palavra para descrever o seu humor. " De boa? Você considera brigar com alguém estar de boa?!"

"Eu já resolvi isso." Felipe não estava gostando dessa conversa.

"Resolveu como? Pagou com o seu dinheiro o grupo que te deu os celulares roubados para vender?" Gleici decidiu ser direta com ele, sabia que era um assunto sério e precisava ser firme.

"O Wagner falou que não ia contar para ninguém!" Felipe estava com muita raiva do artista visual.

"Ele só contou para mim porque sabe que eu me importo com você! Felipe, eu também cresci em uma comunidade, também não tive um pai que ligasse para mim e minha mãe, coitada, teve que trabalhar noite e dia para sustentar a mim e aos meus irmãos. Eu sei como é não ter ninguém para conversar, não ter alguém que a gente confie e que saiba que vai estar do nosso lado independente de qualquer coisa. " A acreana falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Gleici, você não entende! Eu não queria tá vendendo esses celulares, mas eu preciso!"

"Eu sei, eu acredito em você. Eu sei que você deve estar passando por algo muito difícil para estar fazendo isso. Confia em mim, eu vou te ajudar!" A estudante de psicologia pegou na mão de Felipe e falou olhando nos olhos dele.

O adolescente começou a chorar , mas resolveu contar o que tanto o afligia.

"Meu padrasto é viciado em jogo e apostou a nossa casa. Se ele não pagar o valor equivalente, nós vamos ser expulsos. Ele já era violento, agora tá mais ainda. Ele bate na minha mãe! Eu preciso juntar um dinheiro e pagar a dívida dele!"

"Mas meu amor, essa dívida deve ser muito alta, você não vai conseguir juntar esse dinheiro vendendo celular!" Gleici estava agoniada vendo o menino chorar.

"Se eu não conseguir, eu tenho um plano B. Vou fugir com a minha irmã. Eu queria salvar a minha mãe também, porém eu sei que ela não vai querer largar o meu padrasto. Mas , pelo menos, a minha irmã eu vou salvar!" Felipe estava determinado a acabar com aquela situação.

Tocou o coração da estudante de psicologia, era óbvio que a mãe do adolescente era vítima de

violência doméstica e precisava de ajuda. E Felipe e sua irmã pequena estavam no meio do fogo cruzado e também precisavam de suporte.

"Felipe, eu vou pensar em um jeito de te ajudar. Eu ainda não sei como, mas eu prometo que eu vou pensar. Mas pra isso eu vou ter que chamar o Wagner aqui e contar a ele tudo que você me contou. Duas pessoas pensam melhor que uma e nós podemos confiar nele, ok?"

Felipe assentiu com a cabeça.

Gleici chamou o artista visual para entrar na sala e contou tudo a ele.

Assim como a acreana, Wagner ficou angustiado com a situação de Felipe, mas algo estava o deixando intrigado.

"Que tipo de jogo o seu padrasto é viciado?" 

"Jogo do bicho."

"E quem comanda o jogo do bicho são os traficantes?" Wagner perguntou. 

Felipe olhou assustado e não respondeu.

"Pode contar pra gente, Felipe. Pode confiar." O artista visual estava com um mau pressentimento em relação a isso.

"Os traficantes, mas também o prefeito. Eles comandam o esquema do celular também. São sócios." O adolescente tinha escutado muitas coisas estranhas trabalhando no esquema de celular, mas achou melhor, por enquanto, só contar sobre a sociedade.

Gleici ficou assustada com a revelação. O prefeito parecia um homem bom, estava investindo pesado na Secretaria da Juventude e para piorar parecia que ele e Andrea estavam se conhecendo melhor.

"Tá, tudo bem Felipe. Vai lá pro pátio , que daqui a uns minutos o sinal da saída já vai tocar e vamos nos reunir com o resto da sua turma para iniciar a pintura do muro." Wagner orientou o adolescente.

"Eu perdi uma aula inteira, vou me meter em confusão?" O menino perguntou preocupado.

"Não Felipe, pode ficar tranquilo. E eu estava falando sério quando prometi que vou te ajudar." A acreana garantiu a ele.

O adolescente concordou com a cabeça e saiu da sala.

"Como pode?! O prefeito me convidou para trabalhar na Secretaria da Juventude, ele parecia ser uma boa pessoa!" Wagner estava revoltado.

"Pois é! Eu também me deixei enganar por ele. E agora eu estou preocupada! Além do padrasto dever o prefeito no jogo do bicho , provavelmente o Felipe também vai criar uma dívida com esse esquema do celular! Com certeza ele vai levar calotes nessas vendas e invés de juntar dinheiro, como ele quer, ele vai é ficar devendo também!"

"Você sabe que quando os adolescentes ficam devendo, eles geralmente são recrutados a soldados do tráfico como forma de pagar a dívida, né?" O curitibano não podia deixar de trazer a tona essa cruel realidade.

"Eu sei, mas a gente não vai deixar isso acontecer com o Felipe!" Gleici estava determinada a fazer algo para ajudar, ela não ia deixar aquele jovem que só queria salvar a sua família entrar para o tráfico.

"Nós vamos ajudá-lo, mas temos que pensar bem no que vamos fazer. Eu percebi que a Andrea e o prefeito estavam bem próximos na festa. Você acha que ela pode estar envolvida em algo?" Wagner conhecia a chefe da acreana há pouco tempo, então não sabia se podiam confiar nela.

"Eu acho que não. Ela sempre foi tão boa para mim, não acho que ela se envolveria em algo assim!" Gleici estava confusa, mas confiava em Andrea.

"Entendo, mas não vamos contar nada a ela e nem pra ninguém por enquanto. Precisamos escolher bem as pessoas que vamos dividir o que descobrimos."

"Sim. Vamos manter entre a gente. Isso é muito grave e perigoso." Quando ela acabou de falar, o sinal tocou. Eles se dirigiram até o pátio e iniciaram os preparativos para a pintura do muro.

O curitibano explicou que hoje eles iam apenas desenhar no papel o que estavam pensando em fazer e escolher as cores. Ele disponibilizou várias revistas e desenhos de artistas visuais para servir de inspiração.

Os adolescentes se divertiram criando desenhos e quando foram liberados da atividade, estavam empolgados para o próximo dia de pintura.

Quando Gleici e Wagner estavam indo embora, Carlos apareceu na porta da escola. Gleici ficou surpresa.

"O que você está fazendo aqui?"

"Eu resolvi te buscar. Te fazer um agrado! Mandei mensagem avisando, você não viu?" Carlos respondeu animado.

Enquanto isso, um carro cheio de adolescentes, mexendo com as pessoas na rua e com som alto , passou por eles.

"Esses jovens já estão tudo perdidos!" Carlos afirmou. Ao ouvir isso o sangue do Wagner ferveu e ele falou.

"Como você sabe disso?! É íntimo deles? Conhece a história de cada um deles?"

"Não, mas deveriam estar estudando e não arrumando confusão. Obviamente, não terão um futuro se comportando desse jeito!" Carlos de uns tempos pra cá, passou a acreditar em meritocracia e essa mudança de pensamento fez ele e Gleici brigarem muito, até que resolveram evitar esse assunto pelo bem do relacionamento.

"Carlos, você sabe que nem todos os jovens tem pais para orientá-los, opções de lazer e condições de vida digna. Quando se olha para o lado e só encontra dificuldades, é difícil acreditar que se tem um futuro. Eles só precisam de políticas públicas que proporcionem equidade." Gleici não ia deixar de dar a sua opinião.

"Gleici, eu sei que você acredita em políticas públicas, mas com o governo que temos, isso nunca vai ser feito. Eu ajudo as crianças do orfanato porque me sinto culpado em não fazer nada, mas já perdi as esperanças." O militar contribua com um orfanato porque era algo que já fazia há anos e mesmo tendo perdido a esperança em um Brasil melhor, não tinha coragem de parar de doar.

A acreana retrucou o noivo. "Eu sei que você ajuda no orfanato e eu admiro essa atitude. Porém, estar no dia a dia com os jovens de periferia faz você ter outra visão e entender bem melhor o que eles passam. Eu moro em uma periferia, sei bem o que estou falando."

"A Gleici está certa. Só estando na linha de frente pra saber e entender. Esses jovens tem um talento absurdo, se tivessem políticas públicas que dessem a eles as mesmas condições que os jovens de classe média e alta tem, eles iam voar! Temos que exigir isso do governo e não desistir e nos conformarmos."

Carlos olhou para Wagner e falou. " Eu nunca fui um super lutador pelas causas sociais, mas eu acreditava no governo. Hoje eu vejo que me iludi e percebo as coisas. Vejo que você é idealista demais."

A estudante de psicologia notou que o artista visual não gostou nada de ouvir isso e antes que as coisas ficassem piores, ela chamou seu noivo para irem embora e se despediu do curitibano.

No carro, seu noivo comentou.

"Esse cara é um ingênuo. Acredita em contos de fada. Não fui muito com a cara dele desde a festa da Andrea. "

"Eu acredito nas mesmas coisas que ele. Se você tem algum problema com isso, talvez a gente não dê mesmo certo." Gleici respondeu.

"Ei, calma! Eu sei que você tem as suas crenças e eu tenho as minhas, mas a gente concordou que ia separar as coisas."

Ele tinha razão, eles decidiram evitar assuntos que poderiam causar brigas entre eles. E política, por exemplo, era briga na certa. Carlos estava desacreditado, provavelmente ia votar nulo nas eleições. Quando Gleici o conheceu, ele era diferente, tinha esperança dentro dele. Porém, com a crise econômica e os escândalos de corrupção, ele se sentiu enganado.

Não propagava um discurso de ódio contra um partido, mas deixou de ter esperança no Brasil. Isso irritava a acreana, ela, apesar de tudo, sabia que desistir não era a solução e ia sempre continuar lutando. O que compensava um pouco, era que seu noivo ajudava em um orfanato e era bom para essas crianças.

Quando Carlos parou em frente a casa da Gleici, ela se despediu dele, dando apenas um beijo na bochecha e entrou em casa.

Quando ia tirar a roupa para tomar um banho, recebeu uma mensagem do Wagner pedindo que ela o encontrasse no apartamento que ele tinha alugado. A estudante de psicologia ficou intrigada e indecisa se deveria ir ou não. Porém, lembrou que poderia ser algo sobre o Felipe e resolveu ir.

Quando chegou no prédio, ela avisou quem era na portaria e subiu. Quando ia bater na porta, Wagner já abriu e fez sinal para ela entrar.

"E então, o que você quer? É algo sobre o Felipe?" Gleici perguntou curiosa.

"Por que você tá com aquele cara?" O artista visual não podia aceitar que alguém como a acreana ia se contentar com um cara como o Carlos.

A estudante ficou surpresa. " Que pergunta é essa?!"

"Ele é um babaca! Não acredita em nada que você acredita! Provavelmente, acha o seu trabalho um desperdício de tempo!"

"Quando eu o conheci ele não era assim. Nunca foi engajado como eu, mas tinha esperança." Gleici tentou justificar.

"E tirando a política, nos outros assuntos...você e o juiz combinam?"

"Juiz?" Gleici não entendeu por que Wagner tinha se referido a Carlos assim.

"Sim, você viu como ele me julgou pelas minhas tatuagens! Julgar os outros pela aparência é muito errado." O curitibano estava revoltado como Carlos era noivo de Gleici sem merecer.

"Eu vou conversar com ele sobre isso. Também não gostei do comentário" A acreana sabia que o comentário do seu noivo não tinha sido correto.

Wagner se aproximou de Gleici e a acreana foi andando para trás, estava nervosa porque não sabia como agir.

"Você não me respondeu, por que você tá com ele? Além de tudo, ele te traiu."

"Por que você se importa?! Você não está de boa vivendo no seu relacionamento aberto?!" Apesar de estar desconcertada pela presença dele, a estudante de psicologia encontrou forças e o confrontou.

O curitibano se afastou e isso irritou a acreana.  


"Que foi?! Agora você não vai fugir de mim. Responde, por que você se importa?"

"Me importo porque sei que você não é feliz com ele! " Wagner falou com um desespero em sua voz.

"Como você pode saber disso?"

"Tenho certeza que as conversas que vocês têm são um tédio, que ele não diz nada que faça seu corpo tremer, tenho certeza que seu corpo não o deseja."

"Eu e o meu noivo estamos bem em todos os quesitos, se você quer saber." Gleici não podia acreditar que Wagner estava insinuando que a vida sexual dela com Carlos era ruim.

"Sério?! Não é o que indica um certo bilhete." O artista visual disse ironicamente e sorriu.

A estudante ficou vermelha tanto pela menção ao bilhete quanto pelo jeito que Wagner estava sorrindo e olhando para ela. Parecia que queria devorá-la.

"Eu não sei de que bilhete você está falando."

"Ah não?! Vou te lembrar!" O curitibano abriu uma gaveta e retirou o bilhete que Gleici havia escrito após eles transarem, falando que tinha sido a melhor noite da vida dela.

"Não acredito que você guardou! Por que você fez isso?" A acreana estava incrédula pelo artista visual ter guardado o bilhete. Queria saber por que ele fez questão de guardar de recordação. E ,de repente, pensou em uma hipótese. " Você gosta de mim?"

Wagner ficou surpreso com o questionamento e pensou em desconversar. Porém, decidiu falar a verdade.

"Como eu poderia não gostar? Você é incrível! O jeito que você fala, você é meiga e durona ao mesmo tempo. Não sei como você consegue, mas é ao mesmo tempo as duas coisas. E como os

seus olhos brilham quando a gente tá planejando o plano de ação e a sua firmeza ao falar sobre assuntos tão sérios! E como você se engaja com aqueles jovens e se preocupa com eles. Você é demais! Você...

"Wagner! Eu também gosto de você!" A estudante de psicologia estava emocionada com tudo que o artista visual estava falando dela e o interrompeu porque precisava que ele soubesse que ela também se sentia da mesma forma.

O curitibano olhou para a Gleici e viu aqueles dois olhos pretos brilhando e não conseguiu se controlar. Se aproximou e a beijou.

O beijo era exatamente como a acreana lembrava. Ela sentiu como se fosse explodir e colocou toda a sua intensidade naquele momento. Wagner sentiu a urgência dela e a sua própria e a direcionou até a cama.

A estudante tirou a camisa que o artista visual estava vestindo e ele colocou a mão debaixo da sua blusa e a acariciou. Depois, excitado por perceber que ela estava sem sutiã, arrancou a blusa da acreana e começou beijando a barriga dela. Quando ele chegou nos seus seios, Gleici estremeceu de prazer.

Porém, antes que eles fossem mais longe, ela precisava saber qual seria o futuro deles. "Wagner, me diz o que você quer de mim?" Ela perguntou entre beijos.  
Em um primeiro momento, o curitibano pensou que ela estava o instigando e respondeu chupando o pescoço dela com força.

Gleici quase esqueceu completamente as suas dúvidas, mas se recompôs e perguntou novamente. " Me diz, antes de qualquer coisa, eu preciso saber."

Neste momento, o artista visual percebeu que ela falava sério e parou de beijá-la. " O que você quer saber?"

"Eu quero isso, quero muito e eu sei que você também quer. Mas eu não quero que seja só por prazer, uma vez ou outra, eu não quero um relacionamento aberto com você."

Wagner sabia onde Gleici queria chegar. "Gleici..."

"Não, escuta! Se for pra continuar o que está acontecendo aqui, vai ser pra ser do jeito certo. Entende?" A acreana falou cheia de esperança em seu olhar.

O curitibano queria poder dar o mundo para a estudante, queria ser o cara que tinha o poder de fazê-la feliz, mas ele tinha consciência que não se encaixava no estilo de vida de Gleici. Ela buscava segurança e ele não estava pronto para assumir um compromisso.

"Eu não posso te dar o que você quer. Me desculpa." Ele levantou e vestiu a sua camisa.

A estudante ficou abismada com a atitude do artista visual. " É sério isso?!"

Wagner não conseguia nem olhar nos olhos dela. Ele estava sentindo na pele o que era ir do céu ao inferno em poucos minutos.

"Obrigada por ser honesto." Gleici falou secamente, vestiu a blusa, pegou a sua bolsa e foi embora.

O curitibano queria puxá-la pelo braço e beijá-la novamente, mas sabia que não podia. Ela merecia alguém melhor, que estivesse com ela incondicionalmente. O machucado que ele tinha dentro dele, não o deixava superar o medo de se entregar, mais uma vez, totalmente.

Pela janela, Wagner observou a acreana entrando no uber e teve a certeza que se ele foi o responsável pela melhor noite da vida dela, também tinha sido pela pior.


	8. Chapter 8

Gleici estava sentada na portaria do prédio do Wagner, quando ele desceu e pediu que ela o acompanhasse. Ela falou que não ia subir, pois só tinha ido devolver o casaco que ele a emprestou quando eles estavam voltando da excursão na fazenda.

"Vamos pelos menos conversar em uma área onde não tenha um porteiro olhando para gente, por favor!" Wagner insistiu.

"Eu não tenho nada para falar com você. Você queria o casaco, então está aqui! Agora eu vou embora." A acreana estava decidida.

"Por favor, tem tanta coisa que eu quero te dizer. Vem comigo Gleici, por favor!" O artista visual falou de um jeito tão angustiante, que a estudante resolveu que iria acompanhá-lo.

"Tudo bem, mas eu não vou subir." Ela falou com um tom bem sério.

Wagner sorriu e disse "Tá, vamos conversar na área de lazer, essa hora não tem ninguém lá."

Eles foram andando em um silêncio absoluto e até desconfortável. De repente, se depararam com uma porta e Wagner a abriu. Era a área de lazer do prédio, tinha academia, sauna e uma piscina.

"O que você quer falar comigo?" Gleici falou irritada, ela ainda estava muito chateada com ele.

"Eu não deveria ter deixado você ir embora daquele jeito. Eu...eu não consigo parar de pensar naquela noite" Wagner falou olhando bem nos olhos da acreana.

"Wagner..." A estudante de psicologia queria falar algo, mas foi interrompida pelo curitibano.

"Gleici, eu quero ficar com você. Só com você! Depois que você foi embora naquela noite, eu percebi que qualquer medo que eu tinha era nada comparado a minha vontade de ter você. Se ainda me quiser, eu vou fazer de você a mulher mais feliz do mundo, eu prometo. Me diz, você quer?"

A acreana viu o brilho nos olhos dele e o beijou. Eles estavam em uma intensidade tão grande, que Wagner parou de beijá-la e pediu para ela subir para o apartamento.

Gleici estava quase aceitando quando olhou para o lado e avistou algo que a deu uma ideia. "Ou talvez a gente possa ficar aqui mesmo..." Ela sorriu e olhou para a piscina.

Wagner riu e acompanhou com os olhos a acreana tirar não só a roupa, mas também a calcinha e o sutiã e entrar nua na piscina.

"Você vai ficar só olhando?" A estudante falou rindo.

Agora foi a vez do artista visual ficar nu e , assim que entrou na piscina, ele a beijou. Gleici entrelaçou suas pernas no quadril dele e quando sentiu ele apertando a sua bunda, a acreana o beijou com ainda mais força.

Porém, a estudante ouviu uma voz a chamando e uma claridade muito forte. De repente, ela começou a piscar os olhos e quando conseguiu finalmente abri-los deu de cara com a sua irmã Gleiciely olhando irritada para ela.

"Meu Deus, Gleici! Não ouviu o despertador tocar não?! "

A acreana não podia acreditar que aquilo tudo tinha sido um sonho. Parecia tão real, o pedido de desculpas, a declaração, os amassos, a piscina...

"Fecha essa cortina!" Gleici estava tão decepcionada por ter sido só um sonho que queria voltar a dormir.

"O despertador já tocou faz um bom tempo! Você deve tá super atrasada pra faculdade. Mas se você quer dormir, dorme, eu não vejo problema em faltar um dia ou outro de aula, você que é neurótica com isso." Gleiciely falou.

Com esse comentário da irmã, a estudante de psicologia lembrou que era mesmo neurótica com as aulas de segunda-feira porque teve o azar de pegar nesse semestre um professor que passava, de surpresa, trabalhos que valiam pontos. Assim, ela mesmo contra a própria vontade, levantou e se arrumou.

De fato, o professor passou trabalho em grupo valendo ponto e ela agradeceu mentalmente a Gleiciely por ter a acordado. Apesar de estar atrasada, outros alunos que também não foram pontuais montaram um grupo com ela e eles conseguiram entregar o trabalho com tranquilidade.

Após a aula, Gleici foi almoçar e se preparar emocionalmente para o dia de trabalho, já que ela ia ver o Wagner pela primeira vez após o episódio do apartamento dele, que ocorreu há uma semana.

No primeiro dia de trabalho depois do ocorrido, a acreana tinha ido trabalhar com uma mistura de ódio, vergonha e dúvidas. Porém, quando chegou na Secretaria da Juventude, Andrea a avisou que Wagner tinha se voluntariado para participar de um seminário que a Secretaria estava promovendo na Universidade Federal do Acre, mas que na próxima semana tudo voltava ao normal e eles iam continuar os trabalhos na Comunidade da Andorinha.

Gleici sabia que ele estava fugindo dela, mas se sentiu aliviada. Ela também não estava pronta para encontrá-lo novamente, precisava mesmo de um tempo pra pensar em tudo que aconteceu. Todavia, a semana passou, o seminário acabou, uma nova semana estava se iniciando hoje e ela ia, finalmente, rever o artista visual.

Quando a acreana chegou na Secretaria da Juventude, Wagner já estava lá. Ela sentiu um milhão de sentimentos dentro dela, mas calhou todos. Respirou fundo,o cumprimentou secamente e eles foram para o carro.

Wagner estava desconfortável com a situação, ele queria pedir desculpas, voltar para como eles estavam antes, mas não sabia como se reaproximar dela. Era tão leve as conversas e os flertes que eles tinham, mas agora o clima estava tenso. Gleici nem olhava na cara dele e o artista visual sabia que merecia esse gelo. Nada foi dito durante todo o trajeto.

Quando eles chegaram na comunidade, Wagner começou a arrumar o material para os alunos desenharem e pintarem o muro. Já Gleici, foi preparar a sala em que ia realizar o grupo reflexivo. O encontro acontecia há cada quinze dias e 15 alunos, dez do primeiro e cinco do segundo ano do ensino médio, participavam. Ela estava empolgada pois o tema era drogas e ela sabia da importância de se falar sobre isso.

Quando o sinal tocou, a acreana foi esperar os alunos que iam participar do grupo no pátio. Estava fazendo muito calor e Wagner que não estava acostumado com isso, estava visivelmente incomodado.

"Tá muito calor né Wagner?! Na sua terra é clima polar, mas aqui é quarenta graus!" Paulinho falou rindo.

"Nossa, tá demais! Não tô aguentando!" O artista visual falou.

"Imagina a gente naquela sala com 40 alunos sem ar condicionado?! É insuportável! Principalmente porque tem gente que esquece de passar desodorante!" Carol fez uma cara de nojo ao expor o hábito desagradável de alguns colegas.

Paulinho riu e acrescentou " Isso é tenso mesmo! A gente podia ter pelo menos uma piscina aqui! Dessas que esses colégios de rico tem, sabe?! Nossa, tô até imaginando! Ia ser da hora! Gleici, a Secretaria da Juventude bem podia construir uma piscina aqui, né?" O aluno falou como se essa fosse a melhor ideia do mundo.

A estudante de psicologia por sua vez sentiu o seu corpo tremer, foi impossível, ao ouvir a palavra piscina, não lembrar do seu sonho.

"Eu acho uma péssima ideia." A acreana estava com raiva dela mesma por ter sonhado que ela e o Wagner estavam se pegando em uma piscina.

O curitibano não entendeu porque Gleici parecia tão atordoada com a possibilidade da escola ter uma piscina.

"Que foi Gleici, não gosta de piscina? Eu adoro!" Wagner falou tentando quebrar o gelo com ela.

Ao ouvir o comentário do artista visual, a estudante de psicologia ficou vermelha, mas logo se recuperou e olhou de um jeito que parecia que ia fuzilar o curitibano.

Wagner sentiu o olhar da acreana atravessá-lo, decidiu se calar e chamar os alunos para pintar o muro. Gleici convocou os alunos que iam participar do grupo reflexivo e os levou para a sala. Todavia, algo chamou a atenção dela, Felipe não estava dentre os alunos. Ela, então, voltou ao pátio para procurá-lo, mas não achou e resolveu perguntar para Carol, que estava fazendo um desenho em uma parte do muro, sobre ele. A menina respondeu que o adolescente não apareceu na escola desde a semana passada. Após conversar com a aluna, a acreana voltou para a sala e iniciou o grupo.

Entretanto, essa informação a intrigou durante toda a reunião e ela estava com um pressentimento ruim. Assim, quando o grupo reflexivo terminou, Gleici decidiu que iria até a casa de Felipe e foi até a diretoria pegar o endereço do adolescente.

Wagner notou que Gleici estava estranha , foi atrás dela e escutou o que ela falou. "Por que você quer o endereço do Felipe?" Ele perguntou intrigado.

"Não é da sua conta." A acreana falou enquanto saia da diretoria. O artista visual não ia deixar ela sair nervosa e a puxou pelo braço.

"Alguma coisa está acontecendo com o Felipe e você está preocupada. Não o vi hoje, ele faltou?" 

" Ele não vem a aula desde a semana passada." A acreana respondeu .

Wagner também ficou preocupado com essa informação e disse. " Você vai até a casa dele? Eu vou com você."

"Não precisa. Eu vou sozinha." A última pessoa que ela queria perto dela nesse momento era ele. Ela precisava pensar direito e isso era algo que ela tinha dificuldade de fazer quando ele estava presente.

"Eu vou com você." O curitibano falou determinado e acrescentou. " A gente não sabe o que está acontecendo, é melhor irmos juntos."

"Se tiver algum problema, eu resolvo sozinha." A estudante de psicologia sempre teve que se virar sozinha, não precisava de ninguém para ajudá-la.

"Gleici, pode ser perigoso..." O curitibano ia tentar convencê-la, mas a acreana nem deixou ele terminar a frase.

"Eu não quero que você vá comigo, eu não preciso de você." Ela reafirmou e saiu.

Wagner percebeu que era caso perdido e a deixou ir, porém quando chegou ao fim a atividade de desenhar e pintar o muro, o curitibano decidiu ir até a diretoria e pedir o endereço de Felipe.

O adolescente morava na mesma comunidade da escola, então Gleici levou uns quinze minutos andando para chegar no endereço. A casa estava com o portão aberto,então ela só precisou empurrá-lo para entrar. A acreana passou pelo quintal e quando chegou na porta que dava para sala, olhou pela fechadura e viu que tinha um homem andando de um lado para outro. Ele estava de bermuda e sem camisa. De repente, ele parou em frente a uma estante, abriu uma gaveta, retirou uma arma e subiu a escada que dava para o outro andar da casa.

A estudante de psicologia ficou muito assustada e com medo do Felipe e sua família estarem no segundo andar. Ela imediatamente pegou o celular e chamou a polícia. Eles falaram que iam mandar uma viatura até o local e que não era para a acreana entrar na casa.

Todavia, Gleici escutou um grito de mulher, não conseguiu se conter , abriu a porta e entrou na sala. Subiu as escadas e bem devagar se aproximou do quarto da onde estava vindo as vozes. Quando chegou perto do cômodo viu que Felipe, sua irmã e sua mãe estavam sentados no chão. A irmã do adolescente, parecia ter uns cinco anos, e estava com uma cara de assustada e chorando baixinho. Felipe estava discutindo com o homem e sua mãe estava pedindo para que parassem.

"Você aprontou comigo moleque!" O homem gritou para o adolescente e o empurrou com força.

"Eu só estava querendo juntar dinheiro para pagar a sua dívida!" Felipe, caído no chão, justificou. Gleici ao ouvir isso, deduziu que aquele homem era o padrasto do adolescente.

"Cala a boca! Você tá devendo no esquema dos celulares, fugiu a semana passada inteira e eles vieram reclamar comigo! Como se eu já não tivesse problemas suficientes! Eu levei uma surra por sua causa !" O padrasto estava transtornado.

"Calma, Mário! Ele só queria ajudar!" A mãe de Felipe falou tremendo.

Nessa hora, o homem virou e Gleici viu rapidamente que ele estava com o rosto roxo, provavelmente da tal surra que ele falou que levou.

"Sua vadia! Você fica tratando esse menino como uma mulherzinha, por isso que ele tá assim!"

"Não fala assim com a minha mãe!" O adolescente tentou empurrar Mário, mas ele era muito magrinho e não tinha forças.

O homem puxou o braço do adolescente e entortou, Felipe gritou de dor. Gleici teve que controlar o impulso de entrar no quarto.

Quando Mário o soltou, o adolescente começou a chorar, mas mesmo assim teve coragem para dizer " Você é todo machão aqui em casa, mas na rua você é um fraco! Os caras do esquema não te bateram só por minha causa. Te deram uma surra porque você está devendo e fica indo pro jogo do bicho implorando pra jogar de novo. Eles estão de saco cheio de te ver chorando por causa do seu vício e te deram uma surra! E você...você apanhou calado!"

"Pelo amor de Deus, meu filho, fica quieto!" A mãe do Felipe gritou.

"O que você falou moleque?! O que você falou?!" Mário ficou muito nervoso e retirou a arma que estava pendurada atrás da sua bermuda.

Gleici gelou e sentiu o seu coração disparar. Ela não sabia o que fazer para ajudar e a polícia estava demorando muito.

Quando Mário pegou a arma, a mãe de Felipe ficou muito atordoada e se ajoelhou aos pés dele. "Por favor, larga essa arma! Eu imploro! Deixa o meu filho em paz!"  
O padrasto puxou a mulher pelos cabelos e a jogou contra a parede do quarto. Ela bateu a cabeça e desmaiou.

A irmã de Felipe ao ver a mãe desacordada, correu até ela e gritou " Mamãe! mamãe! Ela morreu, Lipe? Ela morreu?"

O adolescente percebeu que a mãe estava respirando, mas ficou muito preocupado com a pancada que ela levou e por ela estar desmaiada.

"Você machucou a minha mãe! Ela precisa ir para o hospital!" Felipe gritou indo em direção ao padrasto.

Mário estava cada vez mais com sangue nos olhos e apontou a arma para o adolescente.

Gleici percebeu que ele estava pronto para atirar e viu que tinha um vaso, de vidro, de decoração em cima de uma estante no quarto. Ela aproveitou que Mário estava de costas, entrou no quarto e pegou o vaso. Felipe a viu e ajudou a distrair o padrasto.

"Você é um covarde! Bate em mim que sou magro e na minha mãe que é mulher, mas na rua abaixa a cabeça!"

"Seu filho da pu..." Mário estava pronto para puxar o gatilho quando Gleici acertou o vaso na cabeça dele. O homem caiu no chão sangrando um pouco na cabeça e ela pegou a arma.

Felipe correu para abraçá-la e a acreana sentiu o alívio nos olhos dele. Em seguida, ela e o adolescente puxaram a mãe de Felipe para fora do quarto. Depois Gleici, mesmo sentindo um pouco de dor no corte que fez na mão quando acertou o vaso na cabeça de Mário, segurou a mulher pelo pescoço e o adolescente a segurou pelos pés e a carregaram pela escada.

Quando a colocaram no chão da sala, ouviram uma voz.

"Vocês não estão esquecendo de alguém?" Era Mário com a irmã de Felipe no colo. Gleici sentiu seu corpo arder em ódio ao ver aquele homem segurando aquela criança. " 

Deixa ela em paz, é só uma criança." A acreana falou.

"Quem é você? O que tá fazendo aqui?" O homem perguntou descendo as escadas.

"Eu represento a Secretaria da Juventude na escola do Felipe, eu só vim aqui ver se ele estava bem." Gleici resolveu responder para ganhar tempo e tentou falar calmamente, não queria que ele

percebesse o medo em sua voz.

Enquanto isso, Wagner chegou na casa do adolescente e , assim como Gleici, olhou pela fechadura para ver o que estava acontecendo. Quando viu uma mulher deitada no chão, Felipe e Gleici com uma expressão estranha e um homem segurando uma criança no colo.

"Você vai me dar a arma que eu sei que está com você ou eu vou embora daqui com a Mariana!" Mário ameaçou.

"Eu não vou te dar nada! Coloca ela no chão!" Gleici deu a ordem para ele.

Mário começou a rir e falou " Quem você pensa que é para mandar em mim?! O que você vai fazer? Atirar em mim? Duvido! Atira!" Ele zombou da estudante de psicologia.

A acreana estava muito nervosa, pegou a arma que tinha escondido atrás do cós da sua calça jeans, mas não tinha a mínima ideia do que fazer com o revólver.

Wagner ficou desesperado com a cena. Porém, tentou manter a calma e percebeu que havia uma cozinha que dava para os fundos da casa e que tinha uma porta. Ele foi até lá rezando para que a porta estivesse aberta.

Quando puxou a maçaneta devagar, agradeceu aos céus ao entrar e foi bem devagar até a sala.

Gleici estava respirando ofegante, não podia deixar aquele homem ir embora com a menina, mas também não sabia se teria coragem de atirar em um ser humano.

"Que foi? Não tem sangue para atirar, né?! Mulher é mesmo fraca, raça inferior!" O padrasto de Felipe falou debochando.

Nesse momento, Wagner puxou o pescoço de Mário por trás e ele soltou a criança com o susto. Gleici gritou para Felipe pegar a irmã e sair da casa.

"Mas e a minha mãe?!" O adolescente perguntou preocupado. " Vai!" Gleici gritou.

O menino pegou a sua irmã no colo e eles saíram para a rua.

Mário e Wagner iniciaram uma luta, caíram no chão, um chutando o outro. E Gleici estava desesperada.

Wagner percebeu que tinha um carro da Barbie no chão da sala e assim que conseguiu levantar, fez com que a briga fosse estrategicamente até lá para que Mário tropeçasse. Seu plano deu certo e o padrasto de Felipe caiu no chão. Quando ele tentou levantar, Gleici apontou pela primeira vez a arma para ele e disse " Se você levantar, eu vou atirar!"

Wagner ficou admirado com a coragem que a acreana estava demonstrando em seu olhar.

"Você não teria coragem!" Mário , mais uma vez, debochou dela.

"Você tem razão. Eu não atiraria em alguém deitado no chão, mas não porque eu sou mulher, mas porque quando eu vejo um ser humano, eu vejo um semelhante e eu não quero fazer mal a ninguém que é filho de Deus, assim como eu. Porém, se você levantar e tentar fazer algo contra alguém, eu vou atirar. Para defender as pessoas que estão aqui, eu vou atirar!" Gleici falou com uma força que nem ela sabia que tinha.

"Eu tenho certeza que ela atiraria." Wagner disse firme.

O padrasto de Felipe percebeu que a acreana estava falando sério e permaneceu parado. De repente, eles escutaram um barulho de carro de polícia e ambulância.

A estudante de psicologia deu graças a Deus, ela estava tentando ser forte, mas estava esgotada e não sabia até quando ia aguentar. Os policiais entraram na casa e prenderam Mário. Os socorristas colocaram a mãe de Felipe, que havia acordado, mas estava tonta e confusa, em uma maca.

Quando Wagner e Gleici saíram da casa, Felipe os abraçou e agradeceu.

"Muito obrigada, vocês salvaram a minha vida e da minha família!" Ele agradeceu chorando.

"Tá tudo bem agora, Felipe! Tá tudo bem!" Gleici falou enquanto o abraçava e Wagner passou a mão no cabelo do adolescente como sinal de segurança.

Em seguida, os socorristas atenderam a mãe de Felipe na ambulância e falaram que ela aparentava estar bem, mas que deveria fazer exames no hospital e que iriam levá-la. A tia de Felipe que estava segurando Mariana no colo falou que iria acompanhar a irmã até o hospital junto com os sobrinhos. Todavia, antes de ir, ela também agradeceu o Wagner e a Gleici.

"Muito obrigada! Quando meu sobrinho chegou desesperado na minha casa e contou o que estava acontecendo, eu pensei que aquele homem ia matar a minha irmã."

"Fica calma, respira, deu tudo certo." Wagner tentou acalmar a mulher que estava muito emocionada.

Depois foi a vez dos policiais chamarem os dois para irem até a delegacia prestar depoimento. Eles foram e contaram tudo o que houve. O artista visual ficou admirado quando Gleici contou que acertou um vaso de decoração na cabeça de Mário. Ela era a pessoa mais corajosa que ele já conheceu na vida.

Quando eles estavam indo embora, Wagner percebeu que a acreana estava tremendo.

"Eu vou comer algo por aqui. Não quero chegar em casa e conversar com ninguém." A estudante de psicologia não queria encontrar pessoas, no momento ela ainda estava sob o efeito da adrenalina.

"Ei, vamos até o meu apartamento. Você pode tomar um banho lá, cuidar desse machucado, relaxar e eu cozinho algo para você."

Gleici pensou em negar, mas estava tão cansada e tudo que ele estava oferecendo parecia muito tentador, então ela aceitou.

Quando chegaram no apartamento dele, Wagner perguntou qual era a comida favorita da acreana.

Ela estranhou " Por que você quer saber?" 

"Só por curiosidade." O curitibano falou.

"Baixaria, já ouviu falar?" A estudante perguntou curiosa.

"Não" O artista visual respondeu rindo. " Quais são os ingredientes?"

"Fubá, carne moída, cheiro verde e ovo frito com a gema mole! Nossa só de falar já me deu água na boca!" Gleici estava com os olhos brilhando só de pensar no prato.

Wagner fez a pergunta porque queria fazer a comida favorita dela, porém dos ingredientes ele só tinha o ovo.

"Vou tomar banho, tudo bem?" A acreana perguntou.

"Claro! Eu posso te emprestar uma blusa e uma cueca samba canção, caso você queira tirar a calça jeans e ficar mais confortável. " O artista visual ofereceu.

"Pode ser." Gleici gostaria mesmo de tirar esse roupa e colocar algo mais confortável.

Wagner pegou a roupa, uma toalha, um remédio para o corte e esparadrapo para ela. Assim que a estudante fechou a porta do banheiro, o curitibano decidiu ir ao mercado comprar os ingredientes.

Quando a acreana saiu do banho, achou estranho não ter ninguém em casa. Mas após quinze minutos o artista visual abriu a porta com sacolas.

"Você foi ao mercado?" Ela perguntou surpresa.

"Fui. Eu precisava de uns ingredientes para fazer a nossa comida." "Você não tinha nada em casa? Um ovo frito tava bom." Gleici falou.  


"Isso eu tinha. Porém, o cheiro verde, o fubá e carne moída não." Wagner justificou.

"Você vai fazer baixaria?! Wagner, não precisava!" A acreana não podia acreditar que ele tinha ido ao mercado só pra fazer o prato favorito dela.

"Claro que precisava! Agora eu vou cozinhar, já tô morrendo de fome!" O curitibano lavou as mãos e começou a preparar a janta.

"Você cozinha e eu vou lavando a louça, assim só vai sobrar o prato que a gente comer depois." A estudante queria ajudá-lo de alguma forma e como não sabia e nem gostava de cozinhar, resolveu ajudar na louça.

"Ok, acho que vamos formar uma boa dupla." O artista visual falou com aquele sorriso tímido que a deixava desconcertada.

Ao comer o prato feito pelo curitibano, Gleici se surpreendeu. "Nossa, está muito bom! Você cozinha muito bem Wagner!"  


"Sim! Eu sou dono de casa, cozinho, passo, lavo. E faço tudo amarradão!" O curitibano curtia fazer essas coisas de casa.

"A sua casa é mesmo organizada. Eu já sou um pouco desorganizada e atrapalhada para arrumar as coisas." A acreana já tinha reparado que o apartamento era bem decorado e não tinha nada fora do lugar, completamente o oposto do quarto dela.

"Um pouco desorganizada? Você tem cara que é muito!" Wagner falou e passou pela cabeça dele que se eles morassem juntos, ele ia ter que se virar de cabeça para baixo para arrumar as coisas e começou a rir sozinho imaginando a cena.

"Wagner, no que você tá pensando?" A estudante percebeu que ele estava entretido nos próprios pensamentos.

"Nada!" O artista visual ficou surpreso com ele mesmo por estar imaginando como seria morar com a acreana. " É...eu comprei sorvete no mercado! Eu não sabia se você gostava de creme, chocolate ou morango, então comprei o napolitano que tem logo os três."

"Hum...eu gosto mais do de flocos." Gleici respondeu brincando.

"Sério?! Eu até pensei no de flocos, podia ter comprado os dois..." Wagner estava falando quando a estudante o interrompeu.

"Meu Deus, Wagner! Eu tô brincando!" A estudante disse rindo. " Eu gosto muito de napolitano." "Ah, que bom!" O curitibano falou aliviado. "Vou pegar pra gente."  
Eles comeram o sorvete assistindo um filme que estava passando na tela quente, na TV Globo. Era um filme que ambos já tinham assistido várias vezes, mas a verdade é que eles só queriam ficar bem perto um do outro.

Quando o filme acabou, Gleici estava bocejando.

"Você quer dormir aqui? Você pode dormir na cama e eu durmo no chão." O artista visual estava torcendo para ela aceitar.

"Não vai ser ruim para você?" A acreana estava muito cansada para ir pra casa e queria até falar para ele dormir na cama também, mas depois do que aconteceu na semana passada entre eles, ela achou melhor ele dormir no chão mesmo.

Apesar deles estarem voltando a ser amigos e o curitibano estar sendo super gentil com ela, Gleici ainda estava magoada com ele. Só de lembrar que ela se declarou, expôs tudo que estava sentindo e ele se negou a ficar com ela, a fazia ter vontade de chorar. A estudante sabia que eles teriam que conversar sobre isso em algum momento, mas não seria hoje , um dia cheio de eventos pesados.

"Não, eu durmo de boa no chão." Wagner, apesar de estar dolorido da briga com o padrasto de Felipe, respondeu.

Após Gleici escovar os dentes e deitar na cama, o artista visual foi tomar banho. Depois passou gelol nas suas costas. Quando ele foi se deitar, olhou para a acreana e viu que ela já estava dormindo. Ele reparou que ela estava linda deitada com as roupas dele e desejou ter essa visão todos os dias.

Desde semana passada que o artista visual não conseguia parar de pensar na acreana. Se sentia muito culpado por ter falado que não podia iniciar um relacionamento sério com ela, mas sabia que era o melhor a ser feito. Ela fazia ele sentir tantas coisas. Doía demais olhar para ela e não poder tocar. O curitibano suspirou com o seu desejo impossível e a cobriu com um lençol, deitou no chão e dormiu.

Após uma hora, Wagner acordou com um grito de Gleici. Ele subiu na cama e a abraçou. "Ei, tá tudo bem! Tá tudo bem!"  


"Eu sei! Foi só um pesadelo." A acreana se recompôs, não queria demonstrar fraqueza.

"Gleici, eu acho que seria bom se a gente falasse sobre o dia de hoje. Foi bem tenso, você viu coisas bem pesadas." O curitibano queria ter perguntado antes como ela estava se sentindo, mas a estudante não falou em nenhum momento do que aconteceu na casa do Felipe e ele não queria falar nada que a deixasse desconfortável.

"Eu tô bem. É melhor a gente voltar a dormir." Ela disse, deitou e se cobriu até a cabeça.

O artista visual entendeu que era um sinal para ele sair da cama e, então foi para o chão. Meia hora depois, ele acordou com Gleici sentada no chão o cutucando.

"Não tô conseguindo dormir. "

Wagner sentou ao lado dela e os dois ficaram em silêncio por um tempo até que a acreana falou.

"Como pode alguém ter coragem de fazer o que o Mário fez? Ele bateu em uma mulher, em um adolescente e ameaçou uma criança. Ele tinha uma arma e a segurava com naturalidade. Como pode?!" Gleici estava abismada com a falta de empatia do padrasto de Felipe.

'' Eu, sinceramente, não sei." Wagner respondeu solidário a dor da acreana.  


"Eu já estudei casos assim na faculdade, mas ter visto com os meus próprios olhos, ter vivido isso, é diferente. É doloroso! Eu fico imaginando se o pior tivesse acontecido e nos casos em que o pior aconteceu!" A estudante de psicologia não conseguia parar de pensar em quantas mulheres são vítimas de violência doméstica.

"Gleici, você tem razão. Casos assim acontecem muito no Brasil e muitas vezes o final não é feliz. Porém, considere hoje uma vitória. Não só você salvou uma família inteira, como o agressor foi preso. Ele ainda vai ser julgado e a gente não sabe a sentença final, mas considere o dia de hoje uma vitória." O artista visual falou e notou que a acreana não parecia convencida, então ele continuou " Você foi muito corajosa. Era uma situação muito perigosa e mesmo assim você se arriscou e entrou naquele quarto. Ainda estou abismado de você ter acertado aquele homem com um vaso de decoração. Você pensou bem rápido!"

"Eu nem sei da onde eu tirei força e coragem! Eu só sei que, quando eu vi aquela família correndo perigo e nada da polícia chegar, eu tinha que fazer alguma coisa. Mas eu não teria conseguido sem você, eu estava muito nervosa aquela hora que você apareceu. Obrigada por ter ido até lá, mesmo eu tendo sido grossa com você." Gleici estava muito grata pela ajuda dele.

"Você teria conseguido mesmo se eu não tivesse aparecido. Você nunca que ia deixar aquele homem ir embora com a garotinha. Você ia dar um tiro nele, mas ele não ia levá-la." O curitibano tinha certeza que a acreana iria fazer o que fosse possível para salvar a criança.

"Talvez você esteja certo. Mas aí eu iria viver para sempre atordoada por ter atirado em alguém, mesmo ele merecendo." A estudante , no fundo, sabia que teria ido até as últimas consequências para salvar a menina, mas estava feliz pelo Wagner ter aparecido e o pior não ter sido preciso.

"Eu tô muito orgulhoso de você! Você teve uma força incrível. Você foi uma heroína hoje , Gleici!" O artista visual não conseguia parar de admirar a bravura daquela mulher. " Você é toda pequenininha e delicadinha, ninguém imagina o furacão que você é!"

A acreana riu , mas logo lembrou do motivo dela ser assim. " Eu não tenho escolha. Eu sempre tive que me defender sozinha. Minha mãe sempre trabalhou muito e eu nunca tive pai."

"O que aconteceu com o seu pai?" Wagner estava curioso para saber mais sobre a estudante, mas quando viu a cara que ela fez com a pergunta se arrependeu. " Desculpa, eu não devia ter perguntado."

"Não! Tudo bem, eu quero te contar. Ele era viciado em drogas e era agressivo com a minha mãe. Depois de um tempo, ele surtou. Simplesmente surtou e eu não soube mais dele até ele morrer. Eu queria o ter ajudado, eu pensava que quando eu trabalhasse e ganhasse algum dinheiro poderia pagar um tratamento para ele, mas não deu tempo." Ela falou com lágrimas nos olhos.

"Eu sinto muito. Eu sei o quanto é ruim não ter um pai. Eu não vejo o meu há dez anos." O curitibano sabia como doía não ter um pai presente.

Gleici notou que ele, assim como ela, estava emocionado. Então deitou a sua cabeça no ombro dele e falou sorrindo "Cheirinho de gelol.".

Wagner riu, colocou o seus braços atrás das costas da acreana, apertou o ombro dela com a mão, deu um beijo no topo da sua cabeça e disse " Cheirinho de Gleici.".

E os dois ficaram ali, na madrugada, sentados no chão, abraçados em um silêncio que dizia muita, muita coisa.


	9. Chapter 9

Gleici ganhou, o dia seguinte aos acontecimentos pesados que ocorreram na casa de Felipe, de folga. Andrea ao saber de tudo que aconteceu, ficou muito preocupada com a acreana e decidiu que ela precisava tirar um dia para descansar. A estudante de psicologia ficou muito grata, porque apesar de amar o seu trabalho precisava mesmo dormir.

Na noite anterior, ela e Wagner demoraram para conseguir relaxar e quando eles finalmente pegaram no sono, já era quase dia e três horas depois foram acordados pelo despertador que o curitibano esqueceu de desligar. Em seguida, Gleici trocou de roupa e foi para casa, estava exausta.

Todavia, após dormir durante toda a tarde, ela estava se sentindo melhor. A acreana queria continuar deitada na cama, só assistindo séries e comendo brigadeiro. Infelizmente, esse desejo não seria possível porque Carlos soube do ocorrido através de Andrea e queria jantar com Gleici a todo custo. Assim, ela se arrumou e foi encontrar com ele em um restaurante. Ao chegar, ela o avistou já sentado em uma mesa a esperando e se dirigiu até lá.

"Meu amor, como você está? Fiquei tão preocupado quando soube." Carlos falou abraçando a estudante e logo depois eles sentaram.

"Oi, Carlos. Eu tô bem, no dia foi difícil, mas agora eu já tô bem melhor." Ao responder, Gleici lembrou de alguns dos momentos que ela passou na casa de Felipe e sentiu seu coração apertar.

"Por que você não me procurou? Você podia ter ido até a minha casa, eu pedia alguma coisa pra você comer e depois te deixava em casa. Não entendo porque você nem ao menos me ligou." O noivo da acreana estava incomodado por ter recebido a notícia por Andrea e não pela própria noiva.

Gleici ao ouvir isso também ficou em choque. Não passou pela cabeça dela ligar para Carlos em nenhum momento. " Eu não liguei porque...porque eu fiquei muito cansada, fui pra casa e dormi. Eu ia ligar, mas estava tão exausta que acabei dormindo." A acreana se sentia muito mal por mentir, mas não tinha como justificar de outra forma.

Carlos pareceu se conformar com a explicação. " Tudo bem, eu entendo, você deve ter chegado em casa muito cansada mesmo. Sabe Gleici, eu acho que isso é um sinal. "

"Sinal do quê?" A estudante ficou intrigada.

"De que você deveria sair desse emprego ou pelo menos trabalhar só na administração. Ir na comunidade se mostrou algo muito perigoso!" Carlos estava decidido a convencer a acreana.

"Eu não vou abandonar o meu trabalho na comunidade. Eu amo o que eu faço lá e eu tenho um compromisso com aqueles adolescentes!" Gleici levava muito a sério tudo que a Secretaria da Juventude vinha conquistando na Comunidade da Andorinha e tinha consciência da sua participação nisso.

"Eu acho que você precisa se colocar em primeiro lugar. Imagina passar por uma situação dessas novamente?! Pelo amor de Deus, Gleici, você precisa pelo menos considerar a hipótese de só ficar na administração da Secretaria." O noivo da estudante insistiu mais uma vez.

"Carlos, eu ia odiar trabalhar só na administração. Não ia suportar a chatice! Eu não vou deixar de ir na comunidade você gostando ou não! E agora, eu gostaria que a gente mudasse de assunto. Eu não quero mais falar sobre isso, me fale sobre a reunião que você ia ter ontem. Vai ser bom para eu me distrair." A verdade é que Gleici queria distrair o seu noivo.

Após jantarem, Carlos deixou a acreana em casa. A estudante após tomar banho, deitou na cama e ficou pensando no questionamento de Carlos. Nem ela conseguia entender por que não lembrou dele ontem.

Ela se sentiu tão bem e segura com o Wagner que não sentiu necessidade de falar com mais ninguém, inclusive seu próprio noivo. Além disso, não conseguia afastar o sentimento de alívio que sentia toda vez que chegava ao fim um encontro com Carlos. Parecia que era uma obrigação. Isso a estava deixando agoniada. Após alguns minutos pensando em toda essa situação, Gleici adormeceu.

No dia seguinte, Gleici foi a faculdade e depois trabalhar na Comunidade com Wagner, normalmente. Assim que chegaram na escola, eles ficaram sentados no pátio esperando os alunos serem dispensados das aulas para dar início a atividade da customização do muro. Entretanto, a estudante de psicologia percebeu que o artista visual estava recebendo bastante mensagens e ficou curiosa.

"Essas mensagens são cobranças? Então você tá devendo muito!" A acreana brincou.

"Não...é que.." O curitibano não sabia como contar a ela quem o estava mandando mensagens. "São da minha namorada. Ela chegou ontem a Rio Branco."

Gleici sentiu vontade de gritar, correr pra bem longe e nunca mais falar com ele, mas sabia que isso seria uma atitude infantil e que precisava mostrar superioridade. Por isso, fingiu estar plena e que isso não a abalava.

"Que legal, você deve estar morrendo de saudades." Assim que acabou de falar a estudante percebeu que o seu tom de voz tinha entregado que ela não estava nem um pouco feliz.

"Gleici, eu não quero que as coisas fiquem estranhas entre a gente.Foi tão legal a nossa conversa na minha casa, nós estávamos voltando a ser amigos." Wagner não queria que a acreana ficasse com raiva dele.

Ela tinha que admitir que foi realmente muito bom conversar com o artista visual, ele a entendia como ninguém e talvez fosse isso mesmo o melhor para eles, serem amigos e nada além disso.

"Sim, eu também gostei muito da nossa conversa. Eu gosto de passar o tempo com você, é leve e divertido. Eu gostaria que fossemos amigos."

"Então amigos?" O curitibano deu a mão para acreana apertar e eles selarem o acordo. "Amigos." Gleici respondeu e apertou a mão dele. Quando as mãos se tocaram, ambos sentiram uma eletricidade que colocava em cheque essa tentativa de resumir a relação deles a amizade, mas decidiram ignorar e se manter firmes na decisão.

Quando o sinal bateu, os alunos foram para o pátio e começaram a desenhar no muro. Felipe tinha voltado a estudar no dia anterior e ficou muito feliz ao ver o Wagner e a Gleici.

"Muito obrigado! Não estaria aqui se não fossem vocês!" O adolescente falou.

Gleici sorriu " Não precisa agradecer. O pior já passou, agora você e a sua família estão seguros!"

Wagner percebeu que Felipe fez uma cara como se estivesse discordando. "Que foi? Tem alguma coisa te preocupando?"

"Eu me livrei do meu padrasto, mas ainda tenho a dívida do esquema dos celulares para pagar. Estou devendo R$ 500,00. Eles incluíram até juros!" O adolescente não sabia da onde ia tirar dinheiro para pagar.

Carol estava escutando e disse " Nossa, Fê! Eu queria muito te ajudar! Eu sei que você entrou nesse esquema só pra ajudar a sua família, não merecia estar passando por isso agora!"

Outros alunos também se mostraram solidários a situação de Felipe e isso deu uma ideia a Gleici.

"E se a gente montasse uma Feira de artes com barraquinhas com comida, uma rifa, a apresentação da peça de teatro que vamos ensaiar, sarau e música? Podemos cobrar um valor, não muito alto, para entrada. E esse dinheiro e o que arrecadarmos durante a feira daremos uma parte para o Felipe pagar a dívida dele e o resto fica para a escola fazer melhorias . O que vocês acham?"

Paulinho concordou na hora. " Muito boa ideia, Gleici! O Fê me ajudou muito quando meus pais se separaram, eu dormi na casa dele por dias. Nós ajudamos uns aos outros desde de sempre aqui na comunidade! Tamo junto, irmão!" Ele abraçou o amigo.

"Eu acho que pode dar muito certo! Mas temos que pensar em um local, a escola tem um pátio pequeno e se quisermos atrair público externo a comunidade precisamos de um espaço maior." Wagner sabia que para arrecadar um valor considerável, eles precisavam de um público grande.

"Vamos fazer na área externa da Secretaria da Juventude! Lá é grande e seria de graça. Além disso, é bem perto da comunidade." A acreana estava empolgada, seria um evento lindo e por uma boa causa.

Os adolescentes também estavam animados e fizeram a atividade do muro se divertindo e conversando sobre a feira de artes. No final, Felipe pediu para conversar a sós com Gleici e Wagner.

"Vocês estão me ajudando tanto, que estou me sentindo culpado." O adolescente disse olhando para baixo.

'' Como assim culpado?" Wagner ficou intrigado.

Felipe olhou para ele e falou ." Eu não contei tudo que eu sabia sobre o prefeito para vocês." Gleici colocou a mão no ombro dele e afirmou " Você pode nos contar tudo, Fê. Pode confiar."

"Teve um dia que eu estava pegando uns celulares para vender na boca de fumo e escutei os traficantes falarem sobre uma conversa que tiveram com o prefeito. Pelo que eles falaram, o prefeito usa os projetos e obras da Secretaria da Juventude para fazer superfaturamento. Eu não sei direito como funciona isso, mas sei que não é boa coisa. Já vi falarem disso no jornal."

"Que filho da pu.." Wagner se controlou quando viu o olhar da Gleici o reprimindo.

"E tem mais" O adolescente falou. " Tem gente de dentro da Secretaria que sabe e ajuda eles." "Quem?" Wagner estava cada vez mais revoltado.  


"Não sei, não falaram nomes." Felipe queria poder ajudar mais, mas dessa vez já tinha falado tudo

que sabia.

Gleici estava chocada e decepcionada. Ela tinha se dedicado tanto a Secretaria, não podia acreditar que todos aqueles projetos estavam servindo para a corrupção. Wagner percebendo a reação da acreana, agradeceu Felipe pela ajuda e falou que ele podia ir embora para casa.

"Gleici, eu não sei nem o que dizer. Se eu que cheguei aqui há um mês e pouco estou me sentindo super mal, imagina você?!" O curitibano falou sentando ao lado da estudante de psicologia.

"Eu não sei o que fazer ou em quem confiar. Será que a Andrea sabe disso tudo? Não posso acreditar nisso, ela é tão boa. Será que ele a está enganando? Wagner, o prefeito e ela estão morando juntos!"

"Eu sei, eu também não acredito que a Andrea esteja envolvida. Mas alguém da Secretaria está e precisamos descobrir quem é! Precisamos coletar alguma prova contra o prefeito e entregar para a imprensa." O artista visual não ia deixar um político corrupto se aproveitar da Secretaria e da comunidade.

"Para imprensa? Por que não para a polícia?" Gleici perguntou.

"Será que a gente pode confiar na polícia?" O curitibano estava desconfiado que até a polícia poderia ter gente na folha de pagamento do prefeito.

"Você tem razão. A gente precisa agir sozinhos! Precisamos descobrir alguma prova e enviar para alguma revista séria." A acreana concordou que não poderiam confiar em qualquer pessoa.

"O primeiro passo é descobrir quem está ajudando o prefeito na Secretaria. Mas como vamos descobrir isso?" Wagner não estava conseguindo pensar em nada.

"Hum...outro dia a Andrea comentou que queria entrar em um curso de culinária para aprender a cozinhar, talvez você pudesse dar aulas de culinária no seu apartamento e convidar o pessoal da Secretaria. Seria bom para gente socializar e conhecer mais os funcionários." Gleici deu a ideia.

"É uma ótima ideia! Porém, melhor do que ser na minha casa, seria se fosse na da Andrea! Dessa forma, podemos nos aproximar do prefeito também." Wagner falou.

"Verdade! Podemos até tentar fuxicar algumas coisas na casa. Eles estão morando na casa do prefeito. Quem sabe ele não guarda alguns documentos comprometedores lá?!" A estudante estava determinada a encontrar algo contra o político.

"Vamos fazer tudo com muita cautela porque esse homem é perigoso. Porém, não vamos deixá-lo sair impune dessa!" O artista visual estava com sangue nos olhos.

Quando Gleici chegou em casa, ela estava muito atordoada. A vida dela estava cheia de acontecimentos. O Carlos a traiu, ela conheceu o Wagner, se envolveu emocionalmente com ele, tomou conhecimento do problema do Felipe, lutou para salvar a ele e a sua família e agora ficou sabendo que o prefeito é ainda pior do que ela imaginava. E para piorar, a namorada do Wagner estava na cidade. A acreana sentia o seu corpo doer só de imaginar eles juntos. Será que ele ia cozinhar para a namorada? Será que eles iam assistir TV juntos e conversar igual o artista visual e ela fizeram na outra noite? E será que ele ia fazer amor com a namorada com a mesma intensidade que fez com ela? Ao pensar nessa possibilidade, Gleici sentiu lágrimas escorrerem dos seus olhos.

Todavia, todos esses questionamentos e tudo que ela passou a fizeram perceber uma coisa. Ela não podia mais continuar noiva. Seu coração não pertencia mais a seu noivo e mesmo que o Wagner e ela só sirvam para ser amigos, ela não pode negar que não é justo estar com Carlos pensando em outro homem.

Além disso, depois da coragem que ela teve na casa do Felipe, a acreana percebeu que ela podia enfrentar qualquer coisa. Inclusive o fim de um noivado e todas as fofocas que viriam. O que seria mais duro de lidar é a decepção da D. Vanuzia, mas a estudante de psicologia sabia que teria que ser forte e rezar para que sua mãe entendesse.

Assim, decidiu aproveitar que estava sozinha em casa e ligar para Carlos ir até lá.

'' Fiquei feliz com o seu convite. Fazia tempo que você não me convidava para vir aqui." Carlos falou quando chegou na casa da estudante.

"Carlos, eu te chamei aqui porque eu tomei uma decisão sobre a gente." Gleici disse nervosa. Apesar de ter certeza do que ela queria, não era fácil terminar uma relação de três anos.

"Como assim?" O militar estava apreensivo.

"Você foi muito importante para mim. Nós vivemos momentos felizes juntos. Quando nós nos conhecemos há três anos, éramos tão novos e tão diferentes do que somos hoje. " A acreana estava tentando achar uma forma de dizer o que ela realmente queria.

"Gleici, o que você tá querendo dizer?" Carlos não estava gostando do rumo da conversa.

"Nós amadurecemos, vivemos novas experiências e eu acho que seguimos caminhos distintos. Passamos a acreditar em coisas diferentes e o sentimentos que tínhamos um pelo outro já não é mais o mesmo. Carlos..." A estudante de psicologia percebeu que o militar não estava confortável.

"Eu ainda amo você. Nada mudou para mim." Ele afirmou com convicção.

"Pois para mim mudou e eu não posso mais viver essa farsa. Eu quero terminar o nosso noivado." Pronto. Ela falou e estava se sentindo aliviada.

"Como assim?! Faltam apenas cinco meses para o nosso casamento! O que vamos falar para os nossos pais, amigos, convidados?" Carlos estava transtornado.

"Que não vai mais haver casamento. Eles vão comentar, mas depois vai cair no esquecimento." A acreana também estava preocupada com os comentários, mas não ia deixá-los a intimidar.

"É aquele homem, não é?! Você mentiu para mim. Falou que era coisa de uma noite só, mas não é. Tenho certeza que não é!" Carlos queria saber a verdade.

"Não vou mentir para você. Não foi coisa de uma noite só mesmo não. Eu não estou te traindo, mas desenvolvi sim sentimentos por outro homem. Mas não é por ele que eu estou terminando com você, é por mim." Gleici estava fazendo isso pela felicidade dela.

"Eu vou descobrir quem é esse cara e vou tirar satisfação com ele." Carlos não ia perder a estudante tão fácil assim.

"Se depender de mim, você nunca vai saber. Agora eu queria que você fosse embora. A gente não tem mais nada o que conversar. Pode deixar que eu vou entrar em contato com os convidados para contar sobre o nosso término." A acreana precisava ficar sozinha.

"Eu não vou desistir de você, Gleici. Eu sei que você ainda está magoada comigo pela traição, mas eu vou te reconquistar e te mostrar que eu sou melhor do que qualquer outro homem." O militar garantiu a ex-noiva antes de ir embora.

Quando ele estava saindo, D. Vanuzia chegou e notou que havia algo de errado.

"Minha filha, o Carlos saiu daqui transtornado. O que está acontecendo?" "Nós terminamos, mãe." Gleici respirou fundo e contou.  
"Como assim?" D. Vanuzia estava surpresa.

"Ele me traiu há um mês e pouco e eu tentei perdoá-lo, mas eu não consegui. Além disso, eu não o amo e eu não quero casar com alguém que eu não seja apaixonada. Eu sei que você deve estar decepcionada." A acreana justificou.

"Ele te traiu? Por que você não me falou nada? Querida, eu não estou decepcionada. Eu só quero vê-la feliz. Eu sempre quis que você tivesse uma família estável e estruturada, mas se o Carlos não te faz bem, eu não quero que você case com ele." D. Vanuzia falou abraçando a filha.

"Obrigada por ficar do meu lado." A estudante de psicologia estava emocionada e deitou a cabeça no colo da mãe.

"Eu sempre vou estar do seu lado." D.Vanuzia prometeu enquanto fazia carinho na cabeça de Gleici.

Em outro ponto da cidade, Wagner estava em seu apartamento deitado na cama com Joana, sua namorada.

"Você quer assistir algum filme?" Ele perguntou.

"Filme?! A gente não se vê há quase dois meses, eu tenho outros planos pra gente." Joana falou rindo e beijou o artista visual.

O curitibano a beijou de volta e eles começaram a se despir. Todavia, o artista visual não estava conseguindo entrar no clima e não conseguiu ter uma ereção.

"Eu não sei o que está acontecendo!" Wagner estava muito constrangido com a situação.

"Tá tudo bem, acontece..." Não era bem essa a recepção que Joana estava esperando , mas estava sendo solidária.

"Não acontece comigo, você sabe!" Ele levantou, se vestiu e foi pegar um copo d'água.

"Você tá com algum problema? No trabalho? Pode ser algo psicológico." Joana estava tentando ajudar.

A primeira imagem que veio na mente do curitibano foi Gleici. Ele não podia acreditar que no meio daquela situação, ele estava lembrando da acreana.

"É ..eu tô. Eu descobri que o prefeito que me contratou está usando a Secretaria para superfaturamento. É como se eu estivesse participando de uma farsa." Wagner não queria contar a ela sobre Gleici, então falou sobre o esquema de corrupção.

"Deve ser isso. Você precisa relaxar um pouco. Vamos assistir um filme e depois, quem sabe, a gente não possa tentar de novo." Joana falou esperançosamente.

"Vamos." Wagner escolheu um filme , mas dormiu na metade.

Os próximos dias correram tranquilamente, Gleici estava se sentindo bem por ter terminado com Carlos. Já Wagner ainda estava enfrentando um certo problema com seu órgão sexual. Porém, hoje era sábado e era o dia que a estudante de psicologia marcou com Andrea para que

acontecesse as aulas de culinária na casa que sua chefe dividia com o prefeito.

A acreana estava apreensiva não só pela possibilidade de descobrir o cúmplice do prefeito, mas também porque ela ia conhecer a namorada do Wagner.

"Amiga, você precisa ficar calma." Emily notou o nervosismo de Gleici.

"É mesmo, parece que você vai ter um treco!" Maico, namorado de Maike, comentou.

"Eu não gosto muito de cozinhar, vou ser um desastre nessa aula." A acreana mentiu o motivo de estar nervosa.

"Conta outra, Gleici! Você tá assim porque vai conhecer a namorada do Wagner" A estudante não conseguia enganar Maike.

"Nada a ver! Eu e o Wagner decidimos ser amigos e estamos muito bem assim." A acreana não ia dar o braço a torcer.

"Vai dizer que você não foi fuxicar a tal namorada no instagram?! Eu fui! Ela é loira de cabelo de corte médio, alta, magra. Pelos posts, parece que é arquiteta." Maike descreveu Joana.

"Você viu que ela tem fotos pelo mundo inteiro?! As fotos da Tailândia são lindas! Ela parece ser tão livre, tão elegante." Gleici também tinha fuxicado a arquiteta.

"Pois você também é super elegante! Tem foto que o Maike tira sua que você tá com o maior carão, com uma classe de dar inveja! " Emily admirava a elegância da amiga.

"A única coisa que você não tem são as roupas finas porque falta dinheiro, mas sabe ser um mulherão quando quer!" Maico acrescentou.

"Vocês são meus amigos, são suspeitos!" A estudante de psicologia disse rindo. " Nada disso, nós trabalhos com fatos!" Maike exclamou.

Quando o curitibano chegou com Joana e a apresentou , Gleici e seus amigos a cumprimentaram educadamente. Logo depois, ele começou a preparar a aula de culinária.

"Mal posso esperar para aula começar, Wagner!" Andrea disse animada após mostrar onde estavam os utensílios na cozinha para o curitibano. Ele estava com pena dela, sabia que ela ia sofrer muito quando descobrisse que o prefeito só tinha se aproximado dela por interesse.

Após Andrea sair da cozinha, Maike e Maico entraram. Apesar de não trabalharem na Secretaria da Juventude, foram na aula para serem ajudantes do artista visual já que também cozinhavam muito bem.

"Que bom que vocês aceitaram o meu convite! " Wagner tinha desenvolvido uma amizade com os meninos.

"Claro! A gente ama cozinhar, vai ser legal! Mas e aí, como você tá? Essa semana a gente nem se encontrou, tava ocupado com a chegada da namorada?" Maike perguntou.

"Óbvio que ele preferiu fazer certas coisas mais interessantes com ela do que olhar pra nossa cara!" Maico respondeu ao seu namorado.

O curitibano, por sua vez, parecia incomodado e logo mudou o assunto. " É...vamos começar separando os ingredientes."

Maico percebeu e decidiu confrontá-lo " Que foi? Por que fez uma cara estranha e mudou de assunto?"

"Eu não fiz nada disso." Wagner afirmou.

Maike também notou que algo estava estranho. " Fez sim! O que foi? As coisas não estão muito boas com a Joana?"

"Nada passa despercebido por vocês, hein?!" O curitibano estava abismado com a capacidade desses meninos de perceberem as coisas.

"Nós já te consideramos nosso amigo! Pode confiar na gente! Fala qual é o problema que vamos tentar te ajudar. Somos ótimos conselheiros." Maike garantiu.

"Não me sinto confortável pra falar." O artista visual estava com vergonha de compartilhar o seu problema sexual.

"Fala cara! O que é que tá pegando?" Maike perguntou mais uma vez. 

"Prefiro não falar.Não insistam." Wagner falou de modo ríspido.

Maico achou bem suspeito essa reação e algo o veio na mente. " Você tá muito nervoso. Homem quando fica assim é porque tá com problema no sexo! Tenho certeza que é isso! Você fez algo, na cama, que ela não gostou?"

Wagner olhou para ele e queria negar, mas sabia que seria em vão. Então, decidiu compartilhar mesmo morrendo de vergonha. " O problema foi o que eu não fiz."

"Como assim?!" Maike questionou.

"É que eu..eu não consegui...vocês sabem..." O curitibano estava cada vez mais vermelho. 

"Não conseguiu o quê?" Maico não estava entendendo.

"Caramba, não funcionou!" Wagner falou apontando discretamente para o seu pênis.

"Meu Deus, Wagner, você broxou?!" Maike constatou e cometeu o erro de olhar para Maico. Os dois não aguentaram e começaram a rir.

"Não tô entendo a graça! Pensei que vocês fossem meus amigos!" O curitibano estava indignado com a reação dos meninos.

"Calma, cara! Acontece! Na maioria das vezes, é algo psicológico!" Maico tentou consolá-lo. 

"Foi o que a Gleici falou." O artista visual falou sem perceber o equívoco no nome.

"Gleici?" Maico perguntou.

"O que tem ela?" Wagner perguntou.

''Você disse 'foi o que a Gleici falou'.'' Maike ficou intrigado com esse erro cometido pelo amigo.

"Não, eu falei Joana e não Gleici!" O curitibano não podia acreditar que tinha trocado os nomes.

"Meu amigo, eu acho que esse seu problema está ligado ao seu desejo pela Gleici!" Maico tinha certeza que o artista visual estava gostando da sua amiga e isso o estava afetando.

Wagner pensou um pouco sobre isso. A verdade era que ele estava ficando maluco e a culpa era da acreana que entrou na vida dele há dois meses.

Enquanto os meninos estavam na cozinha, Gleici, Emily e Joana estavam na sala conversando. 

" Você já conseguiu andar por Rio Branco? Tá gostando?" Emily perguntou.

"O Wagner me levou no mercado central e no Rio Acre. Eu gostei sim, o mercado tem bastante diversidade, comprei várias coisas." Joana respondeu.

"Amanhã tem uma feira que é bem famosinha, acho que você pode gostar. Pedi pro Wagner te levar." Emily sugeriu.

"Eu gostaria, mas eu viajo hoje para Manaus. Vou direto daqui, inclusive. Tô participando de um projeto na cidade e vou passar uns dias lá a trabalho. Na verdade, o motivo da minha viagem foi esse e eu o estou aproveitando para visitar o Wagner." Joana justificou.

"Então, depois de Manaus você volta para Curitiba?" Gleici esperava que a resposta fosse sim. Ela estava muito constrangida, apesar de saber que o relacionamento entre o artista visual e Joana era aberto, ela não conseguia afastar a culpa que estava sentindo. A acreana não podia deixar de lembrar de quando Wagner e Carlos se conheceram. Por coincidência, também tinha sido em um evento da Andrea e seus amigos estavam presentes. Pelo menos, nisso ela deu sorte. Passar por essas situações com os amigos tornavam as coisas um pouco menos piores.

"Não, eu volto para Rio Branco. Ainda quero ficar mais uns dias aqui." Joana estava intrigada com o comportamento do namorado e queria descobrir o que estava acontecendo. Eles sempre se deram muito bem e o relacionamento aberto era o ideal para o casal.

Ela não se importava com Wagner ficando com outras, na verdade, Joana sempre gostou de liberdade e também a agradava ficar com outras pessoas. Ela não acreditava em fidelidade carnal. Então, enquanto a questão ficasse só na área física, estava tudo bem para ela. Porém, a arquiteta não aceitaria que o namorado se envolvesse emocionalmente com outra mulher.

Gleici ficou decepcionada com a resposta. ''Ah sim, entendi".

"Aii, será que eu posso te perguntar uma coisa?" Emily perguntou a Joana. 

"Claro!" A arquiteta estava curiosa.

"Eu fiquei sabendo que você e o Wagner tem um relacionamento aberto. Funciona mesmo?! Desculpa perguntar, mas é que eu nunca dividiria meu namorado com outra. Só de pensar, me dá calafrios!" Emily ficava abismada com esse tipo de relacionamento.

Joana riu, ela já estava acostumada com esse tipo de questionamento." Não funciona pra todo mundo mesmo não. Mas é o ideial para mim e para o Wagner. A gente fica com outras pessoas e tá tudo bem. Essa liberdade faz muito bem a gente."

''Então, você realmente não liga dele ficar com outra?" Gleici estava aliviada, ver a arquiteta falando sobre o assunto com essa tranquilidade afastou toda a culpa que ela sentia.

"Claro que não! Eu também fico com outros e nós somos felizes assim." Joana confiava muito no seu taco e não acreditava que Wagner pudesse se apaixonar por outra. Ainda mais em uma cidade como Rio Branco, onde a maioria das mulheres nem sequer conheceram outras cidades ou países. Ela tinha certeza que um cara como o artista visual não ia se interessar por umas meninas simples e sem graças como essas.

Em seguida, Maike as chamou para irem até a cozinha para participar da aula de culinária. Gleici estava indo quando observou que Renato, um dos funcionários da Secretaria da Juventude, entrou com um envelope no escritório onde o prefeito estava durante toda a tarde.

Após uns dez minutos ambos saíram e se dirigiram para a cozinha. A acreana decidiu ir até o escritório e abriu a porta. Assim que entrou, avistou o envelope em cima da mesa, abriu e viu que continha uns documentos. Tirou fotos e saiu rapidamente do local.

Quando já estava anoitecendo, a aula havia acabado e eles estavam desfrutando das comidas que foram feitas. Joana se despediu deles e foi embora porque tinha que pegar o voo para Manaus.

A estudante de psicologia, aproveitou um momento que Wagner estava sozinho na cozinha e contou a ele sobre as fotos que tirou.

"Há grandes chances do Renato ser o cúmplice do prefeito! O que tem escrito nos documentos?" O curitibano perguntou.

"Eu olhei rápido, mas não entendi, tem muitos números. Acho que precisamos analisar com calma. Talvez a gente possa ir ao seu apartamento agora e passar as fotos para o notebook. Vai dar para enxergar melhor!" Gleici queria estudar todos os detalhes do documento.

"É..acho melhor você me passar por e-mail. Eu analiso em casa, você faz o mesmo na sua casa e amanhã a gente pode se encontrar na Secretaria da Juventude para falar sobre o que entendemos." Depois da conversa que teve com Maico e Maike, Wagner percebeu que desejava muito a acreana e não ia conseguir ser só amigo dela. Para ele voltar a ter a vida que ele tinha antes, eles teriam que se afastar um pouco.

A estudante de psicologia não entendeu porque o artista visual não queria que ela fosse até o apartamento dele. Ela pensou que eles fossem ser pelo menos amigos. Se questionou se tinha algo a ver com a Joana, se o fato de ter visto a namorada tinha acabado com qualquer interesse que ele tinha por ela.

Após o curitibano ir embora, Gleici se juntou aos seus amigos com uma expressão de desânimo. "

Que foi?" Emily perguntou passando a mão no cabelo da amiga.

"Eu não entendo o Wagner, sério. Já estou perdendo a minha paciência com ele!" A estudante reclamou.

"O que aconteceu? " Maike também já estava ficando agoniado com essa situação.

"A gente tinha combinado que seríamos amigos, mas parece que ele tá fugindo de mim! Eu , apesar de ainda estar magoada com ele pela aquela noite no apartamento dele, gosto da companhia dele e sei que juntos podemos resolver umas questões importantes do nosso trabalho na comunidade." A acreana já estava cansada da falta de atitude do curitibano. Ela não conseguia entender o que estava passando pela cabeça dele.

Maico estava com a língua coçando e Maike notou.

"Nem pense em fazer isso." Maike disse sério ao namorado.

"Mas se ela soubesse, ia ajudá-los." Maico queria contar a amiga sobre um certo problema do artista visual.

"O que é que vocês sabem? Me contem!" Gleici exigiu. " Não é nada!" Maike falou nervoso.

"Nem vem, começou agora termina! Conta, Maico!" Emily reforçou a torcida para a revelação do segredo.

"Se vocês sabem de alguma coisa que me ajude a entender melhor o Wagner, vocês precisam me contar!' A acreana estava impaciente.

"O Wagner está fugindo porque ele acha que você é o motivo dele não estar... digamos assim...funcionando!" Maico finalmente contou, enquanto Maike colocou a mão na cabeça. Se sentia mal por terem traído o novo amigo.

"Como assim?" Gleici estava confusa.

Maike percebeu que não tinha mais como mudar de assunto e resolveu explicar " O Wagner não está conseguindo transar com a Joana porque ele não consegue parar de pensar em você!"

Gleici abriu a boca espantada e , de repente, começou a rir. Ela estava muito feliz com essa informação.

"Sabe, o Wagner não teve esse problema comigo no dia da rave e no apartamento dele quando a gente quase transou, ele também estava funcionando muito bem."

"Então, ele sabe disso e por isso resolveu se afastar um pouco. Ele acha que não consegue ser só seu amigo." Maike falou.

Durante a última semana, Gleici estava se sentindo uma nova mulher. Ter passado por situações difíceis, ter terminado o noivado com o Carlos e estar resolvendo todas as consequências sozinhas, a tinha renovado. Ela percebeu que era uma mulher empoderada que podia fazer o que ela quisesse. A acreana estava se sentindo bem forte e corajosa. 

percebeu que a amiga estava sorrindo " O que você tá pensando, Gleici?"

"Eu acabei de montar um plano." Ela disse com uma cara demoníaca. "Que plano?" Maico estava curioso.  


"Eu vou fazer o Wagner pensar duas vezes se ele realmente aguentaria um relacionamento aberto comigo. Vou dar a ele o que ele quer e jogar o feitiço contra o feiticeiro."

Maike não estava gostando disso. " Gleici, você não vai falar nada a ele do que nós contamos a você, né?"

"Claro que não. Gente, agora eu preciso ir." A acreana avisou.

" Aonde você vai?" Emily a perguntou.

"Vou ajudar o Wagner a resolver o problema dele." Ela falou sorrindo.

Maico, Maike e Emily se olharam e Maico comentou. " Que comece a Terceira Guerra Mundial."

Assim que Gleici chegou no apartamento do artista visual, ela pensou em desistir. Porém, respirou fundo e após o porteiro falar que ela podia subir, a acreana decidiu que não ia falhar na sua missão. Ela tinha um plano e ia colocá-lo em prática, era a última chance desse romance acontecer.

Quando Wagner abriu a porta e a convidou para entrar, ela percebeu que ele estava surpreso.

'' Tá tudo bem?" Ele perguntou enquanto posicionou a cadeira da escrivaninha de frente pra acreana e se sentou.

"Tá tudo ótimo." Gleici respondeu se aproximando.

"Que mancada a minha! Vou pegar um banco para sentar, você fica aqui nessa cadeira." O artista visual estava tão atordoado com a visita, que se esqueceu de oferecer a cadeira para a acreana.

"Não precisa. Eu não quero sentar, pelo menos não na cadeira." A estudante de psicologia não podia acreditar que havia falado isso.  
Wagner ficou confuso com a resposta. Mas antes que ele pudesse falar qualquer coisa, Gleici parou bem em frente a ele, passou a mão pelo rosto do curitibano e acariciou a sua barba.

O olhou intensamente e pediu que ele abrisse o zíper do seu vestido. Ficando de costas para que o artista visual pudesse ter acesso ao fecho.

O curitibano pensou ter morrido e ido para o céu. Ele fez o que ela pediu e , depois, ela virou de frente para ele e primeiro tirou a alça direita e ao tirar a esquerda, o vestido caiu no chão. A acreana afastou com os pés delicadamente o vestido e falou.

"Agora tira a sua camisa."

Ele não conseguia pensar em nada, então só obedeceu calado. Em seguida, Gleici tirou o sutiã.  


'' Ficou melhor assim?"

Wagner não estava acreditando no que estava acontecendo, e decidiu levar a sua mão em direção a estudante para ter certeza que não era um sonho.

Porém, ela se afastou e disse.

"Eu não falei que você podia tocar." Ele tentou beijá-la na boca.

"E nem me beijar." Ela acrescentou e foi andando até a cama.

Wagner a seguiu feito um cachorrinho e quando ela sentou na cama, cruzou as pernas e mordeu os lábios, ele implorou.

"Você é tão linda, me deixa te beijar."

"Tira a calça e depois a cueca." Ela ignorou o pedido e deu a ordem.

O curitibano mais uma vez obedeceu e ela foi até ele, passou a mão no pênis dele e disse. " Alguém está bem animado."  


"Gleici..." Ele suplicou.

Todavia, a acreana tirou a mão e quando ia voltar para cama, Wagner a puxou e disse no seu ouvido.

"Deixa eu te convencer a deixar te beijar."

Ela olhou para ele curiosa e perguntou. "E como você vai fazer isso?"

Wagner a deitou na cama e começou a acariciar e beijar o corpo dela. Quando ele chegou nas suas coxas, Gleici sentiu a barba dele e isso a deixou ainda mais excitada. Ao artista visual tirar a sua calcinha e a língua dele encontrar o caminho para o seu clitóris, a acreana gemeu e sentiu o prazer invadir o seu corpo.

"E agora, eu posso te beijar?" O curitibano perguntou sorrindo.

A estudante de psicologia que ainda não tinha recuperado o fôlego para falar, fez que sim com a cabeça e eles se beijaram.

Depois, Gleici sentiu Wagner beijar novamente o seu corpo e a boca dele encontrar os seus seios. No momento certo, ele entrou nela e ambos experimentaram mais uma vez o prazer que tanto tiveram no dia da rave.

Quando terminaram, o artista visual olhou para a acreana e eles riram.

'' Não acredito que isso aconteceu." O curitibano não conseguia parar de sorrir.

"A gente pode fazer de novo para ter certeza de que está realmente acontecendo!" A acreana sugeriu.

"Quantas vezes você quiser." Wagner afirmou.

''No mínimo três, será que você aguenta?" Gleci desafiou. O artista visual olhou bem nos olhos dela e disse.

"Pode ter certeza que sim."

Gleici mordeu os lábios e isso deixou o curitibano louco. Ele, então, começou a beijá-la de novo e eles recomeçaram. Afinal de contas, tinham muito tempo perdido para compensar antes da acreana colocar em prática a segunda parte do seu plano.


	10. Chapter 10

Já era meio dia quando Gleici acordou. Ela olhou para o lado e viu que Wagner ainda estava dormindo, então decidiu vestir a sua calcinha, a camisa do artista visual e ir ao banheiro. Quando voltou, o curitibano olhou para ela com um sorriso bobo.

"Nem nos meus melhores sonhos, eu poderia imaginar isso." Wagner estava encantado com a acreana vestindo a sua camisa.

Gleici olhou para o artista visual ainda nu, o acariciou e falou passando o olho pelo corpo dele. " Eu poderia imaginar isso nos meus."

"Você já sonhou comigo?" O curitibano perguntou curioso. 

Com ar de mistério a estudante respondeu. " Talvez."

Wagner riu e falou no ouvido dela. " Que bom que agora é realidade". Depois, levantou , vestiu um short e foi ao banheiro.

Gleici deitou de novo na cama e reparou que tinha um porta retrato em cima de uma cômoda, ela levantou e o pegou para poder observar mais de perto. Era um casal na foto.

Quando Wagner retornou do banheiro, ele viu que a acreana estava observando o porta retrato. " Esses são os meus padrinhos do Daime."

"Sério? Que legal! Eles moram em Curitiba?" A estudante percebeu que ele olhava com ternura para a foto.

"Sim. Sabe, eu tô lembrando agora de algo que o meu padrinho me disse antes de eu vir para o Acre." Era como se o curitibano estivesse juntando as peças de um quebra-cabeças. " Ele me falou que eu tinha uma missão aqui e que eu ia me deparar com algo que ia mudar a minha vida."

"Nossa, o que será que é? Será o trabalho na comunidade?" Gleici estava surpresa com essa revelação.

"Não sei...pode ser." Wagner estava se perguntando se esse algo era, na verdade, alguém. E se sim, se era a mulher que estava na frente dele nesse exato momento. Esse pensamento ao mesmo tempo que o encantava, o assustava. Ele queria tanto se libertar do medo que sentia de se entregar totalmente, porém algo ainda o impedia. Diante da confusão que estava na sua cabeça, ele se sentou na cama.

A acreana notou que o artista visual estava disperso, sentou ao lado dele e fez carinho na cabeça do artista visual.

"Ei, que foi?" A estudante já tinha ouvido muitos casos interessantes nas aulas de psicologia e até atendido casos de pacientes misteriosos na clínica da faculdade, mas ela nunca desejou tanto ler a mente de alguém como ela desejava ler a do curitibano.

Wagner virou para ela e se deparou com aqueles dois olhos negros olhando fixamente para os seus olhos verdes. Ele queria ter coragem de dizer tanta coisa para ela, mas as letras pareciam estar fugindo dentro da sua boca e ele não conseguia formar uma palavra. Então, como se fosse um pedido de ajuda, ele fez a única coisa que podia conectá-los e mostrar a força do que ele estava sentindo. Ele a beijou.

Gleici queria que ele tivesse respondido a sua pergunta, pensou em parar o beijo e exigir que ele falasse o que estava pensando, mas ele estava a beijando com tanta urgência que ela percebeu que ele estava precisando dela. Então ela também se colocou inteira naquele momento e tirou o short que o curitibano estava vestindo. Ele riu , tirou a calcinha da acreana e em seguida a camisa.

Wagner ao vê-la nua, constatou a única certeza que ele poderia ter na vida: Ele nunca ia se cansar de admirar aquele corpo.

Em seguida, eles se tocaram e quando estavam prestem a se conectar por completo, a acreana o lembrou de algo.

"Wagner, espera."

Ele se assustou, não queria que aquela conexão acabasse nunca. A estudante sentiu o desespero do curitibano e disse sorrindo.

"Coloca a camisinha para a gente poder continuar."

O artista visual respirou aliviado por ser só isso e colocou o preservativo. "Desculpa, eu quero tanto que esqueci. Não vai acontecer de novo."

''Eu sei, eu também quero muito." Gleici afirmou e os dois se beijaram como se a vida deles estivesse dependendo daquele beijo.

E então, eles recomeçaram. Os lábios do artista visual beijavam o pescoço da acreana e foram descendo para o seu colo, seios, barriga e coxa, a fazendo perder completamente a razão. Era como se ele estivesse mapeando o seu corpo. E ele estava sendo bem sucedido porque parecia já conhecer exatamente o que ela precisava. De repente, já estavam tão sincronizados que se encaixaram com facilidade e o prazer aconteceu para ambos , os deixando completos e ainda mais unidos.

Após transarem, os dois estavam morrendo de fome e Wagner se ofereceu para fazer o almoço. " Essa é uma ótima ideia! Minha barriga já tá roncando!" Gleici informou.

"Eu sei, eu escutei!" Wagner falou rindo.

"Engraçadinho! A sua também!" A acreana ficou com vergonha .

"Claro, você me deu uma canseira! Tô trabalhando muito desde de ontem a noite!" O artista visual brincou.

"Trabalhou muito bem por sinal." A estudante falou com um olhar sedutor, enquanto mordia os lábios.

"Meu Deus do céu, Gleici! Você é insaciável!" Wagner disse rindo e levantou da cama antes que ela o atacasse.

A acreana começou a rir "Eu vou te dar um descanso porque é o intervalo do almoço."

Depois de almoçarem, o artista visual e a estudante decidiram dar uma olhada nas fotos que a acreana tirou do documento que Renato, o funcionário da Secretaria da Juventude, levou para o prefeito no dia anterior, durante a aula de culinária.

O documento continha uma lista com duas colunas. Uma com nomes que pareciam ser códigos para disfarçar o nome real e a outra com valores monetários.

"Queria tanto decifrar esses códigos." Gleici estava irritada com esse mistério.

"Não tem nenhum nome aqui que te remeta a algo na cidade? Esses valores são altos, parecem ser de obras." O artista visual lançou o palpite.

Ao escutá-lo, a estudante lembrou que um dos nomes não lhe era estranho.

"Esse aqui... "Ayira" significa filha em Tupi, mas não sei com o que esse código estaria relacionado."

"Você sabe tupi?" Wagner perguntou surpreso.

"Não, mas eu tenho descendência indígena e minha avó me ensinou algumas palavras básicas." A acreana compartilhou.

O curitibano estava abismado com essa informação, quanto mais tempo ele passava com Gleici, mas ele se encantava com a história dela.''Nossa, isso é muito legal! Eu já fiz uma viagem para a Amazônia e tive contato com uma tribo indígena. Foi uma experiência muito enriquecedora, aprendi muito com eles."

Agora foi a vez da estudante ficar encantada pelo o que estava escutando. ''E como você conseguiu chegar lá? Foi de barco?"

"Sim! Você acredita que eu levei cartão de crédito e pouco dinheiro?! Não consegui descontar dinheiro antes de embarcar, então no final da viagem só me restavam dez reais?! A sorte é que o barco que eu tava tinha refeições."

Gleici começou a rir " Que loucura! Você tem muitas histórias de viagens, né?"

"Tenho. Eu viajo muito. As vezes vou fazer trabalho voluntários, ou para conhecer mais sobre a cultura de um outro estado ou pra participar de lutas sociais. Por exemplo, fui nas ocupações nas escolas em São Paulo."

A acreana estava ouvindo música para os seus ouvidos, esse era o tipo de coisa que ela faria. " Meu Deus, Wagner! Que demais! Eu acho muito importante a gente participar de movimentos sociais e ir para linha de frente!"

'' Você também deve ter histórias para contar. Eu sei que você é movida pelo combate as injustiças." O artista visual queria que a acreana dividisse com ele algum momento de luta que tinha sido importante para ela.

"Pouco antes de você chegar aqui em Rio Branco eu fui em uma passeata e presenciei um policial jogando spray de pimenta em uma mulher esquizofrênica. Nossa, Wagner! Eu fiquei tão, mas tão revoltada! Eu fui até ele e o encarei. Acabei levando spray de pimenta na cara também, mas fiz o meu papel de cidadã e estudante de psicologia ao defender aquela mulher." Gleici sabia que tinha agido da forma correta.

O artista visual admirou a atitude da estudante. "Sim, você fez o seu papel de forma honrosa! É um absurdo a arbitrariedade e a violência que os policiais enfrentam os manifestantes. Isso quando não usam a palavra 'vândalos'.''

"Pois é..." A acreana ia falar quando eles foram interrompidos por um barulho. Era o celular do curitibano que estava em cima da escrivaninha, do lado do notebook, tocando.

Quando Wagner pegou o aparelho, Gleici conseguiu ver que era Joana. Ela notou que ele ficou desconfortável e disse "pode atender, enquanto isso eu vou ao banheiro."

A estudante havia esquecido completamente da namorada do artista visual. Eles tiveram uma conexão tão grande na cama e depois ficaram envolvidos em decifrar o documento do prefeito, o que fez com que ela esquecesse a questão do relacionamento aberto.

Todavia, Gleici sabia no que estava se metendo e havia criado um plano. Não podia demonstrar para o curitibano que o que ela mais queria era ficar só com ele. Tinha que ser firme e fingir não ligar se eles não seriam exclusivos. Quando ela saiu do banheiro e voltou para a sala, se sentou no banco ao lado do Wagner e continuou analisando o documento como se nenhuma ligação tivesse ocorrido.

O artista visual que estava preparado para uma discussão quando ela retornasse do banheiro, não entendeu nada. Porém, decidiu não comentar sobre o assunto.

Os dois tentaram decifrar mais algum código da lista, mas não tiveram sucesso.

"Minha cabeça está doendo. Pensamos, pensamos e não chegamos em conclusão nenhuma." Gleici estava decepcionada.

"Sim, ficamos aqui por horas e nada. Já até anoiteceu!" De repente, Wagner teve uma ideia. " A gente precisa espairecer. Tem um lugar perto da barquinha do Daime que eu gosto de ir pra relaxar. Fica em um morro. A gente podia ir."

"Wagner, eu não vou pra lá fumar maconha com você.'' A acreana sabia que o artista visual fumava as vezes e não via problema nisso, mas ela nunca havia fumado e nem tinha vontade.

"Claro que não! Eu estava pensando que a gente podia comprar uma pizza, ir pra lá comer e olhar o movimento da cidade. É muito bonito ver as luzes e a cidade do alto.'' O curitibano sempre foi muito solitário e aquele lugar o fazia ter uma paz interior muito grande. Ele tinha até ciúmes de dividir aquele local com outro pessoa, mas com a Gleici era diferente. Ele queria compartilhar com ela.

"Parece ser um lugar legal, vamos!" Gleici percebeu que era um lugar que o Wagner gostava muito e ficou animada para ir.

Quando chegaram lá , se sentaram na grama e comeram a pizza e ficaram observando a cidade. Após comer, a acreana apoiou sua cabeça no ombro do artista visual.  


"Que bom que hoje você não foi embora depois que acordou. Obrigado por ter ficado. " Quando acordou de manhã e viu que Gleici ainda estava no seu apartamento, o curitibano ficou aliviado.

"De nada. Valeu a pena." A acreana piscou para ele.

Wagner olhou para ela, acariciou os seus braços e perguntou " Por que você decidiu ficar? "

Gleici pensou que a resposta fosse óbvia, como ele não notou que ela estava completamente rendida por ele?! "Por que você acha que eu fiquei?"

"Você brigou com o Carlos?" O artista visual não gostava do militar, mas apesar disso não estava confortável com ela o traindo e , no fundo, tinha medo dela só ter o procurado por vingança, igual no dia da rave.

"Você acha que eu ia bater na sua porta, transar com você várias vezes só porque briguei com o Carlos?" Gleici não podia acreditar que ele tinha dúvidas das motivações que a levaram a procurá- lo.

"E foi por que então?" O curitibano sabia que a acreana sentia algo por ele, mas era inseguro. Ele ainda estava preso a sua teoria de que o amor era algo passageiro e que só servia para machucar os envolvidos.

"Fui porque me deu vontade. E para a sua informação, eu não estou mais noiva. Eu terminei com o Carlos, mas não pense que foi por você. Porque não foi. Foi somente por mim. Eu não ia ser infeliz casando com ele. " Gleici decidiu contar ao curitibano.

Wagner ficou surpreso, porém feliz. Ele não conseguia conter a felicidade dentro dele, entretanto algo o chamou a atenção.

"Mas por que você ainda está usando aliança?"

''Porque eu ainda não contei para a Andrea e nem para os outros funcionários da Secretaria. Vou contar na sexta-feira, porque depois tem o feriado e não vou ter que escutar os comentários fingindo preocupação nos dias seguintes."

"Você pensa em tudo mesmo!" O artista visual falou rindo.

"Penso mesmo! Eu não tô nem aí para os outros funcionários da Secretaria, não tô ligando para as fofocas. Porém, estou apreensiva de contar para a Andrea, ela gosta muito do Carlos." A acreana sabia que sua chefe ia ficar triste com o fim do noivado.

"Mas ela vai entender." Wagner assegurou. Ele já estava achando que esse era o melhor dia da vida dele, agora ele tinha certeza.

'' Sim , até porque não tem mais volta, então ela terá que aceitar." A estudante já tinha contado para a sua mãe e para os pais do Carlos, então das pessoas que ela tinha consideração e estavam ansiosas pelo casamento, só faltava a Andrea.

Eles ficaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que Gleici falou. " Você tinha razão. A cidade fica muito bonita vista do alto."

"Fica linda". Wagner constatou, abraçou a estudante pelas costas e beijou o topo da cabeça dela.

Gleici olhou para o artista visual e ele a beijou na boca. Os dois foram se inclinando até deitarem na grama. Ficaram mais uma hora ali se beijando e conversando.

Na segunda-feira, o curitibano estava preocupado pois não sabia como Gleici iria reagir. Eles tiveram um final de semana mágico, não se desgrudaram. Porém, algo o estava preocupando. Apesar dele ter sido sincero com a estudante e ela ter ciência que ele era adepto de relacionamento aberto, Wagner estava receoso que a acreana fosse exigir , mais uma vez, um relacionamento sério com ele.

Todavia, quando Gleici chegou na Secretaria o cumprimentou como se nada tivesse acontecido no final de semana. Eles foram para a Comunidade da Andorinha juntos, realizaram o trabalho lá e depois ele a deixou em casa. O artista visual estava surpreso, não era isso que ele esperava. O curitibano não queria uma namorada, mas também não queria que a acreana o tratasse só como amigo.

Ao chegar em casa, após o dia de trabalho, Gleici deitou em sua cama e respirou fundo. O dia

tinha sido muito exaustivo para ela. Tratar o Wagner como se eles não tivessem tido momentos tão íntimos durante o final de semana tinha sido muito difícil. Ela não deu abertura para ele chegar nela e o tratou amigavelmente, nada além disso.

A semana continuou nesse mesmo esquema. Até que na sexta-feira, Gleici, assim que chegou na Secretaria da Juventude, foi contar a Andrea , como ela já tinha planejado, sobre o fim do seu noivado. Porém, após fazer a revelação a sua chefe, ela ouviu algo que não esperava.

'' Eu já sabia." Andrea falou com um tom de desapontamento. " 

Como assim já sabia?" A acreana estava incrédula.

"O Carlos me ligou e contou. Ele está muito mal, Gleici. Está até pensando que você o traiu e está tendo um caso. Eu falei para ele que isso é impossível, pois eu a conheço e sei que jamais faria isso." Andrea considerava a estudante uma filha.

"Eu não estou tendo um caso! Eu terminei com ele por outros motivos que ele sabe muito bem quais são." Gleici não podia acreditar que Carlos havia contado sobre o término para Andrea e ainda por cima a pintado como vilã. Ele não quis contar sobre o fim do noivado para os pais dele, mas para a chefe da estudante ele ligou. A acreana estava indignada.

"Gleici, o Carlos é um homem bom e ama você. Eu tenho fé que isso é só uma fase e vocês vão voltar." Carlos sempre soube que Andrea era uma pessoa de status e ,por isso, sempre a tratou muito bem. Porém, a chefe da acreana acreditava que ele gostava sinceramente dela, retribua o carinho e achava que ele era o homem certo para Gleici.

A estudante assegurou a Andrea que não tinha mais volta e pediu licença para se retirar da sala. Não estava aguentando mais aquele assunto. O pior é que hoje por ser véspera de feriado, não ia ter trabalho na comunidade e ela e o Wagner iam ter que ficar na Secretaria.

Gleici preferia sair em campo, ficar em uma mesa o dia inteiro a entediava. Pelo menos agora, ela ia poder parar de usar a aliança. Ao tirar a jóia, sentiu um alívio imensurável. Assim que sentou em sua mesa, a estudante resolveu entrar no instagram para se distrair um pouco antes de começar a trabalhar. Assistiu os stories das pessoas que ela seguia, e quando chegou os da Andrea, algo a chamou a atenção.

Em um deles, estavam a sua chefe, o prefeito e a, Claúdia, filha dele. A acreana decidiu fuxicar o instagram da filha do prefeito , que aparentava ter uns 20 e poucos anos. A estudante ficou surpresa quando viu que a Claúdia ia se lançar como candidata das próximas eleições e que Renato, o funcionário da Secretaria da Juventude, era seu namorado. Gleici também reparou que o prefeito e a sua filha apareciam juntos em uma foto em que estavam em uma obra, na Comunidade da Andorinha. Na legenda da foto dizia que era o futuro prédio de lazer da comunidade. Ao pesquisar no Google sobre a instalação, viu a planta do prédio e as fotos ilustrativas.Todavia, não parecia em nada com o que estava sendo construído e estava na foto do instagram.

A estudante decidiu compartilhar as suas descobertas com o Wagner e o chamou até a sua mesa. " Não resta dúvidas de que o Renato é mesmo o funcionário cúmplice do prefeito. "

"Não resta mesmo." A acreana concordou.

"Eu tô aqui pensando. Você falou que 'Aiyra' significa filha em tupi. Será que esse prédio que o prefeito está construindo vai servir para a campanha da filha? Por que ela está frequentando a obra, tirando fotos e postando em redes sociais?" O curitibano estava tentando achar uma lógica.

"Pode ser! Nessa teoria, faz sentido ele apelidar o prédio de 'Aiyra'. Porém, aquele valor que tinha do lado é muito para construir um prédio desses." Gleici observou.

"Sim, pelas fotos, parece que o prédio vai ser bem mais simples do que eles prometeram e não será usado todo o valor que está naquela planilha. Provavelmente, superfaturaram. A gente precisa ir lá para conferir melhor a qualidade da obra." O curitibano queria ir pessoalmente checar.

"Vamos sim, porém eu só vou poder ir na quarta-feira. Hoje eu vou sair com as minhas amigas e amanhã eu vou viajar com elas, só volto terça a noite. Vou aproveitar o feriado."

Por ser feriado em Rio Branco na terça, a Secretaria e a faculdade iam emendar a segunda. Diante disso, Iasmine, Emily e Thayla decidiram viajar e chamaram a Gleici. Em um primeiro momento, ela pensou em não aceitar, mas depois percebeu que seria ótimo para o seu plano. Quanto mais ela se mostrasse bem resolvida e não apegada ao artista visual, melhor!

Wagner ficou decepcionado, ele tinha planejado um feriado com a acreana. Pensou em cozinhar para ela, em eles assistirem um filme juntos. O curitibano esperou a semana inteira por esse momento deles longe do trabalho e pensou que a acreana também estava na expectativa do feriado para eles finalmente ficarem de novo.

"Parece que o seu feriado vai ser animado. Isso é bom, divirta-se." O artista visual falou com um tom desanimado e voltou para a sua mesa.

Gleici , no fundo, esperava que ele verbalizasse que gostaria que ela não fosse viajar e que eles fizessem algo juntos. Ela teve vontade de tomar, mais uma vez, a iniciativa, mas se segurou.

Depois do expediente, a estudante deu continuidade ao seu plano e ligou para o Maike. " Agora você já pode ligar para o Wagner e o convidar para ir a boate."

''Gleici, o que você tá planejando?" Maike não gostava desses joguinhos e não entendia porque os dois não se resolviam logo.

"Maike, faz o que eu tô te pedindo, por favor. Quero que ele veja que eu posso me divertir muito bem sem ele."

O estudante de engenharia , apesar de ser contra, ligou para o artista visual e o convenceu a ir a boate com ele e o Maico.

Quando Gleici e suas amigas chegaram na balada, os meninos já estavam lá. Elas o cumprimentaram e foram dançar.

Wagner não estava compreendendo mais nada. Quando Maike o ligou ele pensou em recusar, pois não curte muito boate. Todavia, quando o seu amigo falou que todo mundo ia, o curitibano pensou na possibilidade dessa boate ser o lugar que Gleici comentou que ia com as amigas e, então, decidiu aceitar o convite. Passou pela cabeça do artista visual, que talvez na balada, a acreana ia o tratar como no final de semana passado. Mas aqui estava ela, linda e o tratando como um simples colega de trabalho.

Maico percebeu o olhar do Wagner para a estudante de psicologia e comentou. "Por que você não chega nela?"

"Ela tá estranha. A gente ficou junto final de semana passado e agora ela age como se nada tivesse acontecido." O curitibano resolveu desabafar.

"Talvez seja porque você deixou claro que não quer um relacionamento sério." Maico estava tentando ajudar.

"Sim, mas isso não quer dizer que a gente não possa nunca mais ficar." O artista visual não queria nem pensar nessa possibilidade.

"Ah..talvez ela só não queira ficar com você esses dias porque é feriado e ela quer aproveitar com as amigas. Depois pode ser que ela queira ficar com você algum dia de novo." Maico decidiu que ia fazer uma terapia de choque no amigo.

"É, eu acho legal ela sair e se divertir com as amigas depois de ter terminado um noivado. Ela precisa do apoio das meninas mesmo." Wagner, de fato, acreditava que era saudável para a acreana estar com as amigas.

"Pois é... é bom ela curtir com as meninas, conhecer gente nova. Sair com outros caras. " Maico notou que ao falar isso, o artista visual ficou pálido.

"Sair com outros caras?" O curitibano sentiu calafrios.

"Sim, ué..agora ela é solteira. E você sabe mais do que ninguém, a boa é pegar e não se apegar." Maico queria ter uma câmera para filmar as reações que o artista visual estava tendo.

Depois dessa conversa, Wagner decidiu ir até o bar e pedir uma bebida. Quando se virou para a pista viu um homem conversando com a Gleici, o som estava alto, então ele estava falando bem perto do ouvido dela.

O curitibano sentiu o seu sangue ferver. Ele não sabia o que estava acontecendo com ele. O artista visual não queria um relacionamento sério, porém só de imaginar a acreana ficando com outro homem , ele tinha vontade de vomitar. E ele sabia que era machismo achar que ele podia ficar com outras e ela não. Todavia, ao pensar nisso ele constatou que ele não tinha vontade de ficar com outras. A única mulher que ele desejava no momento era a acreana.

Quando ele se desligou dos seus pensamentos e voltou a prestar atenção no espaço, ele procurou a Gleici e não achou. Decidiu ir até a Iasmine, a Emily e a Thayla e perguntou onde a acreana havia ido. Elas responderam que o Fernando convidou a Gleici para comer alguma coisa e ela aceitou.

Wagner sentiu a sua boca ficar seca. Maike percebeu que o artista visual não estava bem. 

" Eu sei que você gosta da Gleici e que ela também gosta de você. ''

''Ela foi embora com outro cara." O curitibano falou de uma forma tão triste que o Maike sentou do lado dele e colocou a mão no seu joelho.

"Wagner, o que impedi você de tomar uma atitude e chegar na Gleici? É você que ela quer, se você falar que quer ter um relacionamento sério , ela larga qualquer outro cara e fica com você. Tá óbvio que vocês dois só querem um ao outro. Faz alguma coisa, homem!" O acreano estava ficando nervoso com essa inércia do curitibano.

"Eu não consigo!" Wagner falou em tom de desespero.

Maico que estava observando a situação e sendo estudante de psicologia, sabia de algo que podia ajudar.

"Wagner, eu sei que você está sendo sincero quando diz que não consegue. Eu acho , na minha humilde condição de estudante de psicologia, que você podia ir em uma psicóloga. Eu conheço uma que atende sábado de manhã, eu posso ligar pra ela amanhã bem cedo e marcar um horário para você."

"Isso parece uma ação extremista." O curitibano não achava que ele precisasse de uma psicóloga.

"Wagner, você é um cara desconstruído , você sabe que a psicóloga não é só para quem tem doenças mentais. Conversar com ela vai te ajudar." Maico estava fazendo o que podia para auxiliar.

O artista visual pensou bem e resolveu aceitar a sugestão do amigo. Ele estava vivendo um dilema e precisava admitir que não fazia ideia de como lidar com isso.

Quando Gleici aceitou que Fernando, um veterano da faculdade, a levasse para comer alguma coisa, ela tinha a intenção disso atingir o curitibano. Ela percebeu ele a olhando conversando com o Fernando e queria que ele soubesse que ela tinha outras opções. Se encaixava perfeitamente no plano dela.

Porém, agora que ela estava comendo batata frita com o seu veterano, estava sendo legal. Ele era um cara gentil e parecia estar afim dela. Então, quando ele tentou beijá-la, ela deixou. Talvez ela devesse esquecer o Wagner.

Todavia, quando eles estavam se beijando, ela sentiu que tinha algo errado. Então, quando ele foi beijá-la pela segunda vez, ela recusou.

"Desculpa, mas não vai rolar."

"Não tenho chances mesmo?" Fernando perguntou a ela com esperança.

"Você é uma pessoa muito, muito gente boa. Mas eu percebi que ou eu vou ficar com uma certo cara ou eu vou passar um tempo sem ficar com ninguém, só curtindo com as minhas amigas."

"Esse certo cara é um sortudo." Fernando afirmou.

" Sim , ele é!" Gleici falou rindo.

"Mas você tá certa, é bom curtir com as amigas."

"Isso que eu vou fazer esse feriado, vou viajar com elas. Quer dizer, espero." 

''Não tem certeza se vai?"

"É que íamos no carro da Iasmine, mas deu defeito hoje. Ela está tentando convencer o irmão a emprestar o carro pra gente. Porém, como é feriado, ele não quer ficar sem carro. Então, talvez a viagem não role." Ela falou com um tom de voz triste, mas de repente se lembrou de algo que poderia salvar o feriado. "A não ser que você leve a gente! Você trabalha de uber para pagar a faculdade, né?"

"Trabalho."

''Então, o que você acha de trabalhar pra gente amanhã de manhã? Você poderia? Vou te dar o endereço e você cobra o preço que achar justo. Claro, se puder dar um descontinho seria bom." Gleici falou sorrindo.

"Posso sim!" Ele riu. "Tá combinado! E vou fazer um preço bacana pra vocês, deixa comigo! Onde é?" Depois da acreana passar as informações e eles acertarem os valores, Fernando deixou Gleici em casa e ela foi arrumar sua mala para a viagem do feriado.

No dia seguinte, Wagner foi até a psicóloga e se sentou na cadeira em frente a ela. Após alguns minutos de silêncio, ele disse.

"Eu não sei o que falar."

"Se você não soubesse o que falar não teria marcado essa consulta." A psicóloga era uma senhora simpática e falou sorrindo.

"A senhora tem razão. É.. que eu..eu acho que algo do meu passado não me deixa seguir em frente." O curitibano revelou.

"O que aconteceu no seu passado?" A psicóloga questionou.

''Eu namorei cinco anos uma mulher que eu amava muito. Eu já tinha planejado a pedir em casamento, eu já tinha até comprado o anel de noivado. Mas um dia, eu cheguei em casa e ela tinha feito as malas. Eu perguntei o que estava acontecendo e ela disse que queria terminar, que amava outro, que estava tendo um caso com outro há seis meses. Dá pra acreditar? Seis meses me enganando! E para piorar a situação, o amante dela era um amigo em comum. Eu o recebia frequentemente na minha casa." O artista visual falou levando a mão na cabeça. Só de lembrar ele sentia tanta raiva.

A psicóloga prosseguiu " E como você se sentiu quando isso aconteceu?"

Wagner olhou para ela e disse " Como eu me senti?! Eu me senti um nada, um incapaz, um homem que a namorada vai procurar outro se sente como?! Um merda! E sabe...eu reparei os sinas. A gente brigava muito, tinha dias tensos e eu mesmo assim ainda acreditava que tinha salvação."

''E quem trai , você saberia dizer como a pessoa se sente?" O curitibano percebeu a armadilha da pergunta, mas decidiu ser honesto.

"Sim, saberia. Eu já trai, já fiquei com várias ao mesmo tempo. E eu me sentia o cara. Não vou ser hipócrita. Mas é exatamente por já ter estado dos dois lados, que eu parei de acreditar que uma relação monogâmica possa dar certo."

"Você não tem mais relações monogâmicas?"

"Não. Eu tenho só relacionamento aberto e estava ótimo assim, até que eu conheci uma pessoa." Wagner falou e olhou para baixo.

"E como é essa pessoa?"

'' Ela é incrível! Ela me faz sentir vivo como há muito tempo eu não sentia, eu fico mais leve ao lado dela. Eu gosto de conversar com ela, de trabalhar com ela, de...transar com ela. " Ele falou rindo.

"Parece uma pessoa que te faz bem."

"Ela faz...mas até quando? Até quando para um de nós pararmos de sentir esse frio na barriga e não aguentar mais olhar um na cara do outro? "

"Talvez isso não aconteça. Já pensou nessa possibilidade?"

''A paixão acaba, depois vem o amor e esse também acaba. É sempre assim." Wagner estava desacreditado.

"A gente se apaixona pela idealização que fazemos do outro. A medida que o período da paixão acaba e convivemos com a pessoa, descobrimos como ela é de verdade. E determinados casais não vão aguentar o choque da realidade, outros vão chegar no amor. O amor percebe os defeitos e as qualidades do outro, é baseado em parceria, companheirismo, em ficar do lado do outro nos momentos bons e ruins. É querer estar com outro, mas sem abrir mão da sua individualidade. Então, a paixão, de fato, vai acabar, mas o amor, ele pode sim acabar, mas pode também durar para sempre. Só precisa ser sempre renovado."

"Eu tenho medo de não durar, de me machucar de novo, de trair de novo, e mais ainda de ser traído de novo, de me decepcionar..."

"O seu ego foi ferido ,você tem medo de se machucar de novo e esta insegurança não o está deixando prosseguir com a sua vida. E você ao falar parece ter noção disso."

"Sim , eu tenho."

"Isso já é um grande passo. Sabe, Wagner. Você está vivendo um conflito dentro de você e precisa decidir o que é mais importante, a sua vaidade ou o que você está sentindo por essa pessoa que você descreve como incrível. Não tem como ter certeza que se você iniciar um relacionamento com ela, vai dar certo. Mas a questão é, para você...vale a pena tentar?"

"Eu nem sei se eu tenho essa chance ainda. Ela chegou tanto em mim e eu deixei o meu medo falar mais alto, que talvez agora ela nem queira mais algo sério comigo. "

"Se ela já chegou tanto em você, talvez agora seja a sua vez de chegar nela e tirar essa dúvida. Falar com ela será um risco, iniciar uma relação será um risco, a vida é cheia de riscos. A gente escolhe quais a gente quer correr. A sessão está terminando, você gostaria de acrescentar mais alguma coisa?"

"Não. Obrigado." Wagner respondeu e se despediu da psicóloga.

Quando estava a caminho de casa, o artista visual tomou uma decisão e pensou alto "Por ela vale a pena o risco!". Se desviou do trajeto e foi até a casa da Gleici. Ao chegar, bateu na porta e um jovem , de uns 20 e poucos anos, atendeu.

"Oi,prazer! Eu sou o Wagner, colega de trabalho da Gleici, será que eu poderia falar com ela?" O curitibano se apresentou e apertou a mão do rapaz.

"Prazer, eu sou o Agleuson, irmão da Gleici. Ela não tá não, ela viajou. Ela foi não faz muito tempo com um amigo".

"O Maike?"

"Não, o Fernando um amigo dela da faculdade."

Wagner sentiu seu coração parar, mas respirou fundo e decidiu que não ia desistir. ''Você sabe onde a Gleici foi?"

"Saber eu sei. Ela foi pra uma cidade vizinha que a Iasmine tem casa lá, eu até já fui lá."

"Então, será que você pode me dar o endereço?" Wagner pegou o celular para anotar.

"Não sei se deveria, eu nem te conheço." Agleuson era o irmão mais velho e nunca tinha visto esse homem antes, não sabia se podia cofiar a ele o paradeiro da sua irmã.

"Olha, eu sei que é estranho eu chegar aqui e perguntar sobre a sua irmã, pedir o endereço da onde ela tá e isso tudo sem você me conhecer. Eu queria ter um bom argumento para te convencer a me dar o endereço, mas a única coisa que eu posso falar é que eu estou apaixonado por ela e preciso ir até onde ela está para saber se ainda tenho alguma chance. Eu preciso saber se não é tarde demais." O artista visual despejou toda essa informação para o irmão da acreana e estava rezando para ele entender.

"Cara...eu acredito em você. Eu consigo ver nos seus olhos que você tá falando a verdade. Anota aí o endereço."

Wagner anotou, agradeceu Agleuson e foi até a casa que Iasmine tinha na cidade vizinha. Quando ele chegou em frente ao local, sentiu suas pernas tremerem, estava muito nervoso , mas deixou o medo que já o paralisou por tempo demais para trás e bateu na porta. Ele não ia deixar o seu passado o impedir de ser feliz.

Thayla abriu e ficou surpresa. "Wagner?!"

"Oi, Thayla. Será que eu poderia falar com a Gleici?" O curitibano perguntou .

"Entra, peraí que eu vou até o quarto dela avisar que você está aqui." Thayla subiu as escadas e bateu na porta da amiga, que estava tirando suas roupas da mala.

"Gleici, tem uma pessoa aqui que quer te ver." 

" Quem?" A acreana perguntou.

"O Wagner."

"Sério?!" A estudante de psicologia estava em choque, jamais poderia esperar que ele fosse até lá. " Fala para ele subir, por favor."

O curitibano subiu, entrou no quarto e após fechar a porta, olhou para Gleici. "Oi" Ele falou sorrindo tímido.

A acreana odiava e amava esse sorriso ao mesmo tempo. "O que você tá fazendo aqui?"

"Eu...eu .." Ele não sabia por onde começar. De repente, ele olhou pela janela e viu Fernando saindo com o carro. ''Gleici, eu não quero que você fique com o Fernando".

''O quê?!" A acreana não ia aceitar ele determinar o que ela podia ou não fazer.

"Eu não quero que você fique com outro cara, eu só quero que você fique comigo" Wagner não ia aguentar dividi-la com mais ninguém.

”Então, você pode ficar com outras, mas eu só posso ficar com você? O relacionamento aberto é só pra você?!" A estudante estava revoltada.

"Não, você não tá entendendo!"

O curitibano falou nervoso.

"Não tô entendendo que você quer passar o rodo, enquanto eu fico te esperando em casa?"

"Não, não é isso."

Mais uma vez o artista visual tentou se explicar.

"Isso não vai acontecer. Eu jamais vou aceitar uma coisa dessas..." Gleici estava pronta para fazer um discurso quando Wagner falou.

"Gleici, eu só quero ficar com você! "

"Você só quer ficar comigo?" A acreana não podia acreditar no que ela estava ouvindo.

"Eu sei que eu fui um babaca com essa história de relacionamento aberto, mas é que eu tinha medo. Mas eu não tenho mais. Eu só quero ficar com você." Ele falou olhando bem nos olhos dela.

A estudante esperou tanto por esse momento, que sentiu seus olhos lacrimejarem. Porém, lembrou do episódio em que ele a rejeitou no apartamento dele.

"Aquele dia que você se recusou a ter um relacionamento sério comigo e eu estava seminua na sua cama, eu quis morrer de tanta vergonha." Gleici precisava que ele soubesse disso.

"Gleici, eu me arrependo demais daquele dia e te peço desculpas. Se eu pudesse voltar no tempo, eu voltaria. Mas a única coisa que eu posso fazer é tentar ter um futuro com você e eu quero muito. Você me fez acreditar de novo no amor. Eu me sinto uma pessoa melhor quando estou ao seu lado. Talvez seja tarde demais e você tenha desistido de mim, da gente...mas eu te peço..me dá mais uma chance?"

A acreana olhou para ele, acariciou a sua barba e disse. " Eu também só quero ficar com você."

Wagner sorriu e a beijou. Porém, de repente lembrou do Fernando. "Mas e o Fernando?"

"Ele é meu veterano na faculdade." Gleici respondeu enquanto beijava o pescoço do curitibano.

"Você tá mesmo ficando com ele?" O artista visual estava com receio da resposta.

"Não. Ontem ele me beijou, mas eu sabia que eu não estava afim e falei que não ia rolar nada entre a gente. Ele veio até aqui porque trabalha de uber e trouxe eu e as meninas, mas ele já deve ter ido embora."

"Hum...ele te beijou?" Wagner sabia que não tinha direito de sentir ciúmes, mas não conseguiu se controlar.

"Foi só um beijo! E você não pode falar nada, semana passada você estava com a Joana, já eu nem sequer beijei o Carlos depois que fiquei com você!"

"Sério?!" Wagner ficou surpreso

''Sim, eu fiquei com nojo dele depois que descobri que ele me traiu. Cada conversa com ele era uma tortura." Gleici justificou.

"Eu beijei a Joana quando ela esteve em Rio Branco, mas não foi nada além disso. A gente... é...eu não... eu não consegui transar com ela." O artista visual admitiu.

A acreana estava abismada dele ter revelado isso a ela. Apesar de já ter essa informação graças aos seus amigos, nunca imaginou que o próprio Wagner falaria com ela sobre isso.

"Você é a única mulher que eu desejo." O curitibano falou com tanta sinceridade que a estudante o beijou com toda a intensidade do mundo.

Entretanto, Gleici parou o beijo de repente e perguntou.

''Isso quer dizer que você vai terminar com a Joana?"

"Isso quer dizer que eu vou terminar com ela e namorar sério com você." O artista visual respondeu.

''Só se eu quiser, se eu quiser muito." A acreana contraiu os olhos, colocou a mão na cintura e falou.

Wagner riu e perguntou "Gleici, você quer namorar comigo?" 

"Hum...deixa eu ver...Sim! Claro que eu quero!" Ela exclamou. 

Wagner a beijou e entre beijos ele questionou " Quer muito?" 

''Quero muito!" Gleici falou rindo.

"Eu também quero muito!'' Ele disse sorrindo e acrescentou " Gleici, se você quiser que eu vá embora para você passar o feriado com as suas amigas, eu vou."

"Não. Eu quero que você fique aqui com a gente. Eu quero me divertir com elas e com você. Elas gostam de você, te acham legal. Fica aqui com a gente?" A acreana estava animada em passar esse feriado com ele.

"Fico, mas quando vocês quiserem conversar algo só entre amigas, me dá um toque que eu venho para o quarto, arrumo algo pra fazer." Ele não queria incomodar.

"Pode deixar! Mas hein...o que a gente estava fazendo logo depois que você disse que eu sou a única mulher que você deseja." A estudante falou e mordeu os lábios.

"Essa sua boca é muito linda, Gleiciane!" Wagner ficava louco só de olhar para a boca da acreana.

"Ô Wagner, você tá falando demais! Vamos logo ao que interessa! Tira a calça!'' Gleici mandou enquanto tirava a própria roupa.

Wagner riu , ele adorava ela mandona.

Quando eles estavam na cama completamente nus e os seus lábios se encontraram, ambos sentiram que um era a casa do outro. Neste exato momento, os seus corpos estavam tendo o encontro perfeito. Ele só queria ela e ela só queria ele. E a cada toque, a cada beijo só aumentava a vontade de estar juntos.


	11. Chapter 11

Gleici estava ansiosa para a sua aula acabar, ela já tinha perdido as contas de quantas vezes havia olhado o seu relógio de pulso . Porém, a aula parecia eterna, a hora não passava. A acreana estava ansiosa para estar novamente com o seu namorado. Aliás, só de pensar nessa palavra um sorriso bobo aparecia em seu rosto. Ela ainda mal acreditava que finalmente o Wagner se livrou do medo e decidiu ter um relacionamento sério.

Eles passaram o feriado inteiro juntos e só se separaram hoje de manhã quando as aulas retornaram. A estudante estava há quatro horas longe do curitibano, mas estava sentindo tanta saudade. De repente, ela recebeu uma mensagem e viu que era o homem que estava nos seus pensamentos, ela leu mentalmente " A Secretaria não tem a mínima graça sem você. Vem logo, senão eu vou morrer de tédio e, mais ainda, de saudades."

Assim, que acabou de ler, a aula acabou e ela nunca saiu tão desesperada da sala e almoçou tão rápido. Quando ela chegou na Secretaria da Juventude, Emily não pôde deixar de comentar como a amiga parecia feliz.

"Feriado foi bom, hein?!"

'' Claro, eu estava com você e minhas outras amigas maravilhosas!" A acreana falou fingindo que não sabia o que a amiga estava insinuando.

"Ah sim, claro! O que te deixou com essa cara boa foi o que você e o Wagner fizeram bastante nesse feriado. Eu bem sei, já que tive que escutar certos barulhos durante a noite! Nunca mais fico em um quarto do lado do de vocês!"

A estudante de psicologia ficou vermelha só de lembrar dos momentos que a amiga estava comentando, mas após a vergonha passar ela sentiu uma felicidade tão grande que resolveu brincar com a situação.

"Você deu sorte de não ter escutado durante o dia também!"

Emily riu " Amiga! Eu estou tão feliz por você! É nítido o quanto você está leve e o quanto vocês se gostam!''

"Eu nem acredito que finalmente tá tudo dando certo. Eu e o Wagner... a gente se dá tão bem, parece que a gente já se conhece há tanto tempo. " Gleici constatou.

"É encontro de almas. Eu super acredito, sabia? E pelo que eu reparei do Wagner hoje pela manhã, ele está todo bobo apaixonado também. Aliás , tem algo na sua mesa que eu acho que você vai gostar. Vai lá ver e depois me conta se gostou. Agora eu vou embora que meu turno acabou e eu preciso encarar a faculdade. Beijos, amiga!" Emily se despediu da estudante de psicologia e foi embora.

Após escutar o que sua amiga disse, a acreana foi correndo até a sua mesa e viu que tinha um cartão com a frase "abra a gaveta". Ela fez isso e se deparou com uma caixa dourada linda com bombons e em cima dela tinha outro cartão que dizia a seguinte frase com um coração desenhado do lado "Primeiro encontro como namorados essa noite, você aceita?"

Era tão brega, mas ao mesmo tempo tão fofo que Gleici resolveu entrar no jogo e escreveu "sim" também desenhando um coração do lado. Em seguida, deixou o cartão na mesa do Wagner e foi ao banheiro. Quando voltou ele estava lendo o cartão e sorrindo sozinho, o coração dela derreteu e ao mesmo tempo ela sentiu uma vontade louca de estar com ele. Então, aproveitou que ele ainda não a tinha visto, foi andando devagar e subiu a escada para ir ao segundo andar, onde ficava a sala da copiadora. Quando entrou, viu que Cíntia, uma funcionária simpática estava acabando de tirar xerox e teve a ideia de usá-la para deixar o que estava planejando mais divertido.

"Até que enfim acabei! Finalmente! Haja xerox!!" A funcionária falou aliviada.

"Cíntia, você pode fazer um favor pra mim, por favor?" A acreana perguntou tentando esconder a sua empolgação.

"Posso, claro!"

'' Pede pro Wagner vir até aqui e trazer o plano de ação da comunidade? Mas não fala que sou eu que estou pedindo. Só diz bem rápido e sai andando pra não dar tempo dele fazer pergunta." Gleici estava tentando pensar rápido em uma justificativa para o seu pedido, mas por sorte a funcionária falou.

"Você sempre esquece de pegar o que quer tirar xerox antes de subir e fica com preguiça de descer e subir de novo, né?! Sei bem como é isso! Acontece comigo toda hora! A gente tem que estudar, trabalhar, pegar ônibus lotado, cuidar dos filhos, a cabeça fica a mil! Acredita que outro dia eu esqueci de pegar um documento pra tirar xerox na minha mesa, subi e deixei o dito cujo lá! Mandei mensagem pro Evandro que trabalho comigo trazer pra mim e ele ficou estressadinho!" 

A estudante de psicologia gostava muito do curso que ela tinha escolhido, mas agora não era o momento ideal para escutar os problemas dos outros, ela tentou interrompeu a Cíntia, mas ela continuou " Agora me diz, o que custava ele trazer o documento pra mim?! Ele só trabalha aqui na Secretaria, não estuda, não é casado, não tem filhos, tem tempo livre para curtir e descansar. Custava o que subi rapidinho aqui?!"

''Cíntia! " Gleici finalmente conseguiu a interromper ''É exatamente isso! Eu tô tão cansada! Não custa nada o Wagner trazer o plano aqui pra mim."

'' Eu sei querida, mas sabe como homem é preguiçoso. Mas nós temos que ser solidárias, sei que você acabou de chegar da faculdade, tá cansada, se ele não trouxer, eu mesma trago aqui."

"Não!" A acreana falou em um tom um tanto que desesperado. Imediatamente percebeu isso e tentou consertar. "É que é como você falou. Ele está descansado, pode vir aqui. Eu e você que estamos exaustas. Chama ele lá pra mim e faça como eu falei, saia andando, quando menos ele souber melhor."

"Verdade! Quanto menos satisfação mulher dá ao homem melhor! Vou lá falar com ele!" Cíntia finalmente saiu da sala e a acreana respirou aliviada.

Quando o artista visual entrou na sala da copiadora, Gleici QUE estava no canto da sala foi andando devagar até colocar as mãos nos olhos dele.

"Eu sabia!" Wagner falou rindo.

"Sabia o quê?" A acreana questionou beijando o pescoço dele.

"Se eu fosse você tomava cuidado. A minha namorada trabalha aqui e ela é bem brava." O curitibano resolveu brincar com ela.

"Ahh, é?! E além de brava o que mais a sua namorada é?" Gleici perguntou curiosa.

"Ela é linda, incrível, deusa suprema." Ele falou acariciando o braço dela.

''Eu vou tirar a mão do seu olho, mas eu quero que você fique exatamente onde está, não se mexe." A estudante ordenou.

"Outra coisa que a minha namorada é...é mandona."

"E você como bom menino, com certeza obedece." Gleici falou enquanto trancava a porta. 

" Sempre."

O curitibano disse sorrindo.

"Exatamente por isso eu acho que você merece o que eu vou fazer." A acreana disse ao abrir a calça do namorado e abaixar.

Wagner ficou muito surpreso, ele já tinha feito sexo oral nela, mas ela ainda não tinha tomado a iniciativa de fazer nele, então quando ela fez ali na sala da copiadora, o artista visual foi no céu e voltou.

Ao terminar, Gleici olhou pra ele e sorriu tímida. Porém, logo em seguida bateram na porta. Ela ia abrir, quando Wagner a puxou pelo braço e olhando bem nos olhos dela falou.

"Foi incrível."

"Não vejo a hora do nosso encontro hoje a noite." Ela disse ansiosa.

"Eu também! Sabe, agora que eu sei o efeito que uma caixa de chocolates causa em você...terá uma todos os dias na sua mesa!" o curitibano ainda estava em êxtase.

"Meu bem, nem adianta. O que aconteceu aqui, não vai acontecer nunca mais." A acreana garantiu com firmeza.

"Por que não?!" O artista visual perguntou assustado enquanto vestia a calça.

"Não vai acontecer aqui no trabalho!" Gleici queria guardar na memória a cara de desespero que o Wagner fez. " Trabalho é um lugar sério. Hoje foi uma exceção." A estudante falou com um semblante firme.

Todavia, quando estava prestes a abrir a porta acrescentou "Mas fora dele...é outra história!" e piscou o olho.

Wagner não sabia como era possível aquela mulher ser tímida, durona, séria , mandona, doce e deusa do sexo ao mesmo tempo. Ele começou a rir sozinho. Ele não fazia ideia do que ele fez de tão certo na vida, mas alguma coisa ele deve ter feito de excepcional para os céus colocarem essa mulher na vida dele.

O artista visual foi tirado dos seus pensamentos quando escutou um funcionário que estava usando a copiadora falar.

"Hoje tá calor, né?"

"E como...e como!" Wagner falou rindo, bateu nas costas do funcionário e desceu as escadas.

Durante o resto do dia, Gleici e Wagner alinharam o que seria feito na Comunidade da Andorinha. Os trabalhos na escola pararam devido o feriado e só iam ser retomados no dia seguinte. Além disso, também combinaram de visitar a obra do prefeito na comunidade.

Quando a acreana , que estava na mesa do curitibano, retornou a sua mesa para digitar o que eles haviam alinhado, ela decidiu abrir a caixa de bombons e experimentar. Eram muito bons. Ela estava entretida digitando e comendo quando Andrea passou por sua mesa e disse.

"Esses bombons parecem deliciosos. Ganhou de alguém? Quem sabe de um certo noivo que te ama muito?"

Gleici e Wagner olharam um para o outro e era nítido que ficaram desconfortáveis com o comentário. O curitibano chegou a respirar fundo para se acalmar. Andrea percebeu a interação entre os dois e pediu para conversar com a estudante em particular na sua sala.

"O que está acontecendo, Gleici? Há um tempo que eu venho observando a sua relação com o Wagner. Horas parecem bem próximos, outras distantes. Pensei que estavam se adaptando a trabalhar juntos, mas essa troca de olhares que percebi agora me gerou certas dúvidas."

"Andrea, não precisa ter dúvidas. Eu e o Wagner estamos juntos."

"Como assim?! Meu Deus, Gleici! Desde quando?" A chefe da Secretaria estava impactada com a revelação.

"A gente começou a namorar no feriado." A acreana respondeu.

"Gleici, me diz a verdade, há quando tempo está rolando algo entre você e o Wagner?"

" Há dois meses." Gleici disse firme, ela não tinha porque mentir.

"Você ainda era noiva!" Andrea estava decepcionada.

"Eu e o Carlos não estávamos bem." A estudante justificou.

"Quando o Carlos me contou que você estava saindo com outro homem enquanto estava noiva, eu te defendi! Eu falei que você jamais faria isso." Andrea não podia acreditar que alguém com o caráter da acreana pudesse fazer algo desse tipo.

"O Carlos me traiu!" Gleici não queria mais falar sobre isso, mas não ia deixar sua chefe a acusar de adultério quando o culpado era o seu ex-noivo.

"Sim, ele me contou. Mas também me contou que vocês conversaram e decidiram recomeçar, pois você também havia ficado com outro homem. Entretanto, segundo ele, você continuou se encontrando com esse homem pelas costas dele. A primeira parte eu achei perturbadora, mas eu aceitei porque eu também já fui jovem e sei que somos humanos e podemos errar, e você e ele se desviaram do caminho. Porém, quando ele falou que você tinha um amante eu não acreditei. Nunca pensei que você fosse ter uma relação extra conjugal. Minha querida, você já frequentou tanto a igreja comigo e com a sua mãe. Você sabe o quanto isso é errado!"

A estudante estava em choque. Carlos havia contado a versão dele dos fatos para a Andrea. Gleici estava arrependida de não ter aberto o jogo para a sua chefe desde o começo porque não queria que ela sentisse pena dela e nem ficasse mal com o fim do seu noivado. Andrea tinha sido uma segunda mãe para a acreana, elas se conheceram na igreja. A diretora da Secretaria da Juventude gostou da acreana, percebeu que ela era esforçada e conseguiu um emprego para ela na secretaria, onde ela ganhava dois mil e quinhentos reais.

Gleici seria eternamente grata a Andrea, foi graças a ela que ela pôde se matricular na universidade e ajudar a sustentar a sua casa. Entretanto, ela não ia deixar a sua chefe dizer o que era certo ou errado.

"Eu já percebi que o Carlos fez a sua cabeça. Erro meu, que deveria ter te contado tudo desde o princípio. Mas eu só quero que você saiba que eu sou imensamente grata a tudo que você fez por mim, porém eu não vou permitir que você me diga que o que eu e o Wagner temos é errado."

"Minha menina, você é pra mim a filha que eu nunca tive. Eu deposito grandes expectativas em você porque sei do que é capaz. Você será uma grande psicóloga e uma excelente esposa. Mas o Wagner, minha querida, ele não é pra você." Andrea disse como se estivesse consolando a acreana.

"Do que você está falando?" Gleici não entendeu o comentário.

"Ele não está te levando a sério! Ele tem namorada! Você a conheceu aquele dia na minha casa! É um homem mais velho que não tem um ponto fixo. Daqui a quatro meses ele vai embora viver a próxima aventura e você vai ficar aqui a ver navios!" Andrea falou com uma convicção que assustou a estudante.

"Ele vai terminar com a Joana! Ela está viajando, mas assim que ela voltar , o Wagner vai terminar com ela. Além do mais, o relacionamento dele com a Joana é aberto. Nunca foi sério com ela, mas..." Gleici ia continuar falando quando Andrea completou a sua frase.

"Mas com você é sério? Você ainda é uma menina. Ele vai acabar o trabalho dele aqui, vai se enjoar do Acre e de você. E depois ele vai embora. Escuta o que eu te digo, eu já vivi bem mais que você, não se iluda. Fique com a segurança que o Carlos pode te dar." Andrea realmente acreditava que sabia o que era o melhor para a sua pupila.

Há pouco tempo atrás, Gleici teria levado em consideração tudo que Andrea estava falando. Ela não ia negar que ,lá no fundo, tinha medo do seu futuro com o Wagner, ela sempre soube que o curitibano não buscava segurança igual a ela. Porém, ela tinha certeza do sentimento que um tinha pelo outro e decidiu se agarrar a isso no momento.

"Eu confio no que o Wagner sente por mim, a gente vai ficar juntos mesmo quando o trabalho dele aqui terminar." A acreana falou e saiu da sala da sua chefe sem nem olhar para trás.

O artista visual que estava apreensivo desde quando a sua namorada entrou na sala da Andrea, percebeu que a conversa entre as duas não havia sido amigável. Ele ia até a mesa da estudante, mas ela fez sinal para ele não ir e permaneceu de cara fechada até a o final do expediente.

Quando eles já estavam no estacionamento da Secretaria, Wagner perguntou a Gleici se ela ainda queria ir ao encontro com ele.

"Claro que eu quero. Por que, você desistiu?" A acreana notou assim que perguntou que estava insegura, com medo dele ter desistido não só no encontro, mas do relacionamento. Ela estava com raiva dela mesmo por isso.

"Desistir?! Só se eu tivesse ficado maluco!" Wagner falou brincando, porém ao olhar para a estudante, percebeu que ela estava séria. Então, ele parou do lado do seu carro, se encostou no veículo, puxou a acreana para perto dele e a abraçou pela cintura. " Ei, tá tudo bem. Eu sei que você teve uma conversa difícil com a Andrea e aposto que foi sobre mim. Mas eu quero que você saiba que eu tenho certeza do que eu quero."

"E o que você quer?" Gleici perguntou olhando fixamente para ele.

"Você. " Ele falou com tanta certeza que a acreana acariciou a barba dele e sorriu. Wagner sorriu de volta e a beijou. Neste momento, todos as dúvidas e inseguranças que estavam pairando na mente da estudante desapareceram.

"São 18h. Passo pra te pegar na sua casa as 20:30, pode ser?" O artista visual estava muito ansioso para o primeiro encontro como casal.

"Pode!" Após o beijo, a estudante também estava totalmente animada para o encontro.

"Ok, agora vamos! Vou te deixar em casa."

"Não, não precisa. Eu moro perto, vou de ônibus. Não tem sentido você me deixar em casa, depois ir para a sua casa se arrumar e depois ir na minha casa de novo. "

''Eu não me importo. Por você, eu vou e volto quando vezes for preciso. " Wagner estava decidido.

Gleici riu e concordou. " Então tá, já que você insiste."

Após chegar em casa e tomar banho, a acreana começou a se maquiar no espelho da sala. Sua mãe que estava varrendo o chão, parou e a olhou.

"Pergunta mãe, eu sei que a senhora quer perguntar."

" Você vai sair com alguém?"

A acreana sempre foi independente, nunca teve que dar satisfação em casa. Como sua mãe sempre trabalhou muito, ela foi criada para tomar conta de si mesma e sabia que D. Vanuzia não ia se meter no seu relacionamento. Quando ela começou a namorar com Carlos, sua mãe nunca falou nada sobre ele. Aliás, D. Vanuzia e o militar conversaram poucas vezes durante o noivado. Mesmo assim, sua mãe tinha ficado feliz quando soube que a filha estava noiva, ela só queria que Gleici tivesse uma família unida e estruturada.

Entretanto, dessa vez a estudante queria que fosse diferente. Ela sentia que com o Wagner era algo especial e gostaria muito que ele e sua família se conhecessem de verdade.

"Vou. Eu vou sair com o Wagner, aquele cara de Curitiba, que está trabalhando comigo na Comunidade da Andorinha. A gente tá namorando." A acreana falou ansiosa pela reação da sua mãe.

"Hum.. isso é bom! Divirta-se!" D. Vanuzia disse com sinceridade, mas meio sem jeito.

A estudante sabia que sua mãe não se aprofundava nos assuntos porque não sabia como, ela mantinha uma certa distância porque também havia sido criada assim. Não era muito de conversar, mas demonstrava nas atitudes que a amava. Quando ela contou da traição do Carlos e sua mãe ficou uns 5 minutos fazendo carinho em sua cabeça, Gleici se emocionou tanto. Ela nem se lembra de outro momento como esse compartilhado entre ela e a D. Vanuzia.

Gleici sempre acreditou que ela ia conseguir dar uma vida melhor a sua família e eles teriam tempo de sobra para aprender a demonstrar o que sentem em momentos descontraídos. Porém , ela decidiu que não queria esperar mais para inserir a sua família na sua vida, ela tinha alguém agora que ia fazer o possível para criar momentos especiais junto com ela, mesmo diante das adversidades.

"Eu quero que você o conheça. No domingo, você não trabalha. Podemos marcar um almoço no apartamento dele?"

D. Vanuzia olhou surpresa. Em três anos de noivado, ela nunca havia ido na casa de Carlos. Mas ali estava a sua filha a convidando para ir no apartamento do novo namorado.

"Por mim, tudo bem." Ela respondeu ainda espantada.

Após alguns minutos, Wagner chegou e Gleici foi até o carro. Quando entrou, deu um selinho nele.

"Você está linda." Ele não conseguia parar de olhar para ela com aquele vestido vermelho, cabelo com coque e franjinha.

"Obrigada. " Ela respondeu encabulada.

"Esse decote ...eu gosto..muito." Wagner nem conseguia formular uma frase direito.

"Eu sei, por isso que eu escolhi esse vestido." A estudante mordeu os lábios e depois disse sorrindo. "Ô Wagner,vamos logo! Tô morrendo de fome."

Quando eles chegaram no restaurante, se sentaram na mesa e escolheram os seus pratos e bebida. O champagne rosé foi levado em seguida para a mesa.

Enquanto esperavam o garçom trazer a comida, Gleici foi ao banheiro e quando se sentou novamente, cruzou as pernas e tomou um gole do seu champagne. Para o curitibano aquela imagem merecia estar no Louvre.

"Você não sabe o efeito que tem sobre mim, Gleici Maria." 

" Gleici Maria?"

"Sim, eu acho que combina com você!" Wagner falou piscando para ela. 

"Tudo bem, Walter!" Ela falou ironicamente.

"Meu Deus, já tinha até esquecido que você me chamou de Walter no dia que nos conhecemos." Ele riu.

A acreana também riu e surgiu na mente dos dois aquele dia.

"Ir naquela rave foi a melhor decisão que eu já tomei na minha vida." O artista visual falou acariciando a mão da estudante.

"Eu lembro de você me tirando de perto daquele cara que eu esbarrei sem querer." Gleici estava lembrando de todos os detalhes.

"Sim! Você estava o encarando, parecia não ter noção que ele tinha o triplo do seu tamanho." Wagner riu.

"Eu estava lidando bem com a situação! Mas eu admito que a sua ajuda foi boa, evitou que eu me estressasse mais." A acreana nunca ia admitir que sentiu medo daquele cara.

"Sei..." O artista visual já conhecia as defesas da sua namorada. " Lembra que depois a gente foi comer pastel na praça?"

"Como eu poderia esquecer ?! Eu tava doida pra te beijar e você me convidou pra comer pastel!"

Wagner ia responder, mas foram interrompidos pela chegada do que haviam pedido. Após o garçom se retirar, o curitibano pôde responder.

"Eu queria esperar o momento certo."  


Gleici arregalou os olhos, parou de comer e falou.

"Se dependesse desse seu momento certo a gente tava na praça comendo pastel até agora!"

" Que mentira!" Wagner falou indignado.

A estudante riu e acrescentou " Eu que te beijei!"

"Eu lembro e foi lindo." O artista visual estava completamente rendido. " Porém, quem começou toda essa história foi você." A acreana afirmou.

"Eu? Quando?" O curitibano fingiu não saber do que ela estava falando.

"Quando perguntou se eu te achava muito velho. Foi aí que eu percebi que você tinha um interesse em mim e decidi te conhecer melhor." Gleici lembrou das borboletas no estômago que sentiu quando ouviu essa pergunta.

"E ainda bem que você decidiu me conhecer melhor. Aquela noite foi incrível. Aliás, com você sempre é incrível . Você sempre me surpreende! Só de lembrar de hoje na sala da copiadora eu fico louco! E também quando você foi no meu apartamento depois da aula de culinária...Meu Deus, esse dia então!!! " Wagner falou com os olhos expressando desejo.

Gleici ficou vermelha, mas se recompôs e falou " Eu precisava fazer você tomar uma atitude, não estava aguentado mais esperar. Foi uma luta pra te conquistar."

"Pra me conquistar?! Você já me tinha completamente desde do primeiro dia, eu fui um babaca por não ter me livrado dos meus medos antes. Mas eu sempre quis ficar com você, sempre." O curitibano teve certeza dos seus sentimentos desde o início.

"Eu sei. " Gleici tocou a mão dele apara assegurá-lo que ela acreditava nele. " Vamos falar do futuro agora, eu contei para a minha mãe que estamos namorando."

"Contou? E ela?" O artista visual estava apreensivo.

"Não falou nada. Para ela ter uma opinião precisa te conhecer." A acreana queria contar que convidou a sua mãe para um almoço no apartamento dele sem o consultar , mas estava com um pouco de receio.

"Você acha que ela vai gostar de mim?"

"Acho que sim, você me faz tão bem. Como ela poderia não gostar?"

"Poderíamos marcar um almoço, o que você acha?" Wagner deu a ideia.

"Então sobre isso...eu meio que já a convidei para almoçar no seu apartamento domingo. Tudo bem?" A estudante perguntou apreensiva

"Claro! Chama também os seus irmãos e a sua sobrinha. O Agleuson é muito gente boa." Wagner ia ser sempre grato por ele ter confiado nele e dado o endereço da casa da Iasmine.

"Eu ainda não acredito que vocês se conheceram sem eu estar presente."

Wagner riu " Eu e ele vamos nos dar muito bem. Tenho certeza. Rolou uma conexão entre a gente."

"Meu Deus, Wagner! Assim eu vou ficar com ciúmes!" Gleici falou brincando. O artista visual fez cara de ofendido e disse "Eu só tenho olhos para você."

''Que cantada barata!" Gleici riu.

"Mas é verdade!" o curitibano garantiu ferozmente.

A acreana olhou com ternura para ele " Obrigada pela noite de hoje. Tá sendo maravilhosa."

"Maravilhosa é você!" Ele não podia perder a oportunidade de lançar mais uma frase de efeito.

A estudante exclamou rindo " Ai, Wagner! Você não tem limites!"

Logo depois , eles pediram a conta e foram embora. Ao chegar no apartamento do artista visual, Gleici tirou os sapatos e se jogou na cama do curitibano.

O artista visual nunca ia se acostumar com isso, era perfeito demais. Ele tirou os sapatos, a camisa e também se jogou na cama. Em seguida, eles deitaram de lado , um olhando para o outro com desejo.

Wagner foi para cima da acreana, beijou sua coxa, barriga, colo, pescoço e a boca com imensa paixão. Depois, abriu o zíper do vestido dela, o puxou, e em seguida retirou também a sua calcinha. Posteriormente, foi a vez dele se despir. Gleici sentou no colo do curitibano, eles continuaram se beijando e uniram os seus corpos. Quando terminaram, se olharam e riram. Eram dois bobos, completamente apaixonados.

No dia seguinte, Gleici teve que levantar bem cedo para passar em casa e trocar de roupa antes de ir para a faculdade. Depois da aula foi para a Secretaria e de lá foi com o Wagner na Comunidade da Andorinha. O artista visual fez um trabalho manual com alguns alunos, enquanto Gleici ensaiou a peça de teatro com outros adolescentes.

Quando as atividades na escola acabaram , eles foram, como combinado, até a obra do prédio de lazer que o prefeito estava fazendo. Ao chegarem, comprovaram que era uma construção que não condizia com o valor exorbitante da planilha. Além disso, algo os chamou a atenção. O prefeito estava lá e uma mulher estava gritando com ele.Porém, os seguranças a levaram para longe.

''Está tudo bem prefeito?" Wagner perguntou.

''Wagner! Gleici! O que devo a honra da visita?" O prefeito estava surpreso.

"A gente saiu da escola e resolvemos passar aqui para conhecer o prédio de lazer que está sendo construído. Todo mundo na comunidade está tão ansioso, que ficamos curiosos." Gleici inventou uma desculpa.

"Pois é! Esse é mais uma das melhorias que eu estou trazendo para a comunidade da Andorinha. O povo precisa se divertir, a vida é tão dura, né? Coitados, não é justo não terem acesso ao esporte. É até questão de saúde também." O prefeito falou em tom convincente.

"Sim, o senhor tem toda razão. Mas me diga o que aquela mulher queria?" Gleici estava curiosa.

"Nada demais, só estava reclamando sobre falta de luz na sua rua.'' O prefeito respondeu rapidamente e logo mudou de assunto. "Agora vejam só, eu tinha marcado uma sessão de fotos e o fotógrafo não veio. Trouxe até a câmera profissional da prefeitura...a toa!" O prefeito falou.

"Eu posso tirar as fotos para o senhor. " Wagner se ofereceu.

"Isso seria ótimo, meu rapaz!" O prefeito aceitou e eles fizeram a sessão de fotos durante uma hora.

Em seguida, o prefeito teve uma ideia.

"Então Wagner, você além de artista visual, é fotógrafo! Isso me dá uma grande ideia! Vem trabalhar comigo! Estou precisando de um fotógrafo pra me acompanhar nas obras e eventos. "

O curitibano logo viu uma oportunidade para descobrir mais sobre o esquema de corrupção. " Claro, eu amo tirar fotos. Seria um prazer para mim. Porém, eu não posso abandonar o trabalho na escola."

"Claro que não! Vamos conversar com a Andrea e nós três montamos um horário para que você consiga atender ambos os trabalhos. Já vou ligar para ela, preciso de você já para amanhã." O prefeito precisava de um fotógrafo com urgência, assim se afastou para ligar para Andrea.

Diferente do curitibano, Gleici não gostou da ideia.

"Wagner, a gente já constatou que o prefeito não é boa pessoa. Não acho seguro você ficar tão próximo dele."

"Gleici, quanto mais próximo mais coisas eu vou consegui descobrir." O artista visual estava determinado.

"Não sei, eu estou com um mau pressentimento." A acreana estava sentindo que algo ia dar errado.

''Pronto! Conversei com a patroa e ela me liberou você amanhã! Depois do compromisso, a gente já prepara a sua agenda comigo e na escola. Fechado?" O prefeito deu a mão para o artista visual.

"Fechado." Wagner apertou a mão do prefeito.

Ao olhar aquele aperto de mão, a acreana sentiu um calafrio.

'' Então, até amanhã! Preciso ir , ainda tenho uma reunião no gabinete. Foi um prazer, Gleici." O prefeito se despediu de ambos e foi embora.

"Ei, vai dar tudo certo." O curitibano assegurou a sua namorada.

"Não sei. Eu quero descobrir provas para desmascarar o prefeito, ele está usando a comunidade, a secretaria e ainda envolve jovens como o Felipe nesses esquemas de corrupção. Mas eu não quero que você se arrisque demais para conseguir essas provas, promete que não vai?" Gleici sabia que ela e o Wagner tinham uma tendência por ultrapassar os limites em busca de justiça, sendo assim precisavam ter cuidados e se auto controlar para não irem longe demais.

"Prometo." O curitibano entendia o medo da estudante, mas estava confiante que tudo daria certo.

Após o telefonema do prefeito, Andrea notou que o seu marido falou que o Wagner estava com a Gleici na obra. Ela ainda não podia acreditar que a sua pupila estava se deixando iludir desse jeito. Ela gostava do Wagner, porém ele não era alguém estável. Para ela, o artista visual só estava afim de curtir com a estudante e depois ia seguir com a sua vida. Por isso, ela decidiu ligar para Carlos e contar sobre o namoro da acreana.

"Oi, Carlos? É a Andrea." A chefe da Secretaria o cumprimentou.

"Oi, Andrea! É um prazer receber uma ligação sua." O militar falou.

"Imagina, querido. Olha eu estou ligando para te dar uma notícia nada boa."

"O que foi? Aconteceu algo com você, o prefeito, com a Gleici?" Carlos estava apreensivo.

"É com a Gleici. Você tinha razão. Ela estava mesmo saindo com outro homem." Cortava o coração de Andrea só de lembrar dessa descoberta.

"Eu te falei. Mas como você confirmou?" Ele estava curioso para saber o que fez Andrea acreditar nele.

"Ela me contou que está namorando e que é o homem que você havia comentado comigo." Andrea revelou.

"Namorando?! Você tem certeza?" Carlos estava enfurecido. " 

Tenho. Ela mesma me falou e eu vi os olhares dela com ele."

"Que olhares? Você o conheceu? Quem é ele?!" Carlos estava atordoado.

''É o Wagner." Andrea respirou fundo e falou.

"Aquele babaca tatuado?! A Gleici ficou maluca?!" O militar estava revoltado.

"Não fale assim. Ela está iludida. Você precisa ter paciência com ela. Ele é mais velho, está enfeitiçando a pobrezinha. Depois ele vai dar o bote. Eu conheço o tipo. Não é má pessoa, mas não quer nada sério. Acredita que tá com a Gleici, mas tem outra namorada?! Diz a Gleici que ele só está esperando a Joana voltar de viagem para terminar, mas eu não acredito." Andrea já tinha sido iludida quando mais nova e não queria que a estudante passasse pelo mesmo.

"Ele tem namorada? Quem é essa Joana?"

"Se chama Joana Villar. Eu até a tenho no meu instagram, ela já esteve aqui em casa. Mas não vá contar a ela, hein!" Andrea não queria confusão.

"Não, claro que não. Andrea, sou muito grato por você ter compartilhado comigo essa informação. Não sei nem como te agradecer."

"Imagina, eu só quero o que é melhor para a Gleici e eu sinceramente acredito que você pode fazê-la feliz. Lute por ela Carlos, esse devaneio é só uma fase. Fica com Deus." Andrea achava que havia feito a coisa certa.

Após falar com a chefe da estudante de psicologia, Carlos foi procurar Joana no instagram, notou que uma das últimas postagens tinha como legenda " Só mais três dias nesse paraíso chamado Manaus."

Ele então pensou alto " Ela volta para Rio Branco depois de amanhã." Carlos já estava planejando uma forma de conhecer Joana, quem sabe ela não poderia ser uma aliada.

Em outro ponto da cidade, Wagner e gleici estavam sentados no chão, do apartamento do artista visual, vendo fotos da mãe e dos amigos do curitibano.

"Esse é o Eduardo?" Gleici perguntou. " Que inveja desse cabelo." 

" Nem me fala" Wagner riu.

"Você parece com a sua mãe. E o olhar lembra muito." A acreana estava feliz pelo artista visual estar mostrando as pessoas que eram importantes para ele.

"Sim! Quando você a conhecer vai ver melhor que a cor dos olhos dela é exatamente igual aos meus." O curitibano falou com tanta naturalidade que a estudante o beijou com imenso desejo e os dois caíram no chão.

"Uau, o que foi isso?" Wagner sorriu.

"Me deu vontade." Gleici respondeu sem nem pensar.

"Tem a ver com o fato de eu ter falado que quero que você conheça a minha mãe? Gleici, quando eu falei que o nosso relacionamento é sério, é sério mesmo. Eu entrei de cabeça."

"Quero muito conhecê-la. E também quero conhecer os seus padrinhos do Daime." A acreana não via a hora de ir a Curitiba. Saber que o Wagner queria muito que ela conhecesse a mãe dele, a fazia ficar um pouco mais tranquila em relação as dúvidas que ela tinha e foram cutucadas pela Andrea.

"Hein..falando em relacionamento. A Joana me mandou uma mensagem falando que volta depois de amanhã. O que é bom, não vejo a hora de terminar o que tenho com ela." Wagner se sentia muito mal por ter um outro relacionamento estando com Gleici.

"Você acha que ela vai ficar chateada?"

"Não, nós temos um relacionamento aberto, sem sentimentos. Não tem porque ela ficar chateada."

"Espero mesmo que não!" A acreana estava rezando para que a curitibana levasse o término numa boa.

"Vamos voltar para as fotos, olha essa de quando eu era pequeno." O artista visual mostrou pelo seu celular uma foto que ele estava sentando no sofá, com uns cinco anos, todo agasalhado segurando um ursinho.

"Nossa, que bonitinho! Você era muito fofo!" Gleici exclamou.

"E você? Tem foto no seu celular de quando era pequena?" Wagner perguntou e percebeu que a acreana desviou o olhar. " Que foi?"

"Eu tenho. Mas não gosto muito dela. Na verdade é a única foto que eu tenho da minha infância." Gleici mostrou a ele. " A cara de assustada é porque era a primeira vez que eu via uma câmera"

"Você só tem essa foto?" Ele perguntou surpreso.

"Sim, antes eu morava na zona rural. Só vim para cidade com 8 anos , assim que cheguei tirei essa foto. Depois dessa, só tirei outra bem mais velha."

"Foi muito difícil para você e sua família quando chegaram na cidade, né?" Wagner não se cansava de ouvir as histórias de luta da acreana.

"Foi, eu tive que vender bala com a minha avó no sinal." Ela contou e uma lágrima escorreu dos seus olhos.

Wagner levou a mão até o rosto da estudante e enxugou a lágrima. 

" Eu tenho tanto orgulho de ter você do meu lado. Você me inspira."

"Você também me inspira." Gleici deu um selinho nele. De repente o telefone tocou, a acreana estava mais perto e levantou para atender. Era telemarketing e ela deu a desculpa " Meu namorado não está, liga mais tarde."

Quando ela se virou para o curitibano, ele estava olhando pra ela sorrindo. " Por que você tá me olhando assim?"

"Eu adoro ouvir você falar meu namorado.Fala de novo, fala." Ele se sentia o homem mais feliz do mundo.

"Não." Ela falou rindo e se sentou no chão.

"Fala" Wagner começou a beijá-la no pescoço e eles foram se inclinando para deitar . Gleici pensou em resistir , porém ela também queria muito falar e cedeu.

"Meu namorado."

Wagner sorriu satisfeito e eles se beijaram. A noite estava só começando.


	12. Chapter 12

Joana chegou no aeroporto de Rio Branco após quase 2 horas de voo e estava ansiosa para ver o Wagner. Ela estava torcendo para o que quer que estivesse deixando o curitibano atordoado quando eles se encontraram, já tivesse sido resolvido. Além disso, a arquiteta não via a hora dos três meses que faltavam para ele retornar ao sul, passassem logo. Essa cidade era pior que Manaus. As duas tinham um calor insuportável , mas Rio Branco ainda era menos desenvolvida. Definitivamente, ela não pertencia aquele lugar e nem o artista visual.

Quando ela estava saindo do desembarque, um homem se aproximou e a chamou pelo nome. Joana olhou para ele e perguntou.

"Desculpa, nós nos conhecemos?" Ela estava tentando lembrar se o havia visto quando esteve na cidade, mas não estava lembrando.

"Não. Eu sou um amigo da Andrea, você esteve na casa dela para uma aula de culinária. Se recorda?" Carlos havia visto, ontem, no instagram da curitibana que ela ia voltar para o Acre hoje de manhã. Assim, ele pesquisou na internet os horários dos voos de Manaus para Rio Branco e descobriu que pela manhã só tinha um que chegava às 10 horas.

"Lembro, mas como você sabe disso?" A arquiteta estava achando tudo muito estranho.

"Porque a Andrea me falou. Eu sei que é estranho um cara que você nunca viu antes vir te receber no aeroporto, mas é que eu e você temos um interesse em comum e acho que podemos nos ajudar." O militar via em Joana uma aliada.

"Se antes eu estava achando estranho, agora eu estou mais intrigada ainda. Do que você tá falando?!" Joana perguntou já perdendo a paciência. Na sua última vez a cidade, ela já não tinha ido muito com a cara dos acreanos, agora então...ela estava irritada com as voltas desse homem para falar o que realmente queria.

"Vamos sentar para tomar um café que eu te explico melhor". Carlos queria ir a um lugar que ele pudesse explicar tudo com calma.

Joana riu sarcasticamente '' Você acha que eu sou doida?! Jamais que eu vou sentar para tomar um café com um desconhecido."

"Você tá me parecendo sem paciência. Vai ver é por esse seu gênio que o Wagner te trocou pela minha noiva." Carlos percebeu que a curitibana o olhava com ar de superioridade e não estava gostando disso.

''Como é que é?" A arquiteta ficou surpresa.

"Eu não vou falar sobre isso aqui em pé em frente ao portão de desembarque." Carlos falou firme.

"Vamos sentar para tomar um café." Joana decidiu aceitar a sugestão inicialmente dada por ele. A curitibana queria entender melhor o que aquele homem quis dizer.

"Então a senhora agora quer tomar um café com um desconhecido." Foi a vez do militar usar um tom de deboche.

"Vamos logo, antes que eu mude de ideia!" Joana foi andando em direção a um café que tinha dentro do aeroporto. Após eles sentarem, ela exclamou. " Fala!"

"Primeiro eu vou pedir o meu café." Carlos não ia deixar aquela mulher mandar nele.

Joana respirou fundo e esperou o acreano fazer o seu pedido. Após 2 minutos o café chegou e ele, finalmente, começou a explicar.

"O negócio é o seguinte... vou contar a história desde o começo. Eu e a Gleici éramos noivos, eu cometi um deslize, ela ficou magoada e neste período conheceu o Wagner. Eles ficaram, ela terminou o noivado comigo e agora eles estão namorando."

"Deixa eu ver se eu entendi. Você a traiu, ela ficou com o Wagner e terminou com você por ele? Coitada, se ela está esperando que ele assuma um relacionamento sério...ela está muito iludida. Não se preocupe, o Wagner vai sair umas três vezes com ela e vai enjoar. Já já essa menina volta pra você." Joana não podia acreditar que o artista visual ia se interessar de verdade por alguém daquela cidade. 

"Essa Gleici é a que trabalha com ele na Secretaria da Juventude?" A arquiteta estava tentando se lembrar da aparência da acreana e estava tranquila, era uma moça simples, no dia que a conheceu estava vestindo um vestidinho, não fazia o tipo do Wagner.

"É essa mesmo. E eu concordo com você, acho que ele a está iludindo. Porém, segundo a Andrea, ele garantiu a Gleici que o que eles tem é sério." O militar também achava que o curitibano não ia querer um relacionamento longo com a acreana, mas diferente de Joana, acreditava que ele fosse ficar com a estudante de psicologia até ir embora de Rio Branco. E ele não estava disposto a esperar três meses.

"Duvido. Isso é o que ela quer, não o que ele falou para ela. Tenho certeza! O Wagner é adepto ao relacionamento aberto, ele jamais ia mudar o pensamento por essa menina." A curitibana não aceitava de jeito nenhum que o artista visual a trocasse para ter um relacionamento sério com uma menina de Rio Branco.

"Espero que você esteja certa, mas eu vou deixar o meu cartão com você. Qualquer coisa você me liga. " Carlos entregou o seu cartão a ela, que viu que continha o nome, profissão, e-mail e o celular dele.

"Obrigada, mas acho que nem será necessário. Agora mesmo eu estou indo para o apartamento do Wagner e tudo ficará bem, não se preocupe." Joana respondeu ao se levantar e se despediu. " Tenha um bom dia, Carlos."

Ao chegar no apartamento de Wagner, Joana bateu na porta confiante. Ela não ia deixar se abater com a informação que Carlos a deu. Para a arquiteta, a acreana estava falando por aí que estava namorando com o curitibano, mas era tudo coisa da cabeça dela. A curitibana estava até sentindo pena da menina.

O artista visual abriu a porta , falou para ela entrar e fechou a porta. Joana foi dá um beijo nele, mas ele desviou e a beijou na bochecha.

"E aí, como foi de viagem?" Wagner perguntou de uma forma estranha. Estava em pé, estalando os dedos, depois os colocou dentro do bolso e em seguida os tirou de lá e passou a mão na barba.

"Foi tranquila. Sem turbulência." Joana não estava gostando da distância que o curitibano estava mantendo dela.

Wagner acreditava, sinceramente, que a arquiteta ia aceitar de boa o fim do relacionamento. Porém, ele estava nervoso porque todo término é estranho, mesmo o de um relacionamento aberto.

"E lá em Manaus, como foi?" Ele não queria ir direto ao assunto. Achava que deveria antes a deixar confortável.

"O projeto está indo muito bem! O cliente está super satisfeito." Joana respondeu, mas não estava conseguindo pensar direito. O artista visual estava se comportando tão diferente. "Por que você não senta aqui do meu lado? "

''Você está com fome, quer comer , beber alguma coisa?" Wagner perguntou por educação.

"Pode ser um copo d'água" Ela estava mesmo com sede.

O curitibano entregou o copo a Joana e se sentou ao lado dela no sofá. Ele precisava terminar logo com ela. Apesar de estar maravilhoso com a Gleici, ele sentia que ainda estava faltando algo para o relacionamento deles ser realmente sério. E ele ia resolver isso agora.

'' Joana, eu fico muito feliz de ter tido você na minha vida. Você sabe que a gente se encontrou em um período que a minha vida estava pesada. Porém você não ligou para isso e permaneceu ao meu lado. Quando as coisas voltaram a entrar no eixo e nós decidimos pelo relacionamento aberto foi algo bom, era divertido. Não havia cobranças. Você é uma pessoa livre, que não gosta de se fixar e ama viajar e era isso que eu precisava naquele momento. Essa liberdade me encantava." Wagner era grato pelo tempo que eles passaram juntos e queria deixar isso claro.

"Encantava? Não te encanta mais? " Joana não podia acreditar no que estava acontecendo.

"Não ser fixo trazia sempre mudanças e isso me fazia ter sempre algo para pensar e me distraía da dor que eu estava sentindo naquele momento. Mas agora eu não preciso mais fugir do que me magoava, eu , finalmente, consegui superar." Wagner queria explicar o por que do término, não queria terminar de forma grosseira.

"Isso é ótimo, mas eu não estou entendendo onde você quer chegar." A curitibana sabia exatamente o que estava por vir, mas se recusava a admitir.

"Eu não quero mais viver viajando, eu não quero mais ter um relacionamento aberto. Eu quero ter um lar e eu quero assumir o risco de um relacionamento sério. Eu encontrei uma pessoa que me fez repensar o meu estilo de vida e ter vontade de amar novamente. Eu sei que você não acredita nisso, que acha que não existe monogamia. Porém, talvez um dia você encontre alguém que também a faça mudar de opinião." O artista visual gostava da arquiteta e torcia para que ela fosse feliz tendo outro relacionamento, aberto ou sério.

Joana engoliu seco, se ela não tivesse sido avisada por Carlos, talvez ela tivesse gritado com o curitibano neste momento. Ela gostava de ter um relacionamento aberto com ele, ela gostava dele. No fundo, ela acreditava que um dia, eles iam se cansar dessa vida livre e iam se aquietar um com o outro. Ela nunca poderia imaginar que o Wagner ia se apaixonar por outra mulher, ainda mais nesse fim de mundo. Aliás, ela não acredita nisso. É óbvio que ele está enfeitiçado agora, mas logo isso iria passar e ele ia enjoar dessa menina.

"Joana, fala alguma coisa." O curitibano estava ficando apreensivo com o silêncio da arquiteta. 

" Desculpa, é que mesmo sendo um relacionamento aberto, me pegou de surpresa." Ela mentiu e acrescentou. " Mas tá tudo bem, eu fico feliz por você. Como você disso, nossos momentos foram divertidos. Bom...acho melhor então eu ir para um hotel. Já estou com a passagem de volta comprada, não vou trocar a data, vou aproveitar para conhecer um pouco mais a cidade." Joana não ia demonstrar que não aceitou bem o término, ia transparecer plenitude, mas sabia exatamente o que iria fazer assim que saísse dali.

"Eu sabia que você ia levar o término numa boa. Se fosse ao contrário , eu ia agir da mesma forma. Nosso tempo juntos foi especial, obrigada. E pode deixar que eu vou ligar para o dono do hostel que eu fiquei e vou conseguir um quarto para você." Wagner estava aliviado.

"Claro, eu não iria agir de nenhuma outra forma. " A arquiteta vestiu uma máscara e disse gentilmente.

Em seguida, o curitibano ligou para o hostel e Joana foi até lá. No caminho, lembrou de quando o artista visual justificou não estar conseguindo ter relações com ela por causa do trabalho. A arquiteta estava com tanto ódio, não aceitava que essa tal Gleici tivesse tanto poder em cima dele. Entretanto, ao lembrar desse dia, veio também um comentário que Wagner fez em relação ao prefeito e uma ideia surgiu na mente dela. Assim que chegou no hostel, Joana ligou para Carlos e marcou um encontro com ele.

Wagner estava se sentindo bem, agora tudo estava correto. Joana era uma mulher bem resolvida, madura e que tinha certeza que queria , pelo menos no momento, só o relacionamento aberto na vida dela. O artista visual não via a hora de contar tudo a Gleici. Todavia, agora ele estava indo trabalhar para o prefeito. Hoje seria a segunda vez que eles iam trabalhar juntos.

O primeiro dia foi apenas uma coletiva de imprensa, ele tirou as fotos, editou e enviou para a assessora do prefeito. Hoje, eles iam para um comício na Comunidade da Andorinha. Quando Wagner chegou lá, já estava tudo pronto. O local estava lotado e até a banda da cidade estava lá. Ele começou a tirar fotos do evento, enquanto aguardava a chegado do político.

De repente, o curitibano viu uma mulher gritando e os seguranças a levando para longe. Era a mesma mulher que estava na obra do prédio de lazer quando ele e Gleici foram lá. Wagner decidiu seguir os seguranças e viu que eles a colocaram em um carro e , em seguida, um deles entrou , ligou o veículo e foi em direção a saída do evento. O artista visual perguntou ao segurança que ficou, quem era aquela mulher. Era óbvio que o prefeito havia mentido da última vez.

"Essa mulher é uma coitada! Há dois meses, o marido dela trabalhava na obra do prédio de lazer e acabou sofrendo um acidente e morreu. Desde então ela ficou maluca. Não diz coisa com coisa." O segurança contou.

O curitibano ficou surpreso com a revelação. Não compreendia como algo grave não havia sido veiculado nos jornais, ele não lembrava de ter visto uma notícia sequer sobre isso.

"Hum...coitada mesmo. O prefeito está chegando. Vou ter que ir pra perto do palco tirar fotos, até mais, Rodolfo!" Wagner se despediu do segurança e foi trabalhar, entretanto a imagem daquela mulher não saia da sua cabeça.

Após o comício, o prefeito foi falar com o artista visual.

"E aí, ficaram boas as fotos? Se depender do modelo, sei que ficaram ótimas!" O prefeito falou rindo.

"Ficaram boas sim. O modelo é boa pinta mesmo! Assim que eu chegar na prefeitura foi editá-las e mando para a sua assessora." O curitibano riu , ele queria ganhar a confiança do prefeito.

Logo depois, ele foi até a prefeitura, fez o que tinha que fazer e se dirigiu até o seu apartamento. Estava ansioso para encontrar com a Gleici.

Chegando em casa, Wagner começou a preparar o jantar e , quando o risoto estava quase pronto a acreana chegou.

Assim, que ele fechou a porta, Gleici se atirou em seus braços e eles se beijaram. Foram andando para trás em direção ao sofá e caíram nele. Começaram a rir e entre beijos a estudante de psicologia falou.

"Estava com tanta, tanta saudades! "

"Nem me fala! Um dia longe é demais pra mim. Essas horas foram uma eternidade!" Wagner falou ao beijar o pescoço dela.

"A hora parecia que não passava nunca!" Gleici exclamou enquanto sentia os lábios dele tocarem a sua pele.

"Eu tô até magro de saudades! " O curitibano disse de forma dramática. Gleici riu, mas de repente sentiu um cheiro de queimado.

"Que cheiro é esse, Wagner?"

O artista visual lembrou do risoto e correu para o fogão, mas já era tarde demais. " Que merda! Queimei o risoto!" Ele falou irritado.

"Tá tudo bem,a gente faz outra coisa." A estudante de psicologia ficou com pena do namorado.

"Mas é que eu tinha feito com tanto carinho. Era pra ser um jantar especial." O curitibano falou tão triste e se encostou na pia.

"Não fica assim, o importante é estarmos juntos. E sabe o que a gente pode fazer?! Miojo! É fácil, rápido e eu sei fazer muito bem!" Gleici falou tentando animá-lo.

"Miojo é sua especialidade?" Wagner riu enquanto abria dois miojos.

A acreana colocou a água para ferver e disse ''Sim, pra sua informação, eu faço um miojo de quatro queijos que é ótimo! Também faço nuggets muito bem!" Ela acrescentou brincando, como se estivesse falando de uma comida super sofisticada.

"Você é demais!" O artista visual que estava triste pelo risoto, agora não conseguia para de rir.

"Não é pra rir, eu tô falando sério, amor!" Assim que ela falou essa última palavra, Gleici arregalou os olhos.

Wagner percebeu e disse " Amor, eu não tô duvidando. Eu não vejo a hora de comer o seu miojo!"

Ela sorriu , colocou os nuggets no forno e disse " Você vai amar tanto , que só vai querer comer do meu miojo." . Logo depois , piscou pra ele.

O curitibano riu alto e a pressionou em frente a mesa da cozinha, eles começaram a se beijar e ele falou " Eu vou amar demais mesmo."

Quando eles perceberam que a água começou a ferver, a acreana colocou os miojos na panela.

Ao sentarem para comer, o curitibano abriu um vinho que havia comprado pra ocasião. E ao ver o prato de miojo com nuggets e a taça de vinho do lado, eles não conseguiam parar de rir.

"Que desastre...pelo menos o vinho salva.'' Wagner era perfeccionista e apesar de estar rindo, ainda doía nele imaginar que ali deveria ser um prato de risoto.

"Olha...como eu sou muito legal, vou te dar mais uma chance e deixar você cozinhar amanhã pra mim. Mas vê se presta mais atenção e não queima a minha comida porque eu não vou querer comer miojo de novo." A estudante falou com tom sério.

"Oxê! Que cara de pau! Foi sua culpa a comida ter queimado." O artista visual falou colocando mais vinho nas taças.

"Não é minha culpa se você não resiste a mim." Gleici falou bebendo seu vinho.

"Só eu que não resisto?! Quem foi que chegou aqui falando '' Ai Wagner ,tô com tanta saudades!' " O curitibano adorava essas implicâncias deles.

A estudante inclinou a cabeça para o lado, apertou os olhos e rebateu " Você também falou que estava com saudades!"

''Mas eu estava mesmo. Parecia que eu não tinha te visto por dias, semanas, meses, anos!" Ele falou com uma expressão de sofrimento.

A acreana colocou o dedo entre os dentes , riu e depois foi andando até o sofá. 

"Você se diverte com o meu sofrimento, né Gleici Maria?!" Wagner foi atrás dela.

"Falando em sofrimento..isso me lembra término de relacionamento, que me lembra que você ia encontrar com a Joana hoje, como foi?" A estudante estava muito curiosa para saber e ele não quis contar pelo celular.

'' Desde quando você estava esperando uma brecha para me perguntar isso?" O artista visual perguntou sorrindo.

"Eu ia te perguntar na hora que você abriu a porta, mas acabei me distraindo com a vontade que eu tava de te beijar." Ela falou honestamente.

"Amor, foi exatamente o que aconteceu comigo, você e o risoto." O curitibano constatou. 

''Desapega desse risoto, amor! Conta logo como foi!" Gleici não aguentava mais esperar .

"Foi tudo muito tranquilo, como eu te falei que seria. Eu expliquei a ela que encontrei alguém e que queria me relacionar sério com essa pessoa. E ela aceitou numa boa. Ela é bem resolvida." Wagner afirmou.

"Não sei..aquele dia que eu a conheci na casa da Andrea, ela não me pareceu uma pessoa que leva as coisas tão de boa assim." A estudante tinha um sexto sentido e geralmente lia bem as pessoas.

"Gleici, tá tudo certo. Confia em mim.'' O curitibano pegou na mão dela.

"Não confio nela. Em você eu confio. Nossa, confio demais mesmo." A acreana garantiu a ele.

Wagner ficou muito feliz ao ouvir isso. "Que bom. Eu também confio demais em você! Agora, tem outro assunto que eu queria conversar."

"O quê?" Gleici ficou intrigada.

"Sabe aquela mulher que estava gritando com o prefeito naquele dia no prédio de lazer?"

"Lembro." A acreana respondeu.

"Então, ela foi hoje no comício. Segundo o segurança, o marido dela trabalhava na obra do prédio, sofreu um acidente e morreu. Desde então ela entrou em surto." Wagner estava ansioso pela opinião da namorada sobre o assunto.

"Nossa, que horror! Mas quem falou que ela entrou em surto? Um psicólogo, psiquiatra?" Gleici queria ter certeza do diagnóstico.

"Não sei. Também pode ser que ela só queira os direitos dela e é mais fácil para o prefeito falar que ela surtou." O curitibano tinha os dois pés atrás com o político.

"Pois é! Pensei a mesma coisa! O que você acha da gente fazer uma visita a ela? Será que você tem como descobrir o endereço dela?" A acreana estava decidida a investigar a fundo.

"Um dos seguranças levou ela embora do comício de carro. Talvez tenha a deixado em casa. Na próxima vez que eu o ver, vou perguntar isso a ele.'' Wagner ia ter que pensar em uma maneira não suspeita de perguntar o endereço da mulher.

"Ok!" Gleici falou e ela que estava deitada no sofá com os pés no colo dele, começou a acariciar o pênis dele com o pé.

"Você gosta de brincar com o perigo, né?" O curitibano olhou pra ela e falou. 

" Não sei do que você tá falando." A acreana se fez de desentendida.

Wagner sorriu, deitou por cima dela e eles se beijaram.

No dia seguinte, Joana recebeu Carlos na recepção do hostel. Ela queria compartilhar algo que podia ser útil para separar o novo casal.

"Você conhece o prefeito? Tem fácil acesso a ele?" A arquiteta indagou.

''Tenho. Ele é marido da Andrea. Mas o que o prefeito tem a ver com o nosso problema?" Carlos não estava entendo onde a curitibana queria chegar.

"Da outra vez que eu estive aqui, o Wagner me contou que ele e a Gleici descobriram que o prefeito usa a Secretaria da Juventude em esquemas de corrupção. Se eu bem conheço o meu ex, pra ele ainda estar trabalhando lá, baixou nele o senso de justiça e ele deve tá querendo fazer algo em relação a isso."

"Gleici também tem essa busca pela justiça , já se meteu em situação perigosa por isso e, pelo visto, agora está fazendo de novo. Mas o que será que eles vão fazer? E que esquemas de corrupção o prefeito está envolvido?"

''Isso eu já não sei. O fato é que se o prefeito fica sabendo que o Wagner está o investigando, vai colocá-lo no primeiro avião de volta para Curitiba."

'' E você quer que eu conte isso a ele." Carlos gostou da ideia e já estava pensando em uma forma de abordar o prefeito.

''Exatamente. Quando você acha que consegue?'' Joana queria resolver isso o mais rápido possível.

'' Acredito que final de semana. Ele e Andrea frenquentam o mesmo clube que eu e vão lá todos os domingos."

''Ótimo, domingo então resolvemos isso.'' A arquiteta mal podia esperar para recomeçar a vida com o artista visual em Curitiba.

Os próximos dias passaram tranquilos e quando domingo chegou, Gleici estava nervosa. Sua família ia almoçar na casa do Wagner e isso era muito importante para ela. A acreana nunca levou a sua família na casa do Carlos. Ela nunca se sentiu totalmente a vontade com ele para organizar um almoço de família. Porém, com o Wagner era diferente, ele fazia questão de conhecer a história dela e a fazia sentir muito confortável e segura. Apesar disso, ela estava apreensiva porque queria que ele e a sua família se dessem muito bem.

Quando eles chegaram no apartamento do curitibano, se cumprimentaram e ele convidou todos a entrarem e se sentarem.

Estava um cheirinho tão bom, que Valentina , a sobrinha de Gleici, perguntou '' Que cheiro bom! O que é?''

''É lasagna, você gosta?" Wagner respondeu a garotinha.

''Eu adoro!!! Já tá pronta? Tô morrendo de fome!" Ela falou colocando a mão na barriga.

''Valentina!" Dona Vanuzia a reprimiu. '' Desculpa, Wagner. É...eu trouxe a sobremesa. É um manjar. Espero que você goste."

'' Eu gosto, gosto muito. Muito obrigada, D. Vanuzia!" O artista visual guardou a sobremesa na geladeira.

''Você cozinha, né Wagner? Gleici fez a maior propaganda de você, falou que você é masterchef." Agleuson informou ao cunhado.

''Ela fez é?! Com certeza ela exagerou.'' O sorriso bobo do artista visual não escondia que ele tinha gostado de saber que sua namorada o elogiava para os outros.

''Eu também cozinho, mas não sou chef como você. Mas cozinho melhor que a Gleici e a Gleiciely juntas, o que não é muito difícil.'' Agleuson falou zoando com as irmãs.

'' Engraçadinho! Ele só sabe fazer churrasco, Wagner!" Gleiciely não ia deixar o irmão a difamar para o cunhado.

Gleici olhou para os irmãos que começaram a se zoar e revirou os olhos. '' Percebe-se que eu sou a única sensata da casa.''

'' Eles são divertidos.'' O artista visual disse.

'' As vezes. Hein..amor,eu olhei o forno e parece que a lasagna já está boa, vou colocar a mesa.'' A acreana , assim como a Valentina, não via a hora de comer.

'' Ok! Vou colocar o arroz na travessa de porcelana.'' Wagner abriu o armário e escolheu uma vermelha.

''Não precisava ter feito arroz. Só a lasagna estava bom.'' Gleici não queria que ele tivesse tido muito trabalho.

'' Mas você me falou uma vez que o seu irmão gosta de comer massa com arroz.'' O curitibano queria que a família da sua namorada gostasse dele.

''E você lembrou disso?!" A estudante ficou surpresa.

''Claro, amor! Eu presto atenção em tudo que você me fala!" O artista visual falou e deu um selinho nela.

Quando estavam todos sentados à mesa, D. Vanuzia elogiou a aparência da lasagna. ''Está um prato muito bonito, Wagner.'' Em seguida se serviram.

''Não só bonito, está uma delícia também!" Agleuson exclamou depois de experimentar pela primeira vez.

Todos compartilharam da mesma opinião do irmão da acreana e depois comeram a sobremesa que a D. Vanuzia havia levado.

''Seu manjar está uma delícia, muito obrigada pela sobremesa.'' O curitibano agradeceu mais uma vez.

Wagner e a família de sua namorada se entrosaram bem e passaram a tarde conversando. Falaram sobre o Acre, Curitiba, sobre o patriotismo do povo acreano. Todos estavam se divertindo, menos Valentina que estava emburrada.

O artista visual percebeu e perguntou "Que foi Valentina, aconteceu alguma coisa?" 

''Hoje é dia de parque! " Ela responder com as braços cruzados e fazendo beicinho.

''Pelo amor de Deus, Valentina! Para com isso! Todo final de semana é isso! Ninguém aguenta mais levar você pra esse parque! Não sei como não enjoa! Ainda bem que mês que vem esse parque vai pra outro lugar.'' Gleiciely levava a filha todo domingo no parquinho de diversão e não entendi a fascinação da menina por aquele parque sem graça.

Wagner olhou para a Gleici e ela , na hora, soube o que ele ia sugerir.

''Eu e a Gleici podemos levá-la. Vocês podem ficar aqui enquanto nós a levamos ao parque.''

''Não, imagina se vamos ficar aqui sem você, o dono da casa. E além do mais, já está ficando tarde, acho melhor irmos para casa. Foi um dia muito agradável, muito mesmo. Obrigada. E eu quero que o próximo almoço seja lá em casa, é tudo simples, mas de coração.'' D. Vanuzia fazia questão de retribuir o almoço.

''Imagina D. Vanuzia, foi uma honra receber vocês aqui. E quanto ao convite, eu aceito. Com certeza irei almoçar com vocês.'' Wagner estava feliz por ter saído tudo certo.

''Wagner, obrigada pelo almoço! Foi muito bom! E eu gostei de ver que você já é conhecedor do Acre, a melhor decisão da sua vida foi ter se mudado pra cá! É o melhor lugar para se morar e constituir uma família. Você e a Gleici vão ser muito felizes aqui, irmão!" Agleuson falou batendo nas costas do Wagner.

Gleici sentiu o seu sangue ferver ao ouviu o que o seu irmão havia dito. Praticamente, intimou o artista visual a casar com ela. Nem morar no Acre ela sabia se ele ia estar depois de três meses, quem dirá um futuro distante juntos. Por mais que ela quisesse entrar de cabeça nessa relação, eles ainda não tinham comentado sobre o futuro deles pós o fim do contrato do Wagner na Secretaria.

'' Muito obrigada, Wagner! A lasagna estava deliciosa!'' Gleiciely agradeceu e em seguida chamou a filha para ir embora ''Vamos Valentina!''.

A menina, que estava sentada no sofá , olhou em direção aos adultos na porta e disse. '' Podem ir, eu vou ficar aqui com o Wagner. Ele vai me levar ao parque.''

''Valentina!" D. Vanuzia gritou séria.

''Mãe, deixa a Valentina aqui. Eu e o Wagner vamos levá-la ao parque. Depois a gente deixa ela em casa.'' A verdade é que a acreana estava com vergonha da intimação que o irmão sutilmente fez ao seu namorado e achou que ir ao parque com a sobrinha seria uma boa opção.

Quando chegaram no parque, Valentina brincou nas xícaras, foi no carrinho de bate bate junto com o Wagner e na roda gigante com ele e a tia.

''Olha gente, como é bonito ver o parque daqui de cima!" Valentina gritou empolgada. Em seguida, ela parou em frente ao minhocão. Era uma mini montanha russa. Gleici falou baixinho no ouvido do namorado.

'' Ela não tem coragem de ir no minhocão. Desconfio que ela quer vir todo domingo ao parque porque tem a esperança de perder o medo e , finalmente, ir nesse brinquedo.''

''Humm...talvez hoje ela consiga ir.'' O artista visual perguntou carinhosamente. '' E aí, você quer ir no minhocão?''

'' Não gosto desse brinquedo.'' A menina mentiu.

''Ah..não?! Poxa vida...eu queria ir com você! '' O artista visual falou. 

''Comigo?'' Valentina perguntou surpresa.

''Sim, você parece tão corajosa. Eu não teria coragem de ir com nenhuma outra pessoa, só com você!'' O curitibano disse sério.

''Eu sou muito corajosa mesmo. Mas é que eu acho esse brinquedo bobo.'' A menina não queria admitir que estava com medo.

''Bobo?! Já eu tenho um frio na barriga só de pensar em andar nele. Por isso queria ir com alguém que eu confio.''

'' Sério?! Minha mãe fala que o minhocão é montanha russa sem graça que não tem nada a ver sentir medo.'' Valentina falou olhando para o chão.

'' Eu tenho. Mas se formos juntos, podemos um ajudar o outro porque eu confio em você e você pode confiar em mim. Você quer ir? Se não quiser, não tem problema, podemos ir na roda gigante de novo.'' Wagner queria ela soubesse que era normal sentir medo e que ela poderia contar com ele.

''Eu quero ir!" Valentina olhou para a tia que mexeu a cabeça afirmativamente e sorriu.

Então, ela e Wagner foram no minhocão e gritaram como se fosse a montanha russa mais radical do mundo. Gleici riu horrores e fez várias fotos e vídeos.

''E aí Valentina, como foi?!" A acreana perguntou a sobrinha. 

''Foi muito legal, tia!!! Demais!! Eu adorei! Quero ir de novo!"

Depois de ir mais uma vez no brinquedo, os três sentaram em um banco e comeram pipoca. Valentina não parava de falar do minhocão, não continha a felicidade de ter finalmente tido coragem. Gleici olhava ela e o Wagner se dando tão bem e teve certeza que ele seria um ótimo pai.

Do outro lado da cidade, Carlos chegou no clube. Era noite de bingo e ele tinha certeza que Andrea e o prefeito estariam lá.

Quando ele os avistou, cumprimentou o casal e , como ele imaginava, Andrea o chamou para se juntar a eles na mesa. O militar esperou até que surgisse a oportunidade dele ficar sozinho com o prefeito para iniciar o plano que armou com a Joana.

'' Olha lá a Andrea e as amigas pegando bebida. Já vi que a noite hoje vai ser boa!'' O político riu.

'' Não tenho tanta certeza assim, prefeito.'' Carlos falou.

O político ficou intrigado com a resposta. '' Por que não?''

'' Então... eu soube por fontes seguras que um funcionário seu, o está investigando. Acredita que o senhor, logo o senhor que todos nós sabemos que é totalmente honesto, está envolvido em esquemas de corrupção.'' O militar queria deixar claro que ele não achava o político corrupto.

''Do que você tá falando? Que funcionário?!" O prefeito não ia admitir ninguém se metendo nos seus negócios.

''O tatuado. O Wagner.'' Carlos contou.

''Wagner?! Mas da onde ele tirou que eu sou corrupto? E como você sabe disso?! Olha...a Andrea me falou que a sua ex noiva te traiu com ele, como posso ter certeza que você não tá inventando coisas?! Corno manso quando acorda vira fera!" O prefeito era muito discreto nos seus esquemas, por isso estava suspeitando dessa história.

''Em primeiro lugar, eu não fui traído. Eu e minha noiva estávamos dando um tempo. E cabe ao senhor acreditar ou não, mas a ex dele me garantiu que ele contou a ela sobre o senhor estar usando a Secretaria da Juventude nesses esquemas. '' Carlos ao dar a informação da Secretaria sabia que o político ficaria com a pulga atrás da orelha.

''Bom, obrigado pela informação. Se eu confirmar que ele anda espalhando calúnias sobre mim, a sua ajuda não será esquecida.'' Chamou a atenção do prefeito o militar saber que a Secretaria fazia parte dos seus negócios. Assim, ele decidiu que amanhã iria colocar um dos detetives que ele conhecia para ficar na cola do curitibano. Se essa história fosse mesmo verdade, ele ia tomar sérias providências em relação ao enxerido do artista visual.

Depois te deixarem a Valentina na casa da D. Vanuzia, Gleici e Wagner foram para o apartamento dele.

'' Hoje foi demais!'' Wagner exclamou enquanto tirava os sapatos.

''Sim! Obrigada pelo almoço e por ter levado a Valentina ao parque.'' Gleici gostou tanto do dia de hoje, que ao mesmo tempo que a fez tão feliz, também a fez ter várias inseguranças. Ela estava se apegando cada vez mais ao seu namorado, mas não sabia se podia, se devia.

''Que foi?'' O curitibano percebeu que algo estava incomodando a sua namorada.

''Você vai voltar para Curitiba quando o seu contrato na Secretaria acabar?'' A acreana tentou reprimir essa insegurança por muito tempo, mas ela quer tanto que eles deem certo. E pra isso eles precisavam ser honestos um com o outro.

'' Eu..eu penso sobre como vai ser o nosso futuro depois do fim desse contrato direto.'' O artista visual também estava apreensivo com esse momento.

'' Você pensa?!'' A estudante ficou surpresa com a revelação.

''Sim. Gleici, antes de você eu tinha tantos medos , eu falava que eu era livre, mas na verdade eu estava era preso ao passado e todas aquelas viagens e repulsa por algo fixo era uma forma de fugir dos meus traumas e inseguranças. Mas agora eu me sinto renovado, eu não preciso mais fugir de nada. E você me ajudou demais nisso.'' Wagner era tão grato por ela não ter desistido dele.

'' Isso quer dizer que você quer se fixar em um lugar ?'' A acreana estava sentindo a esperança crescer dentro dela.

'' Eu tenho uma vontade antiga de fazer mestrado em artes visuais. Eu sou formado em pedagogia, mas como sou artista visual há anos, tenho experiência na área, poderia me candidatar. E por ser pedagogo, eu tenho vontade também de voltar a dar aula. Então, eu penso em fazer o mestrado, dar aula e sempre fazer a minha arte de rua. Teve uma época que eu escrevi um projeto de mestrado, mas acabei desistindo de enviar para a banca. Mas agora eu acho que vou enviá-lo.'' O curitibano estava cheio de planos.

''Isso é ótimo, mas eu não acho que na federal do Acre tenha mestrado em artes visuais.'' A esperança que havia crescido nela, agora estava quase nula.

'' Não tem, eu pesquisei. Porém, tem na UFRJ e eu estava pensando que o Rio de Janeiro seria um ótimo lugar tanto para mim quanto para você que quer ser atriz. Nós podíamos morar juntos lá.'' Wagner já estava com a ideia de convidá-la para morar no Rio com ele há uns dias, mas ele tinha muito receio da resposta.

'' Wagner, eu não posso fazer isso. Eu ajudo a sustentar a minha família com o salário da Secretaria, eu não posso simplesmente largar o meu emprego e ir. Eu não tenho condição financeira para isso.'' A acreana percebeu a cara de desapontamento do seu namorado. '' Me desculpa, mas eu não posso ir.''

''Você não precisa pedir desculpa. Eu entendo...eu não vou se você não for. '' Ele disse decidido.

'' Wagner, eu não quero que você desista dos seus sonhos só porque eu não posso seguir os meus. Eu não posso deixar você fazer isso.'' Por mais que fosse doer, ela não podia ser egoísta ao ponto de exigir que ele ficasse com ela no Acre.

'' Gleici, o que mais vai me fazer feliz na vida é ter você do meu lado. Eu não vou deixar você para ir morar no Rio. Eu não sei ainda onde eu vou trabalhar quando acabar o contrato com a Secretaria, mas eu vou arrumar alguma coisa. O importante é a gente ficar juntos.'' A coisa que o curitibano mais queria na vida era ficar com a acreana, ele ia achar um trabalho em Rio Branco, mesmo que não fosse o trabalho ideal.

A acreana se aproximou dele, acariciou a sua barba e lágrimas escorreram pelos olhos dela. O artista visual limpou as lágrimas da namorada e falou mais uma vez, bem firme '' Eu não vou embora, eu prometo.'' E de repente, percebeu que seus olhos também estavam lacrimejando.

Gleici olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele e disse ''Eu te amo.'' Wagner sorriu e falou '' Eu também te amo.''

Após falarem '' eu te amo'' pela primeira vez no relacionamento deles, se beijaram e a acreana decidiu acreditar na promessa do curitibano. Ela tinha medo dele se enjoar dela, do Acre, de sentir remorso por não seguir os sonhos dele. Porém, neste momento, ela sentia tanto amor dentro dela, que se ele estava se sentindo da mesma forma, não tinha como eles não serem felizes juntos, independente do qualquer lugar. Então, ela respirou fundo e resolveu chamá-lo para tomar um banho , ia ajudar a aliviar a tensão.

'' Ei..sabe o que a gente podia fazer agora?''

''O quê?'' Ele perguntou acariciando a bochecha dela.

'' Tomar banho.'' Ela respondeu com uma cara sugestiva. '' 

''Juntos?'' Wagner estava animado com a ideia.

'' Juntos.'' Gleici sorriu , tirou a roupa e foi em direção ao banheiro.

Wagner fez o mesmo e quando ambos estavam no box, ele a puxou e a beijou. A acreana subiu nele, colocou os pés na sua cintura e ele a pressionou na parede do box. Depois, ele disse no seu ouvido '' Eu te amo tanto, tanto.''

Gleici respondeu falando ''Eu também te amo muito.'' E eles voltaram a se beijar.

Apesar das dúvidas em relação ao futuro, uma coisa era certa, o amor entre eles transbordava.


	13. Chapter 13

Era quinta-feira a noite e Gleici e Wagner estavam na fila do cinema. A acreana estava tão animada, parecia bobeira, mas ela se sentia muito feliz sempre que eles faziam passeios típicos de namorados.

'' Amor,já decidiu o filme que vamos ver?'' Wagner perguntou.

''Só temos três opções: 'Tudo por um popstar', 'Nasce uma estrela' e 'Halloween'. Acho que o 'Nasce uma estrela' pode ser legal, é o da Lady Gaga.'' Gleici respondeu.

Quando chegou a vez deles na bilheteria, o curitibano pediu dois ingressos para o filme que a sua namorada escolheu, porém não havia mais lugar disponível e nem outra sessão.

'' O filme do popstar também não tem mais sessão. Só sobrou o Halloween. Tudo bem?'' Wagner indagou.

Gleici engoliu seco, ela odiava filme de terror, morria de medo. Entretanto não queria parecer medrosa e fingiu que por ela não tinha problema.

''Pode ser, amor.''

Em seguida, compraram uma pipoca e se dirigiram para a sala de exibição. Após 20 minutos de filme, Wagner percebeu que Gleici estava segurando a mão dele bem forte e que desviava o olhar da tela várias vezes.

''Gleici Maria, você está com medo?'' O artista visual falou carinhosamente. '' 

Não.'' Ela falou em um tom nada convincente.

''Tem certeza? O filme só tá no começo e você já está me agarrando.'' O curitibano falou rindo.

Gleici que estava abraçando o braço do Wagner, soltou imediatamente e olhou pra ele daquele jeito que parece que ela vai fuzilá-lo.

''Bom, agora quem tá com medo sou eu.'' O artista visual brincou.

''Fique sabendo que eu só não tô interessada. Não está prendendo a minha atenção.'' A estudante tentou justificar com uma desculpa esfarrapada.

'' Meu Deus, você é igualzinha a Valentina! Sem tirar nem pôr! Não admite que está com medo de jeito nenhum.'' Wagner riu alto e um homem que estava sentado atrás pediu silêncio.

Agora foi a vez da acreana rir.

''Bem feito. Um homem dessa idade sendo chamado a atenção no cinema.''

'' Dessa idade, Gleiciane?! Sério isso?!'' O artista visual era sensível quando o assunto se referia a questão da idade.

'' Eu tô brincando , meu amor. Eu prefiro homens mais velhos, os mais novinhos não dariam contam.'' Gleici falou piscando pra ele.'' Você sabe o que faz.''

'' Você morde e assopra, né sua malandra?!'' Ele disse acariciando o braço dela. ''Ei, quer ir para aquela cadeira lá no final?''

'' Como assim?'' A estudante não entendeu.

'' Não tem quase ninguém na sessão e a última fileira está vazia. A gente pode fazer coisas interessantes, sem ninguém notar.'' O curitibano falou com uma voz mansa no ouvido da acreana.

Gleici olhou pra ele, depois olhou em volta e constatou que , de fato, o risco deles serem pegos era pequeno. Então, ela mordeu os lábios e exclamou.'' Vamos!"

Quando sentaram na ultima cadeira, da última fileira, eles se olharam e Wagner começou a passar mão na coxa dela. Ele estava agradecendo aos céus por ela estar de vestido.

'' Então, tá na hora da gente levar a brincadeira para outro nível.'' A estudante falou passando a mão no pênis dele.

O artista visual respondeu lambendo a boca da acreana e a beijando com força. Em seguida, foi a vez dela beijar cada canto do rosto dele. Pareciam dois gatos.

Quando ela abriu o zíper da calça dele e estimulou o pênis do artista visual com a mão, ele viu estrelas e sugou o pescoço da acreana com força.

Ao terminar, a estudante olhou bem fundo nos olhos dele. Wagner, então, disse sorrindo '' minha vez'' e acariciou a coxa dela, e levou o seu dedo para a tocar intimamente. Gleici contraiu os olhos ao sentir o prazer.

Depois, eles se beijaram como se a vida deles dependesse disso. A acreana ia se inclinando cada vez mais na cadeira e o artista visual a acompanhava. Porém, infelizmente, o filme acabou e as luzes foram acessas. O casal parou de se beijar, se ajeitou e foram em direção a saída como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Todavia, no momento em que eles se olharam, pararam no meio do caminho e começaram a rir. O homem que mais cedo havia reclamado da risada do Wagner disse com tom de reprovação '' Francamente, francamente.''

Isso só fez eles rirem mais.

''A gente tá parecendo dois adolescentes.'' O curitibano não podia acreditar em como ele se sentia livre e leve com a acreana. Ele viajou para tanto lugares em busca disso, mas só encontrou depois que se estabeleceu em um local e assumiu uma relação séria. Ironias do destino.

'' Eu me sinto tão bem com você, sabia? A gente não precisa de muito para ser feliz. Com você é leve.'' A acreana estava se sentindo tão plena.

''É exatamente assim que eu me sinto. Obrigada por deixar a minha vida incrível.'' O artista visual a beijou na bochecha e eles continuaram andando de mãos dadas.

No dia seguinte, Gleici foi ensaiar com os adolescentes na escola para a peça que eles iam apresentar na feira de artes, daqui a duas semanas.

'' Gleici, eu já decorei as minhas falas, mas o Felipe não! Isso está me prejudicando!'' Carol estava levando a sério o seu papel na peça.

'' Eu decorei sim. Não decorei tudo, mas algumas partes eu lembro. Estou em um processo.'' Felipe justificou.

''Você decorou três linhas!'' Carol estava indignada.

A acreana riu, era tão bom ver aqueles jovens tendo como problema decorar as falas. Só de lembrar que meses antes, o Felipe estava sendo refém do padrasto a dava calafrios.

Porém, agora faltava pouco para o adolescente resolver todas as consequências do esquema do celular. Gleici tinha certeza que a feira de artes seria um sucesso e eles iam arrecadar dinheiro tanto para ajudá-lo quanto para fazer melhorias na escola.

'' Calma, Carol. Ainda temos duas semanas de ensaio. E tenho certeza, que o Felipe vai usar esse final de semana e o feriado da semana que vem para decorar as falas. Não é?!" A estudante de psicologia falou olhando fixamente para o menino.

''Claro! Segunda vou chegar atuando melhor que o Brad Pitt. Porque mais bonito eu já sou.'' Felipe piscou para Carol, que ficou vermelha.

Wagner entrou na sala de aula que os adolescentes estavam ensaiando nesse momento e Gleici dispensou os meninos.

''É impressão minha ou tá rolando um clima entre o Felipe e Carol?'' O artista visual perguntou.

'' Eu adoro isso em você!'' A acreana falou colocando as mãos atrás do pescoço do namorado e o dando um selinho.

'' O quê?'' Ele perguntou confuso.

''Você presta atenção nos detalhes.'' Ela falou sorrindo e depois foi pegar a sua bolsa para irem embora.

Wagner sorriu e disse ''Eu sou artista visual, preciso prestar atenção nas coisas mais bobas do dia a dia porque dali pode sair arte.''

''Você adora ser artista visual, né?'' Gleici reparou como os olhos do seu namorado brilhavam ao falar de arte.

''Eu amo. E agora que eu estou ensinando um pouco do que eu sei para os meninos, estou redescobrindo a minha profissão.'' O curitibano estava gostando de misturar arte e dar aula.

''Por isso você pensou no mestrado?'' A acreana não conseguia esquecer a conversa que eles tiveram e afastar a culpa de o estar distanciando do sonho dele.

''Gleici, esquece isso. O mais importante pra mim é ficar com você.'' Wagner a assegurou. 

''Será mesmo? Não quero que você se arrependa e não quero ser egoísta. Você não pode perder uma oportunidade que será tão boa.Você fez a inscrição?'' Por mais que tê-lo longe fosse a destruir por dentro, a estudante abriria mão da própria felicidade para ele realizar o sonho dele.

'' A gente já resolveu esse assunto. Eu já decidi que não vou enviar o meu projeto e nem fazer a inscrição. Então, vamos embora? Estou ansioso para irmos na casa da viúva do operário.'' A verdade é que o artista visual queria muito, mas muito mesmo fazer o mestrado. Mas o sonho dele englobava também ter a Gleici por perto e se ele tivesse que escolher um dos dois, ele ia escolher a sua namorada. Ele sabia que ela não tinha condições financeiras de o acompanhar e que com a bolsa do mestrado, não seria possível sustentar um apartamento no Rio, pagar um curso de teatro e ajudar a família da acreana.

A estudante de psicologia queria convencê-lo a fazer a inscrição, mas ela não conseguiu. Só de pensar nele longe, a dor a consumia. Ela estava vivendo um conflito interno, mas resolveu esquecer esse problema por enquanto.

''Vamos! Desde o dia que você conseguiu o endereço dessa mulher com o segurança que eu não vejo a hora de descobrir a verdadeira história dela.''

Quando eles chegaram na casa da viúva do operário, bateram na porta e a mulher abriu. Ela estava de pijama, rabo de cavalo e assistindo TV.

'' No que eu posso ajudá-los?''

''Boa tarde. Será que nós podemos entrar? Gostaríamos de falar com a senhora sobre o seu marido.'' Gleici falou delicadamente.

'' Quem são vocês?! Foi aquele monstro que mandou vocês aqui?!" A mulher exclamou alterada.

''Você está falando do prefeito? Ele não nos mandou aqui. Na verdade, nós sabemos que ele a está fazendo mal e queremos ajudá-la.'' Wagner disse.

'' Como eu tenho certeza que posso confiar em vocês?'' A viúva perguntou.

'' Não podemos te dar nenhuma certeza. Só a nossa palavra e eu garanto que queremos ajudá-la.'' Gleici falou segurando a mão da mulher.

'' Tudo bem, vocês me parecem pessoas do bem. Entrem.'' A viúva se sentiu um pouco mais segura com os dois.

Ao entrarem, se sentaram e aceitaram o café que ela ofereceu. Em seguida, se apresentaram.

'' Eu sou a Gleici e esse é o meu namorado, o Wagner. A gente trabalha na Secretaria da Juventude.''

'' Eu também trabalho, as vezes, para o prefeito. Tiro fotos dos eventos que ele participa. Em um desses eventos eu vi você lá. Um dos seguranças a tiraram do evento a força e a trouxeram para a casa.'' O artista visual disse.

'' Bom, prazer. Eu sou a Hermínia. Eu sempre vou nesses eventos porque estou cobrando o que é meu por direito. Meu marido morreu trabalhando na obra do prédio de lazer porque não usava equipamentos de segurança. O prefeito queria economizar e isso acabou matando o meu marido. E vai matar mais pessoas! '' Hermínia disse nervosa.

'' Como assim mais pessoas?'' Wagner indagou.

''Por que vocês querem me ajudar?'' A mulher ainda estava um pouco desconfiada.

Gleici percebeu isso e resolveu contar a ela toda a história do Felipe, como o prefeito estava envolvido no esquema de celular. Após a estudante se abrir com ela, Hermínia se sentiu mais a vontade para fazer a mesma coisa.

"Aquele homem destruiu a minha vida. Tenho três filhos para criar. Sem o meu marido tive que dobrar a minha carga de trabalho como babá. Hoje é meu único dia de folga, trabalho até aos finais de semana. E aquele monstro vai prejudicar mais gente! O Francisco, meu marido, me contou que o material para construção é de quinta categoria. O prefeito e os seus engenheiros mandam misturar areia no concreto. '' Hermínia esperava que o casal pudesse fazer algo com essa informação.

Gleici olhou para Wagner assustada.

'' Isso é muito grave! O prédio pode desabar! Crianças vão usar aquele prédio de lazer. Como ele pode ter coragem de fazer uma coisa dessas?!'' A acreana estava incrédula.

'' Temos que provar isso. Mas como?! Temos duas testemunhas, o Felipe e a Hermínia, mas não sei em quem podemos confiar na polícia. Só se eu me aproximar mais ainda do prefeito e dos engenheiros e conseguisse tirar fotos dessa mistura.'' Wagner estava divagando em voz alta.

''Pelo amor de Deus, Wagner! Não sei se isso é uma boa ideia. Você teria que tomar muito cuidado! Esse homem é capaz de tudo!" Gleici sabia que ter essas fotos seria o ideal, mas tinha muito medo do seu namorado ser descoberto pelo prefeito.

'' É arriscado mesmo. Mas se a gente não parar esse homem, ele vai continuar matando mais gente. Ele tem homens na polícia, não é seguro denunciá-lo.'' Hermínia constatou.

'' Exatamente. Gleici, nós queríamos achar uma prova para mandar para uma revista. Essas fotos seriam o ideal.'' Wagner segurou a mão de sua namorada.

''Eu sei. Vamos conversar como isso será feito depois, tudo bem?'' A estudante ia pensar em todos os detalhes, não podiam correr o risco de algo dar errado.

'' Tudo bem. Hermínia, muito obrigada pela a sua ajuda. Juntos nós vamos desmascarar aquele homem, eu prometo.'' O curitibano falou.

''Hermínia, eu sinto muito pela sua perda. Mas quero que saiba que agora você não está mais sozinha.'' Gleici afirmou e abraçou a mulher.

''Obrigada. Depois da morte do Francisco as pessoas me veem como doida, ninguém acredita em mim. Vocês foram os primeiros, foi Deus que enviou vocês aqui.'' A mulher falou emocionada e eles se despediram.

No entanto, o que eles não perceberam é que estavam sendo seguidos por um dos investigadores do prefeito. Assim, que o casal saiu da casa da Hermínia , o investigador ligou para o político.

Quando Gleici e Wagner chegaram no apartamento do curitibano, a estudante de psicologia estava revoltada.

'' Estou com tanta raiva. Parece que eu vou explodir. E o pior é a sensação de não saber em quem confiar. Engenheiros e policiais aceitaram ser corrompidos por dinheiro. Me dá nojo!''

'' Me sinto da mesma forma. Não sei como não pensam no outro. Estão colocando a vida de outro ser humano em risco, até de crianças.'' O curitibano falou passando a mão na cabeça e andando de um lado para o lado. '' Vou tomar um banho, tentar me acalmar.''

Enquanto seu namorado estava no banheiro, a acreana decidiu ligar o notebook dele e entrar na internet. Ela notou que a página da UFRJ estava como favoritos e isso a fez lembrar do mestrado. Decidiu abrir o word para ler o projeto de pesquisa e além deste, descobriu que seu namorado também tinha salvo uma carta de apresentação.

Após ler os dois documentos, a estudante ficou paralisada. O projeto era ótimo e a carta só mostrava o quanto o Wagner queria passar no mestrado. Ela sentiu seu coração bater muito forte. De repente, ela ouviu o artista visual abrindo a porta do banheiro. Fechou os documentos e levantou para beber água.

'' Amor, por que você não vai tomar um banho enquanto eu faço um macarrão pra gente?'' Wagner falou ao entrar na sala só com uma cueca preta e uma camisa branca.

'' Ok, vou lá tomar banho.'' Assim que ela entrou no banho, ela não conseguiu mais se segurar e deixou as lágrimas escorrerem. Gleici não conseguia parar de chorar.

Quando saiu do banho, tentou se recompor, mas chorou de novo. Ao entrar no quarto, sentou na cama com os cabelos molhados, só de toalha e colocou a mão no rosto.

O artista visual entrou no quarto e ao se deparar com a cena perguntou assustado . ''Ei que foi? Por que você tá chorando?''

Ela não podia contar a ele que o motivo dela ter desabado tinha a ver com o mestrado. '' É que...essa história do prefeito me deixou muito triste, é isso.''

''Vem cá, não fica assim. Eu te amo tanto.'' Ele falou e a abraçou.

Ela saiu do abraço e olhou para ele de forma triste. Acariciou a barba dele e o beijou. ''Me faz esquecer, Wagner. Por favor.''

Ele entendeu e a beijou com toda a intensidade do mundo, tirou a toalha dela e deu atenção a cada parte do seu corpo. Quando se conectaram ambos se sentiram completos e , por aquele momento, nada mais ocupava a mente deles, só o prazer.

Quando terminaram, o curitibano olhou para a namorada, sorriu e tomou uma decisão.

'' Vamos para Curitiba no feriado. Quero que você conheça a minha mãe, meus padrinhos do Daime e o Eduardo.''

'' Sério?!" Ela ficou surpresa.

'' Sim.'' O artista visual disse dando um selinho nela. '' E antes que você fale sobre dinheiro, eu tenho uma poupança para viagens, vou pagar nossas passagens com esse dinheiro. Não consegui juntar muito, mas pra Curitiba vai dá pra pagar.''

A acreana sorriu e falou '' Eu te amo.'' e em seguida o beijou . Ela estava tão feliz por ele querer apresentá-la para todas as pessoas que eram importantes pra ele. ''E vou amar conhecer a sua cidade.'' Ela acrescentou.

Depois eles foram comer o macarrão e dormir. Estavam deitados de conchinha, mas Gleici não estava conseguindo dormir. A carta de apresentação do Wagner não saia da cabeça dela, ele falava do mestrado com tanta vontade. A estudante sabia que ele tinha escrito a carta antes de saber que ela não poderia acompanhá-lo, mas apesar dele falar que ficar com ela era mais importante, a acreana sabia o quanto ele queria ir para o Rio de Janeiro.

Então, Gleici levantou, foi até a sala, ligou o notebook , fez a inscrição do Wagner e enviou a carta de apresentação e o projeto por e-mail. A estudante de psicologia ia deixar nas mãos do destino. Se seu namorado fosse aprovado nessa primeira fase , ela ia convencê-lo a fazer as provas e se ele passasse em tudo, era porque Deus quis assim.

Ela o amava demais e jamais poderia deixá-lo desistir de um sonho, ainda que isso significasse a sua tristeza.

Após ter feito o que julgou ser certo, a acreana voltou para a cama e abraçou Wagner bem forte. Ela ia aproveitar cada segundo ao lado dele, cada instante de felicidade que ainda restava a ela.


	14. Chapter 14

Gleici estava nervosa. Muito nervosa. Do tipo frio na barriga quando se é a próxima na fila da montanha russa. A acreana estava na cama do hotel em que ela e Wagner estavam hospedados, roendo as unhas quando o seu namorado parou de passar o desodorante, colocou a camisa e anunciou o que a estava amedrontando.

''E aí, vamos amor?! Minha mãe já deve tá com o almoço quase pronto.'' Gleici estava prestes a conhecer a sua sogra e ela queria muito ter uma boa relação com ela. A estudante valorizava muito a família e , apesar de saber que o seu namorado não era tão apegado aos familiares, ela gostaria muito que eles gostassem dela.

Quando o uber parou em frente a casa da mãe do artista visual, Gleici respirou fundo, saiu do carro e começou a andar devagar até a porta. O curitibano percebeu que sua namorada estava nervosa e falou.

'' Gleici, tá tudo bem. Minha mãe não tira pedaço.'' Wagner brincou.

''Eu quero que ela goste de mim, amor.'' A acreana decidiu ser bem sincera.

''Não tem como ela não gostar. Você é incrível! E mesmo que ela por um acaso não gostasse, não ia me afetar em nada.'' O artista visual se aproximou bem da acreana, acariciou o rosto dela e falou olhando nos olhos dela.'' Eu te amo e nada, nem ninguém vai mudar isso. Sinto te informar, mas eu e você, amor, somos pra sempre.''

Os olhos da estudante brilharam com o que o seu namorado havia acabado de dizer. Ele queria ficar com ela pra sempre. Gleici sorriu e pegou na mão do Wagner. Ela estava se sentindo a mulher mais segura do mundo nesse momento.

Após o artista visual bater na porta, uma mulher de aparentemente 50 anos abriu e exclamou.

'' Veja só! Quem é vivo sempre aparece! Estava ansiosa pra você chegar! Que bom te ver, menino! Entrem, entrem! E essa lindeza, quem é?''

'' Oi tia Vânia, essa é a a Gleici, minha namorada.'' O curitibano apresentou as duas.

'' Oi, prazer.'' A estudante falou com timidez.

'' Ah, que maravilha! O prazer é todo meu , querida!'' Tia Vânia abraçou a acreana e pediu que eles sentassem na sala.

Em seguida, uma mulher que parecia ser um pouco mais velha que Vânia apareceu e falou.

'' Saiu da cozinha e nunca mais voltou, né?! Tô precisando de ajuda lá ,Vânia!'' De repente, ela reparou nos visitantes e prosseguiu. '' Olha só, ele veio mesmo!'' Dona Jacira estava contente em ver o filho, mas nunca foi de demonstrar o seu afeto com palavras ou contato físico. Preferia as atitudes, se ele falasse que precisasse de algo, ela ia mover o mundo para ajudá-lo, mas aquelas manifestações de carinho não eram algo que ela fazia. Além disso, ela estava mesmo era interessada na mulher sentada no sofá do lado do artista visual. Para ele ter levado ela ali, era porque o relacionamento era sério. ''Essa é a namorada que você me falou no telefone? ''

''Sim , é ela mesmo, a Gleici.'' O curitibano disse sorrindo.

'' Que bom te conhecer. Vão lavar as mãos, o almoço está quase pronto.'' Dona Jacira ordenou e se dirigiu à cozinha.

A acreana não sabia o que pensar. A mãe do Wagner não era uma pessoa fácil de se ler. A estudante estranhou o seu namorado e Dona Jacira não terem nem se abraçado depois de meses sem se ver.

''Ei, minha mãe é assim mesmo. Curta e direta. É o jeito chucro dela.'' Wagner garantiu a namorada.

''Ok.'' A estudante respondeu receosa.

Durante o almoço, Wagner e Gleici contaram a mãe e a tia do artista visual sobre o Acre e o clima ficou mais descontraído. Quando Dona Jacira anunciou que ia tirar a mesa e a estudante se ofereceu para ajudá-la. A curitibana agradeceu e quando estavam só as duas na cozinha, ela começou a lavar a louça e comentou.

''Sabe, há muito tempo que eu não vejo o Wagner assim.''

''Assim como?'' A acreana perguntou.

''Apaixonado.'' D. Jacira respondeu.

Gleici não conseguiu evitar o sorriso que se formou na sua boca.

''E eu vejo que é recíproco.'' A mãe do curitibano havia constatado durante o almoço as trocas de olhares entre o seu filho e a acreana.

'' É sim. Eu amo o seu filho, Dona Jacira.'' A estudante garantiu.

''Fico aliviada por saber que o Wagner está feliz. Passamos meses sem nos vermos, as vezes eu fico dias sem nem saber o paradeiro dele. Só descubro se eu ligar pra ele.'' D.Jacira contou. '' Mas a gente se entende do nosso modo. Eu fico torcendo por ele de longe.''

Neste momento, Wagner entrou na cozinha trazendo um copo.

''Ficou faltando esse copo na mesa.'' Ele colocou o copo na pia e deu um beijo na cabeça da Dona Jacira.

A acreana então entendeu a dinâmica daquela família. O Wagner e sua mãe se amavam, um amor silencioso, mas que estava ali presente, pronto pra aparecer em momentos específicos , em momentos simples.

Depois do almoço, Gleici e Wagner foram até o jardim botânico de Curitiba e a acreana estava abismada com a beleza do local.

''Amor, que lugar maravilhoso. É lindo aqui!"

''Sim. Eu gosto de vim pra cá pra ficar no meio da natureza. Eu me renovo quando entro em contado com as plantas.'' O jardim botânico era o ponto turístico de Curitiba favorito do artista visual.

''É ...percebe-se isso com o tanto de planta que tem no seu apartamento'' A acreana disse rindo.

''Amor, planta é vida. Nunca se esqueça disso, planta é vida.''Ao acabar de falar, Wagner avistou uma flor caída no chão, a pegou, a colocou na orelha da sua namorada e falou dando um selinho nela ''Vida''.

De repente, o celular do curitibano vibrou, era o seu amigo Eduardo avisando que tinha chegado.

Após alguns minutos, Gleici e Wagner chegaram até onde Eduardo estava com a sua namorada, Helena. Ambos que estavam sentados na grama, levantaram para cumprimentar.

''Cara, que saudades!'' Wagner falou abraçando o amigo.

''Nem fala! Eu sinto muita a sua falta, consagrar um 7bello não é a mesma coisa sem você.'' Eduardo brincou.

''Consagrar um 7bello? Isso tem a ver com..." A acreana pensou em voz alta, mas só Helena que estava ao lado dela escutou.

''Maconha..sim.'' Helena completou a frase para a estudante e riu.

''É..imaginei.Esses dois juntos devem ser uma coisa!'' Gleici falou e começou a rir também.

'' Sim! São melhores amigos, não tem nada que um não faça pelo outro.Ah, nem me apresentei! Eu sou a Helena, namorada do Eduardo. Você é a Gleici, certo?'' Helena achava a amizade dos meninos muito bonita.

'' Oi, prazer! Sim, sou eu.'' A acreana não podia deixar de reparar como Helena era estilosa, tinha várias tatuagens, cabelo longo preto com franjinha e usava uma calça jeans preta, uma blusa branca com listras pretas e uma boina vermelha.

''Gleici, deixa eu te apresentar essa figura aqui, esse é o Eduardo.'' Wagner falou se aproximando da sua namorada.

''Oi, Eduardo.'' Gleici cumprimentou.

'' Oi, e aí a viagem foi longa , né? Mas tá gostando de Curitiba? '' Eduardo puxou assunto.

''Sim, foi bem longa. Fizemos conexão em Brasília e em São Paulo. Foi um dia inteiro viajando. Chegamos ontem a noite, no hotel, exaustos. E eu tô gostando de Curitiba sim! Achei a cidade bem organizada, super limpa e tô adorando o jardim botânico, aqui é muito bonito. E o melhor é que essa época não tá tão frio.'' A estudante odiava frio, então estava feliz de não ter ido na cidade no inverno.

''Aqui faz muito frio mesmo! Você veio em um mês bom, o clima tá bem agradável. Não tá calor, mas também não tá congelando.'' Eduardo comentou.

''Ainda bem! Hoje vai ter uma festa a fantasia e tem uma área aberta no salão de festas que se estivesse muito frio ou chovendo não daria pra usar . Falando nisso, vocês vão, né?!'' Helena indagou o casal.

'' O Eduardo me falou dessa festa ontem por mensagem, mas eu e a Gleici nem temos fantasia.'' Wagner e sua namorada não tiveram tempo para pensar em que fantasia vestir.

''Eu posso levar vocês na loja que eu aluguei a minha. Podemos ir agora, o que vocês acham?'' Helena sugeriu.

Gleici achou a ideia legal. Seria uma forma de se enturmar e conhecer mais os amigos do seu namorado. '' Por mim, pode ser. O que você acha, amor?''

''Bora lá!'' Wagner estava animado para sair com o seu melhor amigo e com a acreana, as duas pessoas que ele tinha um carinho imenso.

Quando chegaram na loja, Gleici estava muito na dúvida sobre qual fantasia escolher.

''Tem uma ali de médica que eu acho que ficaria um espetáculo.'' Wagner falou no ouvido da estudante enquanto ela estava olhando as fantasias penduradas em uma das araras de roupa da loja.

''Você tá é querendo brincar de médico depois da festa, né?!'' Gleici disse rindo.

''Seria uma fantasia muito útil. Vamos, amor! Você de médica e eu de paciente. Sei bem onde suas mãos poderiam me examinar.'' Ele falou acariciando o ombro dela.

''Wagner! Fala baixo!'' A estudante tentou ficar séria, mas a verdade é que a ideia parecia tentadora. Entretanto, ela não ia vestir uma fantasia que gritava sexo na festa. '' Amor, a gente pode alugar algo assim quando voltarmos pro Acre. Porém, pra festa de hoje não dá. Imagina, fica muito na cara o pornô que estamos pretendendo fazer!''

''Ah, que pena! Eu queria muito ir com uma fantasia combinando com a sua.'' O artista visual parecia desapontado.

''Você quer ir combinando?!'' A estudante estava surpresa.

''Sim. Acho legal irmos combinadinhos, indica nossa parceria.'' O curitibano justificou.

'' Como você conseguiu ir de um namorado tarado pra um fofinho em tão pouco tempo?! Brega, mas tão bonitinho.'' Gleici achava que podia ser um pouco brega, mas depois de ouvir o Wagner, se criou nela uma vontade de também ir combinando.

''O amor é brega. E eu tenho muitas qualidades, meu bem.'' O artista visual sorriu pra ela.

''Eu sei, tem umas que são realmente muito boas.'' A acreana piscou pra ele e continuou '' Mas do que poderíamos ir?''

Quando o curitibano ia sugerir algo, a acreana o cortou e avisou. '' Não sugira mais nada pornô!''

''Odeio como você consegue ler a minha mente.'' Wagner estava decepcionando.

''Hum.. temos que ir com algo que indique que somos um casal parceiro, poderosos.'' Gleici estava, definitivamente, empolgada.

''Vamos de gangster e melindrosa.'' Wagner disse animado.

''Melindrosa? Não sei...'' A acreana não estava convencida se essa seria a melhor fantasia.

''Vamos, amor! Melindrosa é legal, imagina você com coque e franjinha, aquele vestido com brilho e franjas, meia calça, luvas. Já me imagino tirando a sua meia calça depois da festa .'' O artista visual estava pensando na cena.

'' Amor, você precisa pensar com a cabeça de cima.'' Gleici falou rindo. Ela gostava como o seu namorado a fazia se sentir desejada.

''Mas eu acho que combina com você. Conhece a história das melindrosas? Elas eram revolucionárias. Aqui vou ler pra você. '' Wagner pegou o celular e procurou no google.

''Segundo o wikipedia 'Melindrosa é um termo típico dos anos 1920 usado para se referir ao novo estilo de vida das mulheres jovens, que usavam saias curtas, aboliram o espartilho, cortavam seus cabelos curtos, ouviam e dançavam provocativamente o Jazz e o Charleston e desacatavam a tradicional conduta feminina. Nos países de língua francesa eram conhecidas como Garçonne, nos de língua inglesa Flapper e Melindrosa mais usada no Brasil. Usavam das brincadeiras com homens um estilo de vida, até então abominada como bons modos para as mulheres. As melindrosas eram constantemente vistas como impetuosas por usar maquiagem excessivamente, beber, tratar o sexo como algo casual, fumar e dirigir, ou seja, fazer tudo que fosse tido como um desafio as normas radicais e limitadoras de outrora.'''

''Hum..gostei! Agora temos que achar uma fantasia de gangster e melindrosa aqui.'' A estudante tinha achado interessante a descrição lida pelo ser namorado.

Após perguntarem para uma vendedora, o casal encontrou o terno e o vestido perfeito.

''Estou empolgada para hoje a noite!'' Gleici estava ansiosa, ela realmente tinha se empolgado com a fantasia combinando.

Ao chegarem no hotel, ambos tomaram banho e começaram a se arrumar. A acreana, que estava sentada na cama com o roupão do hotel, comentou algo que queria desde que saíram da casa da mãe do Wagner.

''Foi muito legal hoje na sua mãe, amor! A comida tava ótima, a sua tia é divertida. E a Dona Jacira, bem..ela é mais na dela, mas é claro que vocês se amam.''

''Sim. Ela não teve muita referência de amor, os pais dela trabalhavam muito, não tinham tempo de dar carinho e a minha mãe teve uma vida muito dura. Ainda mais depois que se separou do meu pai.'' O artista visual contou.

''Entendo. Sei bem o que é ter uma mãe que não tem o marido presente. O casamento e a criação dos filhos deveria ser um trabalho de dupla. É injusto quando o homem abandona a família e larga a responsabilidade com a mulher. Como pode não ajudar a sustentar os filhos e não dar carinho a eles, né?'' Gleici guardava uma certa mágoa do seu pai.

''Não sei. Mas quando eu tiver filhos, não vou deixar faltar nada financeiramente e também vou ser muito carinhoso com eles.'' O curitibano disse se sentando na cama ao lado de sua namorada.

''Eu reparei você com a Valentina. Você tem uma super paciência, vai ser um ótimo pai.'' A estudante tinha certeza disso.

'' Não sou o único que tem paciência com ela, você também. Sei que você ajuda bastante na criação dela. Vai ser uma ótima mãe , com certeza.'' Wagner afirmou olhando nos olhos dela.

'' Wagner, será que..um dia..'' Gleici amava tanto o seu namorado, que conseguia imaginá-los formando uma família juntos. Porém, estava receosa de falar sobre o assunto.

O artista visual percebeu e respondeu logo. '' Que Deus e você queiram que sim. Porque se depender do meu querer, vai acontecer.''

A acreana sorriu '' Se depender da minha vontade também vai acontecer, não agora. Mas no futuro vai. Eu quero muito ter filhos com você, Wagner.''

''Eu também, quero demais! Espero que seja uma menina e que seja igualzinha a você.'' O curitibano conseguia imaginar uma menininha cabocla correndo pela casa.

''Espero que tenha os seus olhos.'' Gleici se perdia no olhar do seu namorado, era tão cativante. Wagner se aproximou dela e a beijou. Foi como se estivessem selando a promessa de que um dia teriam uma família e que seria constituída de muito amor.

Em seguida, começaram a se arrumar. O curitibano vestiu uma blusa social branca, uma gravata preta, uma calça preta com suspensório e paletó. Além disso, colocou um chapéu preto.

A estudante que estava se arrumando no banheiro, foi andando em direção ao quarto e falou. 

'' Você vai sentir calor com toda essa roupa.''

''Depois que eu chegar lá vou tirar o paletó e ...'' Ao olhar a sua namorada, o artista visual nem conseguiu terminar a frase. '' Você está linda.''

A acreana estava vestindo um vestido preto com franjas, detalhes prateados na frente e com franjas na borda, colar e brincos de pérola, luvas e meia calça que ia só até o joelho pretas e o cabelo com coque, franjinha e uma tiara.

''Obrigada. Você também está lindo. Vamos?'' 

''Vou chamar o uber''. Wagner respondeu.

Quando chegaram na festa, logo encontraram Eduardo e Helena, que estavam fantasiados de Fred e Wilma Flintstones, e foram pegar uma bebida. Estavam se divertindo bastante, conversaram, e começaram a dançar.

De repente, uma mulher de cabelos longos castanhos estava dançando perto deles. Ela era muito bonita e chamava a atenção de todos ao redor. Depois de um tempo, umas pedrinhas da meia calça dela descolaram e ela pediu para o Wagner colar pra ela. Ele se abaixou e colou, mas logo reparou a cara fechada da sua namorada.

Ao se aproximar da estudante, ele ouviu ''Você estava se divertindo tocando na coxa dela , Wagner?'' Gleici perguntou com raiva.

''Anh?! Eu colei na meia calça porque ela pediu. Foi um favor.'' O curitibano estava morrendo de medo.

'' Inacreditável!'' Gleici estava indignada. Deixou seu namorado sozinho na pista de dança e foi pegar uma bebida. Helena foi atrás dela.

'' Homem é ridículo mesmo. Reparei como o Edu estava olhando pra quela mulher, aposto que ficou decepcionado quando ela pediu pro Wagner colar as pedrinhas na coxa dela e não ele.'' Helena também não tinha gostado nada da reação do seu namorado.

''Que raiva! Eu sei que ela é bonita, só olhar tudo bem, mas abaixar pra colar a pedrinha?!'' A acreana queria matar o seu namorado.

Neste momento, anunciaram que a próxima atração seria um grupo de mulheres que iriam fazer strip tease.

''Essa sua roupa de melindrosa tá parecendo com as das mulheres que vão fazer o strip tease, vai lá Gleici! Mostra pro seu namorado quem manda.'' Helena sugeriu a nova amiga.

''Ahh tá bom.'' A estudante não tinha coragem de subir no palco.

''Eu acho que você deveria ir lá e se juntar com aquele grupo! Pelo menos íamos ver a cara de surpresa do Wagner!'' Helena sabia que o artista visual ia ficar louco ao ver a sua namorada tirando a roupa no palco e ele estava merecendo.

'' Sabe de uma coisa?! Você está certa. Eu vou pedir pra me juntar a elas!'' A acreana não sabe da onde tirou coragem, mas pediu para participar do número de strip tease e subiu no palco.

O curitibano estava atordoado procurando pela sua namorada. Estava morrendo de medo dela. Ele sabia que tinha errado. Wagner não queria nada com aquela mulher ou com qualquer outra que não fosse a acreana. Porém, ele sentiu o ego dele inflar quando percebeu que outros caras gostariam que aquela mulher tivesse pedido pra eles colarem a pedrinha.

Então, ele se abaixou e colou. Agora, por causa da vaidade dele, estava desesperado. Não queria magoar Gleici e nem estragar a viagem, a amava tanto e precisava que ela soubesse que ele só tinha interesse por ela.

O artista visual teve os seus pensamentos interrompidos quando escutou anunciarem no palco '' E a próxima integrante do grupo veio direto de Rio Branco, Acre: Gleiciane Damasceno!''

Wagner ficou em choque. Começou a andar super rápido, empurrando várias pessoas até que chegou na frente do palco. Ele não podia acreditar no que os olhos dele estavam vendo.

Gleici respirou fundo e assim que a música iniciou, ela que estava de costas virou e começou a dançar. As integrantes do grupo explicaram que não tinha mistério, era só dançar de um jeito sensual e tirar a roupa com delicadeza. Criar uma expectativa antes. A acreana não sabia dançar, mas sabia fazer carão e estava tão determinada que tentou se lembrar dos filmes que já havia assistido e imitou.

O artista visual estava hipnotizado, ela estava realmente tirando a fantasia. Começou tirando o colar, as luvas e agora estava tirando a meia calça do jeito mais sexy do mundo.

A estudante reparou que o seu namorado estava olhando fixamente pra ela, então quando acabou de tirar a meia calça, começou a engatinhar no palco e se aproximou dele.

Quando estava bem na frente, acariciou a barba dele e sorriu mordendo os lábios. Depois, levantou e tirou o vestido.

O curitibano acompanhou a queda do vestido com os olhos. Ele estava presenciando a sua namorada só de calcinha e sutiã dançando no meio do palco. Ela era a mulher mais linda do mundo. E era, fato, que não era só ele que estava pensando isso. Ele reparou nos olhares de desejos de outros homens para a sua namorada.

Quando a música acabou, todos aplaudiram, a acreana saiu do palco e se vestiu.

Wagner estava fascinado e encantado. Quando Gleici voltou para a pista de dança, ele foi falar com ela.

'' Você estava demais!''

''Obrigada.'' Ela respondeu secamente e foi pegar uma bebida.

Wagner foi atrás dela, mas antes de a alcançar, um homem foi falar com ela.

''Você era a mais linda daquele grupo. Não conseguia tirar os olhos de você.'' O homem falou.

'' Obrigada.'' A acreana respondeu sorrindo porque sabia que o Wagner estava olhando.

O artista visual quase morreu de tanta raiva quando ouviu o elogio do homem e nem pensou duas vezes ao colocar o braço ao redor das costas da sua namorada.

''Minha namorada não é só a mais linda daquele grupo, mas da festa inteira.'' 

O homem ficou sem graça. '' Desculpa, eu não sabia que ela tinha namorado.'' 

'' Mas ela tem.'' Wagner disse firme.

''Por enquanto.'' Gleici comentou e bebeu um gole da sua bebida.

O homem percebeu que tinha uma tensão no ar, pediu licença e foi embora. 

''Gleici, você é tudo pra mim. Eu não tenho interesse em nenhuma outra mulher. Não devia mesmo ter abaixado e colado aquelas pedrinhas. Não vou negar que o meu ego gostou de ter sido escolhido por aquela mulher para ajudá-la, mas foi só isso, vaidade.''

''Eu sei. Você gosta de saber que te acham bonito. A masculinidade é frágil mesmo, se sente além da conta quando chamam a atenção de alguém.'' A acreana falou debochando.

''Você tem razão. Eu me sinto mesmo. Mas sabe quando eu me senti realmente hoje a noite?!'' Wagner indagou .

'' Não. Quando?'' A acreana perguntou curiosa.

''Quando eu vi você toda linda e sexy naquele palco fazendo strip tease. Quando eu vi os olhares dos outros caras desejando a mulher mais incrível do mundo. Quando eu me dei conta que apesar de cometer erros ridículos as vezes, sou eu que tenho a honra de ter sido escolhido por ela, de ser o namorado dela.'' O artista visual falou olhando fixamente para a acreana.

''Wagner..'' Quando Gleici ia falar, o curitibano interrompeu.

'' Pelo menos, eu espero que você ainda me queira como seu namorado.'' O artista visual falou assustado com a possibilidade dela terminar com ele.

''Claro que eu quero você como meu namorado! Eu não gostei de você ter colado as pedrinhas na meia-calça dela, mas também não é pra tanto. Eu só fiquei por um momento com medo de você desejar mais ela do que eu.'' Gleici percebeu a cara de espanto dele ao ouvir ela falar isso.

Ele, então, a puxou e a levou para um banheiro individual afastado que ele havia descoberto quando estava procurando pela sua namorada mais cedo.

'' Wagner, o que você...'' Gleici nem conseguiu completar a sentença, pois Wagner apertou a sua bunda ,a pegou no colo e a colocou em cima da pia. E , então, a beijou com toda a intensidade do mundo e depois o artista visual abaixou e começou a tirar a meia calça dela e a tocar e beijar a sua coxa, depois sua língua atingiu o clitóris dela e fez a acreana gemer de prazer. Quando ele terminou, a beijou com força.

Gleici então, abriu as calças dele e o curitibano a beijou no pescoço. Ao se conectarem, ela sentiu o seu corpo responder fervorosamente ao contato.

Quando eles acabaram, estavam ofegantes. Wagner olhou para a sua namorada, acariciou o rosto dela e disse bem próximo a boca dela.

''Eu só desejo você. Só quero você. E é assim que eu me sinto desde que eu te conheci. Eu te amo, Gleici.''

'' Eu também te amo.'' A acreana garantiu e eles se abraçaram.

Quando saíram do banheiro e voltaram para a pista de dança, uma mulher abordou a estudante.

''Oi, dá licença. Eu sou a Aline, sou dona de uma agência de modelo fotográficas e vi o seu strip tease. Eu adorei! Foi fantástico! Você já pensou em trabalhar como modelo?'' Aline perguntou a Gleici.

'' Eu..eu nunca pensei nisso. Não tenho nem altura.'' A estudante estava surpresa com a proposta.

'' Como eu falei, tenho uma agência de modelos fotográficas. Para fotografar não precisa ser alta, só para desfilar. Vou deixar o meu cartão com você. Se você se interessar, entra em contato comigo. A minha agência fica no Rio de Janeiro.'' Aline ficou encantada com a presença , beleza e carisma da acreana no palco.

Ao ouvir isso Gleici e Wagner se olharam. E quando Aline se afastou deles, a estudante comentou.

'' Amor, será que eu conseguiria um salário legal com esse trabalho pra pagar meu curso de teatro no Rio e conseguir mandar um dinheiro para a minha família por mês?'' Gleici estava vendo uma luz no fim do túnel.

''Acho que vale a pena você entrar em contato com ela sim! Esse trabalho pode te ajudar a alcançar o seu sonho de ser atriz.'' Wagner estava empolgado pela sua namorada.

'' E além disso, nós dois iríamos morar no Rio e realizarmos nossos sonhos. Você no mestrado e eu no teatro.'' Gleici estava eufórica.

'' Eu não me inscrevi no mestrado e o prazo já acabou.'' O curitibano falou triste.

''Você não, mas eu fiz a sua inscrição. Eu não podia deixar você desistir dos seus sonhos.'' A estudante contou.

''Você o quê?! Gleici, eu falei que eu não iria se você não fosse.'' Wagner não podia acreditar que ela havia feito isso.

''Mas o que importa agora é que o destino parece estar conspirando ao nosso favor! '' A acreana constatou feliz.

''É, isso é!'' O curitibano estava animado também. ''Porém, ainda tem a prova, entrevista, não sei se vou passar no mestrado.''

''E eu não sei se esse trabalho na agência é uma boa.'' A estudante também estava apreensiva.

''Mas vamos ter pensamento positivo.Tudo se encaixou direitinho. Tem que dar certo. Vai dar certo! ''

O artista visual decidiu ficar confiante.

Gleici sorriu e repetiu '' Vai dar certo!''


	15. Chapter 15

Gleici estava muito ansiosa, hoje, sexta-feira, era o último dia de ensaio para a peça que os adolescentes iam apresentar na feira de artes, no domingo. Além disso, ela tinha ido visitar o local onde ia ocorrer a feira, no pátio da Secretaria da Juventude, e isso a deixou ainda mais empolgada. Tudo estava lindo e organizado, as barraquinhas de exposição de trabalhos e de gincanas, a tenda de dança, de leitura de poemas e o palco já estavam prontos.

Entretanto, algo a preocupava. Wagner foi acompanhar o prefeito em uma campanha no prédio de lazer e ia aproveitar para tentar tirar fotos da mistura de cimento com areia que a Hermínia, viúva do operário que morreu na obra, contou que o prefeito e os engenheiros davam ordem para fazer e  
, assim, economizar. A acreana rezou para que o seu namorado conseguisse ser bem sucedido nessa missão e confiava que ele seria cuidadoso, mas ainda sim, não conseguia afastar uma sensação ruim.

O artista visual ao chegar no prédio de lazer foi cumprimentar o prefeito. ''Boa tarde, prefeito. Tudo bem com o senhor?''  
''Melhor agora que o fotógrafo mais top do país chegou. Mas me conte, como foi a viagem para Curitiba?'' O prefeito estava espumando de raiva, a sua vontade era de dar uma lição imediatamente no curitibano e na namorada dele, porém sabia que tinha que agir no momento certo.

''Foi muito boa. Eu estava com saudades da minha cidade, dos meus amigos e da minha família. Recarreguei as energias.'' Wagner tentou ser simpático, pois não queria que o prefeito desconfiasse de nada.

''Imagino! E você foi com a Gleici, né? Levou a namorada pra conhecer a família, o negócio tá é sério, hein rapaz!'' O prefeito falou rindo.  
''Sim, é sério. Sério demais. Prefeito, o senhor vai filmar a campanha ou tirar fotos primeiro? É que eu acho que vou fazer umas fotos do local enquanto o senhor filma para adiantar.'' O artista visual precisava que o político estivesse distraído para poder tirar fotos não só no exterior, mas no interior do prédio sem que ele percebesse.

''Boa ideia. Eu vou filmar primeiro e enquanto isso você vai adiantando as fotos. Vê se capricha, quero o povo encantado com a obra, nem que a gente tenha que editar no photoshop depois e enfeitar o pavão. Uma melhoradinha aqui, outra ali, não tem problema.'' O prefeito brincou.

''Tá certo, vou começar a tirar as fotos. '' O curitibano se afastou do político e iniciou o seu trabalho.

Após 15 minutos, Wagner percebeu que não tinha ninguém reparando nele e entrou no prédio. Logo avistou a mistura do cimento com a areia. Tirou fotos dos pacotes e da mistura em si.  
Depois, foi para os fundos do prédio e reparou que haviam funcionários sem equipamento de segurança. Decidiu, então, filmar. Todavia, estava tão focado que não reparou quando Pedro, um operário se aproximou dele e perguntou.

''O que o senhor tá fazendo?''

''Eu...eu estou tirando fotos para a campanha do prefeito.'' O artista visual tentou falar de forma tranquila para não levantar suspeitas.

'' Aqui nos fundos? Não acho que o prefeito queira mostrar as péssimas condições de trabalho que ele nos impõe.'' Pedro estava visivelmente irritado.

''Você parece incomodado com essa situação.'' Wagner estava tendo uma ideia e seria ótimo se Pedro topasse.

'' Incomodado?! Eu estou revoltado. Um dos meus melhores amigos morreram por causa da irresponsabilidade do prefeito. Eu sei que você foi na casa da Hermínia e falou que vai ajudá-la, ela me contou. Hermínia nunca desistiu de vingar a morte do marido, eu já tinha jogado a toalha, mas ela não. Mulher é bicho teimoso, né? Homem é bicho mais conformado. Porém, agora que sei que você tá nessa, estou mais confiante.'' Pedro disse.

''Sim, unidos nós podemos derrotar o prefeito. Com o depoimento da Hermínia e o seu também, seria muito importante, mais esse vídeo e as fotos que tirei temos material consistente para denunciar o prefeito a uma revista. Vai dar tudo certo, você e os seus colegas de trabalho não vão mais precisar se arriscar para ter um salário no fim do mês e você ficará em paz ao saber que os culpados pela morte do seu amigo foram punidos. Pode ter certeza.'' O curitibano queria muito ajudar Pedro e os outros operários, não podia deixar que mais uma morte acontecesse pela mesquinharia do prefeito.

''Obrigado, eu não tenho nem palavras para agradecer. Obrigado de coração.'' Pedro falou e abraçou Wagner.  
Em seguida, o artista visual foi até o prefeito e fez as fotos para a campanha dele.  
A noite, Gleici e Wagner se encontraram no apartamento do curitibano e comemoraram o dia proveitoso. A acreana estava no colo do namorado, com as pernas entrelaçadas nas costas dele.

''Que bom que tudo correu bem! Eu estava preocupada. Mas agora temos provas contra o prefeito e tudo será resolvido!'' Gleici falou entre beijos.

''Eu sei que você está apreensiva, porém temos tudo planejado, vamos resolver isso da melhor maneira possível. Mas me conta, como foi o último ensaio da peça?'' Wagner também estava preocupado com a situação, entretanto não queria preocupar a estudante, ainda mais por saber que ela estava nervosa com a estréia da peça.

'' Finalmente eles decoraram tudo! O texto e as marcações do palco! Aii, Wagner! Eu quero tanto que seja um sucesso. Os alunos se dedicaram tanto e estão tão animados! Convidaram não só a família, mas a comunidade em peso vai prestigiá-los! Vamos conseguir arrecadar bastante dinheiro para ajudar o Felipe e fazer melhorias na escola.'' A acreana estava eufórica.

''Não são só eles que estão empolgados, né?! '' Wagner falou rindo.'' Eu tô empolgada, nervosa, ansiosa, louca pra domingo chegar logo!!!'' Gleici disse.''Eu acho que você está precisando relaxar e sei exatamente como te ajudar nisso.'' O artista visual falou beijando o pescoço da namorada.

''Humm...eu acho que vou gostar dessa tua ideia.'' A estudante mordeu os lábios.  
''Vamos colocá-la em prática agora!'' Wagner pegou Gleici no colo e a levou para o quarto.

Na manhã seguinte, o casal foi até a Secretaria da Juventude para ajeitar os últimos detalhes da feira.

Depois foram almoçar em um restaurante e conversaram sobre o futuro.

''Tô tão feliz que você passou na primeira fase do processo seletivo do mestrado, assim que passar todas as fases e você for aprovado, o que sei que você será, eu vou ligar para a moça da agência de modelo. '' A acreana estava realmente disposta a se mudar para o Rio se tivesse uma proposta

de trabalho que a permitisse continuar ajudando a sua família.

'' Meu projeto foi aprovado, mas tenho que fazer a prova e a entrevista ainda. Mas se Deus quiser vou passar e essa proposta da agência de modelo será maravilhosa. Aliás, independente de eu passar no mestrado, você deve ligar para essa empresária.'' Wagner ia acompanhar Gleici no Rio mesmo se ele não passasse no mestrado.

''Você iria só por minha causa?'' A acreana perguntou sorrindo.

''Claro! Eu tenho o plano de fazer o mestrado e montar um studio de tatuagem. Pretendo conseguir os dois, mas se não der, vou fazer pelo menos o studio. Eu tô economizando, tenho umas economias. '' O artista visual não tinha medo de começar do zero.

'' Você vai conseguir o mestrado e o studio , eu vou conseguir o emprego na agência e fazer meu curso de teatro. Nós vamos viver os nossos sonhos, amor.'' Gleici estava otimista.

''Vamos viver nossos sonhos.'' Wagner repetiu e beijou a mão da sua namorada, que estava sentada em frente a ele na mesa.

Quando voltaram para o apartamento, tiveram uma surpresa nada agradável. A polícia estava no andar do artista visual, interrogando um morador que tinha hematomas pelo corpo e eles ficaram sabendo que quatro apartamentos haviam sido assaltados , incluindo o do curitibano, e que esse morador havia sido espancado pelos assaltantes.

Wagner foi correndo até o seu apartamento e não pode acreditar ao ver tudo revirado e que seu notebook e outros objetos de valor haviam sido roubados. De repente, ele lembrou da sua câmera fotográfica. A procurou e não achou.

''Levaram o notebook e a câmera!'' Ele estava atordoado.

''Amor, pelo menos a gente não estava aqui quando aconteceu. Podia ter sido pior.'' A acreana tentou consolar o seu namorado.

''Você não tá entendo. Os vídeos e as fotos que eu tirei do prefeito e que o incriminavam estavam na câmera e no notebook! Eu preciso dessas provas, eu prometi pra Hermínia e pro Pedro que ia denunciar o prefeito!'' Wagner não sabia se gritava de ódio ou se chorava tamanha foi a sua falta de sorte.

''Eu sei, mas o que podemos fazer. Temos que agradecer a Deus que não fomos espancados como o seu vizinho.'' A estudante também estava com muita raiva , mas sabia que o artista visual estava revoltado e por isso decidiu manter a calma. Porém , algo a chamou a atenção. ''Quem é Pedro?''

''É um operário que era muito amigo do marido da Hermínia, ele veio falar comigo no prédio de lazer que ela contou a ele sobre a nossa ajuda. E eu sei que podia ter sido pior. Mas eu tô tão indignado! Como que isso acontece logo hoje?! Logo depois que eu consigo as provas?! Eu sou muito azarado'' O artista visual não conseguia manter a calma.

''Ei...você não é azarado! Você tem a mim e eu te amo. Isso faz de você o homem mais sortudo do mundo!'' Gleici resolveu brincar com o curitibano para tentar animá-lo.

Wagner sorriu com a brincadeira da acreana. ''Isso você tem razão. Não há no mundo homem mais sortudo e mais feliz do que eu. Eu também te amo.'' O artista visual deu um selinho nela.

''Então, vamos recomeçar. Vamos conseguir novas provas! Na segunda-feira vamos pensar em um novo plano. Porém, agora iremos arrumar essa bagunça e descansar para a feira de artes de amanhã.'' A acreana não ia deixar esse infortúnio a colocar pra baixo, amanhã seria um grande dia

para os jovens da comunidade e eles iam dar um jeito de conseguir novas provas contra o prefeito.

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram, se arrumaram e foram para a feira. Apesar de ainda estarem tristes e chateados, colocaram um sorriso no rosto ao chegar no evento.

''Que bom que vocês chegaram! Olhem como tudo está lindo! '' Andrea falou animada com o casal.

'' Sim, tá tudo maravilhoso!'' Gleici respondeu.  
A feira estava lotada, muita gente da comunidade compareceu. Todos estavam se divertindo . Quando chegou a hora da peça, a acreana estava sentindo um super frio na barriga.  
''Amor, vai dar tudo certo. Você ensaiou bastante os alunos, eles vão arrasar!'' Wagner tentou acalmar a sua namorada.

'' Gleici, nós somos atores profissionais! A Globo vai querer até nos contratar!'' Felipe falou. '' Eu vou ser a nova Isis Valverde!'' Carol brincou.  
''Você é ainda mais linda que ela.'' Felipe disse para a adolescente. Gleici riu e comentou com o curitibano.  
''Eles estão namorando. Legal, né?''

'' Sabia! Já tava rolando um clima há algum tempo!'' Wagner estava feliz de ver Felipe curtindo a vida como um jovem deve curtir. Ele passou por momentos difíceis e merecia ser feliz.

Depois o artista visual sentou na primeira fileira e Gleici ficou na coxia , observando o palco e ajudando nas transições de cenas.

A cada cena, a acreana vibrava, os adolescentes estavam fazendo tudo certo e realmente envolvidos na apresentação. Ela estava orgulhosa.

No final da peça, a platéia inteira se levantou para aplaudir e quando Gleici entrou no palco, Felipe apareceu com um buquê de flores e Carol discursou no microfone.

''Gleici, você foi a melhor professora que a gente já teve! Professora não... Diretora! Você foi uma diretora de teatro sensacional!!! Teve muita paciência com a gente e nos ensinou muito. Obrigada, diretora!''

A acreana não segurou as lágrimas e começou a chorar. Ela amava tanto o teatro que só de ver aqueles jovens atuando ela se sentiu realizada.

Após agradecer os alunos, Gleici foi curtir a feira com Wagner.

'' Amor, a peça foi maravilhosa!!! Superou todas as expectativas! Você fez um trabalho incrível com esses adolescentes!'' O curitibano estava muito orgulhoso da sua namorada.

''Obrigada, amor! Significa muito pra mim você ter gostado!'' Gleici falou sorrindo e em seguida avisou que ia ao banheiro.

Após sair da cabine do banheiro e ir lavar a mão, percebeu que uma mulher ao seu lado. ''Parabéns pela peça, Gleici. Foi muito boa.'' Joana elogiou.

''Oi Joana, você ainda tá aqui em Rio Branco?'' A estudante não entendia o que essa mulher ainda estava fazendo na cidade.

''Sim, aqui é tão longe que resolvi passar um tempinho pra compensar a viagem. Mas já volto pra Curitiba essa semana.'' Joana avisou.

''Ah, boa viagem de volta.'' A acreana disse aliviada.  
''Você deve tá doida para eu ir embora, né?'' A curitibana confrontou.  
'' Como?'' A acreana não podia acreditar que Joana havia perguntado algo tão óbvio.

'' Não se faça de sonsa. Você com essa carinha de boa menina, estava doida pra roubar o meu namorado

'' Sonsa? Tem certeza que eu que sou sonsa? Desde o começo eu sempre deixo bem claro o que eu quero e sou determinada, luto até conseguir. Já você tinha um discurso que era a favor do relacionamento aberto, madura que lida bem com o fim do relacionamento, mas está agora me confrontando. Acho que não está levando tão de boa assim.'' A acreana não ia abaixar a cabeça.

''Você realmente acha que o Wagner vai se contentar com você e a vida nessa cidade?! Ele gosta de viajar, de viver sempre experiências novas, ele vai se enjoar disso aqui!'' Joana falou convicta.

'' Você não tem ideia dos planos que eu e o Wagner temos.'' Gleici estava segura no seu relacionamento.

''Vamos ver até quando essa ilusão irá durar. Tenha uma boa noite.'' Joana não aceitava que Wagner havia feito planos com outra mulher, que tivesse pensado em um futuro com uma menina do Acre.

Ao sair do banheiro, Joana avistou Carlos, mas achou melhor mandar uma mensagem para ele, não queria que ninguém desconfiasse que eles se conheciam. Pediu que ele apressasse as coisas com o prefeito.

Carlos leu a mensagem, consentiu com a cabeça e olhou para Joana discretamente. Depois foi até o prefeito.

'' Boa tarde, prefeito! E aí, como estamos?''  
''Você quer saber sobre o Wagner e a sua ex noiva, né?'' O prefeito não gostava de rodeios. ''Exatamente.''  
''Muito em breve eu acabo com os dois.'' O prefeito estava decidido.

'' Peraí. Deixa a Gleici fora disso. Eu te dei o gabarito, tenho moral pra pedir que deixe ela fora disso. O problema aqui é o Wagner. Acabando com ele, você terá a sua paz.'' Carlos garantiu.

'' Eu preferia ferrar com os dois. Mas você tá certo, estou te devendo uma. Você me livrou de ser denunciado. Vou poupar a Gleici.'' O prefeito afirmou.

''Obrigado! Mas me diga, o que pretende fazer?'' Carlos estava curioso. ''Na hora certa, você vai saber.'' O prefeito falou sorrindo.  
Todos se divertiram muito, a feira foi um sucesso. Uma boa quantia de dinheiro foi arrecada com a

venda de ingressos, nas barraquinhas de gincanas e na rifa.

No dia seguinte, Gleici e Wagner chegaram na Secretaria na Juventude animados para conferir junto com Andrea a quantia exata arrecada, porém quando chegaram lá, se depararam com a diretora da Secretaria atordoada.

'' Nos roubaram! O dinheiro sumiu!'' ''Como assim?!'' Gleici indagou.  
''A polícia está aqui, eles estão olhando as câmeras de segurança.'' Andrea contou. Wagner estava transtornado.  
''Não é possível! Primeiro invadem o meu apartamento e agora roubam o dinheiro da feira?!''

''Eu não tô entendendo! Rio Branco não é a cidade mais segura do mundo, mas essa onda de furto eu nunca tinha visto!'' Gleici estava chocada.

De repente, os policiais apareceram na sala onde eles estavam e um deles anunciou. '' Wagner Santiago, o senhor está preso.''


	16. Chapter 16

Gleici estava desesperada. Os policiais entraram na sala, falaram que o Wagner estava preso e o levaram para a delegacia. Ela saiu correndo atrás deles, exigindo uma explicação, mas apenas a informaram que ela devia procurar um advogado para o seu namorado e ir até a delegacia.

''Gleici, calma! Se os policiais o levaram alguma coisa deve ter, você precisa se acalmar e ser racional.'' Andrea falou.

''Alguma coisa deve ter?! Você está insinuando que o Wagner realmente roubou o dinheiro da feira?'' A acreana perguntou incrédula.

''Eles falaram que viram o Wagner no vídeo da câmera de segurança entrando na sala, ele pegou o dinheiro! Eles tem prova.'' Andrea justificou.

''Que vídeo é esse?! Não tem vídeo nenhum! O Wagner jamais faria uma coisa dessas! Eu vou ligar pra Emily, ela faz Direito, vai me indicar algum advogado.'' A estudante saiu da sala e ligou para a amiga que após 1 hora conseguiu que um professor que era advogado fosse até a delegacia com a sua amiga, Gleici pediu um uber e foi rezando durante o trajeto.

Wagner estava na delegacia revoltado, não estava entendo sobre o que os policiais estavam falando. O levaram até uma cela , que estava vazia. Após alguns minutos, informaram que ele tinha visita. O curitibano pensou que era a sua namorada, mas ao chegar na sala de visitas , deu de cara com o prefeito.

'' O que o senhor está fazendo aqui?'' O artista visual estava surpreso.

'' Sente-se. Vim tirar você daqui. Mas o problema é que você está bem encrencado.'' O prefeito falou coçando a cabeça.

''Prefeito, eu realmente não roubei nada. Não sei de que vídeo os policiais estão falando.'' Wagner sentou e afirmou.

''Vamos ver o vídeo juntos. '' O prefeito pegou o notebook que estava em cima da mesa e deu play em um vídeo que já estava aberto no media player.

Wagner ficou em choque, no vídeo aparecia ele entrando na sala onde o dinheiro estava guardado e saindo com um pacote. Entretanto, ele não tinha entrado nessa sala durante toda a feira.

''Esse vídeo é falso! Eu sequer entrei nessa sala. Você precisa acreditar em mim.'' O artista visual gritou.

''Eu acredito. Eu tenho certeza que você tá falando a verdade. Porém, ninguém mais vai acreditar em você, rapaz. Só eu e você, sabe por que?'' O prefeito disse sorrindo.

O curitibano reparou no tom de voz que o político estava usando e no sorriso irônico.

''Foi você! Você que fez o vídeo! Foi você que invadiu o meu apartamento e roubou as provas que eu fiz no prédio de lazer!'' Wagner levantou da cadeira e sentiu o seu sangue ferver.

'' Sim, foi eu. Você acha mesmo que você e a sua namoradinha eram mais espertos do que eu?! Eu mando nessa cidade e agora o seu destino está nas minhas mãos.'' O prefeito falou calmamente.

''Mas como? Como você descobriu?'' O artista visual não conseguia entender como o político

havia descoberto.  
'' Eu tive a ajuda do ex da sua namorada.'' O prefeito contou.

''O Carlos? Mas como ele sabia que eu estava investigando o senhor? Como ele sabia que as provas estavam no meu apartamento?'' Wagner estava cheio de dúvidas.

'' Parece que a sua ex contou a ele que você estava me investigando e quanto as provas, eu coloquei um detetive na sua cola, o operário amigo do marido da D. Hermínia,sabe? Ele era meu detetive, você mesmo que contou a ele que havia tirado foto e feito vídeos no prédio. Não foi difícil de deduzir que você iria guardá-las no seu apartamento.'' O prefeito falava com prazer.

O artista visual ficou perplexo não passou pela cabeça dele que aquele operário pudesse estar mentindo e muito menos que Joana pudesse se unir a Carlos para ferrar com a sua vida.

O prefeito percebeu que o curitibano estava atordoado e fez uma proposta.

''Mas não se preocupe, eu não sou rancoroso e vou te ajudar. Vou usar a minha influência para você ser solto e não responder a nenhum processo e a única coisa que você precisa fazer é sumir do Acre.''

''Eu não vou a lugar nenhum! Vou provar não só a minha inocência, mas também os seus crimes!'' Wagner falou com agressividade e se aproximando do político.

''Não encosta em mim, se não eu chamo o policial e as coisas vão ficar ainda piores pra você! E assim, eu já esperava essa sua reação, porém não tem problema. Se você não fizer o que eu digo, vai sobrar pra Gleici também. Tenho um vídeo em que você aparece entregando o pacote com o dinheiro pra ela. Imagina, que linda essa história de amor bandido?!'' O político se sentiu e começou a rir descontroladamente.

''Você está louco!!! Seu filho da pu**! Não vou deixar você incriminar a Gleici de jeito nenhum! '' Wagner partiu pra cima do político e o segurou pela gola da camisa.

O policial que estava esperando do lado de fora da sala escutou a movimentação, entrou , afastou o curitibano do político e perguntou.

''O senhor quer que eu leve ele pra cela?''

''Não precisa, só fica prestando atenção do lado de fora, caso o engraçadinho parta pra cima de mim novamente, você leve até o delegado aquele vídeo que te entreguei mais cedo, o que tem não só um criminoso, mas dois.'' O prefeito olhou bem para o artista visual e frisou essa última frase.

O policial assentiu com a cabeça e saiu. Wagner respirou fundo e disse.  
''O senhor quer que eu vá embora de Curitiba em troca de não incriminar a Gleici? Mesmo que eu faça isso, ela não vai aceitar! Ela vai continuar lutando, mesmo sozinha , pra provar a sua corrupção.''

''Eu sei, o Carlos me informou que essa menina é cabeça dura. Falando nele, eu preciso recompensá-lo pela ajuda e isso implica em você se afastar da noiva dele. E isso vai me ajudar também a tirar a investigação contra mim da cabeça dessa menina.'' O prefeito tinha um plano montado.

'' A Gleici não é noiva desse imbecil e diz logo o que você tem em mente!'' O curitibano estava

sem paciência.

'' Eu quero que você diga para a Gleici que você era meu cúmplice no esquema de corrupção, que convivendo mais comigo no trabalho de fotógrafo, percebeu que era um bom esquema e resolveu fazer parte. Quero que diga que foi você que mandou invadirem o seu apartamento e roubar as provas e que foi você que roubou mesmo o dinheiro da feira.  
Quero também que você diga que o vídeo de segurança é verdadeiro e que você depositou o dinheiro da feira na conta da Gleici e que se ela continuar me investigando, você vai mostrar o extrato do depósito que fez e falar que ela era a sua cúmplice.'' O prefeito tinha pensado nos mínimos detalhes.

''Que depósito?! Eu não fiz depósito nenhum!" O artista visual estava assustado com tamanha maldade.

''Você não, mas eu fiz. Eu falei com o gerente do seu banco e ele fez o depósito no seu nome na conta dela, hoje de manhã, assim que a conta abriu.'' O político disse.

''Mas eu e a Gleici passamos a noite juntos ontem , ela dormiu na minha casa, ela sabe que eu não fui ao banco fazer depósito nenhum.'' Wagner falou.

'' Ontem no final da feira, a Gleici foi falar com uns alunos e você ao banheiro. Porém, você vai dizer a ela que não foi no banheiro, mas sim roubar o dinheiro e que depois o entregou para o gerente do seu banco que estava no evento e o mesmo fez o depósito na conta dela hoje de manhã.'' O prefeito precisava se livrar e separar o casal, o seu plano abrangia ambos.

''Isso é loucura! Parece que eu sou um homem perverso, que planejei algo maquiavélico e a enganei esse tempo todo! Não vou conseguir mentir assim!'' O curitibano não podia magoar a acreana dessa forma.

''Arrume uma forma de conseguir, caso ao contrário, ela será presa, perderá o emprego na Secretaria da Juventude e toda a família dela sofrerá as conseqüências. Não só ficaram sem a ajuda financeira da sua namorada, como também serão excluídos pela população, ninguém vai querer contratar a mãe e os irmãos de uma criminosa. Roubar o dinheiro arrecado para ajudar alunos e a escola de uma comunidade?! Imagina a vergonha que será para a Gleici? Imagina a decepção dos alunos dela? Tenho certeza que se você a ama de verdade vai conseguir mentir pra ela direitinho. O melhor para todos é que vocês dois se separem. Enfim, vou deixar você sozinho para pensar bem no que fazer.'' O prefeito ia saindo, mas olhou mais uma vez para o artista visual que estava sentado com a mão na cabeça e acrescentou '' Ninguém mandou se meter na vida alheia.''

Wagner levantou e deu um soco no prefeito, que caiu no chão, o policial entrou na sala, empurrou o curitibano e perguntou se deveria levar o vídeo para o delegado.

''Não, vou dar mais uma chance ao rapaz.'' O político se recompôs, levantou e disse olhando para o curitibano '' Mas fique sabendo que essa é a última chance, o próximo vacilo, a sua namorada vai ver o sol nascer quadrado! Ou você a convence da história do depósito ou eu divulgo o tal vídeo montagem que ela aparece. Escolha a mentira que menos a prejudica...se você a ama de verdade, é óbvio.'' O político afirmou e saiu da sala.

Wagner foi levado de volta para a sua cela, sentou no chão e abaixou a cabeça, ele estava em uma sinuca de bico.

Quando chegou na delegacia, Gleici pediu para ver o seu namorado. O policial, então, a levou até a sala de visitas e logo depois um outro policial trouxe o curitibano.

''Meu amor!'' A acreana o abraçou com muita força. '' Você está bem? Olha, não se preocupe, eu

trouxe um advogado, a gente vai tirar você daqui!'' Ela flou passando a mão na barba dele e o dando vários beijos no rosto.  
''Gleici...Gleici...Gleici, para!'' O artista visual gritou e se afastou da estudante. ''Wagner, calma! Tá tudo bem, você vai sair daqui!'' A acreana falou se aproximando do  
namorado, porém quando ela ia o tocar , ele se afastou novamente. '' O que tá acontecendo, amor?''

''Gleici, escuta...eles tem um vídeo da câmera de segurança.'' O artista visual não sabia como começar a falar o que ele sabia que devia.

'' Esse vídeo é falso! Alguém armou pra você! Eu acho que foi o prefeito, amor! Pensa bem, muita coincidência o seu apartamento ter sido invadido e agora roubarem o dinheiro da feira de artes e te incriminarem! Ele mandou invadir outros apartamentos pra despistar e nos enganou, mas foi ele, eu tenho certeza!'' A acreana falou firmemente.

''Não é falso.'' Wagner respirou fundo e mentiu. '' Como assim?'' Gleici perguntou surpresa.  
''Era eu, eu entrei naquela sala e peguei o dinheiro.'' O artista visual falou sem conseguir olhar para ela.

'' Mentira. Eu não acredito em uma palavra do que você acabou de falar. Eu te conheço e eu sei que você jamais faria isso.'' A estudante confiava no seu namorado.

'' Então, não conhece tão bem assim. Eu roubei o dinheiro e tem mais...fui eu que mandei invadirem o meu apartamento e roubarem as provas contra o prefeito.'' O curitibano sabia que estava fazendo a coisa certa, mas seu coração parecia que ia parar de bater a qualquer momento.

''Do que você tá falando? Por que você faria isso?!'' A acreana não estava acreditando em nada do que escutou.

'' Depois que eu comecei a trabalhar para o prefeito, fiquei sabendo mais sobre os esquemas dele e gostei. Ele me ofereceu uma boa porcentagem e eu resolvi entrar, precisava juntar uma grana para me manter no Rio. Quero me mudar pra lá, montar meu studio e não sei se vou mesmo passar na seleção do mestrado e receber uma bolsa.'' Wagner estava tentando ser convincente.

'' Não acredito. Quem te mandou inventar isso? O prefeito?'' Gleici estava irredutível.

'' Ninguém! Eu entrei no esquema e armei a invasão do meu apartamento pra acabar com as provas.'' O curitibano garantiu.

'' E por que você iria roubar o dinheiro da feira de artes se já estava ganhando com o esquema de corrupção?! Pra que correr esse risco?!'' Gleici não estava vendo sentido nessa história.

'' Não roubei o dinheiro da feira pelo dinheiro em si, mas para te incriminar e você parar de investigar o esquema do prefeito.'' Wagner estava sentindo o seu corpo tremer, então ele se sentou assim que acabou de falar.

'' Me incriminar? Como?'' A estudante o confrontou.

'' Eu combinei tudo com o meu gerente do banco. Encontrei com ele na feira e deu a ele o dinheiro, hoje de manhã ele depositou no meu nome o dinheiro na sua conta. Se você continuar a investigar os esquemas, eu vou denunciar você como minha cúmplice. O prefeito vai vir me tirar

da cadeia a qualquer momento, já você não vai ter quem te tire daqui.  
Além disso, sua família vai sofrer as conseqüências.'' O artista visual não conseguia nem olhar pra sua namorada, falava olhando pro chão.

'' Minha família?! Olha pra mim, Wagner! Minha família?!'' Gleici se abaixou, apoiou os joelhos no chão, levantou a cabeça do seu namorado que estava olhando para baixo.

'' Ninguém vai querer contratar a sua mãe e irmãos, ninguém vai confiar na família de uma criminosa.'' O curitibano se levantou para não ter que olhar para a estudante e reproduziu a fala do prefeito.

'' Eu não acredito em você! Não acredito em uma palavra! Eu te amo e eu sei que você me ama! Eu tenho certeza disso!'' Gleici afirmou convicta.

Wagner sabia que tinha que pegar mais pesado, não podia correr o risco da mulher que ele amava ser presa '' Eu nunca te amei. Eu achava divertido passar um tempo com você, você tem essa carinha de boa moça, mas sabe muito bem o que faz na cama e me dava o que eu precisava. Eu usei você, o seu corpo, a sua influência aqui em Rio Branco e agora não me interessa mais. Eu vou pro Rio e se você for pelo menos um pouquinho inteligente vai parar de investigar o prefeito e recomeçar a sua vida sem mim.'' O curitibano estava sentindo um nó na garganta.

''Olha pra mim e repete o que você falou.'' A acreana estava chorando lágrimas de ódio e tristeza. '' Eu nunca te amei, eu só te usei.'' Wagner olhou bem fundo no olho dela e falou.  
Gleici deu um tapa na cara dele e gritou '' Para de mentir! Eu não posso acreditar em nada disso. Não posso, eu conheço você!''

''Pega o seu celular e entra na sua conta do banco, o meu depósito vai estar lá. Vai, entra!'' O artista visual precisava que essa tortura acabasse logo.

A estudante fez o que o seu namorado falou e ver que exatamente o valor que havia sido roubado na feira tinha sido depositado por ele na conta dela, a deixou em choque.

''Você acredita agora?! Faz um favor pra você mesma, vai pra casa e recomece a sua vida. Me esqueça e esqueça o prefeito. Adeus, Gleiciane.'' O curitibano falou seco e chamou o  
policial para que ele o acompanhasse de volta a cela.

Gleici permaneceu parada na sala de visita até o policial voltar lá e pedir que ela se retirasse. Ela saiu, falou para o advogado que não ia mais precisar dele e foi para casa. Entrou no seu quarto, deitou na cama e começou a chorar ininterruptamente.

Wagner estava na cela sentado, com a cabeça encostada na parede. Lágrimas escorriam pelo seu rosto, doía todo o seu corpo cada vez que ele lembrava a expressão de tristeza que a acreana fez ao ouvir tudo que ele falou. Porém, ele sabia que fez o que deveria e que só o restava ir de fato para o Rio sozinho, esquecer a mulher da vida dele e todos os momentos maravilhosos que ela o proporcionou.

Após três dias, Wagner , que após o prefeito saber que ele seguiu as ordens dele mandou soltar da prisão, estava no seu apartamento arrumando a mala, já que ia viajar daqui a dois dias, quando o interfone tocou e o porteiro anunciou que Andrea estava na portaria, o curitibano a autorizou a subir .

Quando ele abriu a porta e ela entrou sem nem o cumprimentar, ele percebeu que a diretora da Secretaria da Juventude estava com raiva.

''Como você teve coragem de fazer isso com aqueles jovens, com a comunidade, a Secretaria, com a Gleici?! A Gleici! Ela está arrasada, vai trabalhar, mas não troca uma palavra com ninguém!"

''Eu não tive escolha!" Wagner falou .  
"Como assim não teve escolha'' Andrea perguntou perplexa.

''O seu marido não me deixou escolha!'' O artista visual logo se arrependeu do que falou, mas já era tarde demais.

"O que o meu marido tem a ver com isso?!'' Ela estava irritada.

''Olha, Andrea, você não é boba, já deve ter reparado que o seu marido tem uns bens que ele não poderia ter adquirido só com o trabalho dele.'' O curitibano resolveu jogar todas as cartas que ele tinha na mesa

'' Você está insinuando que o meu marido é corrupto?!'' Ela demonstrou estar ofendida.

''Insinuando não, afirmando.'' Wagner que estava em pé, se sentou do lado da Andrea no sofá e prosseguiu '' Já que você veio até aqui, eu vou te contar tudo. Quem sabe não foi Deus que a mandou aqui.'' O artista visual contou a ela todo o plano do prefeito.

''Você está mentindo! Ele não faria uma coisa dessas!'' Andrea estava horrorizada.

''Mas fez! Eu sei que você nunca foi com a minha cara, mas sei também que você gosta muito da Gleici, a considera uma filha. Por ela, entra naquele escritório do prefeito e consegue alguma prova! O prefeito está na minha cola e na da Gleici, mas ele nunca ia imaginar que você o investigaria!'' O curitibano estava suplicando.

'' Eu não vou fazer isso! Você é um ladrão e está tentando me enganar!'' Andrea estava tremendo.

'' Andrea, você sabe que o seu marido não é honesto. Imagino que você tenha pensado que ele fazia corrupções mais leves, apesar de pra mim qualquer corrupção ser errada, mas enfim...você sabe que ele não é santo. Porém, ele é bem pior do que tudo que você já imaginou e ele não só está me prejudicando, mas a Gleici, a escola, os jovens e a comunidade. Tudo que você me acusou de estar fazendo é ele quem tá!'' Wagner precisava convencer aquela mulher a fazer o que era certo.

'' Ele?!'' Andrea estava desnorteada.

''Sim! Ele para economizar, manda misturar areia no cimento na obra do prédio de lazer. Isso é muito grave, o prédio depois de pronto, com várias jovens lá dentro pode cair! Além disso, agora no presente, já tem mortes ocorrendo, um operário morreu porque não estava usando equipamento de segurança que não foi fornecido porque o prefeito queria economizar na obra. Você precisa impedir que esse homem cometa mais acidentes!'' O artista visual segurou a mão dela.

'' Eu...eu não sei o que fazer.'' Andrea necessitava de um tempo para assimilar e pensar em tudo o que foi dito.

''Ei, fica calma. Andrea, eu só te peço uma coisa, não conte para a Gleici o que eu te contei e nem para o prefeito. Mesmo se você decidir por não investigar o seu marido, não conte nada a ele, pelo bem da Gleici. Eu só te contei tudo isso porque sei que só de saber da possibilidade de a prejudicar, você não vai contar sobre essa conversa com o prefeito.'' Wagner sabia que Andrea não ia fazer nada para prejudicar a estudante de psicologia.

''Eu não vou contar nada a ele, mas também não vou investigá-lo. Eu não deveria nem ter vindo

até aqui. Faça boa viagem pra onde quer que você está indo, Wagner.'' Andrea se levantou e foi embora.

O curitibano colocou a mão na barba e pediu aos grandes espíritos que iluminassem a mente da Andrea e ela mudasse de ideia. Ela era a sua última esperança.

Ao chegar na Secretaria da Juventude, Andrea viu Gleici trabalhando na sua mesa e a chamou para ir até a sua sala.

'' Meu bem, como você está? Sente-se. Há três dias que você não abre a boca! Estou muito preocupada.''

''Tô bem. Eu estava postando nas redes sociais da Secretaria sobre a Vaquinha Solidária do Educandário Santa Margarida. '' Gleici não estava com disposição, mas trabalhar na vaquinha a estava fazendo se sentir melhor.

'' Ah sim, eu gosto dando desse educandário, ele realiza o acolhimento e educação de crianças de 0 à 12 anos sob medida de proteção aqui de Rio Branco , é um trabalho muito importante e que irá se beneficiar muito da vaquinha.'' Andrea disse.

''Com certeza, eles terão um natal bem mais feliz. E eu tenho fé que vamos arrecadar bastante, pode doar até dia 20 de dezembro e já ultrapassamos a meta. Creio que mais gente irá doar até a data final.'' A acreana estava confiante que as crianças teriam um natal especial esse ano.

Após esse comentário, um silêncio reinou na sala. A estudante voltar para a expressão cabisbaixa que estava apresentando nos últimos dias e Andrea resolveu lhe dar um conselho.

''Gleici, esquece o Wagner. Ele só te fez sofrer, mentiu , roubou o dinheiro da feira. Esquece esse homem, ele é um ladrão. Provavelmente, só estava com você por interesse, pra ficar sabendo mais detalhes da Secretaria e se aproveitar depois.'' Andrea pediu a sua pupila.

''Andrea, para! O Wagner não é ladrão e nem se aproveitou de mim! Ele não roubou nada!'' A acreana se levantou e afirmou.

''Você não acha que ele roubou?! Então por que está tão triste?!'' Andrea não estava entendendo nada.

''Porque ele não confia em mim. Eu sei que alguém o obrigou a fazer isso. Acho que uma certa pessoa armou pra ele e em troca de tirá-lo da prisão, exigiu que ele fosse embora do Acre. Ele quer que eu acredite que ele roubou o dinheiro para eu não tentar convencê-lo a ficar, mas eu jamais iria colocar a vida dele em risco! Ele tinha que me contar a verdade pra gente lutar contra esse corrupto juntos! A gente ia achar um jeito! Mas ele simplesmente desistiu da gente, talvez ele não me ame tanto quanto eu pensei.'' A estudante disse com lágrimas nos olhos, mas logo as secou e voltou com a postura firme.

Andrea estava chocada. Gleici quase falou a mesma versão que o Wagner, sem ele ter falado nada a ela. A estudante só não imaginava que existia um vídeo a incriminando e a vida dela que ia ficar em risco se ele ficasse no Acre. Porém, a diretora não sabia se devia , de fato, acreditar nessa história. Ela estava tão confusa.

''Você realmente acha que ele é inocente?'' Andrea perguntou sinceramente.

''Eu tenho certeza. Eu conheço o caráter do Wagner, eu sei que ele é honesto e jamais cometeria um crime. Ele ama aquela comunidade e aqueles adolescentes, eu via no olhar dele.'' A estudante defendeu o curitibano.

''Eu tô com muita dor de cabeça, acho que vou pra casa descansar um pouco. Você avisa pro pessoal?'' Andrea pediu.

''Claro, aviso sim.'' Gleici respondeu e observou Andrea saindo da sala.  
Sozinha na sala, o celular da acreana tocou, ela foi correndo atender na esperança de ser o Wagner, mas se decepcionou quando viu que era o seu ex noivo.

'' O que você quer, Carlos?''

''Oi, Gleici! Não precisa atender o celular assim, eu só queria saber como você está, fiquei sabendo do que aconteceu com o seu namorado.'' O militar sentia um desgosto ao se referir ao artista visual com esse termo.

''Tá tudo bem. O Wagner já foi solto.'' A estudante disse.

''Eu sei, mas de qualquer forma, tudo que aconteceu deve estar te afetando. Ainda mais que ele está indo embora de Rio Branco amanhã de manhã.'' Carlos falou.

''Como?! Quem te falou isso?!'' Gleici não podia acreditar no que estava escutando, o Wagner não contou a ela que estava indo embora em dois dias.

'' Por que a gente não se encontra e eu te explico melhor?'' Carlos percebeu uma possibilidade de encontrá-la.

'' Me fala agora, ué. Não precisamos nos encontrar pra isso.'' A estudante estava impaciente.

'' Gleici, não custa nada. Por que a gente não pode ser amigos? A gente viveu uma história, poxa! Toma um café comigo?'' Carlos pediu.

'' Tá, podemos tomar um café aqui na cafeteria da Secretaria da Juventude.'' A acreana precisava saber da onde Carlos tirou que o seu namorado ia embora daqui dois dias.

'' Tudo bem, podia ser em um shopping depois do seu expediente, mas se você prefere na Secretaria, tudo bem. Estou indo aí agora. Até já!'' Carlos estava esperançoso em reconquistar a ex.

'' Até já.''

Gleici pensou em telefonar para o artista visual e perguntar diretamente ao curitibano sobre ele ir embora, mas decidiu não fazer isso. Ela entendia ele aceitar ir embora de Rio Branco em troca de ser solto, ele podia ter contado a verdade pra ela. Eles iam juntos pro Rio , ela tinha fé que ia conseguir o emprego de modelo fotográfica lá e eles pensariam em algo pra combater o prefeito.

A estudante não conseguia aceitar ele não dividir o problema dele com ela. De repente, ela lembrou da Joana falando que o Wagner ia se enjoar dela e sentiu um calafrio. Gleici ia tirar a limpo com Carlos essa história do Wagner ir embora em dois dias, se ele estiver mesmo fazendo isso sem ter comunicado a ela, a acreana nem sabia o que seria capaz de fazer.


	17. Chapter 17

Quando Gleici chegou na cafeteria, Carlos já estava sentado em uma mesa esperando por ela. ''Oi, Carlos.'' A acreana cumprimentou o ex.  
''Oi! Nossa, Gleici, você está linda!'' O militar reparou que a estudante estava vestindo um vestido laranja de alcinha, e estava de rabo de cavalo com argolas na orelha. Ele ficou estarrecido com a beleza da sua ex noiva.

'' E então, Carlos, como você sabe que o Wagner vai embora daqui a dois dias? Quem te falou isso?'' Gleici foi logo direto ao ponto que a interessava.

''O prefeito, eu encontrei com ele ontem no clube e ele me contou que estava muito chateado que o Wagner ia embora de Rio Branco. O prefeito pareceu gostar muito dele, acho que eles se tornaram grandes amigos.'' Carlos quis reforçar a ideia de que o artista visual e o político estavam se dando bem.

''Desde quando você e o prefeito ficam conversando no clube?!'' Gleici achou estranho o político e o seu ex de uma hora pra outra ficarem batendo papo.

''Ué, a Andrea estava com ele e ela me chamou para conversar na mesa deles. Mas hein, eu fiquei muito preocupado com você quando soube o que o Wagner fez. Que cara babaca! Ele estava te usando esse tempo todo!'' Carlos falou e aproximou a sua cadeira para ficar bem perto da Gleici.

'' Ele é inocente, tanto é que foi solto.'' A estudante defendeu o curitibano com convicção.

'' Gleici, você sabe que isso não é verdade. Esse cara não tem caráter, além disso é muito diferente da gente. Ele não ia aguentar ficar muito tempo em uma cidade só. Você merece alguém melhor, que queira te fazer feliz, formar uma família com você.'' Carlos falou e acariciou os braços da acreana.

Gleici, ao ver que Carlos estava tocando os braços dela, levantou abruptamente. O militar se desculpou.  
''Gleici, desculpa! Senta, por favor!''  
'' Carlos, se você tocar em mim, eu vou gritar.'' A acreana falou com um tom sério.

'' Tudo bem, não vou fazer mais. Eu só queria que você parasse pra me escutar. Gleici, eu ainda te amo. Eu sei que eu vivi uma aventura, você viveu a sua também, mas agora isso acabou. Vamos recomeçar.'' Carlos estava confiante que eles podiam reconstruir a relação.

''Carlos, o que eu e o Wagner temos não é uma aventura. A gente se ama.'' A acreana tinha certeza dos seus sentimentos pelo artista visual.

'' Que besteira, nem você acredita realmente nisso! E mesmo se o que você sente por ele seja verdadeiro, o que você acha que ele sente não é! O Wagner está indo embora, ele não quer ficar com você.'' Carlos estava indignado.

'' Acredito sim! Eu sei que o que a gente viveu foi verdadeiro e que ele também me ama. E sabe de uma coisa, até se ele não quisesse , de fato, ficar comigo, isso não ia fazer eu querer ficar com você. Carlos, você me traiu, menosprezou o meu trabalho, nunca fez questão de conviver com a

minha família e os meus amigos. Você nunca teve sequer uma conversa decente com a minha mãe! Prefiro ficar sozinha do que com você! '' Gleici não precisava de homem nenhum pra se sentir completa.

'' Então, é isso?! Você não me quer mesmo? Saiba que está cometendo o maior erro da sua vida. '' Carlos não podia acreditar no que havia escutado.

'' Engraçado, acho que estou cometendo um grande acerto. Vá arrumar algo pra fazer , arruma uma namorada, um hobby, trabalhe mais, sei lá, mas me esqueça de vez!'' Gleici disse e estava pronta para ir embora quando ouviu a resposta do seu ex noivo.

'' Arrumar algo pra fazer?! Eu poderia estar com mulheres muito melhores que você e trabalhar eu trabalho bem mais que o seu namoradinho. Quem vive de arte no Brasil?! Só desocupados! Eu trabalhei tanto ontem que até serviço tirei!'' Carlos estava revoltado com o fora que levou da acreana.

'' Você tirou serviço ontem?'' Essa parte da resposta a chamou bastante atenção. ''Tirei!'' Carlos respondeu.  
''Você falou que tinha ido ao clube ontem.Mas se você estava no quartel, isso não é verdade.'' A estudante questionou o seu ex noivo.

''Eu...eu confundi. Não tirei serviço ontem, foi ante de ontem.'' O militar tentou consertar o seu deslize.

'' Você falou que tinha tirado serviço ontem com bastante certeza.'' Depois de tudo que ela passou, a acreana não podia deixar de desconfiar dessa 'confusão' de Carlos.

''Eu já falei que eu me confundi. Olha, quando você se arrepender das coisas que me falou, sabe onde me encontrar.'' O militar disse .

'' Ué, ainda tem esperanças que eu queira voltar pra você?! Pensei que você podia ficar com mulheres bem melhores do que eu, não foi isso que você falou? Acho que você deveria procurar ajuda profissional, pelo visto está ficando meio bipolar. Agora eu preciso ir, tenho mais o que fazer. E lembre-se, não me procure mais. Boa tarde!'' Gleici saiu andando, mas o deslize de Carlos ainda estava na sua cabeça.

A acreana ligou para Andrea, pois queria confirmar se o seu ex noivo estava mesmo no clube ontem. Mas a sua chefe não atendeu. Ela olhou o relógio e viu que o expediente tinha acabado. Resolveu , então, ir até a casa de Andrea e tirar essa história a limpo.

Quando chegou lá, Andrea abriu a porta assustada. A acreana reparou que ela estava nervosa. '' Andrea, o que tá acontecendo? Por que você tá tremendo?''  
'' Nada, eu acabei de ver uma barata e me assustei!'' Andrea mentiu.  
'' Ahh, é esse calor! Eu tenho pavor também!'' Gleici falou ao se sentar no sofá.

'' Mas me diga, querida, aconteceu alguma coisa?'' Andrea estava curiosa para saber o motivo da visita.

'' Nada demais, hein..Andrea, me diz uma coisa, ontem a noite você esteve no clube?'' A acreana perguntou.

''Não, com toda essa história do roubo eu não tive cabeça pra ir ao clube. Mas por que você tá perguntando isso?'' Andrea percebeu que Gleici estava com uma expressão pensativa.

'' Então o Carlos mentiu pra mim. Ele falou que foi ao clube e conversou com você e o prefeito. Falou que o prefeito contou a ele que o Wagner vai embora de Rio Branco daqui a dois dias e que os dois estão bastante amigos.'' Ao ouvir Gleici, Andrea desviou o olhar. A estudante reparou e questionou '' O que foi?''

''Nada.'' Andrea respondeu sem olhar para a acreana.

'' Andrea, você está estranha. Me diz, o que é?'' A estudante não estava aguentando mais tanto mistério, parecia que todos estavam escondendo algo dela.

'' Não é nada, querida. Você quer um café, uma água, um suco?'' Andrea tentou mudar de assunto.

Gleici levantou do sofá , se ajoelhou no chão, pegou nas mãos de Andrea e olhou bem nos olhos dela.

''Andrea, eu não quero nada disso, eu só quero saber o que tá acontecendo e pela sua reação quando eu falei do Carlos, você está sabendo de algo. Você precisa me contar! Armaram contra o Wagner e eu preciso ajudá-lo, se você sabe de alguma coisa, pelo amor de Deus, me conta!''

'' Eu não sei se eu devo, o Wagner pediu para eu não contar.'' Andrea disse olhando pra Gleici pela primeira vez.

'' O Wagner? Você falou com ele? '' A estudante estava surpresa.

'' Não sei se devia, mas eu vou te contar tudo. Depois que o Wagner foi solto, eu fui até o apartamento dele porque eu estava muito chateada por ele ter roubado o dinheiro. Bem...eu achava que ele era o culpado.'' Andrea passou a mão no rosto.

''Não acha mais?'' Gleici estava ansiosa para saber o que fez a sua chefe mudar de ideia.

''Não. O Wagner me contou tudo o que você e ele descobriram sobre o prefeito. Também contou que foi o meu marido que fez o falso vídeo para o incriminar e que ele o ameaçou. Gleici, o Wagner não tá indo embora por medo do que o prefeito possa fazer com ele, mas por medo do que ele possa fazer com você.''

''Como assim?'' Gleici não entendeu o que Andrea quis dizer.

''O prefeito fez também um outro vídeo falso em que aparece o Wagner entregando o envelope com o dinheiro roubado para você. Se o Wagner não terminasse com você e fosse embora de Rio Branco, o prefeito ia divulgar esse vídeo.''

''Meu Deus! Mas por que o prefeito queria que o Wagner terminasse comigo?! Querer que o Wagner fosse embora do Acre eu entendo, mas por que nos separar?!'' A acreana queria entender o motivo do prefeito ter feito essa exigência.

'' Por dois motivos. Ele sabe que vocês são mais fortes juntos e também porque foi o Carlos que contou a ele sobre a investigação de vocês, então ele devia isso ao Carlos.''

Gleici levantou do chão, se sentou no sofá ao lado de Andrea e falou '' O Carlos contou ao prefeito? Eu queria falar que estou surpresa, mas a verdade é que não tô. Ele se mostrou um homem baixo demais, mas o que não está claro é como ele ficou sabendo da investigação.''

''Parece que o Wagner comentou algo com a Joana e ela contou pro Carlos.'' Andrea explicou.

'' Anh?! Desde quando eles se falam?!'' Essa informação chocou a acreana.

'' Isso eu não sei. O fato é que o Wagner percebeu que apesar de tudo que ele me contou, eu ainda estava duvidando dele. Então, ele me implorou pra procurar algo aqui em casa que pudesse incriminar o prefeito. Ele falou que eu era a última esperança dele para que algo pudesse ser feito contra o meu marido.'' Andrea que estava chorando, levou as mãos até seus olhos para secar as lágrimas.

''E você procurou?'' Gleici queria consolar Andrea, mas no momento elas precisavam ser fortes e focar em provar a culpa do político.

''Sim, o pen drive que o prefeito mandou roubarem do apartamento do Wagner estava no escritório aqui de casa. Eu coloquei no meu notebook e vi tudo. Ele é mesmo o monstro que o Wagner falou. E fui tão idiota , Gleici, tão idiota!'' Andrea não conseguia mais controlar o choro.

''Andrea, não fica assim. Ele que é o errado, não você.'' A estudante abraçou a sua chefe.

''Ele me achava uma idiota, uma boba! Ele guardou as provas aqui porque nem passava na cabeça dele que eu pudesse desconfiar dele!'' Andrea soluçava de em um misto de decepção e raiva.

'' O que importa é que você abriu os seus olhos e está fazendo a coisa certa agora. Você pode me dá o pen drive?'' Gleici não via a hora de pegar a prova e ir até o Wagner.  
Andrea levantou do sofá, foi até o seu quarto , pegou o pen drive, voltou para a sala e o entregou para Gleici, que o guardou em sua bolsa.

''Obrigada, Andrea.''

'' Me desculpa por ter duvidado do seu relacionamento com o Wagner, por ter duvidado do seu julgamento em relação a ele. No final, eu deveria estar era cuidando da minha vida, era o meu marido que estava me enganando.'' Andrea estava envergonhada por toda essa situação.

'' Ei, tá tudo bem. Não precisa se desculpar, o prefeito é um homem muito ardiloso e ele tem um discurso muito bonito e convincente. E quanto a mim e o Wagner, eu sei que você gosta de mim e queria o meu bem, mas eu sempre tive uma intuição muito forte e desde do começo eu sabia que podia confiar nele. Eu sinto uma coisa boa quando olho nos olhos dele e sinto isso também quando olho pros seus. Você é uma mulher incrível, Andrea! Pode contar sempre comigo.'' Gleici garantiu a sua chefe.

'' Obrigada, querida.'' Andrea sorriu e abraçou a estudante. Neste momento, o prefeito chegou em casa.  
''Temos visita?''

''Eu vim chamar a Andrea pra jantar comigo, eu não estava me sentindo muito bem e queria a companhia dela.'' Gleici inventou essa desculpa porque não achava seguro Andrea ficar na mesma casa que o prefeito, ele podia descobrir a qualquer instante que o pen drive não estava mais no escritório.

'' Imagina, eu sei que você está passando por um momento difícil, eu deixo você roubar a minha mulher por algumas horas.'' O político falou sorrindo.

'' Bom..roubá-la eu não vou, já que ela não é sua propriedade.'' A estudante não conseguiu se segurar perante ao comentário machista.

O prefeito riu e disse '' Vocês jovens com essas ideias feministas. Vou tomar um banho, nos

vemos mais tarde, Andrea. Divirtam-se.''  
Andrea pegou a sua bolsa e saiu com Gleici. Elas foram direto para o apartamento do Wagner.

Wagner estava desanimado vendo fotos de apartamentos para alugar no Rio, quando o interfone tocou e o porteiro avisou que Gleici e Andrea estavam subindo.

Quando abriu a porta, Gleici entrou sem nem cumprimentar e sentou no sofá. Andrea o cumprimentou e sentou ao lado da estudante. O curitibano fechou a porta e foi até elas.

Porém, antes que ele pudesse falar, Gleici deu o pen drive a ele.  
'' É o meu pen drive! O que tem as provas!'' O artista visual respirou aliviado.  
''Sim, a Andrea achou no escritório que o prefeito tem na casa deles.'' A acreana contou.

'' Andrea, obrigada! Obrigada por ter acreditado em mim e ter procurado as provas!'' Wagner agradeceu.

'' Imagina! Eu tenho que te pedir desculpas, duvidei do seu caráter e você era inocente. Desculpa também ter contado tudo a Gleici, mas ela não me deu outra escolha.'' Andrea tentou se justificar.

'' Eu sei, essa mulher é indomável, quando ela coloca algo na cabeça ninguém tira. Se ela queria tirar a verdade de você, ela ia. Essa daí consegue fazer até Dalai Lama , durante voto de silêncio, falar!'' Wagner disse sorrindo, mas Gleici continuou séria.

Andrea percebeu que o clima estava tenso '' Eu acho melhor eu ir embora.''

'' Não! Você não pode voltar pra casa, o prefeito vai desconfiar de você quando perceber que o pen drive sumiu. Porém, acho que aqui também não é o melhor lugar pra você e nem pra gente ficar.'' Gleici temia que o prefeito fosse até lá.

''Tem razão, aqui é o primeiro lugar que o prefeito vai procurar. Mas eu sei onde podemos ir! Vamos pro daime, podemos passar essa noite lá e amanhã eu, a D. Hermínia, você e a Andrea vamos até o jornalista que a gente já havia entrado em contado para entregarmos as provas e darmos o nosso depoimento.'' O artista visual sugeriu.

Gleici percebeu que Andrea estava nervosa '' Sei que você está com medo, mas o seu depoimento seria de extrema importância. Mas ninguém vai te forçar a nada.''

''Não, eu quero falar. Eu foi participar da entrevista.'' Andrea afirmou.  
Em seguida, os três foram até o Daime onde passaram a noite. No dia seguinte, foram junto com  
D. Hermínia até a casa do jornalista que fazia algumas matérias do Acre para o site do G1 e deram as provas a ele e fizeram uma entrevista.

Após 3 horas a matéria estava no ar e não se falava em outra coisa na cidade. No final do dia, o prefeito se entregou a polícia e eles puderam ir embora do Daime, Andrea foi para casa e Gleici foi para o apartamento do Wagner.

Quando chegaram no apartamento, Gleici foi até a janela e permaneceu calada.  
'' Gleici, fala alguma coisa.'' Wagner estava agoniado com o silêncio da sua namorada. Gleici virou para olhar pra ele e o questionou '' Por que você não confia em mim?'' ''Como assim?!'' O artista visual perguntou assustado.

'' Eu sempre soube que o prefeito estava te ameaçando, eu não acreditei nem por um segundo naquela mentira que você me contou. Mas depois de falar com você na cadeia, eu cheguei em casa, deitei na minha cama e chorei muito, demais Wagner. Sabe por que?'' Gleici se aproximou do curitibano que estava encostado na mesa de jantar.

Wagner balançou a cabeça em sinal de não e a acreana prosseguiu '' Porque você não confiou em mim. Não confiou que nós dois juntos podíamos ser mais fortes que todo o mal.''

'' Gleici, não foi questão de confiança. Foi medo, Eu tive muito medo.'' Wagner falou com um tom de desespero.

'' Medo do que?'' A estudante indagou.

''De perder você. Se eu fizesse qualquer coisa e desse errado, você sofreria as consequências e eu não podia deixar isso acontecer.'' O artista visual justificou.

'' Eu sei que você quis me proteger, mas eu não sou uma donzela indefesa, não tenho medo de nada não e sou melhor nos planos que você!'' A acreana disse irritada.

'' Eu nunca falei isso! Eu sei que você se vira muito bem sozinha e nunca quis ser uma espécie de príncipe porque tô longe disso, mas as vezes, uma vez ou outra, é bom você abaixar as suas defesas e assumir que também sente medo, que não é forte o tempo todo. Eu sei que você sempre precisou tomar as rédeas das situações e resolver os problemas de todo mundo , mas não precisa mais ser sempre assim.'' Wagner falou .

'' Você tá me chamando de controladora?!'' A estudante se sentiu ofendida.

''Não! Você se sente estranha quando os outros te colocam em primeiro lugar porque você nunca teve isso! Você sempre tomou conta dos outros. Você queria que mesmo se significasse ter a sua via em risco, que eu contasse toda a verdade pra que você pudesse fazer algo pra me salvar. Isso é suicídio, Gleici!'' Wagner defendeu seu ponto de vista.

'' Eu sou leal aos que eu amo, custe o que custar!'' A acreana gritou e pegou a sua bolsa , saiu do apartamento e chamou o elevador.

Wagner a puxou pelo braço , olhou bem fundo nos olhos dela e disse '' Você não vai embora.''

''Eu vou sim!'' O elevador chegou e a estudante entrou, porém o curitibano entrou junto com ela, mas a porta não fechou, somente encostou, fazendo o elevador permanecer parado no andar do artista visual.

'' Eu quis te colocar em primeiro lugar e não me arrependo! '' Wagner disse firme.

'' Cabia a mim decidir se queria ou não me arriscar! '' A acreana se aproximou do namorado e o encarou.

O curitibano chegou bem perto dela e perguntou '' Se você estivesse no meu lugar, o que você teria feito?''

''Não interessa.Por que esse elevador não tá descendo?'' A estudante desconversou.

''Você ia fazer exatamente a mesma coisa!'' Wagner sabia que ela não ia assumir, então fez questão de expor.

'' Mas eu sou mais esperta pra essas coisas que você, as chances de dar certo seriam maiores!''

Gleici sabia que tinha uma sensibilidade para lidar com situações que envolviam pessoas, até as maquiavélicas como o prefeito.

'' E é mesmo! Mas eu tenho aprendido muito com você e achei que poderia te poupar dessa vez. Porém, se você quer ir embora, vai!'' Wagner ficou um pouco magoado por sua namorada não abaixar a armadura de durona.

'' Eu vou mesmo.'' Gleici afirmou, entretanto se aproximou ainda mais do curitibano.

''Então vai!'' Wagner disse ao se aproximar completamente da estudante e eles ficarem praticamente colados um no outro.

Eles não sabem quem tomou a iniciativa, mas de repente eles estavam se beijando e Wagner pegou a acreana no colo, que colocou as suas pernas em volta do quadril do seu namorado.

Ele a empurrou contra a parede e começou a beijar o seu pescoço. Quando estava colocando a sua mão embaixo da blusa dela, uma senhora que ia levar o seu cachorro pra passear abriu a porta do elevador.

'' Meu Deus!'' A senhora exclamou.

Wagner ajeitou a sua camisa que estava com alguns botões abertos, Gleici também se ajeitou rapidamente.

'' Desculpa, a gente.. a gente..'' Wagner não conseguia concluir a frase. Gleici estava vermelha de vergonha e se escondia atrás dele.  
'' Tá tudo bem...vamos fingir que isso nunca aconteceu. Boa noite.'' A senhora entrou no elevador e desceu.

Wagner e Gleici entraram no apartamento e quando olharam um para o outro, começaram a rir e sentaram no chão da sala.

''Wagner! Não acredito no que acabou de acontecer!'' Gleici não conseguia parar de rir.

'' Nem eu! Ainda bem que eu vou me mudar!'' Wagner falou rindo, mas parou quando viu a expressão de tristeza no rosto da acreana.''Ei...você vem comigo, né? Pro Rio?''

'' Você quer que eu vá?'' A estudante perguntou.

'' Claro que eu quero, eu te amo! Eu quero começar uma vida com você lá, se você quiser, claro. Você quer?'' O artista visual perguntou esperançoso.

'' Óbvio que eu quero! Eu quero muito! Amanhã mesmo eu vou ligar para as moça da agência de modelos fotográficas e avisar a ela que estou me mudando pro Rio.''

'' Não vejo a hora! Nós dois morando juntos na cidade maravilhosa! Dá pra imaginar?'' Wagner estava nas alturas.

'' Vai ser demais! Mas antes eu preciso contar pra minha família.'' Gleici também estava muito animada.

'' Você acha que sua mãe vai achar ruim?'' O curitibano estava receoso.

''Não, a minha mãe confia muito em mim, nas minhas decisões.'' A estudante sempre foi muito madura e a mãe dela não questionava as decisões dela.

'' Falando em confiar, você tava certa. Eu devia ter contado toda a verdade pra você, pra gente resolver juntos.'' Wagner disse.

'' Você também tava certo. Eu sempre coloquei os outros em primeiro lugar, não é certo fazer isso sempre.'' Gleici assumiu.

'' Em um relacionamento um tem que se dedicar ao outro e ao mesmo tempo manter a sua individualidade.'' O artista visual pensou alto.

'' Sim,um relacionamento precisa ter esse equilíbrio e eu acho que a gente estava fazendo isso muito bem. Tivemos o contra tempo do prefeito, mas apesar de tudo, trabalhamos juntos na maior parte do caso e até agora no final, que deu esse problema, conseguimos resolver.'' A acreana sempre soube que eles eram bem fortes juntos.

''Formamos uma boa dupla.'' O curitibano falou sorrindo e beijou o pescoço dela.

'' Hum... eu tô com saudades de você sabia? Fazem dias que..'' A estudante ia falar , mas Wagner se abaixou, começou a tirar a calça jeans da acreana e beijou coxas dela.

Em seguida, tirou a calcinha da estudante e sua língua trabalhou no clitóris dela. Gleici gemeu de prazer e isso incentivou o artista visual a ir percorrendo o seu corpo aos beijos e chupar os seios dela com a maior vontade do mundo. Depois, eles se beijaram e ao ele a penetrar ambos se sentiram plenos e satisfeitos.

Quando terminaram, eles sorriram e ficaram uma hora só se olhando e se acariciando , como se precisassem se tocar diversas vezes para provar que aquilo era verdade e não apenas um sonho.

'' Eu te amo. Que bom que você está aqui.'' Wagner disse a Gleici.

'' Eu também te amo. Que bom que você está aqui.'' A acreana queria que ele soubesse que era recíproco.

'' E eu vou ficar pra sempre.'' O curitibano falou e deu um selinho nela.  
Gleici deu vários beijinhos no rosto do seu namorado e depois olhou pra ele sorrindo e disse. '' Vamos viver nossos sonhos.''


	18. Chapter 18

Wagner ligou para Joana e pediu que ela fosse ao apartamento dele. A curitibana ficou animada com a ligação, se arrumou e foi até a casa do artista visual. Ao chegar lá, eles se cumprimentaram e sentaram no sofá.

'' Eu fiquei muito feliz com a sua ligação. Eu liguei pra você logo que soube que tinha sido solto, mas você não atendeu. Mas apesar de querer muito saber como você estava, não quis invadir o seu espaço.'' Joana esperou pacientemente pelo artista visual a procurar, ela não queria meter os pés pelas mãos e ir atrás dele . Acreditava que ele precisava de um tempo para se acalmar e , então, iria procurá-la.

Entretanto, quando o prefeito foi preso, a arquiteta temeu que a separação entre o seu ex e Gleici não fosse mais ocorrer e isso a estava preocupando. Porém, quando Wagner ligou , ela teve esperança que ele tivesse percebido que o melhor para ele era mesmo ficar com a curitibana e ir embora de Rio Branco.

'' Não quis invadir o meu espaço?! Quem vê você falando assim até acredita.'' O curitibano sempre pensou que Joana fosse uma mulher madura que levaria o término de qualquer relacionamento numa boa.

'' Não entendi.'' A curitibana ficou intrigada com o comentário do ex.

'' O que você ainda tá fazendo em Rio branco, Joana?'' Wagner perguntou sério.

'' Eu consegui um projeto na cidade e por isso prolonguei a minha estadia aqui. Mas por que? Isso te incômoda?'' A arquiteta não estava gostando do rumo dessa conversa.

'' Se você estivesse aqui só por causa de um projeto não me incomodaria em nada. Porém, você estar aqui para tentar me separar da Gleici me incomoda e muito.'' O artista visual foi direto ao ponto.

'' Te separar da Gleici?! Não faço ideia do que você está falando.'' Joana decidiu se fazer de desentendida.

'' Ah, faz sim! Você contou algo que eu comentei com você porque eu achava que podia confiar em você para aquele idiota do Carlos e vocês dois contaram ao prefeito. Você tem noção que ao fazer isso você não apenas me prejudicou, como também colocou em risco a vida de várias pessoas que seriam afetadas pelo esquema do prefeito?!'' O curitibano tinha ficado abismado com o egoísmo e a falta de sensibilidade da sua ex com os que seriam afetados pela maldade do prefeito.

'' E você?! Pensou em mim quando resolveu que eu não servia mais, quando me descartou? '' Joana o confrontou.

'' Eu não te descartei! Nós tínhamos um relacionamento aberto , o qual eu e você concordamos. E quando eu me interessei e quis namorar com outra pessoa, fui honesto com você, que demonstrou ter aceitado sem problema nenhum. Até porque você sempre falou que não queria namorar sério, que gostava de ser livre. Porém, na realidade você não aceitou nem um pouco o meu novo relacionamento e armou contra mim!'' Wagner estava indignado.

'' Eu não queria te perder. Gostava da gente do jeito que era! Wagner, não é possível que você se contente com essa menina sem graça, nessa cidadezinha fim de mundo.'' Joana se aproximou do ex e pegou na mão dele.

O curitibano se afastou e levantou. '' Menina sem graça?! Você conhece a história da Gleici?! Ela é incrível! Trabalha desde cedo pra ajudar a mãe a sustentar a casa, foi a primeira da família dela a entrar na faculdade, se dedicou totalmente aqueles jovens da comunidade e, diferente de você, se importa tanto com o próximo que até a própria vida arriscou pra salvar o Felipe, um dos meninos da escola, do padrasto violento. Ela é uma inspiração pra mim! '' O artista visual admirava muito a sua namorada.

'' Você está exagerando! Além disso, ela é bem mais nova que você, meu bem! Você resolveu que quer namorar sério por que?! Bateu a vontade de casar, ter filhos? Você acha mesmo que é o que ela quer?! Ela tem uma vida inteira pela frente, em algum momento os interesses de vocês vão divergir!'' A arquiteta queria o atingir de alguma forma.

'' Sim, ela é! Mas isso não é um problema entre nós. Porque apesar da idade, ela é bem mais madura que muitas pessoas mais velhas, vide você! E em relação a casar e ter filhos, vai acontecer no momento certo. Independente de idade, minha ou dela, vai acontecer quando tiver que acontecer, e se o universo, a energia, os grandes espíritos, Deus, Alá ou qualquer outra força que possa estar nos regendo quiser que aconteça. E nem você , nem ninguém tem nada a ver com isso!'' Wagner não ia deixar a sua ex o deixar inseguro.

'' Você vai se arrepender. Poderia estar aproveitando a sua vida comigo e vai trocar todas as novas experiências em lugares maravilhosos que nós poderíamos ter por um relacionamento que tem prazo de validade.'' Joana falou.

'' Aproveitar com uma pessoa que ajudou o prefeito a armar contra mim?! Você tem noção que eu fui preso?! Você sequer gosta de mim, se gostasse jamais iria querer me ver em uma situação dessas! Você está é com o seu ego ferido!'' O artista visual tinha noção que quando existe amor, a pessoa quer o bem da outra.

'' Eu quis te ajudar! Você está cego e não consegue ver que está vivendo uma ilusão!'' A curitibana se defendeu.

'' Eu estava cego antes! Agora eu estou vendo com uma clareza que há muito tempo eu não tinha, eu estou me redescobrindo e sendo feliz. E exatamente por estar bem comigo que, apesar de tudo, eu desejo o melhor pra você. Desejo que você volte pra Curitiba e encontre o seu caminho. Agora eu preciso que você vá embora e me esqueça. '' O artista visual foi andando até a porta e a abriu.

Joana levantou, foi andando em direção a porta, mas antes de sair, olhou para o seu ex e falou. '' Você ainda vai lembrar de mim e se arrepender.''

'' Jamais. Até se algum dia, eu e a Gleici não estivermos mais juntos, o que nós vivemos, trocamos, o que ela me ensinou, eu serei eternamente grato.'' Wagner falou firme.

Joana respirou fundo e foi embora. Quando estava saindo do prédio, se deparou com Gleici chegando.

'' Boa tarde, Joana.'' A acreana parou em frente a curitibana. Joana tentou desviar, mas Gleici não deixou ela passar.

'' Que foi? Tá fugindo de alguma coisa?'' A estudante perguntou e sorriu ironicamente. 

'' Fugindo?! Eu ia tá fugindo do que?'' A arquiteta cruzou os braços e perguntou.

'' Não sei. Talvez da vergonha que deve estar sentindo por ter ajudado um corrupto, que prejudicava pessoas de uma comunidade e que armou para colocar um homem inocente na prisão. Pelo menos, eu espero que você esteja arrependida do que fez.'' Gleici disse olhando bem sério para Joana.

'' Eu fiz o que achei certo. Eu estava ajudando o Wagner.'' A curitibana abaixou a cabeça para não encarar a acreana.

'' Não é possível que você tenha uma visão tão perturbada sobre o que é ajudar. Você não aceitou perdê-lo para alguém que você julga inferior.'' A acreana percebia como Joana a olhava com um ar de superioridade.

'' Eu só acho que vocês não combinam. Só isso. '' Joana tentou ir embora, mas Gleici se posicionou na frente dela mais uma vez.

'' Por quê? Se eu o amo e ele me ama, a gente combina. O que não combina é uma mulher menosprezar outra por causa de homem ou por preconceito. Eu vou te falar a mesma coisa que disse ao Carlos, vai arrumar algo pra fazer. Arruma algo pra distrair a sua cabeça e se esforce para ser alguém melhor. Faz mal a você mesma fazer e desejar mal ao próximo.'' A acreana disse sinceramente.

'' Eu não preciso dos conselhos de uma menina.'' A arquiteta não conseguiu pensar em outra coisa para rebater.

'' Idade e maturidade não são um pacote. Posso até ser nova, mas tenho uma bagagem de vida que me fez ser uma pessoa sensata e responsável desde de cedo. Mas apesar de tudo, eu não tenho o meu coração enrijecido e espero que você aprenda com os seus erros e encontre a felicidade.'' A estudante falou se aproximando da curitibana e quando estava bem perto, olhou fundo nos olhos dela e disse bem séria ''Mas fique sabendo que se você se meter comigo ou com o Wagner de novo, eu vou atrás de você!'' Em seguida, se afastou e Joana , que ouviu tudo calada, engoliu seco e foi embora.

Gleici observou a mulher se distanciar e subiu para o apartamento do seu namorado.

'' Encontrei com a Joana lá embaixo. Falei umas verdades pra ela.'' A acreana informou ao artista visual enquanto lavava as mãos no banheiro e o curitibano acabava de fazer o macarrão para eles jantarem.

'' Eu também falei. Acho que nem ela e nem o Carlos irão de meter de novo com a gente.'' Wagner queria esquecer os dois.

'' Sim. Esse é outro que ouviu umas verdades. Mas você tá certo, acho que eles entenderam o recado e vão viver a vida deles agora.'' A estudante se aproximou do artista visual , que estava apagando o fogo do macarrão, o abraçou por trás e beijou o seu pescoço.

'' Humm...que bom! '' Wagner se derretia todo quando Gleici ficava de chamego com ele.

'' Sim! Mas esse macarrão à bolonhesa também parece que tá muito bom! Que cheiro maravilhoso, amor!'' A acreana adorava quando seu namorado cozinhava.

'' Modesta à parte, você sabe que eu sou chef! Isso aqui tá melhor do que muitos restaurantes. E ainda tem um vinho.'' O artista visual colocou o macarrão na mesa, pegou o vinho, as taças e colocou Caetano Veloso para tocar no seu celular.

'' Nossa, que jantar romântico. Bem melhor do que aquele dia do miojo, hein!'' Gleici falou sorrindo.

'' Por você eu faço isso e muito mais.'' Wagner piscou pra ela.

A acreana começou a rir. '' Amor, você é tão brega! Mas eu adoro, pode continuar! '' 

''O amor é cafona, mas é lindo.'' O curitibano defendeu.

'' Uhum, é eu tô muito feliz, sabia?! Não vejo a hora da gente começar a nossa vida juntos no Rio.'' A estudante estava sonhando com esse momento.

'' Falando nisso, você falou com a sua família?'' O artista visual estava preocupado com a reação da sogra.

'' Falei e todo mundo aceitou. Minha mãe gosta muito de você e acredita no que eu julgo ser melhor pra mim. Além disso, todo mundo já tá de olho no cantinho que terão quando forem ao Rio.'' Gleici falou rindo.

'' Cantinho mesmo. Com a nossa verba e o valor dos aluguéis do Rio, será bem pequenininho mesmo.'' Wagner lembrou.

'' Não importa. Vai ser o cantinho mais lindo do mundo! Olha esse seu apartamento, você sabe decorar!'' A acreana ficava chocada em como seu namorado era bom com design de interiores.

'' Eu gosto de decoração. Ah, e tem algo que não pode faltar lá" Wagner estava empolgado. ''O que?'' A estudante perguntou curiosa.

'' Plantas! Elas deixam o ambiente muito mais alegre e vivo.'' O artista visual achava essencial ter plantas.

''Sim! Também acho! Planta é vida, vamos ter várias!'' Gleici também tinha um amor por plantas e achou que seria uma boa ideia ter várias pela casa.

'' Nem acredito que semana que vem estaremos no Rio! Vai ser lindo!'' O curitibano não via a hora deles começarem essa jornada juntos.

Na semana seguinte, Wagner e Gleici chegaram ao Rio e ficaram em um albergue para que pudessem visitar alguns apartamentos e decidir em qual iriam morar. Além disso, o artista visual fez a prova do mestrado e a estudante foi a uma reunião com a diretora da agência fotográfica, onde ela fez um book e estava esperando ser chamada para algum trabalho.

'' Hoje vamos visitar mais dois apartamentos. Espero que algum seja bom, faz quatro dias que estamos procurando e é tudo caro, mas caindo aos pedaços.'' A acreana sabia que seria difícil encontrar um imóvel bom e com preço razoável no Rio, mas estava sendo pior do que ela imaginava.

Quando chegaram com o corretor em um apartamento, em Botafogo, Gleici reparou que era um prédio com muitos apartamentos, tinha moradores com a porta aberta, outros com música alta e o apartamento que eles foram visitar, era muito pequeno, porém o aluguel era dois mil reais.

'' Wagner, sem condições. Olha esse apartamento, tá tudo velho, não parece seguro e é super caro!''

'' Eu sei, tá tenso achar alguma coisa que preste, mas vai rolar. '' O artista visual estava tentando se manter otimista.

O corretor percebeu que o Casal, mais uma vez, não tinha gostado de um apartamento e os questionou.

'' Por que vocês querem que seja na zona sul?''

'' É que não temos carro e, se tudo der certo, eu vou estudar na UFRJ, da Urca, e a minha namorada trabalha em uma agência que fica em Ipanema.'' O curitibano justificou.

'' Ué, tem um bairro que é próximo da zona sul, tem metrô e pode ser uma alternativa com um valor de aluguel um pouco mais baixo.'' O corretor sugeriu.

'' Sério?! Seria ótimo, onde é?'' A acreana perguntou esperançosa.

'' Na Tijuca. Fica na zona norte, mas é um bairro cheio de comércio e com bom transporte público. Querem ver um apartamento lá?'' O corretor achava que podia ser o bairro ideal pra eles.

'' Sim! '' Gleici e Wagner falaram ao mesmo tempo.

Ao chegarem no apartamento, na Tijuca, o casal ficou encantado. Era pequeno, mas não precisava pintar, era um prédio bonitinho, seguro, a vizinhança era simpática e , de fato, tinha metrô e bastante comércio.

A acreana e o curitibano se olharam e sabiam que ali seria o novo lar deles. Fecharam o contrato e, no dia seguinte, fizeram uma faxina no lugar. Como não era mobilhado, eles foram nas Casas Bahia e compraram tudo bem barato.

O artista visual ainda não sabia se tinha passado mesmo na prova do mestrado e Gleici ainda não tinha pego nenhum job na agência. Eles estavam pagando os três meses de aluguel que a imobiliária exigia, por eles não terem fiador, e os móveis com economia que ambos tinham e com um dinheiro que Andrea deu a eles, como forma de agradecimento por terem a ajudado a enxergar a verdade.

Somente dois dias depois, todos os móveis tinham chegado e o apartamento estava, finalmente, arrumado.

Gleici e Wagner estavam sentados no sofá, olhando o resultado da arrumação e quando seus olhos se encontraram, eles começaram a senti-los lacrimejarem.

''Dá pra acreditar nisso?! Eu nunca que poderia imaginar que eu ia me apaixonar por um homem que eu conheci em uma rave e que nós iríamos morar juntos, no Rio! '' Gleici falou secando as lágrimas dos olhos e rindo.

'' Eu nunca que poderia imaginar que ia tá vivendo esse sonho! Tá tudo incrível! Pra melhorar só falta o resultado da prova do mestrado ser positivo.'' O artista visual estava ansioso.

'' Vai ser! Depois do resultado de manhã ainda tem mais uma prova, né?'' A acreana perguntou.

'' Sim, depois de amanhã já é a prova oral e dois dias após a prova já sai o resultado e vou saber se serei um estudante de mestrado. Eu espero que sim porque a bolsa vai ajudar muito a gente.'' Wagner estava apreensivo com o resultado.

'' Eu sei. No dia do resultado final do seu mestrado, eu vou fazer o meu primeiro job. Tô muito ansiosa. Sinto que vai dar tudo certo pra gente. Vamos crescer e conquistar tudo que almejamos. Vai ser um trabalho de formiguinha, mas a gente chega lá.'' Gleici sentia que eles estavam no caminho certo.

'' Eu acredito nisso também, amor. Vou fazer o mestrado, montar meu studio de tatuagem e quem sabe até dar aulas. E você, ah...você vai ser uma atriz sensacional.'' O curitibano falou com brilho nos olhos.

'' Se Deus quiser! Eu pesquisei alguns cursos de teatro e gostei muito de um , acho que vou me matricular nesse e começar o ano que vem estudando.'' Gleici sabia que se o Wagner não passasse no mestrado, ela ia ter que assumir a casa sozinha por um tempo e ainda mandar algum dinheiro pro Acre, e assim, não daria pra ela pagar o curso de teatro,mas ela tinha fé que ele iria passar e tudo ia se encaixar.

Os dias passaram e Wagner passou na segunda fase do mestrado, fez a última fase e quando chegou o dia do resultado final, estava em casa esperando sair o resultado na internet e sua namorada chegar do job.

Gleici estava nervosa, era a primeira vez que ia fazer fotografias profissionais. Eram pro editorial de uma loja de roupas. Assim que chegou na agência, uma maquiadora a maquiou, um estilista experimentou algumas roupas nela e montou vários looks para ela usar durante a sessão de fotos. Tudo isso era novidade pra ela, teve medo de não saber o que fazer em frente as câmeras, mas quando chegou a hora de fotografar, ela resolveu se concentrar e seguir a sua intuição.

O fotógrafo a dirigia e ela ia fazendo as poses de um jeito natural, mas com presença. No final do job, a diretora da agência a elogiou.

'' Gleici, as fotos ficaram ótimas! Os donos da loja amaram! Já temos outro job pra daqui a dois dias. Vai ser o dia inteiro de fotos, é pra uma revista de moda.''

'' Sério?! Que demais! Obrigada! Eu amei fazer as fotos e não vejo a hora de fazer mais!''

A acreana estava super feliz com o seu trabalho, chegou em casa eufórica e logo dividiu com seu namorado como havia sido o seu dia de trabalho.

''Foi incrível, amor! Incrível! Mas agora me fala, saiu o resultado?''

''Fico tão feliz por você, amor! E sim, saiu! Eu passei!!! Podemos respirar aliviados!'' Wagner falou sorrindo.

'' AH!!!!! Eu sabia!!! Graças a Deus, está tudo ocorrendo como a gente planejou! O próximo passo é você fazer o seu studio e eu o curso de teatro.'' A acreana não estava se contendo de felicidade.

'' Nós vamos. Mas sabe o que a gente devia fazer agora?'' Wagner se aproximou da namorada que estava encostada na mesa de jantar, beijou o pescoço dela e a colocou sentada em cima da mesa.

Gleici colocou as pernas em volta do quadril do seu namorado e falou no ouvido dele, enquanto desabotoava os botões da camisa dele.

'' Eu sei exatamente o que a gente devia fazer.''

No dia seguinte, Gleici acordou com Wagner trazendo café na cama pra ela. '' Nossa, obrigada, amor! ''

'' De nada. Ontem foi sensacional.'' Wagner falou acariciando os braços da sua namorada. A acreana pegou uma torrada, passou manteiga e disse.

'' Foi demais mesmo. Tipo, muito, muiiiiiiiito demais!''

O artista visual riu e pegou um pedaço de torrada também, Gleici bebeu um gole do suco de laranja e comentou brincando.

''Esse suco tá muito bom! Eu jamais teria o trabalho que você tem de espremer a laranja podendo comprar a caixinha de suco pronto, mas , de fato, o suco natural é bem mais gostoso. Ainda bem que eu tenho você pra fazer pra mim. Preciso segurar você.''

'' Ahh, é assim?! Você só quer ficar comigo pra ter alguém pra fazer suco natural pra você?!'' O curitibano fingiu estar indignado.

'' Claro! E também porque você me faz muito feliz, então por isso também eu quero ficar pra sempre com você.'' A acreana falou sorrindo.

'' Pra sempre, é?!'' Wagner disse olhando fixamente para ela. '' Sim, pra sempre.'' Gleici retribuiu o olhar.

'' Que bom. Porque eu quero casar com você. Por mim, eu casaria hoje.'' O artista visual riu.

'' Por mim, também.'' A acreana também falou rindo, de repente eles se olharam de novo e era nítido que ambos estavam considerando a ideia.

'' Você quer...'' Wagner ia perguntar, mas Gleici o interrompeu. 

'' Quero!''

''Quer mesmo? Gleici, você quer...'' O artista visual ia continuar a sua fala, mas mais uma vez foi interrompido.

'' Sim, quero mesmo!'' Gleici respondeu com o seu coração acelerado.

'' Ok, amor! Se a gente vai fazer mesmo isso, eu preciso que você deixe eu te perguntar a frase completa. Eu preciso que esse momento seja especial e romântico.'' Wagner sempre sonhou casar e , inclusive, pensou que o dia que fosse pedir alguém em casamento seria algo bem elaborado.

Porém, aqui estava ele só de short em cima de uma cama desarrumada, com a sua namorada de camisola, comendo torrada, em frente a ele.

'' E tá sendo! Mas eu sei que é importante pra você, então vou deixar você me pedir bonitinho. Vai, amor!'' Gleici falou sorrindo.

Wagner estava com os olhos cheios de lágrimas e se ajoelhou na borda da cama e pegou nas mãos da sua namorada.

''Gleiciane, você me faz o homem mais feliz do mundo. Eu quero ter a honra de dormir e acordar do seu lado todos os dias, pra sempre. Amor, você aceita dividir essa loucura que é a vida comigo? Gleici, você quer casar comigo?''

'' Sim! Eu quero, Wagner!'' Gleici o acariciou na barba, lágrimas também escorriam pelo rosto dela.

O curitibano se levantou, se inclinou para beijar a sua noiva e eles foram caindo na cama com ele em cima dela. Eles riam e choravam lágrimas de felicidade.

Um mês depois, Gleici e Wagner estavam em frente ao cartório que eles fizeram todo o processo

para casar no civil, com o zelador do prédio e a esposa dele que aceitaram ser as duas testemunhas do casal..

'' Tem certeza que é isso que você quer? Só nós dois, sem as nossas famílias?'' O artista visual e a acreana não queriam esperar, porém não tinham dinheiro e nem tempo para fazer festa e viajar , no momento, para o Acre e juntar a família de ambos para uma cerimônia. Assim, decidiram que iam casar no civil e que seriam só os dois.

'' Sim. Depois, quando as coisas tiverem melhores financeiramente, nós vamos fazer outra cerimônia com toda a nossa família lá no Acre. Mas se você não quiser que seja agora, a gente pode...'' Gleici sabia que o Wagner sonhava com um casamento com cerimônia e iria entender se ele quisesse esperar.

Entretanto, o artista visual a interrompeu e disse. '' Não! Eu não quero esperar, com você eu caso até de baixo da ponte pelado!''

A acreana riu e exclamou '' Então, vamos!''

Ao entrarem na sala que ia ser realizado o casamento, Gleici sentiu um frio na barriga. Pareciam que borboletas voavam dentro do seu estômago. Ela estava tão feliz, mas ao mesmo tempo dava um friozinho na barriga, mas do tipo bom. Eles estavam conquistando tanta coisa, individualmente e juntos.

Eles já tinham uma vida de casados e não precisavam do Estado pra legitimar a relação deles. Porém, eles tinham certeza que queriam um a companhia do outro para sempre e o título de marido e mulher tinha algo de especial, que os atraía. Apesar de já ter sido noiva, a acreana nunca teve certeza de que deveria mesmo casar com Carlos. Ele representava um futuro estável para ela e parecia que era com esse futuro que ela estava se comprometendo. Já com o Wagner, ela não sabia como seria o dia de amanhã.

Eles eram dois empreendedores, artistas, cheios de sonhos e o futuro era uma incógnita. Todavia, eles tinham certeza que se amavam, que iam lutar pelos seus sonhos com unhas e dentes e iam sempre apoiar um ao outro. Isso era o suficiente para eles.

Wagner estava olhando para a sua noiva e admirando a beleza dela. A acreana vestia um vestido branco, de alça, de renda que ia até os joelhos . Estava com o cabelo semi-preso, com a franjinha pro lado.

O curitibano que estava com um terno e calça off-white e uma blusa branca, não conseguia parar de sorrir. Parecia que era um sonho. Um ano atrás ele estava desacreditado do amor. Não queria se envolver sério com ninguém e agora ele estava prestes a estabelecer o compromisso mais sério que um casal pode realizar. E ele não tinha absolutamente nenhuma dúvida quanto a isso. Ele queria se comprometer com a Gleici e era o que ele mais queria no mundo.

A juíza os cumprimentou, pediu que eles se aproximassem da mesa e começou a ler as burocracias do casamento civil. Após esse momento, ela olhou para Wagner e falou.

'' O noivo pode proclamar os seus votos.''

O artista visual estava tremendo. A acreana percebeu e segurou a mão do seu noivo e sorriu. Ele , então, relaxou.

'' Gleici, eu te admiro muito. Você é a pessoa mais forte e determinada que eu conheço. É linda tanto por dentro, quanto por fora. Eu fico encantado com a sua capacidade de se comunicar com as pessoas, você tem um dom. Você se interessa pela essência do outro , pela história do outro e isso cativa a todos porque ninguém mais tem paciência para olhar com ternura e atenção para outra pessoa. Mas você faz isso, independente de quem essa pessoa seja, você sempre dará o melhor de si para o próximo e para o que quer que seja que você decida fazer. E eu tenho aprendido tanto com você! Hoje eu sou uma pessoa melhor, eu acredito mais na vida e tenho todo o desejo do mundo em mim, graças a você. Eu te amo e quero passar o resto da minha vida junto a ti. Vou me dedicar ao nosso relacionamento e me esforçar para te fazer tão feliz quanto você me faz. Obrigada por me aceitar como seu marido.''

Wagner acabou de falar com lágrimas escorrendo. Gleici também não conseguiu conter as lágrimas e estava as secando quando a juíza pediu que ela fizesse os votos dela.

'' Wagner, eu te amo. Tanto. Eu admiro a sua resiliência. Você tem coragem para mudar e recomeçar aonde quer que seja. Você despertou em mim a vontade de mudar a vida que eu tinha e não estava satisfeita e lutar pelo meu verdadeiro sonho. Eu nunca tive alguém que estivesse do meu lado incondicionalmente e me acompanhasse bem juntinho. Eu sempre tive que me virar sozinha , apesar de ter uma família e amigos maravilhosos, eles sempre tiveram, assim como eu, muitas preocupações e obstáculos para administrar. Eu sonhava em constituir uma família estável , com alguém que fosse meu amor, meu amigo , meu companheiro e acreditasse nas mesmas coisas que eu. E eu achei essa pessoa em você. É incrível como você me apóia e me incentiva. Seria muito mais difícil passar por tudo que eu passei se eu não tivesse você ao meu lado. Você me escuta falar sobre as minhas angústias com uma super paciência e isso me alivia. Eu quero ter você do meu lado a vida inteira. Você é o meu lar.''

Wagner que estava com as mãos entrelaçadas as da Gleici, as soltou para levá-las até o rosto da acreana e secar as lágrimas dela. A acreana, por sua vez, levou as suas mãos até o rosto do artista visual e secou as lágrimas dele. Ambos riram.

A juíza sorriu ao perceber a cumplicidade do casal e prosseguiu.

'' Wagner Santiago Ribeiro, você aceita Gleiciane Damasceno da Silva como sua legítima esposa?''

O curitibano respondeu. '' Aceito.''

'' Gleiciane Damasceno da Silva, você aceita Wagner Santiago Ribeiro como seu legítimo esposo?''

A acreana respondeu. '' Aceito.''

Em seguida, eles trocaram as alianças e assinaram a certidão de casamento. Depois, a juíza finalizou a cerimônia do casamento civil falando para o artista visual.

'' Wagner, você pode beijar a noiva.''

Ele se aproximou da estudante e a beijou. Eles sorriram após o beijo e agradeceram a juíza e as testemunhas. Em seguida, foram embora para o apartamento deles.

Quando chegaram lá, Gleici ia entrando no apartamento quando Wagner a pegou no colo. '' Amor, não precisa disso! Não quero que você ferre com a sua coluna.''

'' Imagina, amor! Eu faço questão de entrar com a minha esposa no colo, é tradição.'' Wagner afirmou.

'' Sabe o que também é tradição? A noite de núpcias e eu quero te usar bastante nela, então não vai ferrar com a sua coluna antes da hora.'' A acreana sabia do problema na coluna que seu marido tinha e não queria que ele sentisse dor.

'' Hum..entendi Você tá preocupada que eu machuque a minha coluna, porém, não por mim, por você. Mas não se preocupe não, eu vou te dar o teu prazer.'' Wagner colocou a sua esposa na cama, tirou o seu sapato, o terno e o jogou no chão.

'' Acho bom. Quero no mínimo cinco hoje.'' Gleici falou enquanto tirava os seus sapatos.

'' Desafio aceito.'' Wagner falou com sangue nos olhos e beijou a acreana com vontade.

Gleici tirou a camisa e a calça dele. O beijando pelo corpo. Wagner retribui tirando o vestido dela e alisando os seus seios.

Em seguida, ele inseriu os seus dedos dentro dela e Gleici gemeu de prazer. Depois, Wagner riu e comentou.

'' Estamos casados, casados!!! Parece um sonho!'' Ele estava radiante, acariciou o rosto dela e complementou. ''Você é linda. E é minha mulher.''

'' Você que é lindo e é meu marido.'' A acreana falou sorrindo enquanto o artista visual beijava a sua barriga.

'' Sou mesmo e pra sempre.'' Ele falou e desceu para beijar as coxas dela. '' Pra sempre.'' Gleici reafirmou e virou para que ela ficasse em cima dele.  


'' Tem alguém que está dominadora hoje.'' Wagner brincou e virou para ele ficar de novo por cima.

O curitibano começou a chupar os seios dela e quando ela estava prestes a ficar em cima dele de novo e continuar com o joguinho que ambos estavam fazendo, os seus olhos se encontraram e eles pararam só pra se olhar.

Após alguns segundos, o artista visual disse.

'' Eu sei que não foi um casamento como você tinha planejado o seu anterior, mas eu prometo que eu vou te fazer feliz. Eu te amo. ''

A acreana respondeu.

'' Eu também te amo. E foi muito melhor do que qualquer casamento com uma super cerimônia porque foi com você, o homem que eu amo e que eu escolhi pra viver os momentos bons e ruins comigo. Somos nós dois pro que der e vier.''

E eles se beijaram, um beijo intenso e demorado. Toda aquela urgência passou e eles degustaram o sabor um do outro. Devagar ele foi entrando nela e eles aproveitaram cada instante daquele momento. Eles tinham uma vida inteira pela frente juntos e , hoje, era só o começo.


	19. Chapter 19

Três anos depois 

Hoje era um dia especial para Gleici e Wagner, a ONG que eles haviam criado juntos há um ano havia recebido o prêmio de melhor iniciativa social em um evento promovido pelo governo do Rio de Janeiro. Eles foram na cerimônia formal na noite anterior, mas era hoje que iam comemorar, de fato, com todos os voluntários e alunos. 

A ONG Vivarte consistia em proporcionar aulas de desenho, grafite e teatro à crianças e jovens de 10 a 21 anos. A partir dos 18 anos, também havia aulas para os jovens interessados a aprender a tatuar. 

A comemoração começou as 10 horas e todos estavam se divertindo bastante. Gleici e Wagner estavam observando um grupo de meninas dançando, quando uma voluntária foi até eles. 

‘’ Tenho muito orgulho de fazer parte dessa ONG. É tão difícil os jovens de periferia terem acesso a arte. ‘’ 

Laura havia conhecido Gleici quando elas estudavam no curso de teatro. Elas ficaram tão amigas que mesmo após formadas, sempre se encontravam. Além disso, o marido de Laura, Rodrigo, que era fotógrafo, se tornou um grande amigo de Wagner. 

‘’ Amiga, eu tô tão feliz! Eu lembro de quando eu e o Wagner tivemos a ideia da ONG e parecia algo tão difícil de ser colocado em prática. Lembra, amor?’’ A acreana perguntou para o seu marido. 

‘’Lembro, claro! Parecia algo quase impossível! Mas ainda bem que a gente acreditou e persistiu. E Laura, você e o Rodrigo foram essenciais para isso aqui dar certo. Ter duas pessoas que a gente confia nos ajudando, nos fortalece.’’ Wagner era muito grato pelos seus amigos cariocas. 

‘’ Imagina, Wagner. É um prazer fazer parte de tudo isso com vocês. Falando em Rodrigo, eu e ele já estamos com tudo planejado para quando vocês forem viajar. Pode deixar que vamos tomar conta da ONG direitinho.’’ Laura e o marido iam dirigir a Vivarte enquanto Gleici e Wagner iam viajar para a África do Sul. 

‘’Laura, vocês são demais! Nem acredito que a viagem já é amanhã!’’ Gleici estava muito empolgada. 

‘’Vocês vão amar Cape Town. É um dos lugares que eu já visitei que mais gostei, mas lembrem de levar remédio para problemas intestinais. Eu e Rodrigo comemos uma comida típica lá e passamos mal. A sorte foi que tínhamos levado Digesan.’’ Laura os alertou. 

‘’Pode deixar. A gente vai levar vários remédios.’’ Wagner garantiu. 

Quando chegaram em casa, Gleici e Wagner foram terminar de arrumar as malas. De repente, o celular da acreana tocou, era Iasmyne. 

‘’Amigaaaaaaaa, acabei de ver o seriado! Passei o dia assistindo um episódio atrás do outro, você tá demais! Maravilhosa! Melhor atriz do Brasil!!! ‘’ 

‘’ Obrigada, mas também não é pra tanto.’’ A acreana ficava sem graça com elogios, mas ao mesmo tempo grata por ter o seu trabalho reconhecido. Não foi fácil conseguir uma oportunidade, porém depois de muito estudar e se dedicar ao teatro, Gleici foi chamada para um teste de uma série da Netflix e conseguiu o papel principal. O enredo era sobre residentes de medicina e as dificuldades que eles encontram em hospitais brasileiros. 

‘’Gleici, você tá sensacional! Vários amigos meus já viram e amaram! Já tô super ansiosa para a segunda temporada.’’ Iasmyne tinha realmente achado o seriado muito bom.

‘’Eu também! Mas as gravações serão só ano que vem. Vai demorar! Você deveria ter assistido os episódios aos poucos e não tudo de uma vez.’’ A acreana disse rindo. 

‘’Impossível! Um episódio acabava e eu ficava louca pra assistir o próximo. Mas enfim, vou desligar agora porque você deve tá ocupada com os preparativos da viagem. Aproveita muito, amiga! Fala que eu mandei um beijo pro meu cunhado! Tchau, divirtam-se!’’ Após se despedirem, as meninas desligaram a ligação. 

‘’Amor, a Iasmyne te mandou um beijo.’’ Gleici passou o recado para Wagner. Entretanto, ele estava concentrado olhando para a mala que ela havia arrumado. 

‘’Que foi?’’ A acreana perguntou curiosa. 

‘’Essa mala tá uma bagunça. Não vai nem fechar. Tem que arrumar direito, organizar, não só jogar na mala.’’ O curitibano era bem organizado. 

Gleici ia rebater o artista visual, porém quando olhou pra mala percebeu que ele estava certo. Todavia, ela não estava nem um pouco com vontade de arrumar. Na verdade, o seu marido estava só de short e óculos, coçando a cabeça de um jeito tão bonitinho e ao mesmo tempo tão sexy. 

Por incrível que pareça, ela o achava de óculos a coisa mais sexy do mundo e não tinha porque arrumar mala quando eles podiam fazer algo muito mais interessante. 

Então, ela tirou a blusa, o sutiã e falou inocentemente. 

‘’Nossa, tá muito calor!’’ 

Wagner ficou hipnotizado olhando para a sua esposa que agora estava só de saia e seio nu. 

‘’Amor, se concentra. A gente tem que arrumar a mala.’’ A acreana falou fingindo estar preocupada com a organização das roupas, porém por dentro ela estava rindo e ansiosa para o próximo passo do seu marido. 

O curitibano foi se aproximando dela e a puxou pela cintura. Quando estavam bem perto um no outro, ele colocou a mão em seu pescoço e a beijou. 

Em seguida, eles tiraram toda a roupa e curtiram cada pedaço do corpo um do outro. 

Após estarem satisfeitos, Gleici deitou a cabeça no peito de Wagner e começou a acariciá-lo com os dedos. 

‘’Mesmo após quatro anos juntos, ainda é incrível.’’ A acreana comentou sorrindo. 

‘’É mais do que incrível! Obrigada por tudo.’’ O curitibano falou enquanto acariciava a cabeça de sua esposa. 

‘’De nada. Te amo.’’ Gleici falou e levantou a cabeça para dar um selinho nele. 

‘’ Te amo.’’ O artista visual respondeu. 

A acreana sorriu e continuou a fazer carinho no peito dele. ‘’Mas me fala, como foi hoje no studio? Conseguiu resolver tudo?’’ Depois que saíram da ONG, o curitibano foi até o studio resolver algumas pendências. 

‘’Sim. Deixei todas as instruções com o pessoal, vou viajar sem problemas!’’ Após o mestrado, Wagner abriu um studio de tatuagem no Rio, onde além de tatuar, ele também realizava cursos para quem queria aprender a desenhar e a tatuar. Wagner também havia criado uma marca de camisetas e as vendia no próprio studio e em lojas parceiras. O seu próximo projeto era lançar um livro de poesia que ele havia escrito. 

‘’Que bom! Vamos viajar tranquilos!’’ A acreana comentou. 

‘’Hoje no studio um funcionário veio me falar que assistiu o seu seriado.’’ O artista visual contou. 

‘’Sério?! E ele gostou?’’ Gleici sempre ficava curiosa para saber a opinião das pessoas. 

‘’ Se ele gostou?! Ele amou! Falou que você é uma atriz maravilhosa! Ele comentou daquela cena que você descobre que é filha do diretor do hospital, falou que chorou junto com você. Eu falei que entendia bem o que ele estava falando, que também chorei horrores quando vi e que não tem como não se emocionar vendo a melhor atriz da atualidade.’’ Wagner estava muito orgulhoso. 

‘’Wagner! Você falou isso?! Não precisa me elogiar assim para as pessoas, já te falei. ‘’ A acreana bateu de leve no peito do curitibano e riu. Era muito bonitinho como o seu marido falava do seu trabalho como atriz cheio de orgulho. 

‘’ Como não?! Você é meu orgulho! Você atua muito bem! Porém, o que você não faz bem é arrumar mala. Você pensa que me engana, mas eu sei que você já tá planejando uma forma de fazer eu arrumar a mala sozinho.’’ 

‘’ É que você arruma muito melhor. Você arruma e eu depois desarrumo quando a gente chegar na África do Sul. Cada um faz uma parte.’’ Gleici falou rindo. 

‘’ E ela ainda fala rindo! Engraçadinha, muito engraçadinha você, Gleiciane!’’ O artista visual falou rindo enquanto levantava da cama. 

Enquanto seu marido arrumava a mala, a acreana decidiu que ia esquentar a comida para eles comerem. Quando viu que sua esposa estava saindo do quarto, Wagner foi até a porta e a observou andar até a cozinha. 

Gleici percebeu e perguntou. 

‘’O que você tá fazendo?’’ 

‘’Você nua pela casa é a coisa mais linda do mundo. Parece um sonho.’’ 

Gleici sorriu maliciosamente, foi até ele e o beijou. Ele apertou a bunda dela e ela fez o mesmo com a dele. Depois eles riram e ela se virou e foi para a cozinha. O curitibano voltou para o quarto e terminou de arrumar a mala. 

No dia seguinte, eles acordaram muito animados e ansiosos. Se arrumaram, tomaram café e foram para o aeroporto. Depois de 12 horas de voo, eles chegaram em Joanesburgo, na África do Sul. 

Já era noite quando eles chegaram. Porém nos próximos três dias, eles acordaram cedo e aproveitaram bem a cidade. Foram no Museu do Apartheid, no shopping Nelson Mandela Square, no Constitution Hill - prisão onde Nelson Mandela foi um dos prisioneiros, no Carlton Center – um prédio de cinquenta andares onde é possível ter uma visão ampla da cidade e também fizeram um safári. 

No quarto dia de viagem, Gleici e Wagner foram para Cape Town e fizeram trilhas no Table Mountain National Park, no quinto dia foram no Cabo da boa esperança e depois na Boulder’s Beach, uma praia onde mora uma colônia com mais de 2 mil pinguins. 

Na Boulder’s Beach, Gleici e Wagner estavam maravilhados com a beleza da praia e com os pinguins. 

‘’Olha como eles são tão fofos, amor!’’ Gleici disse admirando os animais. 

‘’ São mesmo! Sabe, se eu fosse um animal, eu seria um pinguim.’’ Wagner falou do nada. 

A acreana olhou para ele e perguntou rindo. 

‘’ E por quê?’’ 

‘’Porque eles ficam com o mesmo parceiro a vida inteira e se eu fosse pinguim, você seria a minha parceira e ficaríamos juntos para sempre.’’ O curitibano disse apontando para um casal de pinguins.’’ Olha ali, amor. Aqueles dois somos nós dois versão pinguim.’’ 

Gleici riu e comentou. ‘’ Amor, você pensa cada coisa! Mas é muito bonitinho isso! E nós não somos pinguins, mas também ficaremos juntos a vida inteira. Tenho certeza.’’ 

Wagner sorriu e falou. ‘’ Eu também tenho.’’ 

Quando chegaram no hotel, o casal tomou banho e dormiu. No dia seguinte, Gleici acordou um pouco indisposta. Estava com muito sono e um pouco enjoada. 

‘’ Acho que eu comi alguma coisa que não me fez bem ontem.’’ 

‘’ O que você tá sentindo?’’ O artista visual estava preocupado. 

‘’ Nada demais, só um pouco indisposta mesmo. Vamos descer para tomar café.’’ A acreana não queria preocupar o seu marido. 

Quando foram tomar café, Gleici sentou na mesa e começou a comer o seu pão. Porém, o cheiro do café que estava na xícara a estava enjoando. Wagner percebeu que algo estava errado. 

‘'Amor, você está bem?’’ 

A acreana fez que não com o dedo e saiu correndo em direção ao elevador. O curitibano foi atrás dela. Quando eles chegaram no quarto, Gleici foi até o banheiro e vomitou. O artista visual segurou o seu cabelo para não sujar. 

Depois de vomitar, a acreana escovou os dentes e foi tomar um banho. Em seguida, deitou na cama. 

‘’Ainda bem que a Laura nos avisou sobre as comidas típicas e gente trouxe remédio pra enjoo’’ Gleici estava aliviada por ter levado medicamentos. 

‘’Sim, ainda bem. Eu só tô achando estranho só você estar passando mal, já que nós comemos o mesmo prato.’’ Wagner estava curioso porque ele não estava sentindo nada. 

‘’Deve ser porque você tem estômago de avestruz! É magro assim, mas come de tudo e muito. A comida vai toda para a sua lombriga.’’ A acreana brincou. 

O curitibano sorriu, mas no fundo continuou preocupado. ‘’ Tenta dormir um pouco.’’ 

De fato, foi isso que Gleici fez, ela dormiu por umas quatro horas. Quando ela acordou, estava se sentindo melhor. 

‘’Que horas são?’’ Ela perguntou ao seu marido. 

‘’14 horas. Tá melhor?’’ Wagner perguntou preocupado. 

‘’ Isso tudo?! Não acredito que eu dormi tanto. Por que você não me acordou?’’ A acreana não queria ter perdido tanto tempo dormindo. 

‘’ Você precisava descansar. Mas fale, como você tá se sentindo?’’ O artista visual perguntou mais uma vez. 

‘’ Tô melhor. E tô morrendo de fome. Vamos sair pra comer alguma coisa?’’ Gleici sugeriu. 

Eles então foram em um shopping próximo ao hotel. Tinham combinado que comeriam algo leve, mas ao chegar lá, a acreana teve muita vontade de comer batata-frita e hambúrguer. 

‘’ Você tá maluca?! Você estava passando super mal hoje de manhã.’’ Wagner falou assustado. 

‘’Mas já passou, eu tomei o remédio e melhorei. Vamos amor, não tem problema.’’ A acreana garantiu. 

‘’De jeito nenhum.’’ O curitibano não podia acreditar no que estava ouvindo. 

‘’Amor, já passou. Eu tô bem. Por favor.’’ Gleici fez uma cara tão fofa que Wagner não conseguiu resistir. Eles foram então em uma hamburgueria e o artista visual ficou surpreso quando sua namorada que mal come um hamburguer inteiro, ter comido o lanche completo e até sobremesa. 

A acreana percebeu que seu marido a estava olhando incrédulo e perguntou. 

‘’ Por que você tá me olhando assim?!’’ 

‘’Você estava com bastante fome,né?!’’ O artista visual falou abismado. 

‘’Sim! Mas é que eu nem consegui comer nada no café, estava com a barriga vazia.’’ Gleici se justificou. 

Depois eles foram embora do shopping e visitaram o jardim botânico. A noite jantaram e depois voltaram para o hotel. 

No dia seguinte, Gleici acordou passando mal novamente. 

Wagner sugeriu que eles procurassem um médico e foi até a recepção do hotel perguntar se eles tinham algum profissional para indicar. 

Quando estava indo em direção aos recepcionistas, ele avistou a farmácia que tinha do outro lado da rua. Resolveu sair do hotel e ir tá lá. Algo estava em sua cabeça desde ontem e o artista visual resolveu que deveria seguir a sua intuição. Procurou nas prateleiras e quando encontrou o que queria, pegou e levou até o caixa. 

Ao voltar para o quarto de hotel, Gleici perguntou a ele. 

‘’Conseguiu um médico?’’ 

‘’Não. Eu ...eu..eu comprei uma coisa.’’ O curitibano tirou da sacola o que havia comprado. 

A acreana olhou e disse. ‘’Um teste de gravidez.’’ 

‘’Amor, pode ser que não seja, mas .... ’’ Wagner estava falando quando de repente sua esposa o cortou. 

‘’Isso também passou pela minha cabeça. Mas não sei como seria possível já que a gente sempre se protege. Eu sei que mês passado com toda aquela correria dos eventos de lançamento do seriado, eu esqueci de tomar o anticoncepcional e a gente teve que usar camisinha. Porém, a gente usou um método.’’ 

Gleici chegou a pensar que gravidez poderia ser uma hipótese, porém como eles sempre usaram métodos contraceptivos, ela pensou que provavelmente não era esse o caso. 

‘’Além disso, eu menstruei. Apesar que minha irmã menstruou no início da gravidez.’’ A acreana pensou em voz alta. 

‘’Talvez alguma camisinha que a gente usou estava fora do prazo de validade. Usamos umas que estavam há séculos lá em casa.’’ O artista visual falou. 

‘’Pelo amor de Deus, você não olhou a validade?! O que você tem na cabeça?!’’ Gleici questionou. 

‘’Não! Desculpa se eu não consigo pensar direito quando você tá gritando para eu ir rápido que quer sentar em mim.’’ Wagner rebateu. 

‘’ Desculpa, eu não quis ser grossa. Eu tô um pouco nervosa.’’ A acreana sempre quis que a gravidez fosse algo planejado e a possibilidade de estar grávida por um descuido a estava afligindo. 

‘’ Talvez a gente esteja falando tudo isso à toa. É melhor você fazer o teste logo.’’ O curitibano deu o teste a ela e a acreana foi até o banheiro. 

Depois de esperarem os minutos que a bula indicava, Gleici falou. 

‘’Tá na hora. Vamos olhar?’’ 

‘’ Gleici, eu sei que você queria muito que o nosso primeiro filho fosse planejado, mas se por um acaso você estiver grávida agora, eu quero que você saiba que vai ser a maior felicidade do mundo pra mim. E eu sei que eu e você podemos ser ótimos pais.’’ O artista visual disse olhando fundo nos olhos da sua esposa. 

‘’ Vai ser a maior felicidade do mundo pra mim também. Eu queria que fosse planejado, queria me preparar, eu tenho muito medo de ter alguém crescendo dentro de mim. Tenho medo de fazer algo de errado durante a gravidez ou depois. Sei lá, parece bobeira, mas dá medo. ‘’ A acreana confessou. 

‘’ Então vamos ter medo juntos, porque eu também tô morrendo de medo.’’ Wagner falou rindo de nervoso. 

Gleici sorriu e levantou para pegar o teste. Voltou para cama e se sentou ao lado do curitibano. ‘’ Vamos olhar juntos. Um, dois, três!’’ 

A acreana e o artista visual olharam para o teste e viram o sinal de positivo. 

Gleici nunca havia sentido algo parecido antes. Era um misto de felicidade, com medo, com empolgação, ansiedade e amor. Era uma emoção tão grande que ela chorava e ria ao mesmo tempo. 

Wagner a abraçou e os dois se olharam e o mundo pareceu que parou naquele momento. 

A acreana olhou para a sua barriga e colocou a mão em cima. Depois de alguns segundos, pegou a mão do seu marido e colocou na sua barriga. Em seguida, eles voltaram a se olhar e riram. 

Wagner a beijou e disse. 

‘’ Que bagulho louco que eu estou sentindo! Sou eu e você aí dentro da sua barriga!’’ 

‘’É algo tão estranho e também tão maravilhoso! Eu, você e o nosso bebê.’’ Gleici afirmou. 

‘’Eu amo vocês e vou fazer de tudo pra vocês serem felizes.’’ O artista visual prometeu e abaixou para beijar a barriga da acreana. 

‘’A gente também te ama.’’ 

A acreana falou e só depois percebeu que tinha usado o plural. E então ela sorriu. 

De agora em diante era ela e o seu filho ou filha sempre juntos. Neste momento, ela era a mulher mais aterrorizada do mundo, mas também a mais feliz. 

Ela estava grávida do homem que ela amava e juntos eles iam enfrentar dias de muito trabalho, inseguranças e medo. Porém, além disso, Gleici e Wagner iam viver juntos o maior amor do mundo. Eles estavam formando uma família e vai ser lindo.


End file.
